Window to the Soul
by Missjo1988
Summary: Feeling isolated from his friends, Bickslow's life changes when he has to face a man from his past and come to terms with who he is and everything that comes with it. Yaoi in some parts, but not how you would think it is.
1. Delusions

His friends were gathered for the fantasia parade. All of Fairy Tail was giving it their all for the citizens of Magnolia. Everything was going great or so he thought. Evergreen and Elfman were getting married. Freed and Laki were openly dating. Laxus was planning to ask Mira for her hand any day now. And then there was him.

He often teased his friends over their relationships, especially Ever. It was his favorite way to entertain himself, as he never really got to see his friends outside of missions anymore. Heck most of the time it was just him. The house they shared empty. If it wasn't for his babies he would be lonely.

His friends were all gathered together after the parade with their significant others, chatting away. He was annoyed. He had not seen Laxus in days, nor had he spoke to Freed or Ever since the day before. No one acknowledged his presence.

"Well guys Mira and I are going to headed out." Laxus said waving to his friends, not giving him a second glace.

His anger grew. His babies fell to the ground lifeless. He turned his back leaving them all behind. Ever and Freed didn't notice they were too busy going over Ever's wedding plans.

He continued to walk farther out, not realizing where he was going, just driven by his rage. Before he knew it he had reached the edge of the city. Nothing but the tall wall of trees before him. He found he didn't care and kept his pace.

He wandered into a clearing and looked up to the sky. The moon was full and bright. The stars covering the sky. This was a place devoid of unnatural light, it was the perfect place to calm his mind.

He removed his visor and activated his magic, taking a deep breath. The sky above him filled, the spirits of the dead on their way home. It was a sight he alone could see. The spirts no longer looked like that of their hosts, but wispy, some being barely a visible. The barrage of colors that lit up the night sky would be enough to leave anyone breathless. He often wondered what the colors meant.

As long as he could remember, he had been able to do this. He had been born with his magic. Unlike all of his friends. Freed had learned from books, Ever from a teacher, and Laxus from both his grandfather and the lacrima in his body.

He felt the wind pick up and took his eyes off of the sky. His mind had calmed down and he took off to a nearby stream. Walking through the forest at night was never difficult. His eyes let him see everything, so it didn't take long to get to the stream.

He threw down his visor, dipped his hands in the cool water, and slashed it up in his face. His thought wondered. He was an outcast. His magic alone did that. Every other form of magic he had come to face with was different than his. They never had the worries he had. He had to be careful with his eyes. He could easily rip someone's soul from their body. All he had to do was look at anybody wrong and poof, it was all over.

He was about to call for his babies when he realized he had released them. Their bodies were most likely crushed or picked up and trashed by now. He cursed himself. He was truly alone until he could get the materials to make some more.

Crack!

He turned to face the intruder. No animal would be that careless in their footing.

A two men stood before him. One he knew from photos, Ivan Dreyar, Laxus's father. He was clad in dark robes. His hair and beard dark, unlike his son and father. He wore a smirk upon his face.

The other was dressed in a black suit, with an old black hat on. He kept his face tilted downward hiding most of his face from view. He was taller than Ivan, but less built. He was also smirking.

"Well, well, well look what we've found Ivan." The mysterious man spoke.

Bickslow took no time aiming his eyes at the two men. Ivan was an enemy to the guild and if this man was his friend than they both were a threat. He braced himself. Ivan was a Dreyar and he had no clue how much magic the man possessed.

His eyes glowed green, but nothing happened. He began to panic, without his babies he was defenseless. He heard a hearty laugh erupt from the unknown man.

"That won't work, Bickslow" Ivan said calmly.

His eyes grew wide. He had no way out of here, his guild would probably never find out what happened to him.

"You've grown." The mysterious man removed his hat revealing his purple, glowing eyes. He froze as the man's smirk became a genuine smile. "Last time I saw you, you were only a baby. It looks like your eyes have developed well." He said to the speechless mage.

"Come on boy, speak up!" Ivan looked slightly annoyed. "Remy you may need to explain the boys in shock." With that Ivan turned his back, walking back into the dark forest, leaving Bickslow with the other man.

"Who? Who are you?" Bickslow said his voice was shaking. This man had a powerful presence. He could easily end his life with just a glace.

Laughter. "Really? The eyes do not give me away son?" Bickslow felt light headed.

"Son? You're my father?" He whispered alarms going off in his head.

"Where else would you have gotten those eyes?" His eyes traveled taking a closer look at the other man's face. It wasn't just their eyes that were similar, the shape of their faces, his nose, his eyes, just about everything was the same except for the hair color and skin color. He was paler than Bixslow and his hair was a black with small sections of grey behind his ears. The man laughed as Bixslow examined.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had been alone with his magic his whole life, now suddenly he wasn't alone. Why did he leave him alone as Fairy Tail as a baby? This didn't make sense, he was dead wasn't he? "Why are you here?" His anger was returning.

"Well son it's complicated." He didn't want to hear that. "The story is to long for now, later when we have more time."

"What do you mean more time? Why did you leave me at the guild as a baby? What makes you think I would be happy to see you? Why are you with Ivan?" Bickslow had too many questions. He was happy, but only because he wasn't the only one with these cursed eyes, but he was also sad and angry. Sad because he was abandoned. Angry because he expected everything to be normal.

"It was too dangerous to keep you with me." The man said calmly, turning away from him to look up at the moon. "As for Ivan, he's my best friend. We promised to see everything to the end." He changed the subject. "The moon is bright tonight." His eye glowed green.

He pondered the man's words. What was too dangerous? What did he want to see to the end? His father's answers only made him think of more questions.

"You're not happy." His father never turned away from the moon. "Before you can ask, I have been where you are now. You feel isolated. Your friend's lives are moving forward and you're still in the same place."

As much as he tried to deny the words, he knew they were true.

"Even your magic feels like it is frozen. Does it not?" His father finally turned back to him. Again he couldn't deny it, he was falling behind his friends. "I can help you son, let me."

"I…I can't." He gulped the offer was tempting, but what would he be signing up for?

"Why not? Because of them? They ignore you. You have no reason to be loyal to those who show you none." He pondered the words, letting them sink in.

"Listen to him kid." Ivan appeared from the darkness. "Has my boy ever shown you respect or has he only used you?" Ivan's words stung like a dagger. It was true that Laxus had used him when he was trying to take over Fairy Tail many years back, but he had changed, or at least he told himself that.

He didn't want to hear anymore. He turned and fled. He left the visor, forgetting it on the ground, it would be too heavy anyway. He didn't look back. He activated his eyes as he ran. He kept his ears open, listening for any sign of the two men behind him. He heard none, but took no chances. Using his eyes, he looked up at the sky gathering a spirit and placing it in a tree, forcing the tree to come to life and fall over, and block the way. He never stopped running.

He saw the lights of Magnolia becoming brighter as he got closer. Finally exiting the forest he fell over heaving. He was short of breath, gasping for air. After what seemed like hours his breathing slowed. He got up from the ground.

He began to head in the direction of the house his house. It was probably for the best that he didn't tell anyone about the encounter. They would think he was madder than he already was.

As he walked he began to think everything was just an illusion brought on by his loneliness. 'But it felt so real.' He argued with himself the entire why back home.

As he walked up to the house, he found the lights out and door locked. 'Alone again.' He thought opening the door and switching the front light on. He began towards the kitchen for a glass of water, passing by a table full of picture. In the front was a picture of Laxus holding Mira. To the right Freed and Laki at a restaurant. To the left Elfman proposing to Ever. He was about to look away when he noticed a frame poking out behind them. He reached out a picked up the photo. He remembered this one. They had this taken right after they became a team. The camera man didn't tell them when he was shooting and all of them were laughing at a joke he had just made.

He frowned setting the photo back from where he had gotten it. Trying to keep his mind blank he moved on to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water. He drunk in down in one gulp. He felt hot. He poured another glass only this time slashing his face with it.

'You don't have to be alone.' A voice rang through his head. It wasn't his.

"I must be delusional." He said placing the glass on the counter before heading up stairs.

As he hit the top stair the voice returned. 'You deserve better.' He froze. This time the voice registered.

"Stop it." He could barely speak. He didn't want to admit anything to his father.

Silence, he heard nothing. He sighed. Maybe he was just tired. He just need to sleep, this would all be better in the morning.

Walking down the hall to his room he passed by more photos on the wall. All of them use to be of the team, but now they were replaced with pictures of his friends and their significant others.

'They look happy, don't you want to be happy.' The voice returned.

"I am happy." He lied.

'Don't make me laugh, that's a lie if I've heard one.'

"SHUT UP!" He punched the wall, cracking a frame and leaving a hole in the wall. His hand stung, the glass cut his fingers.

'Leave them.' His father's voice urged.

"NO!" His eyes glowed bright red causing every piece of glass to shatter. Every picture hanging in the hall fell to the floor.

He growled fleeing to his room and slamming the door shut.

'You can't hide forever. You will see the truth.'

He decide not to answer the voice. Dropping himself on his bed. He would sleep and he would wake up and all of this would be a bad dream. The voice seemed to fade out allowing him to rest.

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood outside the Thunder Legions home waiting. "Don't worry Remy, he will come around. He will see things our way." Ivan said to his best friend.

Remy let out a short laugh. "Yes, he will join Raven Tail. I will make sure of it."

With that Ivan placed his hand on Remy's shoulder. "Shall we head back?"

Remy nodded, activating his eyes. With a flash of yellow both men disappeared.

To Be Continued…


	2. Arguments and Decisions

He awoke with a start, his head throbbing. He felt like he had been hit with one of Laxus's dragon roars. He tried to close his eyes and get back to sleep, but to no avail. The harsh pang in his head not giving him a chance to rest.

He gave up. He pulled himself from his bed slowly, he discovered it wasn't just his head but his whole body that was racked with pain. He slowly got up out of bed, holding on to the walls for support. 'What did I drink last night?" He thought as he made it his bathroom. A shower would help, it usually did.

He got under the warm spray, breathing in relief as his muscles relaxed in the heat. His headache began to ebb, the harsh pangs whittling down to small bursts.

He turned off the water and dressed, walking back through his room, he opened the door. He was shocked, wasn't the night before all a dream. He stared for what felt like an eternity at the whole in the wall. His eyes scoured the floor noting every frame and piece of glass. Most of the pictures were now crumbled. He knew this would be hard to explain. He had to dispose of the evidence.

He scrambled down the stairs into the kitchen. He grabbed the trash can and a broom. Exiting the kitchen, he realized his job was much larger than he had thought. Every piece of glass was shattered. Picture frames, glasses, plates. Heck even the windows were cracked.

He went to work cleaning up the pictures first. He didn't think he just tossed everything. He knew he would have to find someone to fix the windows, hopefully his friends would stay out and he could get everything done by then.

50 frames, 20 glasses, 10 plates, and 6 cuts later he had everything in the trash. He placed the can outside and began getting ready to leave. He checked how much money he had, hopefully it would be enough for the windows. He couldn't find his visor anywhere, but decided he could look for it later.

He made it halfway out the door when he heard a familiar set of laughter. He cursed himself. Laxus and Mira were head towards the house. Deciding he would rather have Laxus see it without seeing him, he quickly turned to exit out the back door. He snuck around the back and watched as they entered the house.

He cringed as he heard Laxus's thundering voice. "What the hell happened?"

"Laxus calm down." Mira said softly.

"Everything is gone, were the hell is it?" He heard the sound of someone rummaging. He was trying to decide if he should run and wait for Laxus to cool down. "Who punched the wall in?" He froze, he forgot about the hole. The picture that was hanging there had been of Mira.

Bickslow figured now was the time to leave. He broke into a run, his body till hurting and ran into town. As soon as he thought there was enough distance between the house and himself he slowed his pace. He began to look for the window shop, he hoped there was a mage there who could help him out.

He entered the first shop he saw, not caring about the price. The man agreed to 70,000 jewel. Bickslow paid the man without a second thought. He gave the man his address and decided to start looking for a new visor or some of the wood he would need to make new babies.

This was a much harder task, visors were hard to come by and on top of that his had to be made to hold his magic back. The wood for his babies had to be durable, than there was the days it would take preparing the bodies, painting, getting the spell so that the wood would not rot, and then tracking down suitable souls for the containers. It wasn't an easy task.

Within an hour he had given up on finding either and decided to focus on getting some new glasses and plates. This took no time what so ever. He took the bag from the shop keeper and headed home.

He hoped that Laxus had cooled down as he neared the house. The lights were lit. Deciding that he better just face the music, he opened the door to find Laxus, Freed and Ever waiting for him. All three of them were scowling.

"So what have you been up to?" Freed said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Just running some errands." He pulled the bag up to show them.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?!" Ever screeched at him.

"What do you mean?" He danced around the subject.

"I mean this." She said throwing a broken frame on the floor in front of him. It was the picture of Elfman proposing. He cringed. He had hoped they wouldn't check the garbage.

"What about the hole in the wall?" Laxus said angrily. He looked like he was about to explode.

"It was an accident." He said looking down.

"An accident…AN ACCIDENT! HOW THE HELL COULD IT BE AN ACCIDENT?!" The dragonslayer roared.

"It just was!" He was starting to get angry.

"You expect us to believe that! I know you've felt lonely but to go this far, Bickslow. What kind of man are you?" Freed jumped in.

"How would you know that, huh, you're never here? When was the last time we did anything as a group huh?" Bickslow snapped back.

Ever pointed at him. "You really think we would want to deal with you after this. You destroyed and then tried to throw out my boyfriend's picture!"

"Why does it matter, your never here to look at it." He jabbed back. His eyes were flashing red.

He felt burst of pain and fell to the floor. He looked up Laxus's fist was hovering over where he once stood.

"Leave…I don't even want to look at you right now." He didn't move from his spot on the floor. "I said LEAVE!"

He picked himself up off the floor, his nose was bleeding. He turned away from them ready to leave.

'I told you, you don't need them.' He froze, the voice had returned. 'Come, there is much to discuss.'

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Ever said.

He turned back to look at them. He knew this would probably be the last time. He smirked before making his way out the door. 'You know where to find me. Remember last night.'

He was half way down the street when he asked. "How are you doing this?"

Laughter. 'Bickslow, my boy you can do it to. Just command your thoughts and I will hear it.'

He thought it over for a second before taking the plunge. 'Is there more to this?'

'Very good, no this ability is quite simple. What do you plan to do?' His father asked.

'I...I don't know.'

'Come to me and we will talk.' Listening to his father's words, he made a left. He would get on the road out of town and allow the man to speak. It's not like it could make his day any worse.

He followed the road till he got to the edge of town, activating his eyes he entered the brush. Not thinking just acting as he made his way back to the stream. He let out a small laugh as he passed the fallen tree from the night before. The idea that he used it to get away from the man he was now seeking struck him as ironic.

He took a shorter path this time, making it to the stream in less than 30 minutes. He looked around to find no one. "I must be going crazy." He said walking to the stream and looking at his reflection. He turned off his magic and stared down at himself. He had circles under his eyes. His nose had stopped bleeding, but there was a bruise forming.

Suddenly another reflection appeared beside him. "Sorry I'm late, I figured you would take the same path." The older man smiled at him. "What is this?" He said turning his face to look at the growing bump.

"Umm…Its…" He saw his father's eyes change pink and his skin suddenly felt warm.

"No need to explain, so they turned on you?" The man quipped and released him. His eyes fading back into their natural red.

He looked back down at the water, his eyes going wide. The marks were gone. Heck the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared. "How?"

A gentle laugh. "It's normal, you will learn." The man smiled.

He was at a loss for words. His eyes could do more than control human souls. This was news to him. Maybe his father knew a way were he wouldn't have to use his visor anymore, he could have perfect control over it.

"You want to control it don't you." He nodded, still shocked over the vast amount of knowledge his father had. "Go back to Magnolia."

"Why?" Now he was confused. Hadn't his father just asked him to leave the town?

His father pulled his face forward, opening his mouth. "This must be removed." He said glancing at his guild mark.

"I can't be in Fairy Tail?"

"Do you think they would want you? They already avoid you don't they?"

He hung his head. His father was correct for the most part he was ignored, for all he knew the guild put up with him because he was on Laxus's team, well he used to be on his team.

"Leave them. Come with me and learn. Turn your back on the false relationships you have built, son your better than that."

His words were sinking in and he found himself running the scenario over and over his head. It would be easy. He had no connection to the guild anymore. Why not remove the mark?

"I'll be back before sunset." He said looking his father in the eye. The man smiled and nodded in approval.

"I will wait here. If you need me." The man pointed to his head. "You know how to contact me."

He nodded back and turned to face the woods. He looked down seeing his visor on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. "Stop, you don't need it. You will never need it again." He left it as his father asked and started back.

Taking the path he came through the trees, it took no time for him to reach Magnolia. He kept his wits about him as he made his way to the guild. He expected to see his 'friends' waiting for him.

He opened the door to find the guild lively as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting in the corner. Cana and many guild members were drinking at the bar. He sighed in relief seeing that the thunder legion was nowhere to be found. He took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs to the master's office.

He knocked. "The doors open." He proceeded forward.

"Oh Bickslow, what do you need? Going on a job?" The older man smiled from his desk. He had piles upon piles of paperwork in front of him. Probably all complaints from the counsel.

"I was wondering if you had a minute." He kept his face serious.

"I always have time for my children." The man said signing one of the papers.

He sighed. "I want to leave the guild." The quill slid, awkwardly marking through most of the writing.

"May I ask why?" Makarov asked.

"I just need some time to find myself." It wasn't a lie.

"Does Laxus know about this?" He questioned.

He looked down. "No, I don't wish to bother him with it."

"What about your team? I think your team would be bothered with you leaving." The older man pressed.

"They will be fine without me. Can we speed this up? I have a train to catch." He wasn't lying, technically he had somewhere to be.

Makarov's eyes widened. "You plan to leave without a party to send you off?"

"I don't want a big to do over it." He looked at the older man, pleading. "I just need to go."

Makarov sighed. "All right, come here." The old man took out the guild stamp. "I have to place this back over your mark." He complied sticking his tongue out. The old man pressed it down and he felt the spot grow warm. The stamp lifted, the mark of Fairy Tail was gone. "While you're on this journey of yours I ask that you follow the code we have for former members."

"Can do, I won't be asking anything of former clients, nor will I try to use the guild name for special privileges." The old man nodded as he turned to leave. "Master?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Can you wait till after the sunset to tell the guild, I'll be out of town then? I want to do this on my own and I don't want them interfere."

"You have my word." With that Bickslow exited the office. He made it downstairs. Over at a table sat Laxus, Freed, and Ever. They had a crowd around them. It would be best to leave as soon as possible. He snuck out of the guild without being noticed.

The sun was starting its decent down, as he walked back to his house. He wanted to gather some things. As he began to pack he felt a presence behind him. He turned fast, expecting Laxus, but instead found Ivan and his father.

"You need help?" The dark haired Dreyar asked helping Bickslow pack his bag.

"Why are you here? Seriously if they return…" He was cut off.

"Do not worry about it. They won't come back yet. When was the last time they stayed the night here?" His father had a point.

After his bag was packed the trio headed down stairs. Ivan picked up a photo, the one with all of them. The one from of the day the thunder legion had moved in. "Do you want this?"

He shook his head, it would just be a reminder. Ivan smiled handing the picture to his father.

"Son, I hate to do this, but we must delete this. We must destroy all evidence that you ever lived here." His father said not looking at him. "Are you prepared for that?"

He already knew the answer. He wasn't coming back anyway. "Yes, go ahead."

"Come on Remy, we don't have much time." Ivan said wanting to get out of Magnolia.

His father's eyes flashed orange, he looked down at the photo, and he was gone. Only Freed, Laxus, and Ever were seen laughing. He felt a mixture of sadness and relief, he thought his father would burn the house down. "Is everything upstairs gone too?"

"Yes, every sign of you living here has been erased. Now come it's time to leave." He said reaching out his arm for Bickslow to grab. He was confused. Ivan had placed his hand on his father's back and nodded to him. He understood. As the sun fell completely from the sky, Bickslow took his father's hand and with a flash disappeared.

To Be Continued….

Please leave a review, lets me know how I'm doing.


	3. Discoveries

It was close to midnight when the thunder legion returned home. All three of them had informed their significant others of what had happened with Bickslow. They had all reached an agreement. They would go on a mission together, the four of them and try to figure out what was going on with the seith mage. Mira had brought up the idea of the four of them choosing the job together.

The lights were all on, telling them that Bickslow was home.

"Who wants to go get him?" Laxus put forward, he was still a little angry with the man.

Both Freed and Ever looked off to the side, they were none too comfortable with the idea either. An awkward silence spread throughout the room.

Ever looked over to the table were only one picture lay unharmed. She knew the one. "Isn't it strange the only picture that wasn't destroyed was this that one." She said pointing to it. The glass had a glare on it from the lamp.

"Well it makes sense. It's the only photo in the house that has us four in it." Freed froze after he said it. He now had a guilty look on his face.

Laxus started to feel it too. "I guess if we were on the other end we would feel how he felt."

"Why don't I see if I can pry him from his room, Mira's idea may just be what we all need?" Freed said turning to head up the stairs. Both Ever and Laxus remained seated.

Laxus kept playing the day over and over in his head. Mira and him walking from her apartment together. Opening the door to find all of the pictures gone. Discovering that they were all in the trash. Bickslow returning home. Confronting his friend. The look of anguish on his face as he left. He had to fix this or he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

He heard the steps creak and turned his face towards them. Ever following suit. He was preparing something to say, when he saw Freed wide eye and alone.

"Freed?" Ever asked

"He's gone." The green haired mage said shocked.

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?" Laxus said angrily.

"What I mean is that he's not up there. His room is empty in fact." Freed said looking Laxus straight in the eye.

"How is that possible?" Ever screeched.

"Dammit!" Laxus punched a pillow in anger.

"I don't know." Freed went to grab his coat. "I think we should involve the Master." Ever nodded.

Laxus was livid. Sure they had had an argument, but that was no reason to move out.

"Laxus do you want a glass of water?" Ever said as Freed exited the house.

"No. I just want answers." He turned away from her, trying to calm himself again.

He heard her get up to go to the kitchen, but her high heel shoes stopped clacking half way there.

He spun around. "What's wrong now?" He froze seeing the look of horror on her face. She was again pointing to the picture on the table. He stood up wondering what had freaked her out to the point where she couldn't speak. Standing beside her he looked down. His eyes grew wide. He was gone. The left side of the frame empty. It looked as though he had completely disappeared. Heck you couldn't tell that there was once a fourth person in the photo. Chills began to go down his spine.

"Laxus, what does it all mean? What is going on?" He knew Ever and in all his years of knowing her, he had never seen her this frightened.

"I don't know. Maybe the old man will have some answers." He said not knowing what to do.

The door to the house suddenly slammed open Freed had returned with his grandfather.

"Laxus, Ever, Why do you look so pale?" Freed was the first to address them. Laxus picked up the photo and handed it to Freed. He watched as he too froze in shock. "But how?"

Makarov took the picture from them looking down at it. "Is there something I don't know about this?"

Ever spoke up. "Master, that's our team picture." The old man's grew wide and he dropped the frame.

"Master?"

"Gramps?"

"There is only one mage I know who would be capable of this." Makarov looked down. Laxus was worried, he knew of few mages who could raddle his grandfather. "I thought he was dead, well that's what Ivan told me, it figures he would have lied." He sighed. "This also explains why he wanted to leave."

Laxus stared confused. How did his father play into all of this?

Makarov clearly seeing the looks of confusion around him decided to speak up. "When your father was young we gained a new member, Remy Resus. The two became fast friends and they formed a team in the guild, can you guess what they called themselves?" Three faces shook in unison. "They called themselves team Raven Tail." He looked at his grandson. "They cut ties with the guild shortly after your father left your mother, your mother didn't know she was pregnant with you at the time. 3 years later your father showed up at the guild with a baby and told me Remy had died. That baby was Bickslow."

This was a lot to take in. His father had brought Bickslow to Fairy Tail? Why? If this Remy guy was still alive, was he still in Raven Tail? If he was, would he try to get Bickslow to join his guild? "Gramps, what did you mean earlier, you said Bickslow wanted to leave."

"You would be correct, earlier today he asked to me to remove his guild mark." The old man said placing his hand on his head.

"What!" Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He told me he had a train to catch and to wait to tell you. I'm guessing now that the train was a lie." The guild master turned to leave. "I will put a hold on all jobs for the time being. We must find the Raven Tail guild and find were he is." With that his grandfather left.

"Laxus?" He heard the voice but ignored it. This was all his fault, he was the team leader. Was he not the one who told Bickslow to leave? The look of anguish on his friend's face before he left stabbed painfully at him. He had promised them all after he tried to take over the guild that he had changed. That he wasn't going to use them anymore. Instead he completely forgot about his friend and turned him over to the wolves.

"Laxus!" He felt a stab of pain across his face and looked up at Freed's serious expression. "Hey, don't go blaming yourself for this. We're all to blame."

"But you didn't tell him to leave." He finally spoke up, his throat was dry.

"And did either of us stop you? No, we all just let him go!" Ever yelled at him.

"I hate to say it, but the best thing we can do right now is get some sleep. In the morning the guild will begin to search for Raven Tail and we need our strength for that." Freed tried to reason with him.

"How can you think of sleeping at a time like this?" His anger had returned.

"Right now you are not in the right mind for this. This guy was able to erase this house of any sign of Bickslow, you saw the master's reaction to him. If we go in without full power we will be sitting ducks. Take a second and think Laxus." Freed's words hit him and they hit him hard.

"We don't even know where to start, ever since they moved their headquarters." Ever said looking down. "It would be easier to track them when the sun rises." He looked to them both defeated.

"Laxus, remember we all take the blame in this. We will find him." Freed assured him.

He gave in, nodding at both of them. "Fine, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight if I tried."

Freed turned looking out the window. "Neither will I."

* * *

Bickslow found himself in an open field. The wind was cascading through the trees off in the distance. He took a deep breath, the air here was calming in a way, free from all the smoke and chatter of the city. He activated his eyes to stare at the string of souls in the moonlight. I was beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Is it to your liking?" His father spoke behind him. All he could do was nod, the sight had left him speechless.

He heard a wave of laughter farther behind him, he turned to see Ivan using some kind of magic, he was about to question what was going on when a divot in the ground opened up. A stairwell going downward into the earth. He was left speechless again.

"Come now, let's get some rest." His father said nearing the steps.

"What's down there?" He didn't know if he was comfortable with going underground.

"The operating base for our guild." Ivan said his back turned to him.

He couldn't believe it, this was the base for Raven Tail. "I'm not joining your guild." He wasn't going to be turned into a puppet. He would not turn on his friends.

His father laughed. "No one is asking you to join son. This is just the ideal place for you to learn." He said turning back to him. "Look to the sky, you felt the air when we got here did you not?" He couldn't help but nod. "The atmosphere here is perfect to hone your abilities, there are no distractions." His father clapped his hand over his shoulder.

"Why would you train me without a reason? You know that if I'm fully trained I could be used against you." He lashed out at the man.

"You want a reason huh, well I'll give you one. Our magic is a lost art, you and I are the only ones able to use it. It would be prudent of you to learn how to use your magic so you can go about your normal day without harming others. Our family's magic has been passed down for generations and I will not stand by and watch you disgrace it." He was mad, Bickslow could see that. "Now come, we need sleep, your training begins at dawn." He felt his shirt being tugged as he was pulled underground.

He said nothing as he was led around the place. It was strange. It looked nothing like he expected. It was a massive underground cave. He looked around staring at massive formations of rocks as they passed.

They walked through a hallway into an open room. He was in shock once again. It wasn't a room per say, but a massive out cove. To the left and right above him were many levels of stairs walkways and doors. It was like an underground city more than a guild hall. He stood in one spot trying to take it all in. He heard a cascade of water, turning to see a huge water fall from the ceiling into a large lake. The walls were lit with fire lacrimas.

"Welcome home." Ivan slapped him on the back.

"Home?" He whispered, his eyes now staring up at the ceiling, gems were twinkling under the fire.

"Again a long story for later. Now come on." His father made to drag him only to be stopped by Ivan.

He had started walking towards the lake. He looked down into the crystal, clear water and felt the need to use his magic. "Try it." Ivan urged him.

Without a second thought he did just that. Under his eyes the water changed, he could see many dark, masses of color swirling within the depths. They looked nothing like the souls in the sky. "Why are they so dark? Aren't all souls wispy and bright?" The shapes were now more jag gad and defined. There was no way you could see through them.

"Their darker because they're not human." His father said surprised.

"Are they animals then?" He didn't take his eyes off of them as they moved. He didn't think they were, because he had seen animal souls before, they were always white or gold, neither of those colors could be seen in the pool.

"No, those are demons." Ivan said pulling his mind out of its sense of wonder. He laughed. "Well buddy, it seems he can see things even you can't see." Bickslow heard the smacking of skin. "OW, you didn't have to punch me in the face, asshole!"

"I told you we would wait till tomorrow to explain that to him." His father sounded livid.

"Can you explain it now?" He still couldn't take his eyes off of the demons in the pool.

"Fine, but not here." He walked up, grabbing his arm and dragged him away from the water. He finally turned off his eyes and turned to his father.

"Lead the way." He followed both men up a stairwell made of stone. He still marveled over how intricate this all was. How long had it taken to dig this out? He heard a door open and was led into what looked like a nice sized apartment.

"This is where I live, Ivan lives next door." Remy turned to Ivan. "Why don't you go down for the night, I'll be up for a while and the squads will be returning tomorrow."

"Alright." He turned to Bickslow. "Kid get some sleep, he's gonna have you busy tomorrow." He frowned, he hated being referred to as a kid, he was in his twenties. Ivan turned to leave and exited out the door.

"Sit, I want to make this as quick as possible." He nodded, taking a seat on a sofa made of stone, there were some kind of strange cushion on top of it.

"So explain."

"Well every set of our eyes is unique. The ability you are born with is your strongest one. Mine creates shields."

"That's how you blocked me last night." He realized. "But what about the teleporting and the healing?"

"Those are small subsets of our power. They use more magical energy to use. If I want to look see souls like you do, there is a much higher risk. You can look at them all night can't you?" He nodded. "I can only do it for around 10 minute's tops. Things like reading each other's thoughts are less hazardous to the body and require less energy."

"So I can learn those other subsets, but I have to be careful when using them." He had always thought that his eyes could do more, but never had anyone around to tell him so.

"That's right. The magic back at the house was an advanced form of my shielding magic. My eyes found the open space and shielded everything else."

"So that photo has a shield on it?"

"Kind of, I pushed everything into a field of vision that they can't see. Sadly you can't learn this magic, it would be way to taxing on you, but you can do basic shielding. I can teach you the various subsets, but it will be up to you to take your eyes to the next limit."

"You mean with using souls?"

"Correct, I can't see the demon souls that means that some of your advanced skills will allow you to control them, just as you would humans. This is only a theory though, you're the only one I have seen or heard of in our line that got that ability first."

"What about the others?"

Remy let out a hearty laugh. "Your grandmother was great at teleportation magic and your great grandfather was a healer. It usually went in that cycle. Healer, teleporter, and shield mage. Let's just say I was surprised when you were a baby. You were already placing souls into your toys."

It was a lot to take in. So his brand of magic made him special, everyone in his family going back as far as it had been recorded had used their eyes in different ways. There was one question that was nagging him though. "Who is my mother? Is she still alive?"

Remy shut down, a grimace on his lips. "Enough questions for tonight, it's time to sleep. We will wake at the crack of dawn." His father stood pointing to one of two doors. "That's yours." He said as he opened his own door, closing it behind him.

Bickslow sat there for a couple of minutes before rising to his feet. He opened his door to find a queen sized bed and a simple dresser. He plopped down on the bed, deciding to get some sleep.

After 30 minutes of tossing and turning he sat up. The question from before still driving him mad. His father seemed to want to skirt around the question. Why? Did they have a bad relationship or something? Maybe it was a one night stand? Maybe she was dead.

Eventually his mind felt too tired and he fell asleep.

* * *

In the room next door Remy paced, not able to sleep. He had hoped that question would be asked much later. He didn't know how the boy would react. He decided that maybe after they were done tomorrow he could spill the beans, after he had a talk with Ivan that is.

To Be Continued….


	4. Training

He was warm, his bed was comfy, and he would give anything to say in bed for just two more minutes, but alias that was not the case. As he laid surrounded by his dreams, he felt as if he was moving downward. He awoke suddenly to find himself on the floor, his side in pain, and his father above him.

"I told you we would wake at dawn." The older man smirked.

"How can you even tell down here?" he yawned, still groggy from being rudely awoken from his slumber.

"I don't know, maybe a little thing called a clock, you've heard of those right." The sarcastic remark came.

"Very funny." He got to his feet before asking. "Am I allowed a shower or do I have to wait?"

"You'll wait till we're done, no reason to waste water twice today." He nodded going to his bag to change only to find all of his clothes gone.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Those heavy things will only hold you back. There are new clothes in the dresser. I will meet you just outside, grab some fruit on the way out. It's the only food you will get till the sun goes down." With that his father left, leaving Bickslow speechless.

Not wanting to start an argument this early in the morning, he took to the dresser to find nothing but simple clothes. There was nothing special, dark brown pants and light brown shirts. He would have thought that the Raven Tail guild would have had cooler clothes lying around. From the reports he had read they wore darker outfits. Just looking at Ivan and his father's clothes the reports had been correct. The outfits were slick and made to hide in the darkness, which made since most of the guild's actions were done at night.

He finished getting dressed and did as instructed, grabbing an apple from the table, before exiting out the door. His father was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I was caught up with all the options you gave me." He scoffed sarcastically, pointing at his clothes. His old man let out a half of laugh before motioning for him to follow. He followed him down the stairs, through the stone glyphs, he still couldn't get over the natural splendor of the cave. He had been so absorbed in exploring the cave that he didn't notice his father stopping in front of him and collided with his back.

"Watch where you're going, I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to focus on the here and now." He watched as his father placed his hand on a stone wall. The stone broke way, revealing stairs to the surface. He could see a small glimmer of light from the top.

The stayed in silence till they reached the outside. The field was just a magnificent from the outside. He couldn't really call it a field, more of a meadow from the stretch of long grass and flowers.

"I don't understand, why does a dark guild have their base in such a pretty place?" Laughter mocked him.

"Dark guild? Ha! Don't assume that we are a dark guild just because we don't have certification."

"I don't think the King would allow you the privilege, after some of the stuff you have pulled."

"Ha, you're the type that believes everything they tell you huh."

"No, I don't believe everything per say, but it looks bad when you rob the magical council."

"Rob? Ha! We only took what belonged to us! Do you even know what we took?"

Bickslow froze. No, he had no idea what Raven Tail had stolen from the council. He figured it was classified information. "What could have possibly belonged to you in the archives of the magic council?"

"How about our DNA? Files on ourselves from the past."

'DNA? What would the council want with DNA?' He thought to himself. 'And why would they have files on Raven Tail's members?' Dark Guild files were usually kept at the various legal guilds so that master had quick access to them. The main copies being in the royal archives, mainly so the royal guard knew who or what to look for when protecting the royal family.

"I'll tell you everything else later, maybe tonight if you lucky. Oh and to answer your question from earlier. It's the last place people would look for us. Think about it, most of the unregistered guilds have pretty noticeable hideouts. It makes them easy to find."

This made sense at least, it made more sense than the DNA thing, but he disregarded it. He was promised answers later after all.

"Are we going to just train out here or are we going somewhere else?" He questioned.

"We can do this out here. This space will make it easier for you to practice teleporting and shielding. As we progress we will move to more wooded areas and to healing eventually."

"Why is healing last?" He said confused.

"It's the opposite of your first ability, your healing a soul and body, not removing it. Also it takes more energy to heal as a whole because you're giving energy to someone else, mostly your own energy. One can never heal themselves. As you only have one magic you're using, one you have yet to fully control, it would be best to start you off small."

Bickslow decided to ignore his father's small insult. "So what are we starting with?"

"My forte, shield magic, now I need you to sit down."

"Why sit?" He thought they were going to get physical by the sound of it. How would he get tired by sitting?

"Just sit, you need to empty your mind or this won't work."

He obeyed only to make his father stop with his nagging.

"Okay, now close your eyes. Empty your thoughts and think of nothing."

He tried to do what he was asked, but his mind kept flashing images through itself.

"You're not doing it."

"Well sorry pops, it's not easy to turn off your brain." His tone mocking.

"Once you get used to it, it will be easy. Unless you're too stupid that is." He said, taking a jab.

"I'm not stupid!" His eyes had snapped open to look at the older man. He had way too many people in his life tell him those exact words.

"Then prove it, show me you can do this."

"Fine I will!" He snapped, closing his eyes again. He took a deep breath. He would show him. He emptied his mind, to the best of his ability, dismissing random thoughts and images. His head began to pound. It felt as if an ice pick was being pushed into his skull. His fingernails were digging into his palms as he tried to keep his mind off of the pain. He began to feel numb.

"That's enough!" He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What the hell!" He breathed harshly.

"You need to do it till you feel the pain and stop, if you don't than you will use too much energy."

"How am I even using energy with doing that?" He was still trying to catch his breath.

"You're asking me this while you still struggle to breathe. Eventually you will no longer feel the pain, then and only then can you use the shielding magic."

He found he couldn't argue with his father. He knew far more on the subject than he did.

"Do it again. We will do this till dawn." His father took a seat opposite of him, closing his own eyes.

'Something tells me this will be a very long day' He thought.

'I heard that, get back to clearing your mind.'

Bickslow cursed himself. 'I don't even get my mind to myself, lovely.'

"I still hear you."

He took a deep breath hoping the rest of the day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

It was just as bad as he thought. As the sun fell in the sky, he felt more pain then he thought was possible. His face was covered his sweat and he his chest hurt from the lack of oxygen.

"That's all for today. We'll pick up back in the morning."

He just barely nodded it hurt too much to talk right now, let alone move. He dragged himself up, it was harder than he thought. How could something so basic cause him so much pain?

"You did well today."

"What do you mean?" His voice was scratchy, most likely from all the gasping.

"You got farther every time you closed your mind." He had a proud look on his face. "We should get to actual shielding by the end of the week."

'One whole week of this torture, lovely' He thought only to have a sharp pang snap through his mind.

"Come on back to the house. Ivan promised me there would be food when we got back."

He like the idea of food and sleep right now, just not the idea of climbing all those stairs. He felt his father's arm on him as the man led him back to the entrance to the guild. He would have moved faster, but even the soles of his feet felt like needles were being slabbed into them with every step. He didn't pay the guild hall any mind as he was dragged past the water fall and to the stairs leading to their dwelling. He was thinking of skipping food, in exchange of sleeping.

As they got to the door finally, he changed his mind. He could smell the bounty on the other side. The door opened and he saw Ivan sitting on the couch reading something.

"Still here?"

"Yea, foods on the table." He pointed to what looked like pork, maybe. "We got some wild boars earlier."

"Go ahead and dig in." His father waved him off to the food.

He didn't need to be told twice. He gorged himself. Some of the pain dissipated as he ate. He burped, covering his mouth fast.

He was only met with laughter. "Full?"

He nodded.

"Then take a shower and get some sleep, you have another long day tomorrow."

Figuring his father knew what he was talking about he rose and turned into the bathroom. Getting into the hot spray he let his mind unravel and drift, but also was trying to stay awake.

* * *

Ivan waited for the sound of the shower before asking. "So what did you really call me here for?"

Remy paced back and forth. "He's already asked the mom question."

Ivan paled. "Oh…"

"Eventually we need to tell him everything." He seemed to be staring off into space.

"Well it wasn't really our choice." Ivan started.

"We're still both responsible, even if he was made without us knowing." He said turning to face his friend.

"He may not understand it though. I say we wait a little longer." Ivan argued.

"One month, I'll tell him the truth then, his magic should vastly have improved by then." He wasn't going to skirt around this issue.

"How would you even start the conversation? Hey son, you were born in a laboratory. Some idiots at the council took my DNA when I use to work for them and made you, also just for shits and giggles they took his best friends DNA and mixed it in there."

"You know as well as I do what they were trying to do. They want a super weapon. We weren't the only agents they stole DNA from."

"Yea, look at this whole guild, ha!"

The two laughed at their own private joke.

"You knew he's going to ask if we're gay right." Ivan inquired.

He couldn't help but laugh. The very idea of him and his best friend that way was absurd. "You use to have a wife and you have a kid."

"He's still gonna ask, I bet you 600 jewel." His friend laughed.

"Fine you're on."

The conversation ended when they both heard the water stop. Seconds later Bickslow emerge from the bathroom. He didn't look at either of them, from the looks of it the boy just wanted sleep. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"One month, also would it hurt you to act more like a father?" Remy whispered.

"No promises, I already fucked up with the first one. What makes you think I would be good with this one?"

Remy sighed rubbing his head, it was going to be a rough month, he could already tell.

To Be Continued….


	5. Bonding

This had to be the longest week of his life. Every day was the same. Wake up, grab food, leave the guild, sitting for hours trying to clear his mind, pain, return, food, shower, and sleep. Rinse and repeat. Sure it was taking longer now for him to feel the pain, but when it did come man did it hurt.

He was glad he was now waking up around the same time as his father, he found out quickly that the man would always push him out of bed to wake him. Never a nice nudge or just coming in and telling him to get up, he would always wake up to find himself on the floor. This happened for the first three days, afterward he had woken up before his father came to wake him. This was his first victory.

As they made their trip up to the surface today, he couldn't help but hope he was past the pain stage. He wanted to get on with the actual shield magic. He found himself wondering how bad the training would be for the other abilities. If one outside of his comfort zone had been this taxing on his body how would the others fare?

They reached the outside and he found his familiar spot, the grass was pushed down, some of it drying out and dead.

"Take a seat, you know what to do." His father piped up. He didn't say anything he was use to the routine by now.

He took a seat on the dead grass and closed his eyes trying once again to push all thoughts from his mind. He found it didn't take as long as it once did.

Within five minutes he began to feel a small stab of pain. He decided to ignore it for the time being. Within seconds the small stab became a sharp pang and he opened his eyes immediately. Sweat was already dripping from his forehead.

"Take a deep breath and try again." His father sounded almost bored.

"You can sound more enthusiastic." He bit back.

"When you improve and we can move on, I will be. At the moment all I have done is just sit here for a week. Rather boring if you ask me."

"It's not like I'm trying!"

"Well try harder than!" Both father and son were at each other's throats.

"Okay, Okay break it up you two!" Ivan had appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" His father didn't look to happy about being interrupted.

"Well there is some guild business that I want you to deal with today, I'll stay with the runt. You go take care of the guild, those kids are driving me nuts!" Ivan had an amused look on his face.

"I'm the only one who can teach the runt."

"And what have you thought him over the last week, huh. How to sit? Go do your duties as guild master dammit!" This was new, he always thought Ivan was the guild master.

"I think you're doing fine this week without me."

"There is a pile of paperwork on your desk a mile high right now." Ivan smirked crossing his arms.

"I thought I told you to do that?!"

Ivan yawned. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

With a flash his father was gone, leaving him with Ivan. Bickslow had fallen on his back from laughter.

"You know he's not a bad guy right, just overly serious."

"Does he have to be all the time?" Ivan had an unsure look on his face.

"Well he does have a guild to look after."

"About that, why does everyone think you're the guild master?" He questioned.

"Well almost everyone thinks Remy is dead. Back in the old days it looked like he was, they even sent a fake casket to Fairy Tail. I thought for sure he was until he showed up two weeks later." Ivan sighed.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" All he wanted were some answers.

Ivan took as seat across from him, looking up at the sky. "It's a long story, you really want to hear it." He nodded. Ivan laughed. "Well you could say it started over 25 years ago."

"That's before Laxus was born." He interrupted, confused.

"Yea that's right, are you going to interrupt me again?" He shook his head violently. "In those days Remy and I were just doing jobs in Fairy Tail. I was dating a girl one and off. Remy had a girl on the side. He was always more focused on work than anything like starting a family. My father and I had a fight like always, even back then we didn't have the best relationship. Really made me never want to have kids."

Bickslow stared. It was interesting that Ivan had never wanted a family. He knew first hand Laxus's opinion of his father. It wasn't very pretty. The fact that Ivan's relationship with his father had driven away Ivan's interest in Laxus was kind of sad.

"You have something to say?" Ivan didn't look amused.

"Well it's just sad." He said looking down. "You let your relationship with your father cloud your relationship with your own son. I know it's not really my place, but I jumped at the idea of having a family. Sure I've always have had friends, but it would have been nice to have that kind of security. Laxus had Makarov, but he could have had you too." When he looked up he could see that the other man's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Anyway not my business, what were you saying about my dad and you in Fairy Tail?"

Bickslow had seemed to throw him for a loop for a second. "Yea my old man and I had a major fight and we left the guild. Before that we were both S class mages and teammates. We called ourselves Team Raven Tail."

"Why Raven Tail?" He questioned, he had always wondered how the dark guild had gotten its name.

"Well most of the jobs we pulled were at night, under the cover of darkness, much like the color of a raven. Second, ravens are intelligent animals, your father is like a walking archive, I swear. Third, the word is raven more intimidating than fairy is. We were tough guys in our youth." Ivan laughed at himself.

"So it wasn't just to be opposite to Fairy Tail?" He asked, that's what Makarov had always told them.

"Like I would want to be a part of anything having to do with Fairy Tail."

"You really don't like Fairy Tail do you?"

"Well remember I don't have very many fond memories of that place. When your father is a wizard saint everyone treats you differently. I was always expected to be better than him. The pressure to be great in the presence of the man was too much for me. Your father was the only person that treated me, well like me. I wasn't the great Makarov's son. I was just Ivan." Ivan looked like he wanted to change the subject.

"Laxus felt that way to." Ivan looked up at him, looking sort of confused. "He tried along with me, Freed, and Ever to take over Fairy Tail 7 years back. He was tired of being referred to as Makarov's grandson. Don't you remember Gajeel telling you?"

"No, he said someone was trying to take over the guild, but I didn't know it was Laxus." He could tell the man across from him was shocked from this information.

"Anyway we keep getting off topic. What did you do after you left?"

Ivan stayed silent for a couple seconds before starting the story again. "Well we left on a work order. We weren't planning on leaving the guild yet, but an opportunity arose. The King wanted S class mages for a new unit he was devising at the time. It was a top secret thing. So you can guess that's what my father was mad about, I wasn't telling him were I was going."

"You guys were agents for the government?" He was shocked. How did two agents for the King become the leaders of one of the most dangerous dark guilds?

"Well to put it bluntly, yes. We were sent over to a lot of foreign countries. We were often sent to look up information or to take out certain individuals."

"Like assassins?" His eyes went wide.

"Kind of, it was good pay and most of the people we were sent to take out were dangerous. Figure heads of organizations much more daunting than the baram alliance. If they had been kept alive Fiore would have been in a state of war, probably one of the most deadly in our history."

"But what changed?"

"Your father and I were betrayed. We noticed a number of agents had gone missing. Your father left to look into it, I was told the news of his death. I resigned and returned to Fairy Tail. I played through motions. Married my old girlfriend in a week and knocked her up, just in time for your father to appear. He and I disappeared, and made Raven Tail the rest you know."

"When was I born?"

"That's enough for story time. Why don't you start trying to get past that barrier?"

"But…" he argued. Why wouldn't they tell him anything about his birth or his mother? It couldn't be that hard of a topic.

"No buts. Just do as I ask. Your father has already decided to tell you everything when you're ready. The faster you get this, the faster you get to your goal."

So knowing about his mom hinged on him figuring out how to use his eyes. He was beginning to wonder who his mother was and how bad she had to be for father to not want to tell him anything. The fact that Ivan was also keeping his mouth zipped on the subject made him question whether he even wanted to know.

"Fine." He said shutting his eyes, finding it hard to clear his mind. He had been given so much information. He was still processing it all.

Eventually his mind began to empty. He waited for the pain, only to find it wasn't coming. Instead he felt warm. He opened his eyes confused. What he saw left him even more stumped. Everything looked like it was surrounded by a large bubble. Ivan, the trees behind him, rocks, even the blades of grass all had their own bubbles. They were different in color it seemed. Plants were a clear white, Rocks a clear grey, and Ivan was a clear blueish color.

He heard someone break out in laughter. "Figures, figures the one time he isn't here that you would do it."

"I…I did it?"

"Well from the look of your eyes you are. Their defiantly glowing purple." Bickslow heard something in his voice, pride maybe.

"Maybe I didn't need him breathing down my throat." He heard Ivan's laugh again. "How do I turn it off?"

"Try closing your eyes again. If that works we should go back. I can't really teach you anything about using them." He tried Ivan's suggestion. It worked. His sight was clear again. "Alright let's head back." He made his way to turn back to the guild.

"Wait, I was wondering, if maybe you could teach me how to hunt?" He was kind of embarrassed. When he was with his friends in the past, they always stayed at an inn.

"You want to know how to hunt?"

"Well, everyone at your guild has been getting food for me every day. I think it's fair that I do something for them at least." He didn't like feeling like a mooch. Ivan seemed to brighten a bit.

"Alright come on." He turned, leading him to a far into a heavily wooded area. "Stay quiet and keep your eyes and ears alert." He nodded.

Ivan began climbing a massive tree and he followed watching every movement the older man made. They climbed around for around two hours in silence before spotting a herd of deer. He looked to Ivan for instructions and the man clearly pointed to his head. He caught on to what the man wanted. 'What do we have to do?' He focused his thoughts trying to send them to Ivan.

'Look around us, is there a good way to block them from exiting?'

He began to scan the forest looking for anything that could be of any assistance to them. To the south there was a steep cliff and to the east a river. 'Will the cliff work?'

Ivan looked around for the spot he had found and smiled. 'Perfect, okay we need to circle them so that they run towards that cliff, you go to the left, and I'll go to the right. Once I give the signal we will drop down, it will scare them and they will run towards the cliff.'

'Will the fall kill them?'

'No we'll have to finish at least three of them off. Most will move out of the way, the older ones will be easier to pick off.' He reached into his pocket pulling out a knife. 'If I knew we were doing this earlier I would have brought some bows.'

'Well next time we can grab them before leaving.' Pushing some sarcasm into his thoughts.

He handed Bickslow a knife and motioned for him to get into position. Moving quietly to his spot he turn his head back to look for Ivan's signal.

'Ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

A couple of seconds passed in silence. 'Now!' With that he jumped down from the tree. Ivan falling to the right of him. The deer scattered in the direction they wanted them to go. "Come on we need to chase them to the cliff." They made chase, most of the deer heading off to where they wanted them to go. After running for a couple minutes they had reached the cliff. There were plenty of deer staring at the edge before jumping. It wasn't a large cliff, but if they fell just right it would cause damage. Ivan just walked through the crowd of deer some running, after he had passed them. He followed suit, till they got to the edge. Four deer had fallen down the cliff, all of them injured. "Let's get down there." He said pointing downward. Ivan was about to start climbing down when Bickslow turned his normal eyes on. He turned to face a tree, placing a soul in it. The tree uprooted from the ground getting close to the edge before letting down a long string of vines. "Well that's one way to get down." Ivan said running his fingers through his own hair. They climbed down the vines to their prey. "Make it fast, go for the neck." He took two deer while Ivan got the other two. Ivan then showed him how to remove some of the undesirable parts.

"How are we going to get this back to the guild?" He asked as Ivan pulled out a shikigami card. He threw it down on the carcasses and they disappeared.

"They should be back at the guild. You did well for your first time."

He blushed, he hadn't really heard a positive remark in almost a week.

"What gets me is that you have never been hunting, didn't my father ever show you kids?" The man seemed displeased with this knowledge.

"Well no, he probably showed Laxus at some point, but we always stayed in inns when on jobs."

"What a waste of money."

"Ever always said she needed a good bed for her beauty rest."

The other man still looked affronted. "Some of the best sleep I have ever gotten has been under the stars."

"I'm not saying I agreed, it's just what I was used to."

"I'm making us three go camping one night, I'm going to talk to your father when we get back."

"I'm a grown ass adult, I don't need supervision all the time." He really didn't like be treated like a child.

"I know, but knowing him he wouldn't let us go without him." He couldn't really argue with that. "Come on lets head back."

With that thy headed back up the vines and through the forest. They struck up a conversation on the way back. Bickslow was surprised that he and Ivan had a lot in common. Both liked the same foods, they had the same sense of humor, they liked the same kind of music, heck they had the same allergy to lilac pollen.

The sun was setting as they entered the guild hall. Both still laughing over the time Laxus as a child had set Makarov's wizard saint robe on fire. It was an accident, but it was funny none the less. They entered the apartment finding some of their kill on the table.

"Why don't we get this ready for your father? Poor guy never learned to cook, well he did but he ended up catching the kitchen on fire and we never let him back in."

"Is that why you always cook for him?"

"Basically, if I didn't we would never have a guild hall, they would always end up in smoke." Both of them laughed.

They kept up with the stories of old as Ivan made supper. It was weird, not that he was cooking, just the idea of Ivan Dreyar in the kitchen was strange. The man was certainly an organized strategist on the field and his magic was unique. So it was kind of funny watching him cook.

He finished just as his father walked in. He didn't look happy.

"600 foreign documents in a different language, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Oh I knew you would notice. I just can't figure that stuff out." He looked over to Bickslow. "I was never good with other languages."

"You could have at least said something before I left." His father defiantly wasn't happy.

"Well you left before I could say anything." Ivan argued back.

He couldn't help but laugh. He had fallen on his back from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" His father turned to him.

Still laughing he laughed out. "You..two..Ha.. a…like a…married couple." He was holding his sides, gasping for air.

Both men's faces looked like a deer caught in headlights. Bickslow didn't notice he was still too busy laughing.

"Anyway the food is done." Ivan said quietly.

"Yea…let's eat." Remy said grabbing a plate. Trying to ignore his son as he picked himself up. "So venison tonight." He looked confused for a second. "I never sent out the hunting parties."

"Ivan and I went." He said, finally back to normal. Remy raise his eyebrow looking across the table at Ivan.

"Boy wanted to know how to hunt, apparently my father hasn't been showing this "children" how to survive in the wilderness." Ivan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Really? What did he teach you?" Remy turned to his son.

"Well, he didn't really teach me much of anything. He taught Laxus more than me and I think it was because I was on Laxus's team. He thought I would learn from him, but my team had a thing of finding inns to stay in. So I think you get the picture."

"Such a waste, if it weren't for…" Remy looked down into his plate, not finishing his sentence.

"In other news you can start shield magic with the boy, after you left he got it." Ivan was bragging.

"Really? What did it look like? Tell me every detail." His father's full gaze fell upon him.

"It was weird. Is everything supposed to be covered in those strange bubbles?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" His father finally had a look of pride on his face. "We can defiantly start the real training tomorrow morning." He stood up going to placing his dish in the sink.

He yawned, just thinking about tomorrow made him tired.

"Get to the showers and get to bed. We have a full day tomorrow." His father's voice was defiantly excited.

"We still need to talk about taking the boy camping!" Ivan said as he walked past them both to the bathroom. As soon as the water hit him he realized how tired he really was. He pledged to make this a quick one.

* * *

"Well you two seem to be getting along." Remy smiled at his best friend.

"We did get to talking, also he knows about our old jobs, you know the ones."

His eyes grew wide. "You told him about our secret agent days! What all did you say?" Wary of the tales he knew Ivan could weave.

"I didn't give too much away, just what we were doing. Why we left, well not the whole story on why we left. We talked more about my father and my other son than anything else."

"Other son? So you're claiming him now." He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk gathering on his lips.

"Ummm…well. I never got to have a relationship with Laxus and Bickslow is more like me." He admitted, looking down.

"Yea I noticed. He looks like me, but his personality is all you." Both of them laughed.

"Maybe we should go ahead and tell him."

"We should wait a little longer. I'm glad you finally see things my way. I don't know why you fight it. You always see things my way." Remy joked.

"Shut up." Ivan cried.

They both turned as the bathroom door opened.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed, keep it down." Bickslow said walking to his door and closing it behind him.

Both men just stared at the door.

"I'll give you two weeks, then we tell him." Ivan said. Remy agreed.

To Be Continued….

Authors note:

Yay for bonding time! Anyway if you like this story leave a review.


	6. Truths

Over the last week they had looked everywhere. The master had had them send out search party after search party. He had even contacted other guilds in their search for Raven Tail and the missing seith mage. Ending off their week in failure the thunder legion sat in a corner of the Fairy Tail guild hall, trying to drink away their guilt.

Laxus signaled his girlfriend for another round and she gave him a nasty look. He knew why, this was his tenth drink.

Freed's girlfriend had come and joined them at the table, ordering water. She probably wanted to see him home.

Evergreen had already had one too many. Her head was down on the table, she had passed out about 20 minutes prior.

Elfman was about to lift her up and take her home when Laxus stopped him.

"We're not done yet." His speech was slurred as he clanked down his mug.

"She's had enough, she needs to get to bed, as do all off you." Elfman stated.

"Oh fuck you! I'll drink as much as I want and stay up as much as I want!" He sneered, nabbing Freed's drink and downing it in one gulp.

"A real man wouldn't be here drowning his sorrows, he would still be out there looking." Elfman didn't have time to react as he was punched in the face. Laxus knocked him out in one go. He wondered if the guy lost a couple of teeth. Ever would be mad if he did. Turning back to his seat he felt a painful whack to the face before he was faced with darkness.

Mira stood over him, in her demon form. She was definitely not happy with him. She turned to Freed to see if he would step in, but the man was overcome by the alcohol. He had his face on the table as well knocked out.

"What are we gonna do? Bickslows only been gone for a week. What will happen if we never find him?" Laki looked down to Freed, who was now snoring loudly into the table.

"I don't know. I just know that when I see Bickslow next he's a dead man. Laxus has made so much progress and look at him now, he's back at square one." Mira transformed back to normal, looking down sadly at the man she loved.

"What's all the racket about?" Master Makarov yelled as he came down from his office. He took one look at Laxus and Elfman on the ground. "What did the boy do this time?"

"Master…" Mira was trying to hold back tears. "He's been drinking. Elfman just told him to stop and he knocked him out, I felt I had to step in before he did any more damage."

"Mira you did what you could, you have spared me of having to knock the boy out myself." He leaned down, gathering magic in his finger and making all the comatose mages rise. "I'll put them up in the hospital wing before I leave. When they wake up they're going to have a rude awakening."

Mira nodded. "I know that Bickslow and Laxus were close, but really to act like this?"

Makarov laughed grabbing a drink from the bar. "Those two grew up like brothers. I'd always find one with the other. Then Freed came when he was 5 and Ever when she was 8. The four of them have been together for a long time. So finding out Bickslow was gone, that he left. It must have felt to Laxus like he lost a family member." The old man sipped from his drink.

Mira seemed lost in thought. Laki was still sitting quietly looking over Freed's sleeping form.

"I asked Porlyusica to look over a sample I had from the boy, hopefully it will help us find him."

"How is that possible Master, all of his stuff disappeared, heck even the photos are doctored." Laki inquired.

"Before he disappeared, Bickslow had his mark removed in my office. For once I'm glad his mark was on his tongue because it gave us a good enough sample to work with." He placed his drink back on the counter. "I just want to know, why he felt he had to lie to me. He could have told me about Ivan and this would have been fixed. Heck, he could have told me about the spat with Laxus. That's why the boy is taking it out on himself Mira. He blames himself, they all do." He pointed to the fallen thunder legion.

"I just wish he would have had more consideration before leaving, who leaves after having only one fight?" Mira, who was used to having the occasional scrap with her collogues over stupid things, found it odd that just one argument over something small could make Bickslow leave.

"Mira, the boy felt isolated. As much as I don't like his actions, I understand them. Think about it, if it was you what would you do if Elfman and Lisanna stopped talking to you. If you barely saw them for days and when you did see them they didn't even seem to notice that you were there."

She thought for a second. "But Elfman and Lisanna wouldn't do that, besides I would take the initiative and talk to them. They can't not run into me."

The old man sighed, knowing the white haired mage was too angry to think clearly.

The door to the guild suddenly slammed open. "MAKAROV!" The elderly hermit Porlyusica entered the guild, a panicked look on her face.

"What do you want, you old hag." He said into his drink.

"Look who's talking, lousy human." He looked annoyed. "I thought you would want the results of the test I was doing. I only came here because I didn't want the smell of you in my house. It took forever for the smell to come out last time."

"Enough, tell me the results so you can leave, since I know how much you love it here." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm glad you're sitting down for a change. Can I ask you a question? How many grandsons do you have?"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean crazy woman?" He pointed to Laxus still passed out on the floor. "That's it, one. You already know this."

"What if I told you that you're wrong?"

"I would say you've been alone in the woods far too long." Makarov scoffed.

"Well my report says you have two." His eyes went wide.

"That…can't be right. Bickslow is Remy's son. Remy isn't my son, Ivan is." He argued.

"He's both. I don't know how, but the boy has both Resus and Dreyar DNA." She said straight faced.

"You have to be joking. Tell me you're joking."

"As much as I would have liked to make this up, I did not."

The two stared in silence, Makarov looking for any sign that the woman was lying. Mira and Laki both had their hands covering their mouths in shock. Mira looked down at Laxus. If this was true it would only make this worse.

"Think back Maky, back to the when the boy was brought here. Did Remy leave any clues when dropping him off?"

Barely a whisper came from the old man's mouth. "He didn't bring him, Ivan did." His voice grew louder as he spoke. "Ivan said to look after him as if he was my own." The old man fell to his knees, a thousand questions running through his mind.

"I'm sorry that I had to be the one to break the news to you." Her eyes soften for a second. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my hut. There are way too many people here." He nodded her off, not looking up as she left.

"Master?" Mira came behind him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to find him! We need to bring him home."

* * *

He awoke excited for training, that was a first. He almost jumped out of bed. He dressed quickly and left the room to find his father trying to turn on the stove.

"Wait, I got it old man." He didn't want the guild to go up in flames.

"I got it." His father sounded frustrated.

Pushing his dad to the side, he turned on the burner. "What are you trying to make?"

The man grumbled.

"What was that?"

"ostslkffsa." The man mumbled.

"In a language I understand." He was enjoying this way too much.

"Oatmeal." His father looked off to the side, embarrassed.

He looked down at the pan. "Dad, you realize you need to put water in here first right?"

His father blushed.

"Hahaha, mister secret agent can't even read a simple oatmeal recipe. Dad, it isn't that complicated." He said removing the cereal and adding water to the pan. His father looked over his shoulder, watching every step he made. "Why don't you watch Ivan cook sometime?"

"Well I have never had the time. My mother never thought me and Ivan just always did it."

"What was grandma like?" He expected for his father to push the subject to the side.

"She was fierce, level headed, but passionate." His father's eyes weren't looking at him. "You look like her."

"How? I'm a dude." He said pointing to himself.

"Your hair." Bickslow gave him a confused look. "The color."

He touched the top of his head. His blue was a contrast to his father's black. He looked back into the pan seeing the oatmeal was done. "Can you grab some bowls?" His old man did it without a word.

"When did you want to try your hand at camping, Ivan won't shut up about it?" His father looked kind of annoyed.

"Anytime is good. I just want to get to work on shield magic."

"Were starting today. Twice a week, we will have to take a break from your training though."

"Guild business?"

"Exactly, I learned my lesson. Ivan can't be left alone in my office."

"What exactly does he do?"

"Ivan's great at planning, he and I plan out everything before we…"

"Raid?"

"I don't know if that's the right word, but yeah. He's also more of a physical attacker. That's why he controls the hunting parties for the most part. He's more charismatic than I am, which is why he looks better as a guild master to the public." He thought all this over as he finished his breakfast. Placing both of their bowls in the sink, they left. "You ready for this?"

"What kind of question is that?" The two left the guild in laughter. Making it up to the surface, he turned to the spot with the dying grass. "Do I need to sit there or can I move around today?"

"Sitting won't be needed." He pointed instead to a tree in front of him. "Try to turn it on and tell me what you see."

He nodded and closed his eyes, the warm feeling coming straight to him. He opened his eyes, the bubbles had returned. "Well there is a bubble around that tree."

"What color is it?"

"Green, but it's clear at the same time. Like a wispy human soul."

He heard a hearty laugh. "That's the first time I've heard that comparison. Anyway try to see if you can get it to move. Try to cover that boulder next to it."

He wondered how he was supposed to move the bubble. He got no instructions. He just stared at it, focusing hard on the edges of the bubble, it moved slightly, shocking him. He tried it again, this time almost covering the boulder. He lost focus and slipped up.

"That was close, try again."

He decided to ask a question that had been nagging him. "Hey dad, what are those?"

"It's the natural shield around all beings."

"Does that mean when people say I'm invading their personal space bubble that I'm really invading their natural shield." He joked.

"Basically. Now come on try again."

He sighed, returning to his training.

He was exhausted, after he did it the first time his father made him do it over and over again, all day. As the sun set they made their way back to the underground base. He was beginning to think it was weird that he hadn't seen anyone from the guild.

"Hey old man, where are all the guild members?"

"Most of them are out on jobs…well if you could call them jobs." The man laughed. "Why?"

"It's just the only two people I have seen are you and Ivan, I was just curious."

As they made their way up the stairs to their dwelling. His father pointed downward. He looked down to see ten people. Some of them he recognized from the grand magic games. It looked like Ivan was giving them orders.

"Looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves tonight." His father said opening the door. Immediately both men saw food on the table. "I guess I was wrong." There was a note in an envelope with his father's name on it. His old man snapped it open reading the contents before lighting it on fire. "You'll be fine, alone tonight won't you." He wore a serious expression.

"Yea, I'll be fine." He started in on the food. His father turned back to the door to exit. "Hey old man, come back in one piece."

"Don't worry, it's nothing too dangerous." With that he was gone.

Bickslow looked down at his food. His father wouldn't have left in such a rush if it wasn't dangerous. "Lier." He let out a fake laugh.

He finished his supper, he showered, and he waited. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep till they were back. 'I kind of wish I knew what they were doing.' He grabbed an old book off of a shelf, he found reading boring, but it was the only thing that would help him pass the time.

His mind continued to wander, he couldn't focus on the book at all. 'He would tell me everything if I was in Raven Tail.' He froze. 'What am I thinking? I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.' 'Not at the moment. Would they even want me back?' He questioned himself. He didn't know. Laxus was probably still angry about the photos and he would also be pissed about him leaving. 'Maybe I'll talk to him about it later.' His father would probably be ecstatic as the very idea of him wanting to join. 'Wouldn't that make me a traitor?' No, maybe. Again he didn't know. Fairy Tail stopped feeling like home along time ago. If he was to return after he finished training, he knew how they would react. Ever would screech at him about being more responsible. Freed would tell him that a gentleman would never leave is such a manner. And Laxus, well he knew it would be loud. His mind had drifted off so much that he didn't hear his father and Ivan come in.

"You're still up?" His father asked, making him jump. Ivan walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

"Yea, I wanted to make sure you came home."

"Well I got back in one piece." His father gave him a funny look. "You have something on your mind?"

"NO! Nothing!" He said it way to fast, he already knew he was busted.

"Come on boy, just say it." Ivan said. "He won't drop it till you spill it."

He looked down. He wasn't ready to admit this out loud yet. "Well I was thinking, after I'm done training…my old guild won't want me back. It would probably be too much of a hassle." His father's head had perked up. Ivan's face was looking straight at him. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"You want to join Raven Tail." Ivan cut him off.

He blushed, looking down at his hands.

"After you finish training, if you still feel this way we will gladly take you." He looked up to find his father smiling at him. Not the mocking one he was used to but a genuine warm smile. "Now that you're training to join the guild, your training will become harder. You'll have to get some special training from Ivan as well. Now get some sleep." The man sounded trilled for the second time this week.

Bickslow stood waving to Ivan as he left.

* * *

Both men looked at each other. "So next weekend."

"Yea, next weekend we'll go camping."

"That's not what I meant." Ivan said.

"I know."

To Be Continued…


	7. Fears

He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew he had way too much to drink. He gave in and opened his eyes slightly, the light stung him before he shut them again. His head pounded and his stomach twisted. Trying to push the ill feelings away, he turned on his side, only to get whacked across the head.

"What was that for?!" He almost jumped out of bed.

His eyes landed on his comrades, Freed had a bucket in front of him and Ever was trying to eat some crackers, a bucket at her side. The smell alone made him want to gag. Elfman was in the corner with an icepack on his forehead. Mira and Laki were talking with him.

"You have had enough sleep." He turned to find his grandfather in the doorway. "What a disappointment, you fail once and you drink yourself into a stupor." The two exchanged nasty looks.

"What did you expect, I failed him. This is all my fault!" He didn't like the judgmental look on the old man's face.

"Laxus, we told you it's not your fault." Freed said, before bringing the bucket up.

"Listen to your teammate." Makarov tried to reason.

"But I told him to leave!"

"He left because he wanted to. It wasn't you, he was led away with the promise of something else."

"What?" Laxus was stunned.

"Master! Maybe now is not the right time." Mira spoke up, a look of worry on her face.

"I'm sorry Mira, he needs to hear this." She sighed. All three members of the thunder legion looked intrigued.

"When Bickslow left he had me remove his guild mark. Remember, I told you we would have it analyzed so we could track him down." Laxus nodded. "Well we uncovered some surprising information." Makarov stopped and walked closer to him. He had an unsure look on his face.

"Come on old man, just spill it!" He didn't like begging, but he was curious, what could be so bad that it would force the old man to shut down.

"I should have paid more attention and none of this would have happened." Now he was confused. How was any of this his grandfather's fault.

"Master? Pardon me asking, but how is any of this your fault?" Freed finally spoke up, it looked like his stomach had finally calmed down.

"Master, do you want me to tell them?" Mira volunteered. All faces turned to the white haired mage looking for answers.

"No, Mira. It's just a lot to process."

"Gramps?" The old man's face was twisted with sadness.

"When Ivan brought him here I never questioned it, he looked like Remy's son. He is Remy's son, but for some reason, a reason I don't know Bickslow has Dreyar blood."

His mouth went dry. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

His mind was racing in a million different directions. Did this make Bickslow his brother? "You think my father made another child?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but that doesn't explain Remy's DNA. He is certainly of the Resus line, but he has markers from our line as well." This was all getting way too confusing. "I have called upon every guild in our alliance."

His ears perked up. "But I thought everyone was already looking for him."

"They were, but now I have asked for Ivan as well. I want answers just as you do."

"What did you mean earlier, when you said he was led away?" Ever said.

"I believe that Remy and Ivan lured Bickslow away with the promise of a family. I think they got into his mind, using your lives as a platform. He was being ignored, they must have promised him something in exchange."

"But he wouldn't do that! He's a member of Fairy Tail, he would never turn on us!" Laxus was enraged by the very idea.

"Laxus whether you like it or not, he left the guild, he removed his mark." He opened his mouth to object, but was cut off. "I will promise this. We will get him back. I've lost my son, I refuse to lose another family member to evil!" The old man pledged. "Now clean yourselves up, we're in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

He slept well that night. He hadn't had a real good night sleep in such a long time.

He pulled himself out of bed and dressed. As he left his room, he had a nagging feeling, like he forgot something. He found the living area empty, turning around to the clock on the wall, his eyes grew wide. He had over slept. How could this happen? The old man always threw him out of bed.

He rushed out the door, wondering if his father had gone out without him. As he made his way down the stairs he saw more members of the Raven Tail guild. He didn't know what to say, he could see that they were clearly sizing him up. Why wouldn't they? He was the guild master's son.

"So your Master Remy's son?" A young man with short chestnut hair said as he looked him over.

"Well…yes, Bickslow's the name." he extended his arm out to shake his hand.

"Warner." The man took his hand. "So when are you going to get around to joining the guild?" He looked around to find all eyes on him. They all looked curious.

"I don't know really, when the old man and Ivan finish my training, I was left with the bare minimum at my old guild." He figured being honest would be the best. He didn't want to come off like Laxus did. He didn't want them to think he was better than them, nor did he plan to act like it.

"Really what guild were you in?"

"Fairy Tail." Some of the faces were around him were full of shock, most were defiantly showing disgust.

"No wonder you left." Warner looked like he had smelt something awful.

He was about to say something when he felt a hand clap him on the back.

"There you are, Remy sent me to the apartment to get you." Ivan's voice boomed behind him.

He turned to face the bearded man. "Sorry, I got curious."

"Nothing wrong with that, you're just getting yourself acquainted with the guild. I could have found you doing worse things." He heard a roar of laughter behind him. "Now come on, we got some training to do."

He was about to follow Ivan, but remembered something. Turning back to Warner and the others he told them to excuse himself. Before turning back to follow Ivan to the exit.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I refuse to treat them like their under me."

"Whys that?" The man asked curiously.

"Laxus acts that way. He use to walk around the guild like he owned the place. He places himself at the top of the pecking order, just because he's Makarov's son. I don't want them to think of me like that."

Ivan laughed. "They'll like that. Many members of this guild either came from other guilds which had a family member of the Master in it or from parts unknown." He sighed. "So my son is really that self-absorbed?"

"He's not as bad as he used to be. After he returned to the guild he was better, until...well you know."

"He has a habit of forgetting those under him. I guess if I was a part of his life, things would have been different." Ivan stopped as the door began to open. He decided not to ask why he never thought to take Laxus with him, he must have had a reason. It was probably on par with his own father's reasoning for leaving him at Fairy Tail as well.

Leaving the underground, he was fairly disappointed to find it raining outside. Well that was putting it lightly, it was pouring and the wind was blowing like mad.

"Why are we out here!" he yelled, trying to say something over the wind. Ivan didn't hear it though and continued walking. He tried to focus, maybe he could send him a thought like before. 'Why are we out here?'

'We need to focus on the physical part of your training.' He led him to the wooded area. 'Now, try to climb.'

'In this weather?'

'A Raven Tail wizard has to be able to stand his ground no matter what the conditions.' He pointed to the top of the tree.

'Can't I just teleport?'

'No, it takes to much energy in these conditions to pull it off. It's a secondary ability so it would be to taxing on you. Now go. Or is this too much for you.'

He looked back to the tree. It had to be at least 6 stories tall. He took a deep breath before making his way forward, using his eyes to find a good place to start. The trunk of the tree was soaked, the moss on the side would make it slippery and much more difficult to climb. Finding a good spot to start he began. The higher he went it the more difficult it became. He was only a fourth of the way up and it was almost impossible for him to see. The wind was blowing around water and dirt, some of which got in this eyes. Clearing out his eyes for the third time he tried to keep his balance as the branches swayed.

Suddenly his foot slipped, making him dangle at least 30 feet off the ground. He tried to pull himself up, which was harder than it looked, with the branch being soaked and swaying like mad. He looked down, finding that he couldn't even see the bottom. He didn't like this, it felt like he was blind. His mind started to freak out. 'How do I do this? If I fall I'm most certainly dead. I can't do this.' His arms began to shake, his strength was starting to fail him.

'You can do this.' He froze as Ivan's thoughts burst through his fear. 'Pull yourself up. You're better than this!'

Ivan's words snapped him out of his stupor. Looking up at the branch he began to devise a way of swing himself up. He began to pump his legs back and forth. With one last pump he swung over the branch, landing on top of it.

Taking a minute to gather himself, started back up the massive tree. This time watching his footing. He forced his eyes to stay open, even with the amount of dirt in flying through the air, he still needed his sight. He knew he would regret it later, as they burned.

He had no idea how much higher he had to go. He figured he had to be pretty far up, because now he could feel the trunk swinging in the tornado like wind. The rain had given way to hail, it pelted him in the face, adding another distraction.

Through it all he continued, even though he couldn't even see the branches above him. He used his hands to search into the darkness, magic was useless in this situation.

Unexpectedly he felt nothing above him at all. He looked around seeing nothing but fog. He signaled down. 'I don't know if I can go any farther. I can't find any branches.'

'You must be at the top.' He sighed in relief. He had made it up this monster. If he could do this, there was probably nothing he couldn't do.

'Okay, umm…how do I get down?'

'Jump.' He froze, he didn't hear that right, the man was joking.

'What?'

'You heard me jump.' He was flabbergasted. Jumping from this height would certainly kill him. He was about argue when he heard Ivan's plea. 'Trust me.'

Alarms were going off in his mind. How could he trust someone that was asking him to jump from 60 feet in the air to the ground? Had Ivan gone mad?

'Don't over think it just trust me.'

Fear was still tugging at him. Why shouldn't he over think it? This was a big deal. He looked down again, the wind had picked up breaking branches. If it kept going it wouldn't matter. All the branches he could have used to get down would be too damaged to use, he had no choice…he had to jump.

Gathering all of his courage. He closed his eyes and took the plunge, right before the branch he was standing on gave way. He fell though the sky not opening his eyes, the fall going on for what felt like forever.

'Open your eyes.' Not thinking he did what was asked, only to find himself on the ground, standing opposite of Ivan. The wind and rain gone, the sun was out over head.

"What?" He turned around in circles confused. He was shocked to find the tree gone. "Where?"

Ivan laughed. "Boy that was all an illusion, none of it was real."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"It's a basic spell, it reacts to fear. It looked horrible because it was reacting to you fears. Mainly your fear of failure and your lack of confidence."

"Why would you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Because you needed it. Tell me how do you feel now? Are you still feeling lesser than you really are?"

Bickslow froze, did he feel any different? He hated to admit it, but Ivan was right. When he reached the top he felt unstoppable.

His face must have given him away because Ivan smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why did I have to jump? You could have just made the whole thing disappear."

"That was a trust exercise. I know you have trust issues regarding your past. As a member of Raven Tail trust is important. It can be a matter of life or death."

"And I failed at it." He said looking down.

"Not entirely."

"Huh?" He dared to look up at the other man.

"When you're on a job, sometimes you may get orders from a person not affiliated with us. We have had our communications hacked before. It's not a bad thing to be cautious in the field, that's why you'll learn the different code words we use, even though with your mind reading ability you probably won't need it. Just like your father."

He nodded. "So what now?"

"Well you were up there for a while. Remy should be done at the guild for the day if you want to tag along with me, we can go grab him and get something to eat. Warner's team found a flock of geese this morning so he have plenty of meat for a while."

Ivan walked passed him and he followed. He discovered quickly, that they weren't very far from the guild, heck they weren't even that close to the forest.

Ivan was about to open the guild up when he stopped him. "How do you open the guild up?"

"You can only do it after you have your guild mark. It reacts to it."

"So that's how no one can find you."

"Anything to keep the council out of our hair."

"If the council found this place they would do more than get in your hair."

"True, but I still love the fact that they can find and haven't been able to find us for almost thirty years." Ivan laughed as they made their way back through the cave. He stopped by the lake. "I'll go get him from the office. You wait here." He nodded watching the man leave.

He turned his back looking down into the lake, he remembered what lay at the bottom. He turned his eyes on looking down at the demons in the pool. He wondered if he could make them move. Focusing on one he tried to get it to move to the other side of the pool. He was surprised when the demon moved almost immediately to the other side, but it wasn't the only one, almost all of the demons had moved to the other side. Thinking it must have been a fluke, he picked out another demon, ordering it back to the right side of the lake. Like a herd of sheep all of the demons moved to the right. He was staring at the things in complete wonder. How was it even possible? Sure he could do it easily with human souls, but these should have been much harder to control. He was so focused on the water that he didn't even see or hear Ivan return with his father.

"Son?" He jumped about 3 feet. Turning around to face them both, he was surprise to see they had confused expressions on their faces. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking at the demons."

"What have they been doing?" His father looked horrified for some reason.

"Well for starters their easier to control than human souls. I can get them to move with ease. It's never one at a time though, they always move together." What was wrong with them, they still looked half way terrified.

He noticed Ivan pointing at the water. He spun to find his reflection. His eyes, well they were different. They were still shining green, but now a black ora was stemming from his eyes. He closed his eyes, inactivating them. He looked back down into the water to find he had returned back to normal.

"Umm…sorry about that."

"Don't scare me like that!" His father yelled.

"I didn't even know I was doing it." He countered back.

Ivan pushed them a part. "Maybe it's normal Remy. It's probably the way the eyes react to controlling demons."

"Don't worry old man, it's not like they were controlling me. Ivan's probably right. I mean demons are more complex than humans, it would take more power to control them."

His father sighed. "As long as you're okay."

"Imagine what you could do if you could use it on the battlefield." Ivan laughed. "He could easily turn the tide of any mission with that ability."

Remy gave Ivan a look of distain.

Deciding to break the tension he spoke up. "I'll only use it if I have to."

This seemed to make his father relax.

"Why don't we head upstairs, I'm starving." This seemed to make his father smile, probably happy to change the subject.

"Well let's get a move on then." Ivan said, taking the lead.

"Just for your comment earlier you get to cook it and clean it." Remy said still slightly ticked at his best friend.

"Fine, Fine." Ivan said, annoyed.

Bickslow laughed. "Again I swear you two act like an old married couple."

To Be Continued…


	8. Look into the Past: Part 1

It had been a crazy week between his father and Ivan's training. He made plenty of mistakes, but in the end he had mastered using the shielding magic. Ivan's training was much more rigorous. The man had him jumping from tree to tree and running from one side of the field to the other. He swore he had grown in muscle mass in just a couple of weeks.

But today was different, they were taking a break. Ivan had finally got the okay for the camping trip from his father. He was actually excited about going. He had always wanted to try it, but had never been given the chance.

His father had woken him up earlier than usual to prepare. He was told to fill a bag with just the essentials, before leaving his room. He did what was asked and walked into the main room to find Ivan and his father talking about something quietly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Both men jumped.

"Don't worry about that now." Ivan said walking to the door, he had a bag over his arm. "Come on."

He glanced over at his father, the man motioning for him to follow. With that they exited the apartment.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find a suitable spot. His father was quick to divvy up of the tasks. He was to get fire wood while they set up camp. It wasn't hard and it only took him two hours to get enough for the night. Looking at the camp site, it looked like both men had made their own shelter from just logs and leaves.

Ivan signaled him to follow him into the woods, they had food to catch.

"What are we going to look for?"

"Whatever we find, it's no time to be picky." The man strapped a bow onto his back before passing one to him.

He turned back to his father. "Dad, are you coming?"

"No, you guys bring something good, I'll set up a barrier." They nodded before taking off into the brush.

Once again silence came into play. He rather liked the ability to read and send thoughts. It made these moments of silence bearable.

They walked an hour before coming across a rather large turkey.

'Male.' Ivan signaled for him to get his bow ready. 'If we get this one we should have enough food for both lunch and dinner.'

He readied the bow, staying calm as he aimed for the bird. He activated his eyes and took a steady breath before releasing the arrow.

The arrow struck its target in the head, taking out the bird in one hit.

He heard a snicker behind him. "Using those eyes is like cheating."

"It's not cheating if it works." He retorted back.

"Okay, okay, let's just get it and clean it. I want to get back before Remy gets a wild hair up his ass and starts a fire."

It was Bickslow's turn to laugh. "Well it won't be a problem when I'm able to teleport." He said as he began to remove the feathers.

"Let me see that." Ivan said, taking the bird from him. With a flash the bird's feathers all fell free. "I learned that spell a long time ago." He slung the carcass over his shoulder, pointing in the direction of camp.

They got lucky, when they had returned they had found his father reading a book.

"Didn't try to make a fire?" Ivan teased

"You act like I didn't learn from the last time." His father set down his book, an annoyed look on his face.

"Doesn't stop you from trying to cook." Bickslow had to hold in a snicker, he remembered his father's failure with the oatmeal.

Both men continued to bicker as he decided to start the fire himself. He figured it couldn't be that hard. Taking some of the dry wood and sticks he gathered earlier, he began to with the smaller ones. He had overheard some of the other teams talking about how to build a fire before. He took some dried leaves and set them in between the small sticks and one slightly larger stick. He began to rub the stick between his palms as smoke began to form. Suddenly a spark and the leaves were lit. He slowly began placing some of the larger sticks on top, trying not to drown the flames. It crackled steadily.

He looked behind him to find both men still arguing. "Hey, if you're done having a lovers quarrel the fires done." He received two dirty looks, before seeing one look of joy and the other of shock.

Ivan clapped him on the back. "I thought you've never been camping before?"

He felt his cheeks burn. "Well I remember some of the other teams talking about it. I often stayed quiet, so I overheard a lot of conversations." He let out a small laugh. "Ever hated that, especially after she started dating Elfman. She didn't want anyone to know and I figured it out in a matter seconds."

"Well at least someone in my family isn't a disgrace when it comes to fire." Remy sat down on a log, motioning for him to do the same. Ivan followed suit. His father's expression suddenly became serious. "Son, there is a reason we planned this trip for today." He turned to Ivan seeing that he also bore a serious expression.

"What?" He wondered what was so important. Did they want have something they wanted him to do?

"Kid, you have asked us who your mother was." Ivan said, his ears perked up. They were finally going to tell him about her. "We will get their eventually, but we need to start at the beginning."

"The beginning?" He looked between both men confused.

"It's a long story, we have to start way back, back to the day we left Fairy Tail for the Magic Council….."

 _Flashback_

"Ivan! Come on already, were going to miss the train!" Remy dashed, pulling his friend behind him.

"Okay, okay, jeeze. You're overreacting a bit. We have ten minutes to get to the platform." Ivan snorted. "Why don't we just teleport?"

"You know as well as I do that the council had magic that disallows that. We would probably be sent to the other side of Fiore." He joked.

"Still you could get us close enough so that we didn't need the train." He countered.

"You just want to put as much space between your father and yourself right now, don't you?"

Ivan scoffed, looking off to the side. "You would too if he was your father. I swear he was offended when I asked for him to remove my mark."

"Your old man thinks of his guild as his family, and being that you are his son, he probably just wanted to know what you are planning on doing."

"Don't even get me started, he spent most of last night trying to find out where we were going."

"Well he'll understand when this is all done." He assured his friend.

"I hope so, the council didn't tell us much did they?" He whispered as they approached the platform.

'I do wonder what this is all about.' He sent over the thought, knowing that whatever this was, it needed to be left quiet.

'Yea, what could be so important that we had to leave our guild to do it?'

Before he could answer, the train pulled up through the station. Passengers began to exit as they entered their car. They found an empty seat fast, setting their bags above them and plopping down in their seats.

He could tell his friend was about to start another conversation, but he stopped him. 'We need to get some sleep, I was up all night packing and I can tell you were up all night arguing with daddy dearest. Era is about 15 hours away from here. That is plenty of time for a nap.'

He received a nasty look, throwing one back, before the other relented. He slid down into his seat, the wooden bench wasn't the best bed, but it was better than nothing.

He was shaken awake by the conductor. Ivan was already wake, stretching his arms.

He slid up in his seat, his back was killing him. He too began to stretch his limbs. He felt the train coming to a stop, motioning Ivan to grab his bag. His friend handed him the bag, before grabbing the pole to steady himself as the train stopped.

They exited the train without a word. Remy stopped a man for directions and they were on their way.

Era was one of the largest cities in all of Fiore. Buildings towered over them, but nothing was greater than the headquarters for the magic council. It was sitting on top of a massive platform over what had to be 100 feet high.

Remy wasted no time, dragging his friend along with him. "We need to get there before night fall remember."

"Yea, yea. I know, I'm not a child."

"Well if the shoe fits." He joked and laughed to Ivan's annoyance.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Probably because he knew Ivan was still ticked at him. He on the other hand wondered why they had been ordered here.

Reaching the top of the platform, they came face to face with the council building. It was a large castle like structure. White and pristine to the eye, a symbol of justice for the land of Fiore.

They entered the building, reporting to the front desk.

"Business?" The frog faced receptionist asked.

"Ivan Dreyar and Remington Resus. We have both been called here by order of the council." Ivan said flatly. He wanted to get all of this over with as soon as possible.

She handed them an orb. "Follow the direction that it points you." Both nodded as the orb lit up, a small arrow pointing them in the direction they needed to go.

The followed the directions in silence, it led them down through halls and corridors. Remy lost count on how many twists and turns they had taken.

"How much farther, really. I know this place is huge, but couldn't they like make this close to the entrance." Ivan complained.

He didn't answer, he was beginning to grow tired of this place.

Suddenly the orb began to flash in front of the next door. "I guess we're finally here." Remy said, grabbing the handle and pushing it open.

They walked into a rather large room with high ceilings. Looking around they found they were surrounded by the council itself.

"Mr. Dreyar, Mr. Resus, your late." A stiff old man snapped.

"Sorry, remember we had quite a distance to travel." Remy pointed out.

"I for one am glad they are here." His eyes traveled to his left, to say he was shocked was an understatement. The King was here. Why? "I believe that the two of you are some of Fiore's best. S class before you were fifteen I believe."

"Yes, sir." He rarely saw Ivan be serious about anything. He was probably happy that the King was looking at him and not talking about his father.

"Both of you have been called here today for a special derivative. Fiore as a country has been having issues with our neighbor to the north, Absolon. The council and I have chosen 6 individuals to thwart this issue. You are two of them." They stared up silently. He was confused, this man didn't mean what he thought he did, did he?

"Your majesty, what makes us qualified for the job?" Remy kept a straight face. He was rather intrigued with this, but he was still confused.

"Both of you use magic that his ideal for espionage." The man opened a dozier. "It says here that your figure eyes allow you to not only shield, but teleport out of situations. Ivan has the ability to create illusions and copies of himself and others." He was shocked, he thought he kept his different abilities a well-guarded secret. He had no time to think as the King continued. "Fiore needs you. Do you except?"

He turned to Ivan. 'What do you think?' He sent.

Ivan ponder for a second. 'I don't know. I want to, but what do we know about being spies.'

'We won't know unless we try it, I bet we would be good at it, heck if they keep us together we won't need communicators of any kind.'

Ivan's lip curled into a smirk. 'So were doing this?'

He smirked back. 'I believe we are.'

They both turned back to the King, the man had a confused look on his face. "What now were you just doing?"

Ivan spoke up. "Well your highness, we except your offer."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ivan looked over to him.

He sighed. "Ivan and I can speak to one another with our thoughts."

Eyebrows around the room raised. The King began to laugh. "And you thought you weren't qualified? This makes you far more valuable to us." The King motioned to a man, who proceeded down to them, a stamp in hand. "The royal seal will be placed on you, remember to keep the seal covered at all times." They removed their shirts, Ivan getting the seal on his right peck and Remy getting on his left. Redressing the two looked back up to the King. "The two of you will stay a team as the six of you will be broken into groups of two. The two of you already know how to work together, along with your ability to read each other's mind, so you won't be reassigned. As of this moment, you are agents for the country of Fiore. All information you will be given is classified." They nodded. "You will receive your first mission briefing tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." The King turned his back to them before shouting. "Roger, show Agent Dreyar and Agent Resus to their barracks." A young man, probably not older than 14, came forward to lead them out of the room.

They bowed before following him out the door, not asking any questions. It wasn't that long of a walk this time and he was glad for that.

Roger dismissed himself leaving them in their room. It was nice sized with two full sized beds. There was a bookshelf filled with different spell books next to a table with a clock on it. There was even an attached bathroom.

"So what do you think about this, Agent Dreyar." He said jumping on to one of the beds to claim it.

"Shut up, Agent Resus." After setting an alarm, the two processed to laugh themselves to sleep.

 _End Flashback_

His stomach growled. "Looks like the kids hungry." Ivan said standing up.

"No, keep going, I'm fine." His stomach lurched again.

"Not till we eat." His father turned to watch Ivan gut the rest of the turkey, before setting up the spit.

"Okay, you can continue while it's cooking."

"There's not much more on our first day really. It was train, travel, and work all the time, kid." Ivan said turning the bird over the fire.

"But what about..." he was cut off.

"We will get to the rest after dinner." Remy laughed.

Bickslow stared at the spit. 'Cook faster you twit.'

To Be Continued….

* * *

Authors Note

Yes, I'm sorry for the leaving it off like this for this chapter, but Remy and Ivan's story is going to take up at least three chapters to tell. Don't fret as I am updating every night before school starts on the 18th. I thought it would be better to let us see their story rather than just having them explain it. Please Review.


	9. Look into the Past: Part 2

With the bird cooked and eaten, he waited for them to start again.

"What boy?"

"Come on, we've finished eating. I want to hear more." He was leaning in closer, in hopes of them finishing the story.

His father placed the bones from his dinner on the ground and turned to Ivan. "Where do we start after the beginning?"

"I guess we give him the middle and both endings."

"Both endings?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We'll get to that. What about the others?" Ivan questioned.

"I think that's a good place to start." Remy said about to start.

"What others?" He asked.

"The other agents." Ivan smirked.

 _Flashback_

It was a typical morning, the barracks were full of explosions from the testing center.

Remy cursed, he and Ivan got in late last night from a mission. They were dead on their feet when they got to their room. He slid out of bed, groggy and angry.

"What's the deal?" Ivan groaned from his bed, his face down on his pillow.

"Fucking, Winonna!" He said, grabbing some clothes. He was about to run down there and give the red head a piece of his mind.

"Need some help?" Ivan was trying to pull himself out of bed.

"No, I'll get it. Rest your leg." Ivan had taken three bows to his knee by a wave blast. The embassy already knew that spies would be there. They had gotten luck though, no one had seen their faces. Ivan's illusion had kept their identities safe, but they had known a barrier was up. Someone must have snitched.

His partner fell back down on the bed and he turned to leave, another explosion erupted through the building.

He left quickly, ready to stop the noise so he could go back to bed. As he entered the shared lounge, he saw a familiar face.

Arlinton Brass, was sitting in a chair with a cigarette in hand, going through multiple files. The guy used archive magic, which made him one of the best informants. A former Blue Pegasus Mage, Agent Brass was fantastic at gathering information, both at home and in the field. The man set down his cigarette as another explosion ripped through the building. He sighed, running his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"What'd you want Resus?" He said, not taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

"Your partner, get her to stop." He said flatly.

"Not anything on heaven or earth can stop her. We have a mission to prepare for." Annoyance was present in his voice. Remy had tried to get alone with Brass, but they had butted heads from day one.

"Yeah and Ivan is upstairs injured and healing. He needs his rest." He pushed back irritated.

His anger grew when he hear a twinge of a laugh. "So the son of the great Makarov got injured."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't forget, Ivan could easily best you on the battle field. Don't let me remind you of your incident on the border."

Brass finally looked away from the screen. "We don't speak of that." He could tell that he was trying to stare him down.

"I'll speak about what I want." He refused to back down to this man. "You disrespect my partner, I disrespect you." His eyes began to glow. Brass stood down, he wasn't that stupid.

The room remain quiet till another loud explosion rocked the building.

"Hey, get your girlfriend to stop that racket." A dark skinned female mage entered the lounge with a scowl on her face. "Carolta and I are trying to get these messages deciphered and this is distracting."

"She's not my girlfriend." Brass didn't even look away from the screen. "You really think that's what's going on try asking her and she'll blow your head off." He was clearly annoyed. "Do you really think I have any control over her?"

"Probably not. You're not enough of a man for her to ever consider." She countered back. Remy snickered. Sasha Peters was well known for her sassy mouth, as a master of letter magic she could command any conversation. The former Phantom Lord Mage pulled one of her blonde braids out of her face, before turning to him. "Is he trying to give you shit?"

"Trying but not succeeding." He laughed. She smiled. "I too came down to stop the noise, Ivan and I got back late last night."

"I can tell, those dark circles don't look good with your skin tone." She joked.

The door suddenly slammed open. "Sasha! I got it!" A pink haired girl entered the room, filled with excitement. Another mage he has no issue with, Carolta Seabress a former Mermaid Heel Mage, a woman with the ability to control memory. A master of interrogation behind a sweet face. You did not want to get on her bad side. "Oh hi, Remy." She said nervously when spotting him.

"Hey, Carolta. What did you get?" Sasha wasted no time breaking up a conversation that could have happened. She was a woman on a mission...or at least readying herself for one.

"Oh, look at this!" Carolta chirped, handing over a scrap of paper. Upon looking over the paper Sasha squealed hugging her partner.

"This could be it! We could finally capture Fredrick Harnet!" Remy recognized the name, he was militant focused on bringing out an all magical war between the nations of Fiore and Absolon.

He heard a steady laugh and turned back to Brass. "You just want to capture the asshole, why not kill him." He lit another cigarette, not bothering to look at him or the two women.

"Because we need information. Oh wait, isn't that your job?" Remy snarked.

"That's right it is my job. Harnet's associates are easy enough to track down, heck their all in my database. Why go through interrogating someone, who we know everything about?" The man snarled, his cigarette between his lips as he typed.

"Because there maybe things we don't know, idiot. Remember Kels Pretin, when we brought him in Carolta did her magic and we found out about one of their underground bases." Sasha pointed out slapping her partner on the back. The girl was nervously playing around with her fingers.

"Hmm, still sounds like a waste of time to me."

Before anyone could say anything, another rousing crash sounded. This time accompanied by footsteps. He turned back seeing Ivan out of bed and dressed. "Someone please, shut that girl up before I ring her neck!"

"I said I would get it, go back to bed." He shouted at him.

"No, I'm up now and until she stops I'm not going." Ivan said defiantly.

"Well if you're going to be down here at least sit down, you're still injured." He ordered.

"It's not that bad, Remy. Most of the pain is gone." He folded his arms, a smug look on his face.

He sighed. "Okay, but don't complain to me when your knee starts hurting because I won't help you."

"You act like I complain about everything."

"Only because you do." He teased, this finally brought a smile back to Ivan's face.

They froze hearing a set of giggles behind them.

"What?" Ivan spoke up with an annoyed look in his face.

Sasha covered her mouth. "I swear if one of you were a chick you would be married."

Both he and Ivan blushed. "We friends, is that a crime?" Ivan said.

Brass was laughing so hard he dropped his cigarette. "Come on, you're the only two who came not only from the same guild, but the same team. I think friends is pushing it."

"Yea your right." Remy sighed, getting a look of absolute horror from his friend.

"Wha.."

"I guess it is pushing it to be on a team with someone you have almost known for your entire life. It's like you don't get the idea of what it's like to have a best friend, oh wait."

This time the laughter was directed at Brass. "I had friends in Blue Pegasus, but this took precedence over that."

Ivan looked at him. "I guess we got lucky then."

Before Brass could retort the door from the testing center opened. A female with crazy red hair emerged. "Arlinton, you got to see the range on this baby" She said a gun in her hands. Winonna Fertes a gun mage and master assassin. The former Lamia Scale mage looked particularly excited at her new creation.

"Is that the thing that woke us up?!" Ivan said angrily.

The woman covered her mouth a snide look on her face. "Oh did I do that? Poor baby." The sarcasm was not lost on him. She turned back to her partner all eyes on him. "So what do you think, good enough to put a bullet through someone's head or blow up a building?"

Before Brass could interject, Sasha sassed. "Girl, you really need to get out more."

"No one asked you bookworm." She snapped.

Carolta jumped in. "At least she has a brain."

"Oh please, you both wish you had our combined strength of brains and brawn." Brass snarled.

The two teams began shouting back and forth as Remy and Ivan watched.

'Remy.' Ivan sent.

'Yea, Ivan.'

'I don't have the heart to tell them.' Clear amusement in his thoughts.

'What?'

'We're the best team and they're all morons.' He snickered.

'Defiantly.' They laughed out loud, breaking up the fight.

"Oh my god, Brass they're doing it again." Winonna pointed at them, rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous you have to use communicators in the field." Ivan interjected.

The others scoffed, looking off in different directions.

"That's what I thought." Remy snickered. "Well if the executioner is done making noise, I'm going back to bed. Ivan." He motioned for his friend follow.

"Good night, assholes." Ivan said waving with his back to them.

As they left, they could hear a new argument breaking out in the room below.

 _End Flashback._

"They were a crazy bunch." Ivan said sadly.

Bickslow looked confused. "What happened to them?"

His father looked up to the sky, the stars were beginning to come out. It looked like he was trying to keep himself from crying. "What happened to them wasn't fair."

"Remy, what happened to all of us wasn't fair." Ivan said never taking his eyes off of the sky. The two proceeded to clam up.

"Dad." He grabbed his father's arm. "Please...don't shut me out." He turned his face to Ivan. "Both of you." Their gazes dropped.

"Sorry kid, you got to remember, this is like opening old wounds again. Wounds I thought had healed." Ivan's gaze turned to the fire.

"They'll never heal." Remy said.

"They won't if you don't talk about it. If something horrible happened to your friends don't you owe them that? Don't forget them. Tell their story." Bickslow said.

Both men turned to him dumbstruck. "Son, that's easier said than done."

"Why?" He pushed.

"Bickslow, we were placed under an oath, all information regarding our lives during those years was and still is confidential. Ivan has been painted as a terrorist to the public and they think I'm dead. We need to be careful. Maybe someday we can tell all of Fiore what happened, but for now the guild and now you, my son, will know the truth." Remy said, holding back tears.

"The truth?" he questioned.

His father shook. "The truth. The story of how the government took the brightest minds, the strongest mages of a generation, and betrayed them without thought."

To Be Continued…


	10. Look into the Past: Part 3

He tilted his head to the side. Did his father just say what he thought he said? How and why would the King and the council betray the people that they themselves employed? That made no sense. "Betrayed?"

"Yes, son betrayed." His father said a fire building in his eyes.

"How? Why?" He questioned.

"Well…"

 _Flashback_

"Ivan, hurry up!" Remy shouted impatiently from the door.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." He heard his best friend as he moved about the bathroom.

He began to tap his foot in annoyance. "You know we can't be late for our physicals."

"Well then you should have woke me up earlier."

"I tried. You're like a rock when you sleep, nothing can move you." He glanced over at the clock sighing.

Finally he heard the door snap open. "Okay, I'm ready. Happy?"

"I would have been happy if we left 10 minutes ago." Remy turned, exiting the room. He could hear Ivan bounding behind him.

He hated physical day. In his mind they were stupid. Everyone did their jobs, there was no reason for any of it.

As they turned the corner he realized Ivan had been talking to him.

"So what do you think?"

"Umm…"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Ivan snapped.

He laughed. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Why do you hate the examinations anyway? They really don't do anything." Ivan folded his arms behind his head as he walked.

"That is my point, they don't do anything, so they don't serve a purpose." He shrugged.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Just as they had done in the past, they went to their scheduled nurse. Once inside the room he sat on the table and waited for her to start. She did all of the normal stuff like checking his weight, blood pressure, and reflexes. Just when he thought he was done she spoke up.

"Blood sample." She motioned for him to lay down his arm.

He cocked an eyebrow, this was new. "Why?"

"Just a new thing the higher ups added, honey. I don't get to pick what you get. Now relax your arm so I can get a sample." She pulled out a container that looked, too big for just a sample.

"If they just need a sample, why is the container that size?" He pointed at the bottle.

The nurse was starting to get annoyed. "Sir, for the tests they are running we need multiple samples. It's easier to get it all at once. Now please don't make me ask you again."

He didn't like this, something was off, but this was his job. The council had to know what they were doing, right. Still wary he slowly laid his arm down. He watched as she pricked him with the needle and kept his eyes on the small bottle as it filled. He had a bad feeling about this. He wondered how Ivan and the others reacted to this.

With the bottle filled, the nurse removed the needle and bandaged his arm. She was about to begin speaking again, but he didn't give her a chance. He left the room in a rush.

Ivan was waiting for him in the hallway. His arm also sporting a bandage.

"So they pricked you too." Ivan had a disgruntled expression on his face telling him that he too felt that something was off.

"Yeah." One word. That's all he could process right now. His mind was still wondering why they need a blood sample. No one in the group had been exposed to any disease in the field, nor had anyone been sick recently. As a group they weren't the types to sleep around either, like anyone around here had time for that. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when they had gotten to the lounge. He sat down on a sofa, distracted with his thoughts for who knows how long.

"Hey Resus, wake the fuck up." Brass said putting out his cigarette. He looked over at the man, noticing the bandage on his arm as well. In fact, as he looked around the room everyone had them. So the nurse hadn't lied about that. "Earth to Resus."

"Oh, sod off Brass." He interjected, pissed at the man disrupting his thoughts.

The man looked affronted. "Well excuse me, princess. I just thought I would warn you that your partner just eat the expired chicken salad from the fridge."

"What?" His eyes went wide.

"Yea, fucker is puking his brains out." He rushed past Brass to find Ivan slumped over, his face green.

"Nice going idiot. You just passed a health exam and now look at you."

"Shut up." Ivan spoke but immediately regretted it, covering his mouth.

He walked over grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "Come on, let me take you back to the room." Ivan just nodded.

They passed the women in the lounge, he waved them off. Upon seeing Ivan they understood.

Upon getting to room, he threw Ivan down on the bed. "Sleep." He grabbed the trash can and placed it by the bed. "I'll get you something to take."

He took Ivan's retching as an answer and left. He headed back towards the lounge, upon his arrival he found that they weren't alone. The King was here. Why?

"Oh Agent Resus, good of you to join us. Where is your partner?" The man spoke warmly.

"Sick, your majesty." He answered flatly.

The man's eye twitched. "Oh my, that throws a wrench in our plans."

Sasha interjected. "Sir, if I may be so bold, why are you here?"

"Oh that yes. A mission has come up, the hardest you have ever faced." That caught everyone's attention. "I'm sending all of you out for this."

"Sir, Ivan is not well." Remy wouldn't let them think for even a minute that his best friend was going, not like this.

"Well of course not boy. Hehe." The King laughed. "I will be sending the five of you instead."

"Where are we going?" Brass spoke up.

"The border. There seems to be a small army of Absolon troops trying to cross the border. I need you to go out there and stop them."

"Sign me up, baby." Winoona cried.

He didn't like the sound of this, he was about to speak when someone beat him to the punch. "Umm…Sir…isn't it…the guards..job to do… that?" Carolta said nervously.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but we are trying to stop a war. Using the army would only send the wrong message." The man explained.

"Well I'm game." Brass spoke up. "If my partner wants to go, I'll got."

The King nodded turning to the all-female team. Both women nodded in agreement. Lastly he turned to him. Remy didn't like this. The whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. "I still have my reservations."

The man sighed, pinching the bridge between his nose. "Young man, if you don't do this it is akin to treason."

So it was coming down to that. He was pinned against a wall with no way out. He caved. "Fine."

"Good." The King brightened. "You will be briefed within the hour. Then transport will be here get you there."

"Wait, we're going now!" Sasha stood awestruck.

"Yes, we don't have much time I'm afraid." There was something about the man's sad expression didn't sit right with him. The man turned to leave. "Good luck." And with that he was out the door.

Remy turned to leave as well. "Where are you going Resus?" Winoona asked.

"I need to tell Ivan that I'm leaving." He answered flatly.

"Why? We'll be back before he even notices." Brass said as lit a cigarette and plopped on the couch.

He didn't turn back to face them. "But what if we're not. What if it's the last time? The man did say it was dangerous or did that fact slip through your radar?" He snarled.

"Remy, all of our missions are dangerous." Sasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's never shown up to give us orders has he." He snapped back at her. Not waiting for anyone else to press him farther he dashed from the room and down the hall. He got to the room to find Ivan passed out.

He looked down knowing he should wake him, but at the same time he didn't want to disturb him. He also didn't want his friend worried about him the entire time. Quietly he grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble down where he was going, what he was doing, and a good bye at the end. He laid the note down, almost immediately filled with guilt. If he didn't return this would be the last thing, Ivan would have of his. It hit him suddenly that it may be the last time he saw his best friend. He ran to the bathroom, letting the tears fall. He didn't want to wake him.

After about twenty minutes, he washed his face trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He dashed to the door looking at Ivan one last time before he shut the door.

As he made the journey down the hall to the lounge, a feeling in his gut told him it would be the last time.

He returned to the room to find the briefing officer had just arrived. He sat down as the man explained how they would be brought to the border and placed in a trench just a mile of the border. Supplies would be there waiting for them. They were to snipe off soldiers as they crossed. They were also supposed to keep a few alive for questioning.

Everything about this plan, made his stomach turn in knots.

"Any questions?" The officer looked at them. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright then, let's get you boarded." He stood and they followed.

They boarded in silence, he began to think that everything just hit them. They had no idea how large this army was. He tried to keep himself from shaking.

His mind going off in a million directions, not settling on one subject long enough. He wished he had stayed back with Ivan.

The others began to talk, but he was so conflicted. He wondered if Ivan was still asleep. If he had found the note. Knowing Ivan, he would be freaking out.

He distracted himself with old memories. The first day he and his mom came to Fairy Tail. Ivan was on the floor trying to do a puzzle. He walked over and finished it for him, making the other angry. He chuckled, finding it funny that their friendship began with a disagreement.

"Okay off!" A man shouted. They were already here. They unloaded into the trench and waved the man off.

Winoona instantly grabbed her weapon of choice, getting it at the ready. Sasha and Carolta were going through the supplies and Brass was taking notes on the area.

"Are you going to do something?" Winoona snapped.

He turned and glared at her. "I have to set up a barrier. If I do it this early it would be a waste of energy."

She gave him a dirty look. "You know I would rather have Ivan here, he isn't as much of a downer as you are." He shared her sentiment. Only he wanted to be back where Ivan was.

There was a rustling in the brush, they all heard voices.

Winoona made to aim. He triggered his eyes, to put up a barrier. Sasha grabbed a set of explosives. Brass and Carolta began marking the direction of the voices on the map.

Winoona fired. A ping sounded. The trench exploded. Everything went from darkness to furious flames.

His legs burned. He had been pushed out by the explosion, his shield had saved his life. He turned back to the foxhole to find it encased in fire. From the hole he could hear screams. Carolta!

"Carolta!" He tried to find her in the barrage of flames.

"REMY, HELP ME!" She cried.

He looked around for something to help free her, but there was nothing. Everything was ripped to shreds.

The world froze as he heard her screams get louder. She was burning to death. He looked around franticly only to discover her screams stopped. She was gone.

He heard sounds off in the distance and made to flee. He tripped over something. Brass….or at least half of him. Seeing it made his reflexes go into over drive. Winoona and Sasha had been the closest to the explosion. He was the only one still alive.

He could teleport, but he was injured from the blast. His energy was low. He climbed the closest tree and hid among the leaves, watching the soldiers go by. The soldiers with the Kings Seal.

He was right. The man was untrustworthy. He betrayed them all.

His mind froze on one thought. He left Ivan back at the base. Surely they would kill him. Why had he been so blind as to leave him there? He should have left with him when he had the chance. He wanted to throw up, sickened by the betrayal and the smell below. He could smell them burning.

He looked at the trench as they poured water on it. Men came forward with 5 caskets. He watched as they scooped the debris into them and sealed them. Then placed them on a cart. Looking closer at the caskets they all had the former guild marks on them. They planned to return them to their guilds.

He was enraged 'Why have they forsaken us? We did everything they asked?'

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

Only two more chapters of Remy and Ivan's story, than we will get back to Bickslow. The next chapter is all Ivan though. Review please.


	11. Look into the Past: Part 4

He awoke with a start, his stomach had calmed down. It was dark. He was about to turn on the light, but thought against it. He didn't want to wake Remy. He quietly pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bathroom, he was about to turn the light off, when he noticed something. He switched on the light to the bedroom on.

Remy wasn't there. 'That's odd.' He turned to the clock on the table. It read 1:30 am. Alarms began to go off in his head, Remy was notorious for going to bed early.

He began to look around the room more closely to see if his friend had left him anything. Within minutes he found a scrap of paper in one of the book Remy had been reading.

 _Dear Ivan,_

 _The King has sent all of us on a mission. Things don't look good. We don't know if any of us will come back alive. If something were to happen to me, I want you to live your life. Leave the council. Go back to Magnolia. If this is the last time I want to get some stuff off of my chest. You're my best friend, no other person understands me the way you do. When I was young I wanted nothing to do with this world. It scared me, but then you came along and changed all of that. People always said you would be lost without me, but the truth is I would be lost without you. Don't let my death be in vein. Live on._

 _Your Friend_

 _Remy_

Ivan's face ran a gambit of emotions within only a couple of seconds. He was lost for words. He had never really thought of what would happen if he ever lost his best friend, it had never even occurred to him. He read it again, hoping he had read it wrong. There was no way the King sent them all on a dangerous mission. Heck, the man had never sent them on any mission, that was the council's job.

As he read the letter for the fourth time he found he was shaking. He began thinking over and over again that they would come back and everything would be fine, but why would Remy write such a letter in the first place? Why was he certain that he would die? He paced the room in frantic thought.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts and he rushed to the door to get it. The face he saw wasn't a familiar one.

"Agent Dreyar, how are you feeling?" He really didn't know how to answer the question. His stomach was cured of its food poisoning, but now it was wrangled in knots.

"Well I'm not throwing up anymore." He answered, at least that was the truth.

The man sighed, looking downward. "I need you to come with me." He paused. Go with him? Why did he need to go with him?

"Why?" He inquired.

The man looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from left to right. "Orders." He was hiding something and the only way to find out what he was hiding was to follow.

"Lead the way." The man turned and he followed. What was all of this about?

He was led to a door, but the man refused to open it yet. "I have to wait for my commanding officer." The man said giving him a sad look. Why was he looking at him like he pitied him?

Suddenly the door opened and a man emerged, he signaled the other man forward. He too was giving him a sad look. He began to feel anxious, what was all of this about?

Entering the room, his worst nightmare awaited him. 5 caskets. He recognized the symbols on them, guild marks. The one closest to the door adorned with the seal of Phantom Lord. He ran his hand along the top, Sasha's name written under the seal. He turned to the next one seeing the mark of Mermaid Heel, Carolta. His hands became fists as he moved to the next one. Lamia Scale, Winoona Fertus. To her right Blue Pegasus, Arlinton Brass. His fingernails were digging into his palms. He didn't want to look at the last one. He didn't want to confirm it was him.

Every step felt like his feet were made of lead. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. His chest was on fire. Even standing next to the casket, he didn't want to look down. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was gone.

"Agent Dreyar?" He didn't answer the voice only sliding his hand across the casket. He felt the symbol over and over in his hands. It was unmistakable. It was Fairy Tail. He cursed the symbol that had done nothing but bring him sadness. He finally gave in, seeing the name he didn't want to see.

In a matter of seconds his world went numb. He could see people talking, but it wasn't registering. His vision blurred. His mind was screaming at him. 'This is all your fault! If you weren't sick you would have been there. He wouldn't have had to…" He froze on the last word, refusing to accept it. He could vaguely feel someone tugging at his arm, trying to pull him away, but to no avail. He made to open the casket, but found it sealed shut.

"Agent Dreyar, you can't open that."

He turned around and snapped. "Why not?"

"They were so heavily damaged. We wanted people to remember them as they were. Not the way they were found." The familiar voice of the King sounded behind him. "Because of this I have decided to disband the Counter Intelligence Program. You can leave with him."

The words in Remy's letter were hitting him again. They had told him to go back to Magnolia, just as Remy had. If it was what his best friend had wanted he would leave. "I'll turn in everything. I won't say anything to the public." The King smiled sadly.

"We will have you processed out tomorrow. Would you like to go back to bed?"

Ivan turned back to the casket behind him. "I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"I will have some of the guards contact your former guild. They will know that you are coming home."

Ivan looked down, not taking his eyes off of the casket. His eyes began to fill again. 'Looks like we're going home, buddy. I just wish it wasn't this way.' He hung his head, letting his tears fall.

* * *

He had been back for a week now, or at least it had felt like a week. His father and the guild held a funeral for Remy upon his return.

He refused to get the Fairy Tail mark back on his body, much to his father's dismay. He told him he couldn't stand the look of it after seeing it on his friend's casket. His father left him alone after that, as did the guild. He didn't know what to do, his world was shattered. He had always figured that they would have grown old together. Now he was facing life alone.

"Ivan?" He heard a small familiar voice. He turned his face to find Kaya looking sadly at him. His former on again off again girlfriend placed her arms around him as he sat perfectly still. It was weird. In the past he would have felt happy in her arms. Now he was just numb. The blonde girl that used to be the center of his affections was now not even a thought. "Ivan I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." He snapped removing himself from her embrace.

"But you need to accept this. You can't keep living this way. He wouldn't want that." She said softly.

"He would have wanted to live." He started to walk away only to have her try to hold him again.

"I know this is hard." She was crying. "But please, live your life. Don't let your grief kill you."

"I'm not…"

"You haven't been eating. You stare off into the distance. Your father and I are worried about you. We want you to live your life."

He froze at her words, the same words in Remy's letter. He covered his mouth with his hand and fell to his knees, breaking down. She hugged him tighter, crying with him.

* * *

The guild was ecstatic with the announcement that he and Kaya had gone and gotten married.

"So you got hitched?" His father smiled at him.

"Yes." He said flatly. He still wasn't over Remy's death, heck he probably would never be over it.

He got a look from his father. "What made you decide to marry her?"

He sighed. "Remy left me a note before he died."

Makarov looked confused, he knew the boys had run into a dark guild, but he had no idea that Remy had written something down in the event of his death. "A note?"

"He told me to live on. To live my life. It's the only way I can honor him." He said it with no emotion. He had been like that for the last couple of weeks.

His father smiled sadly up at him. "I think that's the best idea you have ever had." His father patted him on the back.

He didn't really know how to respond to his father anymore. Sure he tried to show emotion to his wife, but it was all fake. Remy had told him to live on, but he didn't know how to.

A wizard came and his father left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

The only thing he liked about his life right now were his dreams. He even looked forward to sleep. His dreams were vivid and bright, only because Remy was there. The dreams always started with them as kids, getting into trouble with their parents. Then it would shift and they would be teenagers, going on jobs for the guild. They would make jokes and laugh just like they did then. It felt so real and when he woke he found himself wishing to go back to sleep.

He cradled his face in his arms, he didn't want anyone to see him crying again. His eyes at this point always burned when he was awake. Remy was only gone for three weeks and his grief was still deeply embedded. No, it was getting worse. He didn't tell his wife the things he was pondering. Things that would let him sleep forever.

* * *

It was raining. She had told him to stay away, that coming out here wasn't helping him, but he couldn't do it. He had to come.

He looked down at the newly engraved tombstone. He had told them what to put on it. He would have cried except his eyes were all dried up. The rain was coming down stronger and fast, but he didn't move. "Remember when we were kids?" He said to the grave. "You loved the rain, your mother always was yelling at us for going out in it. Remember how sick you got." He laughed to himself.

He was going mad. He didn't know how much longer he would last. The days blended together now. His dreams were his only comfort. He was always happy to find his best friend there. The same as always.

He was about to turn to leave, when something caught his attention. There was someone on the edge of the cemetery in a long black robe, a hood over their face. He began to ponder as the person moved closer.

He didn't move though. He stayed where he was as the man stood opposite of him. The grave in-between them. The man looked to the grave and back to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He snapped.

"Ivan?" He froze, that voice. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. He walked forward grabbing the man's hood and pulling it down. He taught his eyes were dry, but now they were streaming tears once again.

"I'm dreaming, that's what this is. I'll wake up and you'll be gone again." He frowned. Remy smiled sadly than grabbed his arm pinching him hard. "Hey that hurt asshole."

"You're awake." Remy said. "You can't feel pain in a dream idiot." It began to hit him that this wasn't a dream.

"You're really here." His eyes grew wide and he rushed forward, dragging the man into a hug. This time Remy broke down, hugging him back. They fell to their knees, continuing to sob. "Where have you been?"

"I can't say here." He felt Remy start to pull away, but didn't allow him an inch.

"Why?"

"Because they might be watching." Remy said.

"Who?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." He nodded, without a question he would follow his friend. In a matter of seconds Remy's eyes glowed yellow and he found himself in a cave. There was a small camp set up and he took a seat. Remy took a seat across from him.

"So spill what happened? How are you alive?"

"We were betrayed Ivan."

"What?!"

"The King sent us to die. I was the only one to survive." He began to tell him the grizzly tale. The trench, the explosion, the screams, and the King's men with the caskets. "I only survived because of my shield spell. If only I made it sooner, then maybe, just maybe I could have saved them all."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm just happy you're alive." There was so much to take in. Everything he was told was a lie.

"I can say the same about you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Remy sighed. "I thought that with you being sick back at base that they would finished you off there."

Ivan looked down. "They probably figured by my reaction that I wouldn't last long."

This caught Remy's attention fast. "Your reaction? What did they think you were going to kill yourself?" He looked confused.

"If you were gone any longer…" He froze, keeping is head down, he didn't want to admit this.

Remy's eyes went wide. "Ivan you…you wouldn't." When he didn't answer he felt a hand move his head up. He was now looking at his friend straight in the eye. He looked like he was going to cry again. "Why?"

"Because living a life without you isn't worth living." He said softly.

Remy looked down. "Never say that. Your life means something."

"Could you live without me?" He asked, not receiving an answer. "I thought so." After a couple seconds of silence, he spoke up again. "What are we going to do? I mean you can't just walk back into the guild, especially if they are watching."

"Your right and I don't think you should either." He looked at him confused. "Ivan they want you to off yourself. If you don't they will come after you and make it look like an accident."

He couldn't argue with his friend's logic. He began to ponder. Looking about the cave. Suddenly it came to him. "Remy, where is this place?"

"Just over the Absolon border…or you could say under." He laughed. "Why?"

Ivan smiled for the first time in a month. "Why don't we make this a center for our operations then?" He got a funny look. "We become the council's biggest nightmare."

"What?!" Remy eyes were wide and he was looking around the cavern.

"This is the guild hall. Think about it, we could use our training as spies against them Remy. There has to be others like us, people that have been used by the government. Think about it." He was getting excited.

"We could set up a base here where they would never find it." Remy said, looked just as excited as he did.

Both men began to scour the cave. He was already imagining what it would look like. "So what first?" He turned to his friend.

"The first thing we need is to get back our blood samples."

"Huh?"

"They took our blood the morning before they betrayed us. They took it for a reason Ivan. A reason I want to know."

"Yeah, while we plan that we can start changing this place around. Make it more like home." Remy smiled at him, then gave him a funny look.

"What about Fairy Tail?"

He answered without thinking. "What about them? We need to get Raven Tail up and running."

To Be Continued…

Authors Note:

Poor Ivan I was mean to him this chapter. The idea for his grief came from the song Still Here by Digital Daggers. At this moment I still have no plans to make Remy and Ivan a thing. Also who ready for a baby Bickslow?


	12. Look into the Past: Part 5

It had been almost a year. Clearing out the rock wasn't easy, but they were about half way done. They had already recruited members to the guild, some from dark guilds, some from legal guilds, and others from parts unknown. They had about 15 members at the moment. Ivan had designed the guild symbol and Raven Tail was born.

At the same time they were coming up with an operation that would get them into the council building. Remy had discovered a way in after observing the building from the outside for a couple of days. He discovered a pattern, one which would guarantee them access. It turned out that the council building had one weakness towards the back, a particularly large garbage shoot.

The new requites were not yet trained to the proper standard that they wanted, only two had passed the training so far. Remy after watching their comrades' die had become a perfectionist. He wanted their members to be of the highest level of training. Much like a military force or spy agency, he made them train till they were blue in the face. Often telling them that they would not be sent out unless they had reached the S class. Strangely none quit or ran off. All of them had been scorned by the council or the king in some way. This was their only way to get revenge.

The plan was simple they would enter with two others, this way they could get in and out easier. Once inside Ivan would make an illusion, making them look like toads. From there they would find their blood samples and destroy them before looking for the documents regarding their business.

It was the night before the operation and Ivan couldn't sleep. He just laid there in his small apartment, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered how Kaya was. He had married her and left without a word. He knew he couldn't bring her here, she was too loyal to his father and his father to the council. He sighed right before he heard a knock at his door.

'Let me in asshole.' Remy's voice plastered through his head. He stood and headed to the door. Opening to find his friend there with a case of beer.

"What's the occasion?" Not only was it late, Remy wasn't much of a drinker.

He was given a small smile. "Well I thought we could get a little toasted before tomorrow."

"You couldn't sleep either, could you?" He teased.

"Guilty." He moved to the side letting his friend in. They both sat on the couch before opening one. "I still can't believe we are going back." He took a sip.

"It's still a lot to take in. I wonder what it looks like now. I mean they had to change everything up. There's nobody living there anymore." He sighed drinking down the can in one gulp, grabbing another one.

Remy looked down. "The lounge is probably gone." His friend downed his beer as well, before grabbing another one.

He didn't like to think of that place anymore. It brought back too many memories. All of the missions he had gone on. The friendships he made with the other agents. The death of their friends. A time in his life were he thought his best friend was dead. Sure, there had been some fun moments, but the darkness surrounding the agents' lives and deaths covered them up completely.

After about 20 minutes of silence he looked over to find Remy passed out on his couch. He smiled to himself before getting up and going to bed. They had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

The four of them were at the ready. Remy was going to teleport them to the summit around Era. They were joined by a young woman named Gregora, she used archive magic. She was only twelve, but had progressed far beyond her capacities. She had once been in a legal guild, but found herself going nowhere and had often gotten in trouble with her guild master.

The other was a young man called Phineas, he used ice magic. He was once in the dark guild, Dark Unicorn, before leaving to take up their cause.

The three gathered around Remy and his eyes glowed yellow. Next thing they knew they were in a forest on the outskirts of Era.

He turned to Ivan, signaling the man to put up the illusion and they made their way into town. This only made them look like ordinary people. Walking the street they stayed focused on their goal.

Upon nearing the council building they separated, one by one they snuck around to the back of the building. Phineas used his magic to freeze the shoot before they all slid into the tight space. They chose to stick together, even though Ivan and Remy knew the place like the back of their hands. They knew that they could only escape with one of their abilities, so staying together was a must.

Gregora listened for movement before giving the signal that the coast was clear and they all climbed out of the shoot with Ivan making them look like toads.

They walked steadily down the hall, his memory remembering where they were. He told them to make a right with his thoughts.

They pasted many in the halls, but were never given a glance as they made their way through the building. With Gregora's skills they tapped into a station and she discovered the room labeled confidential, it use to be their old lounge. Deciding that was where to go, Remy began to put up a barrier. This would make them invisible when they got to the room.

As they got closer to their destination, Ivan snagged a pass card from a nearby toad. This could give them access without having to break down the door.

Looking around the doorway they found no one. Ivan took the pass card and slid it through the slot and the door unclicked. All four mages entered the room.

He froze, this use to be the lounge, but now it was completely different. Instead of the couch, stations, and chairs, there were three cribs. He walked slowly over to one, looking down into it he found a little girl with dark skin. She had a little tuft of pink hair on her head. His mind immediately flashed to Sasha and Carolta. 'No they…they couldn't' He went around to the front of the crib picking up a data sheet, confirming his fears.

They took their blood, no their DNA. They took them to make babies. He found Ivan at the next one. He looked down to find a boy with dark brown hair.

"Remy, what is this?" Ivan questioned, confused.

"They used our blood to make children. I don't know why, but they did. The one over there is Sasha and Caroltas.

Ivan picked up the board his eyes going wide. "This one is Brass and Winoonas." The both froze realizing the pattern. They made children from the people that were partners. The both turned to the last crib, both of their subordinates were already stationed around it. Ivan spoke up. "Who are that child's parents? Look at the data sheet." He pointed to the end of the crib.

Gregora picked up the report and began to scan it. Her eyes went wide as she dropped the clipboard.

This was all they need to confirm their suspicions. He walked over slowly and looked down to find a baby boy. Unlike the others he was awake, his red eyes staring up at him. Ivan came up beside him looking down at the boy. Remy didn't know why, but he began to shake. Tears were forming in his eyes as he reached down into the crib to pick up his son. The boy immediately latched on to him. He and Ivan shared a glance.

"Ivan we can't leave them here. We're taking them with us." He ordered his guild.

Ivan nodded with a small smile on his face. Gregora had gone and picked up the girl, while Phineas got the other boy. Ivan peered into the old kitchen before noticing the machines, he walked back and took the girl from Gregora. "Go to the kitchen, they have something we need you to archive." She nodded and left. He looked over to his best friend who was now rocking their son. The boy had grabbed his finger and Remy was just lost for words. He looked down at the girl, she looked so much like Sasha. You could see some of Carolta, mostly in the hair, but mostly he saw Sasha.

Gregora returned from the kitchen seconds later. "It's done. I attached an explosive that will go off in 2 hours."

They all nodded and were about to leave when Phineas pointed something out. "How are we going to keep them quiet?" He said looking down to the babe in his arms.

Remy thought for a second before making his eyes glow purple. "It should be fine, I'm shielding them. Even if they cry no one will hear."

"What about our arms it, will look funny if we are holding air?"

"I made it look like we're taking trash to the shoot." Ivan said.

Remy looked up at the clock. "We should get going. Someone will probably come soon." They nodded and with that they left the former lounge, babies in hand.

Again no one noticed as they walked the halls, he had to give Ivan his credit. There had to be no other mage that could pull of an illusion this complex.

They made it to the garbage room with no one in sight.

One by one they went down the shoot, landing in a pile of trash. He nodded to his friend, who changed the illusion back from toads to their aliases. Heck Ivan let him take down his shield as he made aliases for the babies.

They speed through town, it was almost nightfall. Just as they hit the outskirts of town, they heard the alarms sound throughout Era. "Grab on to me." He yelled.

He waited for all of his companions to grab him before teleporting them out of there.

The forest was replaced with the cave. They had made it.

He looked down to find his son sleeping in his arms. Ivan had come over to him his arms empty as he had given the girl back to Gregora. He smiled at his friend before motioning for him to take their son. Ivan's eyes seemed to light up. "He has your ears." Remy pointed out.

"Well he has your eyes. I saw them earlier." Ivan said.

Neither of them could take their eyes off of their child. It was strange, he had never wanted children, but now that he had one, he couldn't think straight.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Ivan. "What are we going to name him?"

"That's a good question."

"He's getting your last name."

He cocked an eyebrow at his friend confused. "Why?"

"He has the Resus family eyes, so he needs the Resus family name." Ivan said, smiling wider as his son grabbed his finger in his sleep. The two stood in silence as they began thinking up names.

Suddenly the baby woke up and began to cry. "I think he needs food." Ivan nodded. He had sent out some of the newbies to get formula. He was trying to rock the boy back and forth, but nothing seemed to distract him. Ivan placed him on the couch before trying to find a stuffed animal. They had them around because they worked well for target practice.

He placed it down next to the boy, but he continued to cry. "We'll just have to wait till they return with cribs and formula." Ivan was about to nod when his eyes went wide.

He turned to see the animal was floating. His son had stopped crying, his eyes were glowing green. His first ability was see seeing soul. He must have put one in the stuffy.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. For the last thousand years his family had kept the same cycle of shielder, healer, and teleporter. His son just broke that mold. He could only think of one name that would fit him. "Bickslow."

"Bless you." Ivan said, still surprised at their son's power.

"No asshole, his name is Bickslow."

"Why Bickslow?" Ivan gave him a look that said he thought he had lost his marbles.

"It mains heavy metal, like the kind that wards off evil spirits. It was also the name of the originator of my clan." He turned back to his son, seeing him bob the toy from the left to the right.

Ivan turned back to the child as he played. "So Bickslow Resus it is."

* * *

The newbies returned with their needed goods and they feed the children before putting them down for a nap. They had chosen names for the other two as well. Warner Brass and Carma Peters.

Gregora had sat them down as she went through her archive data from the council. She gasped when she found what she was looking for, motioning them to come and see.

His stomach twisted at what he saw. The council had killed them so they could make bio-weapons with their DNA. Government trained attack dogs that would do the Kings bidding. All the information they had stolen as agents was so that the King could invade Absolon in order to have more land. They created his son to be a killing machine and it enraged him. His friends had to die because they would have gotten in the way.

He heard a loud crash and found that Ivan had punched a table, the legs now sprawled out in different directions as it sat on the floor.

"Those bastards." Ivan whispered, to angry to talk.

"Ivan calm down."

"How are you okay with this?" He roared.

"I'm not, but remember our son is here with us now. They can't make him into a monster." This seemed to calm his friend down a bit.

"You know they can't stay here!"

It was his turn to be angry. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous, Remy. Think about it this guild hall is still being worked on. What if there is a collapse What if we are caught by the council? They would just take him back. We're playing a dangerous game here, Remy."

He hated to admit that Ivan was right, but he didn't want to let go of his child. "Where do we leave him then? I can't just abandon him."

Ivan sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't we leave him at Fairy Tail. We will get him when the time is right."

"What about the others?"

Ivan sighed. "We take Warner to Lamia Scale and Carma to Mermaid Heel. They will get love and attention there and when the time come we can go and get them too."

He looked down, he had just found out he had a son. He wanted to be there for his son, but what Ivan was saying was true. If they were caught then his son would be back in the hands of the council and be made to do the Kings bidding.

"Remy, I don't like this either, but this is our only option."

"I know, Ivan. I know." He said softly.

They both left Gregora at her station and went back upstairs to find their son playing on the floor with Phineas. They signaled the man off and he left without a word.

They spent the rest of the night not sleeping, knowing what they had to do come morning.

* * *

Remy teleported Ivan close to the edge of Magnolia. He patted his sons head before, nodding him off.

Ivan made it through the city, wearing a long cloak, hiding his face. It didn't take him long to find the guild.

He opened the door to find, all eyes following him as the he left for the masters room. No one stopped him. They saw the baby in his arms. This was normal for their guild to take in children.

He knocked at the door. "Come in."

He walked into the familiar office, seeing his father doing paperwork.

The old man looked up seeing Bickslow. "Oh a child. What is his name?" His father asked as he handed the boy over.

Upon handing over the boy he lowered his hood. "His name is Bickslow."

"IVAN! Where have you been?" His father looked up at him angrily.

"It's a long story, I can't stay long. I just came to drop off the kid." He turned to leave, about to put his hood back up.

"Wait, it's about Kaya."

"What about her?" He asked.

"She died. She passed away three months ago…in child birth. Ivan you have a son." Ivan froze, he had another son as well. Part of him wanted to see him, but he knew it would only cause problems.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. Just as I said, I came to drop off Bickslow."

"His name is Laxus. Really Ivan show some emotion. The woman you loved is dead."

He refused to give in to his father. "Bickslow is Remy's son." His father froze, looking down at the boy in his arms. He through his hood up and opened the door. "Look after him as if he were your own." With that he exited his father's office and quickly made his way out of the guild.

When he made it out the door he found Remy in is cloak waiting and the two teleported before his father could return.

 _End of Flashback_

Bickslow looked over to Ivan in shock. He didn't have a mother. He had two fathers.

His father spoke. "We didn't tell you when you got here because we didn't know how you would react."

Bickslow stood up, taking a step towards Ivan before embracing him. "So can I call you Pops then?"

Ivan hugged him back. "Whatever you want, son."

After about a minute he let go turning back to his father. "So I guess this makes us a family then."

Remy nodded. "We're a family alright, the weirdest one there ever was."

The night ended with the three looking up at the stars. Bickslow watched as his fathers' fell asleep. Thinking everything over in his head. He would become stronger. He would rise to the top of his new guild. If the King wanted a weapon he would become a weapon. The weapon that would take him down.

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

Finally, the Remy and Ivan's past is revealed. This is how Bickslow has Dreyar blood, yes this makes him Laxus's brother. If you remember the name Warner then you are correct. Back in the chapter Fears there was a Warner, who is the same Warner that is Brass and Winoona's son. Again Ivan and Remy are not gay. I know I repeat this a lot, but there are way too many fan fics were I have seen this set up. Not with these characters, but still it's over used. Review if you want.


	13. Of Hunting and Spiders

He woke with the clear sky over him, wondering if last night had all been a dream. He rolled over to find both Ivan and Remy gone.

Dragging himself up out of the shelter and over to the fire, he found a small note.

 _Bickslow,_

 _Went hunting. Will be back soon._

 _Dad and Pops._

He laughed to himself as he read the short note.

He took to the fire, adding some more wood. Deciding he wanted some coffee, he took some water from a pitcher and started boiling it over the fire. As he waited for the water, he began thinking about the night before. The reason for his creation. His new purpose in life. He would make Fiore see the truth.

He wondered what would happen to Fiore after the reveal. Would they accept it or would they walk away and remain sheep. While the normal populates may say in the flock, he couldn't see the mages, especially the guilds of the mages who died, to stay loyal. Even with Phantom Lord disbanded, he could see the former members rioting over the King's actions.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the bushes behind him began to rustle, out of the woods emerged both men with a couple of rabbits.

"I thought you didn't hunt, dad?" He teased his father, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"I just don't like gutting them." The man cringed.

Ivan laughed. "You can't gut a rabbit, but if a person gets in your way you wouldn't think twice."

Remy looked offended. "That's different." He pointed to the bunnies. "They can't defend themselves."

He stood, going over to where both men were, watching Ivan start the process.

"Remy, you're a former secret agent and an S class wizard. I don't think people stand a chance either." Ivan pointed out.

"Pops has a point, dad." He laughed.

He got a nasty look. "Well I guess you'll just love your training today."

"Training?" He hadn't expected to do any training today.

"Yes, training and just for that it's going to be hell." Remy turned his back to the two and walked back over to the fire.

Ivan let out a hearty laugh. "Well if you just didn't make our criticism valid, I don't know what will."

He cringed, remembering how bad shielding was. Thinking back to what his father had said, he knew that teleporting was next. Sure, he wanted to master it, but that didn't mean he was ready for another Remy Resus training session, especially if his father had just promised him hell.

He returned to the fire to find his father sitting with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. He thought it best to play stupid. "So what kind of training are we doing?"

The sour expression stayed. "I believe you already know the answer." His father took the water he had been boiling and started pouring it into a pot with some ground beans on top of it.

"Look old fart, I'm sorry. We were just messing around." His scowl faded a bit, but he could tell that he was still mad.

Moments later Ivan returned with the freshly cut meat and began cooking it over the fire.

"Really Remy, it could be worse." The man pointed out.

This father let out a twisted laugh. "Yea, I could be afraid of spiders." He raised his hand a small spider in his palm.

Ivan paled. "Get that away from me!" The man backed away from his friend.

He began to laugh at both of his fathers as Remy threw the spider at Ivan. The bearded man jumping up into a tree to avoid the bug.

His sides hurt. "You… can hunt…ha in the forest, but..heha you're scared of bugs." He fell off of the log into the grass.

"Not bugs, just spiders." Ivan growled. "And I'm not scared, their just dirty."

"And a dead animal isn't?" Remy smirked, happy with his revenge.

The two were about to start arguing, when he pointed out that the food was burning.

* * *

They split up after breakfast, with Ivan heading back to the guild. His father wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Instead of the open field, they went deeper into the forest. He began to wonder why. "Dad, why aren't we using the field?"

"The open field wouldn't work as well for this. While it is easier to work with, it slows your progress. You will need an area to focus on. The field doesn't have many options for that. Here the options are limitless." The man disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the top of a tall tree before disappearing again. He looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. He almost jumped 50ft when he felt a poke to his back. He turned to find his father with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He began to circle him. "This time instead of clearing your mind, you're going to fill it with your destination."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

He heard an uncharacteristic laugh from the man. "Once you have it down it's easy, but if you don't get it right, you could lose some parts of you."

"Lose some parts?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"When you teleport, you need to not only focus on where you're going, but on your body or in some cases those that are going with you. If you don't you may lose some limbs or the other person."

He felt his stomach turn. "What if that happens?"

He heard a light laugh. "Don't worry, I'm here and you're lucky I know how to reverse it. Now stop stalling and start."

Even with his father's knowledge he still felt uneasy. He began to scan the trees for a place to go. He settled on a low branch about 10 feet up. He stared at only the spot, thinking of only the branch and himself. Suddenly he found himself on the branch. He looked around confused on how he got up there so fast. He looked down to the ground to find his father with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He jumped down. "Ummm… I guess I'm just good at this." He spouted happily.

"Beginners luck." His father said taking his arms, looking him over for any damage. "Take off your shoes." He sputtered with an annoyed look on his face. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Maybe this is just easier for me. Filling my mind is easy, emptying it was a drag." He said a wild grin on his face.

"Okay, then do it again." Remy ordered.

He nodded finding another spot, doing everything the same way he did the first time. He found himself in that spot in seconds again.

Again he was checked for damage, but his father didn't find any. He was starting to get smug. "I thought you said this would be hard?"

He was given a nasty look. "Just for that, you're going to do this all day. I also want you to start from one spot to the next within seconds. I'm going to time you." The man aimed for the branch he was standing on. He flashed to the next place just in time for the branch to fall and had to rush to another spot. Only to fall to the ground. "You're giving away your position when you look for a spot. Memorize the area and start going off of memory. Now get up and go again."

* * *

By the time they made it back he was covered in sweat and cuts. He had fallen so many times he could barely move.

"Wasn't that fun." Remy smiled.

"For you maybe." He cringed as he talked, his side was killing him.

His father's eyes traveled to his side, before changing pink. He felt a warm sensation before looking down to find his cuts healed and his side in less pain. "It was for your own good. Cockiness has gotten a great number of men killed."

"But you didn't have to shoot me out of trees to do that." He pointed out.

"Hmm. It builds character then. Well, at least that's what your grandmother told me."

"Grandma use to shoot you out of trees?" He questioned.

An amused look crossed his father's face. "Remember my mother was a master teleporter. Anastasia Resus was known for abilities. She often did a lot of work for aid projects, transporting goods from one area to another. Your great grandfather Galen Resus was a doctor for aid projects as well, he often went to foreign countries for it."

He looked down. "It sounds like everyone in our family did something great, heck you were a spy."

He felt a pat on the back. "You're meant for greatness too. Remember you're a member of this bloodline too. You also have Dreyar blood too and those guys aren't push overs either."

"You don't have to explain that, I've seen both Makarov and Laxus in action plenty of times." He thought back to the grand magic games.

"You've never seen you're father in full action though." Remy said referring to Ivan.

He raised an eyebrow. "but at the grand magic games.."

He was cut off. "That was a false Raven Tail and Ivan didn't even use a quarter of his real power."

"A false Raven Tail? But I've seen a couple of them at the guild." He questioned.

Remy laughed. "We're a spy guild son, having some actors in the guild is normal."

Now he was even more confused. "What about your other base?"

"The one that dragonslayer tried to infiltrate? That was a fake too. I will say the boy isn't that bad. If Ivan and I found him sooner he would have made a good addition to Raven Tail." His father admitted.

He thought over his words before saying "Dad, have you ever thought of just going in and taking out the King?" Remy stopped and he walked into him.

His father's face was pointed downward. "Not a day goes by were I don't think about seeing that spineless asshole hanging for his crimes."

He looked down. "Dad, what if we could make it a reality?" He was given a look of confusion. "I was made to be a weapon…"

He was suddenly pinned to a wall. "Never think of yourself as just a weapon. You're more than that!" His father roared.

"I know that!" He pushed back. "I'm just saying with all three of us we could do it."

"All three of us?"

"Carma, Warner, and I. Think about it dad, the King taken down by the very creations he made to take down others." He grinned, as the idea began to hit his father.

His father's eyes were going wide. "If we could get all three of you trained as a team, you would be an unstoppable force. Heck, all we would have to do is expose the truth to the people."

"And wouldn't it be great to free them?"

His father raised an eyebrow, confused. "Free them?"

His face had grown serious. "The people of Fiore, dad. Their being lied to. They're following a scumbag who has no regard for them or their safety, only his own vain pride." He spat. Just thinking about the King made him ill.

His father pondered the idea for a moment. "We will talk about this later, but it is an intriguing idea."

"Where are the others?" He questioned.

Remy sighed. "Warner is already in Raven Tail. Carma is still in Mermaid Heel. I don't even know how we would even go about retrieving her. Now come on, Ivan is probably waiting."

* * *

It had been a month now and no word on where Bickslow was. The guild was beginning to grow anxious. The master had become sort tempered due to a lack of sleep and the thunder legion, especially Laxus, were always found drinking at their table, waiting for news. Laki and Elfman had taken to setting with them and Mira was beginning to drink herself.

With all that was going on, no one noticed when the youngest Strauss sibling returned from her aid mission. She walked around the guild, as happy as she could be.

"Mira, I'm back" Lisanna chirped. She was met with groans. Her smile became a frown. 'Why are all of you drinking?" She turned to her brother. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"Will you just shut up, I have a head ache." Evergreen pouted.

Freed groaned. "Lisanna, can you keep it down. It hasn't been a good month around here."

She gave them a confused look. "What happened?" She listened as Mira and Laki filled her in about Bickslow, leaving out the part about his DNA.

"And because he ran off, we can't get these three to do anything." Laki said, annoyed.

"Why did you ignore him?" She questioned, much to the group's dismay. "He's your friend, right. I don't think he did anything wrong." Really if she was in the same position, she would have just gone on an aid mission. That's the main reason she left anyway. Her siblings had taken to ignoring her so she found a way to get out of their hair.

Mira looked angry. "Just look what he did, he left without any consideration for anyone else." She snapped at her sister.

"I don't blame him because it sounds like you had no consideration for him." She snapped back.

"Lisanna, he left with Raven Tail! A dark guild!" Mira's voice drilled sharply.

She turned her back on her sister. "Then look for him instead of sitting here doing nothing!"

"Lisanna, that's enough!" Elfman roared. With her back turned her eyes began to tear up. Not giving her siblings an answer she walked over to the request board, scanning it for anything that would take her far away from here. She found what she was looking for and pulled the paper from the board, before heading up the stairs.

She knocked on the master's door. "Come in."

As she entered, she was surprised to find mountains of paperwork covering the floor and as well as the master pacing the floor.

"I want this job." He nodded not looking at her.

She wrote down the information and left the sheet on his desk before leaving.

She left the guild hall without a word to her siblings or anyone else.

As soon as she was out the door she decided to head home to pack, this job would keep her away for six months. Getting back to the apartment she and her sister shared, she began throwing her clothes into a bag along with some necessities. She grabbed some money for her train ticket and speed out the door, not looking back.

As she entered the train station, she was given funny looks by the workers, they had just seen her get off the train this morning.

She paid for her ticket and waited for her train. As she sat waiting for her train to come she looked over the sheet she had written on.

 _Aid Needed, Absolon-Fiore border._

To Be Continued….

Author Note

First, a shout out to all my readers, thanks for the views and reviews. The favorites and follows and just being awesome.

Second, so it looks like another member of Fairy Tail is headed into Raven Tail territory, hmmm I wonder what will happen.

Third, whose fear do you find the most valid? Remy's disgust with gutting game or Ivan's fear of spiders?


	14. A Day in the Life

It was late when Mira returned home to an empty apartment. She didn't think much of it until morning when she awoke to find her sister still gone. Immediately she left for Fairy Tail, hoping to find Lisanna there.

As she walked into the guild hall, her sense of panic rose. She was about to alert the Master about her sister's appearance when she looked over the request board. One of the aid missions was gone. Her nerves calmed, Lisanna was the only one that took those jobs.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the Master came down and told her about Lisanna giving him the job order. She relaxed and continued with her job knowing she would see her sister again in 6 months.

* * *

It was around 3 am when she arrived at the border. She left the train still in huff, wondering to herself where the center for the town was. She made her way onto the street, seeing the desolation for herself.

While the country of Fiore had many great cities, most of the smaller villages were overgrown with widespread famine. Taxes had hit these villages on the outskirts hard and it was up to mages like herself to help feed the poor. For the most part she loved her job, becoming an animal had its benefits when you could hunt the forests for food. Changing gave her better senses as well, she could smell if a planet was poisonous or hear heard animals off in the distance. The only part she hated was the fact that the King never did anything about the issue. He had the power to send aid, but left it up the guilds to send mages and most mages wanted the high paying jobs. She would think this would be a high priority job, but it was pushed to the back burner for other jobs like monster hunting and the removal of dark guilds. Sure, they were both worthy tasks as well, but why didn't the man send military aid, Fiore had not had a full scale war in over a hundred years and the force was quite large, why not send them somewhere to do some good.

She sighed as walked by unfinished roads and small huts. She noticed the center just up ahead and almost ran to it, she wanted to get some sleep before she started, and she had had an irritating neighbor on the train.

Once inside she saw the familiar faces, not of people that she knew, but of the suffering she came to expect. Forgetting sleep she dropped her things off and got to work. She guessed she would get some rest come, nightfall.

* * *

He awoke before his father for once, he planned this, wanting to get in some stretches in before his training. He had no idea who he would be placed with today. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place really, he wanted to get through the rest of his eye training with Remy, but at the same time he wanted to work on his special training for Raven Tail with Ivan. He really had no choice on which training he would get for the day, as it mattered on both of his fathers' schedules.

He sighed as he started breakfast for himself, breaking some eggs into a pan. He finished cooking them just as his father emerged from his room.

"You're up early." Remy yawned, slumping over the table.

He let out a small laugh. "Well I have a goal in mind."

With a still half asleep glance Remy tilted his head. "Goal?"

"I want to get my training done as soon as possible. I want to join your guild and stop that bastard of a King we have." He said, pouring his father a cup of coffee. "So who has me for the day?"

"Ivan, I have some things to work on today. There has been so much desolation to the east of here." His father said, slipping his drink.

"Desolation?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

His father coughed, clearing his throat before speaking. "Son, have you seen any of the small towns in Fiore? They have little to no resources, the council over taxes them, and there is more crime out here."

"Why do they let the King get away with it?" He questioned.

"They're not stupid, Bickslow. That would be akin to treason."

He took a bite of toast, sickened with the royal.

They were interrupted by Ivan only moments later. "Breakfast?" He turned to his son. "Well I guess I'm not the only one who can leave a kitchen without burning it down." Remy's face grew red.

"I had to learn. You've never lived with the thunder legion. Laxus thought that he could use his magic to cook once and shorted out all of the appliances. Ever can't even boil water, and don't get me started on Freed."

Ivan frowned. "I swear that child is my father's clone." He grabbed a cup from the counter and poured himself some coffee. "My mom never let my father into the kitchen because of that." He gave him a half smile.

He pondered this for a second. The more he thought about it, it made sense. Laxus thought the world of Makarov and had nothing but hatred for their father. Heck, Laxus used Makarov's original magic style, well not the dragonslayer part, but lightening magic was a Dreyar thing. Even Makarov's father used it, which made Ivan the odd one out. "Why don't you use lightening magic?"

Ivan looked up at him from his coffee with a funny look on his face. "Well I didn't want to us the same magic as my father. I was originally taught how to use it, but when I when I met your father I finally found my voice and began studying different types of magic."

After the last awkward question, he kept himself silent for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

When he and Ivan reached the surface he spoke. "I'm sorry, about my question earlier." He looked down embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I use to get that question a lot."

As they started towards the forest, he wondered what he had in store for him today. Rounding around an outcropping of trees, he saw something he couldn't believe. His eyes went wide at the site, this had to be a training center of some type. Everything was laid out to work on physical prowess.

"Wow." He heard a hearty laugh behind him and felt a sharp pat on the back.

"How did you think we trained our members?" He cocked an eyebrow at his son.

He was at a loss for words. This looked like a boot camp instead of a guild training area. "Ummm….where do I start?"

He motioned for him to follow. "We'll we need to get your balance up." He didn't like the look Ivan was giving him, but followed none the less.

He was lead to a small cement block. "Get up there." He obeyed, confused. "Alright, now I need you to stand on one leg for an hour."

His jaw dropped. "An hour!"

"After an hour you will switch limbs."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well when you're out in the field, there may be sometimes were you are stuck in an uncomfortable position. Also this will help with your balance. Many of us rush through the trees or up buildings. It's a lot easier to get in a building through a window, then go through the front door. Now come on kid, we don't have all day."

He looked down at the hard cement, cursing before lifting his left leg. "I thought we had all day." He muttered.

Within a matter of minutes his right leg was starting to hurt. His heel feeling like someone was stabbing it. His breathing became harder as he tried to not focus on the pain.

"Stay quiet, remember you don't want to be found." Ivan cracked.

He tried to calm his breathing, but now his lifted foot was beginning to fall asleep. Now he had two feet that felt like they were getting stabbed. His right giving off a long, pulsing jab and his left feeling as though hundreds of needles were being pushed into his skin. He clenched his teeth, biting into his cheek and tasting blood.

After another couple of minutes his foot finally went numb and his legs buckled forcing him to the ground. He laid there for a couple of seconds, feeling relief as his blood rushed back to his legs.

"Alright kid, get back up there." Ivan said, straight faced. He knew he would get no sympathy. His father was training a fighter, he wasn't looking at him like he was his son. He gathered himself back up, climbing back on the block.

He thought training with Remy was bad, no Ivan was way worse. He had never been happier for the day to be over. Every part of his body hurt. His ankles were beyond sore, his knees felt like they had been pounded to dust, and he didn't want to even think about his feet. He winced as they walked back.

"You okay, kid?" Ivan gave him a concerned look.

"Yea, Pops, just swell." He bit back sarcastically.

"Your fine. If you have the energy to snap at me then I must have not been harsh enough." The man teased. "Should have worked you till you couldn't move."

He let out a small laugh. "I think I'm a little heavy to carry back like a little kid."

"True, at my age I'd probably throw my back out." Ivan joked as they reached the entrance.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that heavy."

"When you first got here you I would have agreed with you, but you have gained more muscle with all of your training. I was surprised you lasted as long the first time. They usually stay up there for about 5 minutes at the most before falling." The man admitted.

"How long did I do it for?" He asked.

"You were up there for about 10 minutes."

"It felt a lot longer than that." He argued.

Ivan gave a lit chuckle. "Well when you're waiting and in pain, time tends to get skewed. It feels longer because you wanted it to be over with."

He didn't answer as they passed the waterfall. His face turning to it.

"You want to look at them?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to them. It's different than human souls." He said looking at the falling water.

Ivan turned his face to him, cocking an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Human souls like to work with you. These are different. They act like they want to work with you, but they don't, if that makes any sense." His hand came under the flowing water. Ivan shook his head a confused look on his face. "Human souls let you control them, these want to control you." He pointed down into the water. The dark spots moving in clusters.

Ivan pulled him away from the water, a concerned look on his face. He looked him straight it the eye. "Are they trying to control you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Taking Warner had been a good idea, the boy had just passed his Raven Tail training 3 months ago and was ready for anything. Warner looked like his father, but was more in tune with his mother's magic. To Remy this made sense, the King wanted weapons, and if anyone was a walking weapon it was Winoona, of course they would copy her skills into the boy.

But today wasn't the kind of job the boy was custom to. They had come for one reason and one reason only.

He hated lying, but his son's words from the night before hit him hard. They were on their way to the Mermaid Heel guild. They had a girl to retrieve. He figured Warner would be a good person to be here for this, as he also was a bio-weapon.

"You aren't going to take her today, but you will get her thinking." He reminded his young charge. The boy nodded as they neared the guild. He passed a wallet full of false information to him. "Money and your alias are in here, use them wisely."

"Yes, sir."

"Remember who you represent, don't give away anything important. Just get close to her." He gave the boy his instructions.

"Yes, sir. I'll bring her back to the guild when I get her on my side."

"Mermaid Heel is an all-female guild, so you can't just try to join, there are instructions if there is a snag and you need to contact me."

Warner nodded.

"Good luck." And with that he left the boy for his mission. Teleporting back home to his office.

* * *

She was dead on her feet. After cleaning what had to be at least a hundred wounds and feeding the children of the small village, she was down for the count. The sun was just starting to fall as were her eye lids when the door slammed open. She cursed mentally and lifted her head to find an unwelcome visitor.

"Go away, William." Oh how she hated this man. Mira had thought to set them up on a date, because she wanted them all to go on a triple date. He was a narcissistic piece of garbage as far as she was concerned.

He continued to stand in the doorway. "Miss Lisanna, would you like to accompany me to dinner. I brought a chef.."

She cut him off. "Even if you were the last man on earth, I wouldn't want anything to do with you. Also if you brought food out here, feed the people, not your lazy ass." She snapped. This man had only started following her on these missions because he wanted in her bed. She also had the suspicion that he wanted to be closer to Laxus and Mira. He wasn't a mage, just a rich, overly whiny jerk. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't let him. "Get out." She got to her feet, transformed into a tiger and roared. The twit ran, like the coward he was.

She let out a sigh as she closed the door, locking it this time.

She wasn't against the idea of being with someone. Heck, she once wanted to marry Natsu, an idea she had let go a long time ago, but every man she met was the same pile of shit. Mira had tried to put her with so many guys and she really was sick of it. It began to show her what kind of men her sister thought she would want. Was Mira really that blind? Sure they were good looking, but every one of them were jerks. Laxus flashed through her mind, and she laughed at the comparison. Her sister was looking for a Laxus for her, she just knew it. Laying back down on the bed, she turned to a photo of her and her siblings. "You know sister, Laxus may be your type, but he isn't mine." She whispered before passing out.

* * *

The crew was all at the Thunder Legion's home. Mira had convinced them to try and have a fun night.

As she and Laki made dinner, the four others were in the living room talking over Elfman and Evergreen's wedding.

"It looks like it's working, Mira" The purple haired mage said pulling the potatoes out of the oven.

"I hope so. Hey can you come look at this?" The other woman nodded as Mira showed her a picture of a strong, muscular man with light red hair. "When Lisanna gets back I think I'll set them up."

"Mira you're so nice for doing that, I think they would be a cute couple."

"Well I do have an eye for setting up people, look at you and Freed." The white hair mage giggled.

"What's so funny?" Evergreen asked as she entered the kitchen.

Mira gushed. "I was just showing Laki a picture of the guy I'm setting Lisanna up with."

"Is she even going to back in time for the wedding?" Ever huffed.

Mira's eyes grew wide, the wedding was in 4 months. Lisanna would be gone for 6. "I'll write her, she wouldn't miss her brother's wedding."

Ever still looked skeptical, she knew why. It was nearly impossible to tear Lisanna away from her work.

"I'll get her to come home." She pointed at the picture. "And he can be her date."

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, because of this Monday will have two chapters uploaded.


	15. Reunions

It had been two weeks of pure torture. Between Ivan's balance training and Remy blowing him out of trees, he was exhausted. Sure, he had progressed, but he was so tired by days end that once they returned home, he often passed out before dinner.

Yesterday had been another day with Ivan and once again he was on the cement block, this time balancing with his right hand only. He thought using his legs was bad, but this was worse. His arms were smaller and had to hold his entire weight. It wouldn't be so bad if he could use them both, but in true Ivan fashion he was forced to use one.

As he held himself in the awkward position, he began to get light headed, another drawback to balancing on one's hand was all of the blood rushing to your head. Getting into minute 15 of 60 he started to feel dizzy. As Ivan called for the 15 minute mark he came crashing down to the ground, hitting his head on the side of the block.

Ivan rushed over to him, checking a cut on his forehead. He was about to get back on the block when he was pulled away by his concerned parent.

"That's enough for today."

He tried pulling away, but to no avail. "Come on Pops, one more round."

"No, don't forget you have limits. You will only hurt yourself more." Ivan warned, as he pulled him away from the block. Bring him to a water spout. His eyes began to burn as the blood began to pour down his face. "Keep your eyes open." Ivan said pulling his face under the freezing cold stream of water. On instinct he closed both of his eyes, the cold water stinging his eyes. He felt a pair of fingers near his eyes, pulling his eyes open. "We need to get them cleaned out." The pain began to dissipate the longer his eyes were open. Suddenly he was pulled from the water and a cloth was pushed to his forehead. He felt something get tighter around his head, a bandage maybe. His thoughts were confirmed when Ivan stepped away and he touched his forehead.

"So can we get started again?" He asked.

"Forget it, if you hurt yourself again you will only fall behind. We're going back." The man said dragging him off towards home. He was about to say something but was cut off. "Look it's for your own good. Things like this take time, you can't do it all at once."

With that he sighed, hoping the wound would be healed by tomorrow.

* * *

Sadly when he woke up the next morning, he was deemed too damaged to train by his father. "Can't you just heal it?"

"I can't heal all of your wounds. Sometimes it's best to just take a break."

He squirmed in his chair, sitting in his father's office was incredibly boring. "Then what am I supposed to do today?"

Remy looked up at him with a half-smile. "You could always come with me to the border, we're bring in some supplies to the aid workers."

He thought it over for a second. It would be nice to see some of the outside world. "What would you need me to do?"

"Just keep me company on the cart." Remy said, looking over a sheet in front of him.

He chuckled. "Well anything is better than just sitting here."

"That's good, it will give you a better understanding of the rest of our work." His father stood, motioning for him to follow. Upon leaving the building, he saw a small number of guild members loading the cart. He was about to help, but was held back by his father's hand. "You're too injured to lift those. They can get it."

He sent his father an annoyed look. "It's not that bad." He snarked back, receiving a couple of smiles from the other guild members.

"It will get worse if you don't rest, Ivan said you lost a lot of blood." Remy pushed back. "If you want to have an attitude, I can always leave you here with your boredom."

With that he shut his mouth. Nothing would be worse than being stuck there doing nothing. He crossed his arms, pouting.

He heard a light chuckle. "That's what I thought."

With that he motioned for him to get up on the cart. He did what he was told. After about 10 minutes the cart was full and his father joined him. With a flash they were on the surface, but not in the field. They were on a hill, just below him he saw a small village. Small spouts of smoke hung just above the stone buildings. As the horse got them closer, he could smell a putrid mix of smoke, rotting food, and excrement. He turned to his father only to find a sad expression on his face.

"What is all of this?" He said with shock, as they entered the town. The streets were empty, except for the waste that coated the streets.

"This is what over taxing does. These people can't afford to fix their water systems. Their fields are damaged from raiders, so they are low on food." Remy pointed to the smoke. "The only export they have is in coal and the King takes it free of charge, it is collateral for their back taxes."

As he looked around, he only got angrier. "How many others are like this?"

"Hundreds son, if you live in the cities or towns close to the larger cities you won't find this."

He looked around. "Someone needs to do something." He gritted his teeth, in anger.

"There are aid workers, like ourselves." Remy frowned.

"That's not good enough." He barked back.

"I never said it was, but this is the reality of the world we live in."

He crossed his arms. "I wish I could punch the King in the face."

He heard a booming chuckle. "Don't we all." The cart slowed as they reached a large building in the center of town. "This is the place." He motioned for him to follow.

As soon as they entered, he felt his stomach heave. The smell was worse on the inside. He held back trying to slow his breathing, till he was use to the smell.

They were met by a small, pixie like woman with long grey hair. She began to tell her workers to unload the cart out front. His father and her began a conversation as he looked around, taking in the site before him. He saw what had to be around 20 or more beds full people. Some looked ill, others injured. He turned to one man who was surround by his family, by the looks of it, it looked like they lived here.

"Bickslow?" He was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He turned to see the youngest Strauss sibling looking up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Lisanna?" He answered.

Her face broke out into a friendly smile. "I didn't expect to see you out here. What are you doing here?"

He was lost for words. "I just came out here to deliver some stuff." He answered honestly. Taking his eyes off of her and looking around again. "So, is this like all the other jobs you take?"

She frowned. "This isn't even the worst one I've seen. It's great that you're helping out." Her face looked up to the bandage on his head. "What happened to your face?" She said reaching up, trying to look under the bandage.

"It's nothing to serious. Just a scratch, Lis, don't worry about it." He said trying to move away.

She giggled. "Really its fine, let me look at it."

"Lis, I'll be fine. These people need more help than I do." He said.

Her face became serious. "I just wish more people did something about it. I mean that bastard has the power to fix this, but no taxes are more important."

His eyes grew wide. "You know how it works the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. Maybe someday someone will put him in his place."

She smiled up at him, before frowning. "Oh shit, hide me!" She whispered.

He turned to find a man looking around the room, his clothes suggested he was a man of money. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him before. Before he could ask, he felt her pull him off into an adjoining room.

Once in the room he looked down at her confused.

She looked annoyed. "It's one of Mira's suitors."

Now he understood. "Why did he follow you here?"

"I'm guessing he just wants to get close to Laxus. The Dreyar family have money and status. Something a rich jerk like him loves." She looked disgusted.

He felt just as disgusted. This wasn't the place for that. "Want me to get rid of him?" He said cracking his knuckles.

Her face lit up. "As tempting as that is, I'll have to decline." She smirked. "If anyone is going to kick his ass, it will be me."

He couldn't help but laugh. Sweet, innocent Lisanna was the last person on the planet that could look threatening.

He was about to retort when he heard his father calling for him.

"I guess I got to go." He was about to turn and leave when he felt her hand grip his shirt.

"Tell me, you'll come by again. It's nice to see a familiar face out here."

He smiled down at her. "I can't promise anything, but I'll ask." He was about to leave again when a thought struck him. "Lis?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"If I promise to come back here, can you promise not to tell anyone back at Fairy Tail that I was here?"

She stalled for a second before answering. "I have nothing to say to them anyway."

He was about to ask her what she meant, when he heard his father call out for him again.

She led him out to the main room again, only to be seen by the man she was avoiding.

"Lisanna! I have been looking for you everywhere! I have a beautiful dinner set up for the two of us." The man bragged.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father watching him.

"If you have food you can feed those people." She pointed to the family he had seen earlier.

The man looked affronted. "Ruffians like them could never truly enjoy a meal of this quality. They would eat it without understanding the taste. Now come." He reached for her arm, only to be blocked.

He was annoyed. "Excuse me, but the lady has already declined."

"Who are you? Another ruffian. Unhand me!" The man tried to tug himself out of his grip, but couldn't. As the man made one extra hard tug, he let go, sending the man toppling to the ground. He heard a giggle behind him.

"It's scum like you who dirty this world. Only interested with yourselves. You make me sick." He felt his eyes begin to glow, but his focus was broke by Lisanna grabbing his arm.

The man pointed up at him. "Lisanna, tell this brute to get out of here."

She looked down at the man. "William, it's time for you to leave."

"Me, I haven't done anything wrong!" The man snapped.

With a flash Lisanna became a tiger, baring her teeth at the man. He began to scoot away in fear, as she inched closer.

He chuckled. "I would leave if I were you." With that she roared causing him to flee, leaving a yellow puddle on the floor. She transformed back, giggling to herself. Not seeing his father come up behind him, he asked. "Why does Mira keep setting you up with those losers?"

"I wish she would just stop. Each one is worse than the last." She sighed.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we need to get going." He jumped as his father slapped him hard on the back.

She looked between the two noting the similarities. "Oh, yea…umm…Dad this is Lisanna. Lisanna this is my father." She reached her arm out to shake the black haired man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She said blushing.

He saw the man raise an eyebrow at her as he shook her hand. "You know each other?"

"We use to be in the same guild." She answered. His father turned back to him with a disgruntled look on his face. "It's okay, I already told him that I wouldn't tell anyone I saw him."

A look of relief came over his face. "About that, what did you mean when you said you had nothing to say to them anyway?" He asked, getting his father's attention.

"Oh that, I kind of left on a sour note. Mira and I got into a fight, and let's just say I'm not going to be home for Elfman's wedding." He looked at her confused. She placed her hands up defensively. "It's not that I don't like Evergreen, it's just that I feel like Mira would just use it as an excuse to set me up again."

He laughed. "Yea, sounds like her."

She was about to say something when she was called over. "I got to go, stop by sometime." She waved him off as she left to attend a bed.

He turned to his father to find the man had a smug look on his face. He blushed. "What?"

The man let out a chuckle. "Nothing." He motioned for him to follow. He got to the door, looking back once to see Lisanna wrapping a child's arm. "You like her?" He froze at his father's teasing tone.

He turned redder. "You mean Lis?"

Remy chuckle a little louder as they climbed onto the cart. "She seems like a nice girl."

"She is." He really wanted to change the subject.

"Looks like you'll be doing more drops with me then." His father smirked as the horse began to move forward.

He was starting to get annoyed. "So, are you training me tomorrow or not?" He said trying to change the subject.

"It matters on whether you're healed or not." The man said.

He sighed, letting them ride in silence for a while. "I have to get stronger." He father cocked an eyebrow at him. "If I don't then I can't put a stop to this."

Remy just smiled at him. "Fine, I'll heal you after supper." He was about to voice his gratitude when his father said. "You can't come see your girlfriend wounded again." The man chuckled as he teleported them home.

* * *

Lisanna walked into her room, a smile plastered on her face. She began to hum to herself as she changed into her night clothes. She turned hearing a knock at her door.

She was about to ignore it when she heard the person on the other side. "Miss Lisanna, I brought you something to eat." She opened the door to find the pixie woman holding a tray to her. On it was a just a sandwich. She took it and was about thank the lady and shut the door when the lady spoke up.

"That young man and you seemed to hit it off." She almost dropped her sandwich, blushing.

"It's…it's not like that, Bickslow and I are just friends." She countered.

The woman laughed. "Honey, the looks you were giving him said otherwise."

She thought it wasn't possible, but she turned even redder. "Umm…"

"He's quite a catch, don't you think." The woman teased. She was about to say something but was cut off. "Anyway, get some sleep, we start cleaning the fields tomorrow." She nodded and the woman left. She closed the door and began munching on her sandwich.

'I don't like Bickslow, he's just a good friend.' She thought to herself. 'I think.'

* * *

After his son had gone to bed, he turned to his friend. "I think our boy has a crush."

Ivan looked confused. "What? Does he like one of the girls around here?"

He smirked. "No, she's from Fairy Tail, we ran into her today."

Ivan froze. "Shit! What are we going to do?"

"Its fine, she said she wouldn't tell the guild where he is." His smirk grew.

Ivan cocked an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"I say we give them their space. Eventfully they'll admit it."

"Isn't that a problem with her guild?" Ivan questioned.

He chuckled. "She sounded like she would like a change of scenery." He crossed his arms, looking at his son's door. "We won't be around forever Ivan. He needs someone else in his life." He smiled sadly.

"So you think we can trust her?"

"If he trusts her, I will give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she is an aid worker, many of them end up on our side eventually." He laughed.

Ivan smirked at him. "Ain't that the truth?!"

To Be Continued…..

Authors Note

Yes I confess, I'm a Bickslow/Lisanna shipper.


	16. Focus on the Future

Flashing from branch to branch, not even looking to where he was going to land. Bickslow ended off his run by landing behind his father and poking him on the back.

He was greeted with a proud smile. "Well, it looks like you have that down."

"Great, what's next?" He wanted to move on to the next phase.

With a chuckle his father said. "For the next part you will need a partner. We need to practice using more than just yourself."

"Who would we get to go that? Pops?" He questioned.

"We could always as your girlfriend." The man teased.

Immediately he pouted, crossing his arms. "She's not my girlfriend."

Acting like he had not heard him, Remy motioned him to follow. His stomach turned, knowing what his old man wanted. Once again they were at the physical training ground. "Until you have a partner for teleporting we will do this." He said pointing to the block he had come to despise.

He frowned at the block as he climbed up on it, balancing on one foot. The pain was starting to come to him as he began to cringe.

"Focus on something else." Remy ordered below him. "It will take your mind off of the pain."

He tried pushing the pain from his mind as he tried to think of something else. His thoughts went back to the town, all of those people. The sickness that paraded the streets and sense of hopelessness. His body began to fill with rage. Why was it like this? Why was everything so messed up? Why didn't someone do something? 'Raven Tail is helping with aid.' 'That's not enough.' He argued with himself. 'They have Lisanna.' 'But she can't do everything herself, she's only one person.' His mind drifted as images of the short haired mage entered his conciseness. He went from a pile of rage to calm once again.

He began to think of an old memory, back from his childhood at Fairy Tail. He and Laxus had just met Freed and tricked the sap into playing a prank on Mira Jane. When Freed had asked Lisanna if Mira would get mad, she just shook her head, playing along with Laxus and him. That's one thing you could always give the girl, she had a sense of humor, something that was lost on her sister and Evergreen.

He chuckled, remembering how both he and Lisanna had stalked Ever and Elfman, teasing them just about every day about their relationship.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his father called time, looking around disoriented.

"Well that worked." Remy laughed. "Let me guess, thinking about a certain white haired mage?"

He blushed immediately. "No!"

The laughing got louder. "Son, it's written all over your face."

"Can we please change the subject?" He said heatedly.

"What? You like to tease others about their relationships. Not so much fun when it's on the other foot, is it?" His father teased.

"Were you listening to my thoughts?" He stood in shock, his father wouldn't go that far, would he?

He received a smirk. "No, but thank you for confirming my suspicions."

He grumbled to himself, angry that his father saw right through him.

"Okay, we've wasted enough time chatting, get back up there and do it again." His father ordered. "Use your left hand this time."

"This is going to be a long day." He grumbled getting back on the block.

* * *

Mira was all excited for today, she was taking Evergreen shopping for her dress.T woman had a rather large wedding party. Knowing Evergreen, the woman wanted to show up everyone else.

Including Laki and herself, Ever had 5 more bridesmaids. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and of course Lisanna. She sighed knowing that Lisanna would not be there for the fitting. She had written her sister a week ago, but had not received a reply.

As they waited for the bride to be, she talked with Laki as Erza picked over a piece of cake. Lucy and Levy were talking over Lucy's most recent book chapter and Juvia was watching Grey from a distance.

She was about to go get the woman herself when the door to the guild flew open. Evergreen walked in, glasses flashing. "Let's get going." The woman demanded.

With a wave to Laxus, Mira took after her, all the bridesmaids in tow.

As they walked, she heard Levy and Lucy giggling over their boyfriends antics, Gajeel and Natsu left with Wendy the night before, they were meeting up with the twin dragonslayers to try to figure out something that had to do with Acnologia.

Juvia was whining about leaving Gray-sama alone at the guild. The two had entered a relationship, but that didn't stop the water mage from her stalker like tendencies.

Once at the shop, they all took a seat as Evergreen was taken to the back. They began to chat away as they waited.

Within a matter of minutes they could hear, Ever shouting at the sales lady. Mira cringed turning to all of the girls.

Levy whispered. "If I ever become a Bridezilla, slap me." This made all of the women giggle as Evergreen came out in long, flowing, white dress. It was classic ball gown. Covered with beads and lace.

"Oh Ever, you look beautiful!" Mira nearly jumped for joy. The stone mage gave her a confident smile.

"You think Elfman would like it." She said as she stared at herself over in the mirror.

Erza stood up placing her hand on her shoulder. "He'll love it, without a doubt."

"He'll probably faint when he sees you." Lucy chimed in.

"That was fast." Juvia said looking over the long train.

Ever put her hand on her hip. "I've been looking at this dress for months, I just wanted confirmation that it looked worthy of me." With that she turned around and headed back to the dressing room.

Lucy sighed and Levy rolled her eyes.

Mira then took the gathering into her own hands. "So, who's getting hitched next?" With that the whole room broke out into a series of blushes.

Laki laughed. "I guess who ever catches to bouquet."

* * *

Laxus and Freed turned to each other at the bar. Freed found himself slowly getting use to Bickslow's absence. Laxus on the other hand was still beating himself up over it.

"Laxus, why don't we take a small job? It will distract us." He offered.

Laxus downed his drink, getting up from his stool and walking over to the request board.

Taking this as a yes, he followed. His eyes began to scan the board, when Laxus pulled a quick monster hunting job from it. It was only a couple of towns over so they wouldn't be gone long.

They quietly walked up the steps to the master's office, surprisingly the door was already open. Laxus walked in and he followed, stopping when they over heard the master talking to someone. Makarov's back was turned away from them.

"So Bob, this is it?" Makarov said. Freed breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Master Bob of Blue Pegasus.

"There is no doubt, Bickslow is your grandson. Half of his DNA is registering as Ivan's." He tensed up again looking to his friend. Laxus's eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging half open.

"I just wonder how it is possible for the boy to have both Ivan and Remy as parents."

"Well sugar, I'm just as perplexed as you are." The feminine man stopped for a second before continuing. "Have you ever considered that the two of them are gay?"

Makarov sighed. "I crossed my mind a few times, but from the way the two of them acted around women I thought it was just my imagination." He slammed his fists on his desk. "Maybe if I had paid more attention I would have known the truth and Ivan would have never felt that he had to hide anything from me."

"Hey, don't blame yourself, for all we know they may have decided to have a child because they thought they would never marry. Those two in their youth were always running off on job after job."

"Bob, Ivan married Kaya when he returned home, from who knows where." Makarov pushed back.

"Maky, you know as well as I do that the boy's mind wasn't in the best place at the time. You all thought Remy was dead." The man sighed. "It makes me wonder about Arlinton."

"Who?"

"He was a member of my guild, Maky, looking back at the dates, I found that he left around the same time as Remy and Ivan did and he returned dead only a day after Remy did."

Freed raised an eyebrow. Laxus kept opening and closing his mouth in shock.

"Do you think both cases are connected?"

"I don't know, I'll ask around, maybe some of our fellow guilds know something. Hmmm"

"What now?"

"It kind of bothers me that they were able to make a child, Maky. Something like that has never been offered to the public. How did Ivan and Remy do it?" The man said flipping his wrist.

"I don't know, Bob, just like you I want some answers. I'll keep in contact with you."

"Will do." With that the magical line was broken, leaving Makarov alone with them. They were about to turn around and leave when they were spoken to.

"Laxus, Freed, I know you're there." He called out to them. "Come in." He turned around in his chair to face them.

Freed had to pull the still stunned Laxus forward. "Master, we didn't mean to overhear."

Makarov brought up his hand to silence him. "I would have had to tell you at some point." He turned to Laxus. "Wake up, we have pressing matters to attend to."

Wanting to make sure his friend was okay, Freed wacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You were in a daze, I was only removing you from it."

"Gramps, what does this all mean?" Laxus was still trying to process everything.

"Laxus, I don't know. What I do know is that I have another grandson and you have a brother." Makarov sighed. Laxus was about to retort when his grandfather spoke. "I should have listened to Ivan when he brought him here. He gave me a clue, but I chose to ignore it."

"A clue, gramps?" Laxus was grasping at straws, any lead he could find that would lead him to Bickslow.

Looking down the old master replied. "Look after him as if he were your own. He told me those words and for the most part I ignored them."

"Master, now you're being hard on yourself." The master's face flashed up to Freed. "Anyone would have ignored a clue so vague. Also you have seen what Ivan has been up to over the years. He built a dark guild, for Mavis sake."

With this Makarov's disposition brightened. "Your right. I'm not helping the situation by blaming myself." He turned back to his grandson. "You know what we must do."

Laxus smiled for what had to be the first time in over a month. "Yea, Gramps. We're going to go out there and bring my brother home."

* * *

Oh how he cursed his father, by the end of the day his arms were all cramped up and his head hurt. He cringed as Remy laughed at him. "Come on it's not that bad, son."

"If it's not so bad, why don't you try it?" He snarled.

"You think Ivan and I would put you through something that we ourselves have not. Don't make me laugh."

He huffed. "Yeah, but you had more time then I have."

"I told you to take your time. No one is trying to rush you through this." Remy countered.

"No, I have to learn this." He pushed.

"Why? You have plenty of time."

He looked up at the sky. "Dad, remember when you told me that all Resus's are meant for something great."

His father joined him as he watched the spirts move through the sky. "What about it?"

He paused for a second thinking over his words carefully. "I think you were right, I wasn't born to be a weapon."

Remy smiled. "Then what were you born to do?"

"I was born to show Fiore the truth. That they are living in a world of lies. Father, I've seen what the King has done to his people. I've heard you tell me of his crimes. Someone has to stop him." Bickslow said, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

They stood in silence for a couple seconds. "I thought over what you said to me a couple weeks ago. I sent Warner after Carma." He turned to his father. "Your right, we have been playing it safe for far too long. It's time to tell the people the truth. It's time we started fighting for our freedom."

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

This is chapter one of two for today.


	17. Friction

Warner sighed as he sat at the bar. He was expecting the girls of Mermaid Heel to come in at any second. He thought this mission would be easy, but just as Master Remy's words had said, this was incredibly difficult.

He had seen Carma a few times, but he couldn't get close to her, she was almost always accompanied by another guild member.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the rowdy female guild entered the bar, he would have to thank Master Ivan for the intel he got before he left. It would have taken him much longer to figure out their patterns on his own.

He watched as she entered, giggling with some of her friends. She grabbed a drink from the bar, downing a shot, before running off to the dance floor. He just stared from his stool.

So this was the last one. He had looked over Bickslow around a month ago and he seemed to fit the bill. This girl though, she didn't look like a weapon. She looked like a ditz. Was Master Remy serious about this?

Now she was singing karaoke into a broom handle, had she had already reached her limit? He wrinkled his nose as she started another round of loud singing. Her singing voice anything but pleasant.

As he started to feel a headache coming on, he pulled out a cigarette from a pack he usually kept on himself. He had never really had the urge to smoke before he joined Raven Tail, but after Remy told him that his father was an avid smoker, he took up the habit.

He lit it and ordered a drink, a shot of whiskey. The shot was placed in front of him and as he was about to grab it, it was nabbed from the counter. He turned peeved at the thief, only to find his target standing there, downing his drink.

"Excuse me, that was mine." He said, trying to hold in his anger.

She covered her mouth embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw a drink and assumed it was mine."

He frowned as she attempted to try and act cute. "Just don't do it again. Not everything is yours." He signaled the bartender to get him a new shot, not seeing the frustrated look on her face. "What?" He looked her in the eye, trying to get her to leave him be. She made a grunting noise, as if she was straining herself. "What is your deal?" She looked even more pissed off now. His put out his cigarette as he grabbed his new shot, downing it in seconds.

"Who are you?" She was defiantly angry.

He lit a new cigarette before answering. "Just a dude." He took a couple puffs off of the cigarette as he flagged down the bartender. "Sir, can I have a menu?" The man complied instantly, handing him a list of what he could order for food. As he looked over the menu, he felt her dark stare on him. "Miss, do you have a problem with me?" He was starting to get angry at the pink hair girl.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" She tried to say innocently, but he could hear the deception in her voice.

"Probably from the hole you're burning in my back." Finishing off his second cigarette, called the man over to order his food. "I'll take a house special." The man nodded and left, leaving him alone with Carma again. He decided to ignore her again, getting some kind of enjoyment out of her annoyance.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" She was frustrated to the point where she was no longer trying to look cute.

"Why do I have to?" He looked to his watch as he waited for his dinner.

"Because I can't read you." With this he finally looked back at her again. He remembered somewhere in the files that one of her mother's used memory magic.

He half smiled. "So you use memory magic then."

She froze, clearly caught off guard. "Who told you that?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Umm…You just did."

"No I didn't." She began defensively. "I just said that I couldn't read you."

"Yea and that's the mark of a memory mage." He smiled as his food was placed in front of him.

She still looked confused. "Okay, then but that didn't answer my question, how can you block me?"

Not answering her, he began to eat his dinner. He didn't have time to deal with her now. He still had send Master Remy his findings about this woman and her inability to be anything other than a dud.

Suddenly he felt his shoulder rock back and forth. "Hey I'm talking to you!" She was clearly pissed off.

"Look lady, I just want to eat my dinner and leave. It really isn't any of your business." He scoffed back.

She looked affronted. "How is it not my business? No one can block me. No one."

"Well you just found someone, congratulations." He mocked, before turning back to the bartender, if he couldn't get peace here, he would leave. "Sir, can I get this boxed?" The man gave her a dirty look, before doing what he asked. He pulled out his cash to pay, giving the man a large tip, for which the man looked grateful. He stood, taking the bag with him, as he exited the bar.

He sighed to himself. Really, what Ivan and Remy were asking was close to impossible, this chick was impossible.

"Hey get back here!" She yelled out after him, pouting.

He didn't even bother to turn around. He had a report to send.

* * *

Lisanna huffed as she made her way, through the half cleaned field. She had spent the last week, cleaning up the soil and trying to plant new crops. As she continued, she heard the sound of shoes approach. She turned to face her new company, only to find William standing there. She scrunched her nose.

"What do you want?"

"Please Miss Lisanna, if you could give me at least ten minutes of your time." He pleaded.

"Look William, I know you only want to date me because my sister is with Laxus and you want to get close to the guy. Let me be very clear, I don't want you in that way and I don't want to be used by a piece of scum like you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a field to work on." She stomped away from the well-dressed man. She was growing too tired of the man's advances. She thought that he would stop after Bickslow got on him, but the next day after he realized that the seith mage had left, he was back at it.

As she stomped away she thought to herself about the former member of her guild. Her sister had said that he had left with Raven Tail, a dark guild, but would a dark guild bring supplies to an infected area? She thought not. While Bickslow's father seemed on edge with her, he didn't seem like a bad person, and Bickslow looked happier. It was nice to see his face for once, normally it was under that visor helmet. She giggled, she had forgotten that his hair was blue.

Looking up at the sky, she began to notice that the sun was on its way down. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was time to head back to the town. She took a second before transforming into an eagle and flying back to the center.

As she flew through the sky, she couldn't help but look around at the stars as they immerged from the darkness. She had always loved the night. There was something about the night sky, maybe it was that it was the only thing that had remained the same in Edolas. It was the only thing that reminded her of home.

She almost mourned when she landed at the center, changing back and heading inside. She was about to climb the stairs when a man stopped her and handed her a letter. She thanked him, heading up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her and read who it was from. She frowned, Mira. Usually she would be happy to receive a letter from her sister, but after their fight and with the two of them growing distant, she found herself less than thrilled. With a frown still on her face she opened the letter and began to read.

 _To my Dearest Sister._

 _I hope that you remembered the date of Elfman's wedding is coming up. I saw your job request sheet and wondered if you remembered the date and time. Evergreen has made you a bridesmaid so I hope you won't slack off on your duties. If you can come home early. I have included a picture of your date for the wedding. You can thank me later._

 _With Love,_

 _Mira_

Lisanna cringed as she finished reading and wrinkled her nose at the photo of the man. In anger she took the letter and the photo over to the fire place and threw them in. "Really Mira! Really!" He yelled at the fire.

Knowing her sister, this one would be worse than William. She gagged at the thought.

Looking down at the fire, watching the photo burn, she had a single thought. 'Why can't you leave me alone?'

* * *

Ivan had made a huge dinner that night. Bickslow didn't ask any questions before digging in. Both men laughing as he did.

"So Bickslow would you like to tell Ivan about what we talked about?" Remy smirked.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at his youngest son. "Well, I just…I want to…I want to tell Fiore the truth. Someone has to stop the King." He said embarrassed.

"When do we start?" Ivan asked turning away from his son to his best friend.

"It's all in the beginning stages. You know I sent Warner to get Carma." Ivan nodded. "After all three of them are trained and accepted into the guild, we will make our move."

"How do we do that? Look I'm all for the idea of change, but how do we go about this?" Ivan asked.

Bickslow stood, making both of his fathers' turn to him. "We need to get the people on our side. Start with the small towns and built it up to the larger cities. If we can, look for people to train when we are in town. Our size is going to have to triple for this to be possible."

He looked back to both men, who were staring at him with duel looks of pride. "Well, we will get on that then. What about the council?" Remy thought out loud.

"Remy, we can always sneak back in for more data, they probably have all of our old mission data stored in there."

"Pops, is right if we get the data, we can broadcast it live to the people, using the council's direct line. Every legal guild will know what happened all of those years ago." Bickslow pointed out.

"Not just that son, we could also show them the devastation outside of the large cities, especially those closest to the border." Remy said, he was getting excited. "We could even get Sorcerer's Weekly to publish the photos, if we play our cards right."

"I can ask Lisanna to document the information for us." Both men raised their eyebrows at him.

Remy broke the silence first. "Son, I know she's an aid worker and you like her, but that would put everything we are working on in danger. What if she talks?"

He held out his hands defensively. "Dad, that won't be a problem. Lis, doesn't really care for the King. It wouldn't be hard to get her on my side."

They all seemed to ponder his words for a second, before Ivan spoke up. "Well son if you feel so strongly about this, why don't you spend more time with her."

Remy smirked "Ivan's right."

"I have no problem spending time with her." He crossed his arms, before sitting back down.

"I bet you don't." Ivan teased.

He sighed. "Not this again."

"Ha, you opened yourself up for that one." Ivan chuckled.

He pouted. "I thought we were having a serious conversation."

Remy laughed. "Remember son, you were the one that brought her up."

He cursed himself, returning to his meal. He caught Ivan's eyes from across the table. He had told his father not to tell his other father about the demons from a couple of weeks ago.

"I think it's time we talk about something else then, Bickslow would you like to inform Remy about your eyes." He cursed Ivan.

"Bickslow?"

"It's nothing dad, really." He didn't want to talk about this either.

"You can't walk away from this. Tell him what you told me." Ivan pushed.

Knowing he had no choice, he looked down at his plate. "The demons in the lake like me, okay. I don't know what they want, but they either want me to control them or want to control me." He admitted, feeling like a little kid.

He looked up to find a conflicted look on Remy's face. "Do you not feel like yourself when you look down into the water?"

"I feel fine, it's just hard to look away."

He heard his father take a deep breath. "Tomorrow we will skip the balance training."

He raised an eyebrow at his father. It seemed he wasn't the only one Ivan looked just as confused. "What?"

"It may be like my erase ability, it may be unique to you. I would feel better if we learned who was in control and if you can use it."

"But after last time I thought you didn't want me to use that." He felt confused.

"Things have changed son, I keep forgetting that you don't fall into the same pattern that the rest of our family has. If you have a talent with this, you need to learn how to use it. The more we know the better." Remy said pushing his plate forward. "Tomorrow we will start."

His feeling of dread disappeared. "Really!"

He was met with a duel set of laughter. "Yea, really, but don't think that you will get out of balance training with Ivan."

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

Just letting everyone know this story will start to be updated Thurs, Fri, Sat, Sun, and some Mondays. I am returning to school this week and updates will be less frequent, as I have a full schedule.


	18. Confusion

Warner really wasn't having the best time. He had tried to contract Master Remy, but for some reason he could not get through. This meant his stay here was extended. He grumbled as he tried again for the fifth time that morning, giving up and resolving to try again this evening.

He lit a cigarette as he exited his room, he did have to give Master Ivan credit for booking this hotel for him. Not that many nice hotels offered smoking rooms anymore.

He walked out of the hotel without speaking to anyone, as he tried to find a place to eat. He wasn't even going to try looking for his target. She wasn't good enough to be Raven Tail material.

As he walked down the busy sidewalks, he had to laugh at how different his civilian wear was from his guild wear. He had been issued a couple of pairs of jeans and some differently colored shirts, today it was blue. He missed his guild issued uniform already. He loved the slick black uniforms, each had the guild symbol embroidered in to the front. Some of the uniforms had black hoods, made to hide the subjects face. His uniform didn't have this due to his smoking habit.

Looking for a restaurant was easy in this town. The streets were divided into districts, each providing different services. As he rounded the block he was once again in the district for food.

He stopped in the first restaurant he saw, sitting down at an empty table. The waitress came and got him some water. He pointed to his pack of cigarettes and she nodded, telling him was okay to smoke in here. He picked up a menu after he lit another cigarette, looking it over in silence. She returned in seconds with an ashtray for him and took his order.

He was beginning to think that today was going to be a good day when the door to the restaurant slammed open. He cocked his head to find the source of the noise, only to find the one person he didn't want to see right now. He sighed as she made her way over to his table, taking a seat.

"I finally found you." She said trying to charm him. He rolled his eyes, not speaking to the woman. She tried clearing her throat in an effort to get his attention, he didn't react. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" She pushed.

"Excuse me, why would I want to talk to you? You're very rude." He answered, hoping she would move away from him.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "How am I rude? You're the one that won't answer my questions."

"Yes, because I am not required to do so." He put out his cigarette as his meal was placed in front of him. "So are you going to bother me while I eat again or are going to leave me alone?"

She turned her face to the waitress. "I'll have what he's happening." She said pointing to his plate. The woman left as he gave her a dirty look. "You think you're going to get off that easy then your mistaken." Her eyes flashed darkly at him.

"So what you're saying is, you're going to follow me around all day, aren't you?" He began to rub his forehead in annoyance.

She giggled. "You act as if it's the end of the world. Can't you just tell me how you know the type of magic I use and how you were able to block me out?"

"Sorry Carma, I can't do that." He froze, when he slipped.

Her eyes went wide. "I never told you my name."

He thought fast. "I heard it at the bar."

"Well that's not fair, you know my name, but I don't know yours." She pouted.

He grumbled, annoyed with the woman.

"What was that?" She pushed. The waitress returned with her plate and left without a second glance.

He looked up at her. "Warner, my name is Warner." Giving her his name wasn't dangerous. It wasn't like he was revealing much.

"Warner, huh." She said as she began to eat. He nodded grabbing another cigarette for his nerves.

He had already finished his food, he was beginning to wonder why he was still sitting here with the infernal woman.

As he breathed in from the cigarette, she thought it wise to speak. "Why do you smoke those?"

Without thinking he answered. "My father use to." He cursed himself after he did. He owed nothing to this woman.

She gave him a sad look. "He used to? Does that mean that he is no longer with us?"

"He died before I was born." He didn't know why he was telling her this. "It makes me feel closer to him."

Her eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I never knew my parents. Heck, I don't even know who they were, I was just left at the guild." She looked down at her plate.

He smiled slightly. "They probably had their reasons. They didn't leave you any place bad."

She looked back up, her expression seemed to brighten. She pushed her plate away from herself, clearly done.

They stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes before the waitress returned with the check. "Here you go." She giggled. "You two make a cute couple." She said turning back to work on other orders.

He was frozen as he looked at her from across the table, she looked just as shocked as he was. A twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

He paid the waitress when she returned, still not saying anything. He didn't even notice that he paid for both meals and he tipped the woman.

"We should probably…" he started.

"Yea…" She finished.

Without thinking he stood to leave and she followed.

As they left the restaurant he felt very confused. He allowed her to follow him, but he felt weird. He chalked it up to the waitress catching him off guard.

She began to start speaking again and he sighed to himself. This would be a long day.

* * *

He woke up nervous for what laid ahead of him. He still wasn't sure how this would go. Sure, he was excited to finally be getting back into his element, but this was different. Humans and demons were different. What if they were trying to control him?

He sighed, pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed. Exiting his room he found both of his parents eating breakfast.

"You're never here this early, Pops." He said looking at Ivan.

Ivan wrinkled his nose. "Well, I figured that Remy would need some help."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the other man. "Help?"

"Son, we don't know how this is going to work. Ivan and I decided that it would be best if both of us were present." Remy stood from the table, putting his plate in the sink. "Go ahead and get some food, Ivan made way too much."

He began to feel jittery as he sat down. If both of his parents were nervous about this then where did that leave him? As he ate, he felt his stomach begin to turn in knots.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw both men look at one another with uneasy looks, he knew they were using the mind link. He continued to eat, trying to disregard their worried expressions.

As he finished, he stood taking his plate to the sink. Turning to face them he nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Slowly the three of them made it to the door and out it, down the steps to the lake. Ivan and Remy both lagged behind as he walked closer to the lake, trying to stay calm and in control.

He stood over the water with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath before he opened them, operating his eyes as he did.

The water came to life, the dark colored demons sprang to life as they began to circle under the water. He watched, waiting to see if any of them would make a move. Not one had moved out of their circular pattern. He picked one out as he had done before, giving it a command with his mind. It moved to the right, but just like before the others had moved with it. He did it again, trying to isolate one from the pack, but to his confusion they stayed together. He touched the water with his right hand, seeing if they would scatter. What happened was the opposite. As a group, they all surged forward, trying to touch him.

He reminded himself to remain calm. If he panicked he had no idea what they would do, heck he didn't know what they would do with him composed either. He almost jumped as the first came up and touched his hand. They defiantly were not wispy like human souls. Actually they felt more like fish, solid but at the same time slimy. He wondered if this was because they were in the water. Water demons maybe? As each one touched his hand, it began to tingle, strangely it was calming as they moved under his hand. He took a deep breath, before ordering them out of the water. The black smoke began to erupt from his eyes, as the demons began to stack themselves together, revealing the true reason they swam together. It wasn't that they needed to, it was because it needed to. He began to realize that it wasn't twenty or so demons, but in fact one, maybe two demons who resided in the lake.

As the demon reconfigured its body, it began to rise out of the water and its body started to become more visible to the outside world. Strangely enough he found himself not afraid, as if he had seen this before somewhere. As the last part of the demon assembled, he noticed that the being towered over him, it had to be at least 10 feet tall. His eyes began to burn slightly, but instinct told him to keep them open.

He heard a deep rumble as he looked up at the completed demon. It was a water demon for sure. It had the scales of fish all over its body with fins along its long powerful tail. Where its arms would have been there were tentacles instead, much more like the arms of a squid. Its face was smoother, but it had huge eyes, like a whale with the eyes off a fish. It had long tusk like teeth that stuck out from its mouth.

It rumbled again, as if waiting for instructions. He stayed cautious, even though he felt at ease in the monsters presence.

'What do you have for me?' It asked invading his mind.

He pondered what he should say, not wanting to offend the beast. 'I just have some questions.'

It snorted, sending water in all directions. 'Questions? What kind of questions?'

He took another deep breath, keeping eye contact with the beast. 'Why are you here?'

'Why not, it quiet, dark, cold. What more would I want?' It snipped back at him.

'How many of you are there?' He pondered.

'Well there is only one of me.' It said laughing. 'What kind of question is that? Can't you see that with your eyes?' It pointed at his face, as it did he felt slightly light headed.

'I didn't mean that, I meant to ask how many of your kind are there.' He rebounded, starting to feel nauseous.

The monster laughed. 'There are quite large number of us, most much smaller than I.' it seemed to want to inch closer.

He didn't like this, from the way it was looking at him, it felt like it wanted to devour him. He felt his body freeze, his eyes widening as it began to chuckle.

'You're something different, nobody has bothered me in the last hundred years.' He began to feel a chill up his spine. 'I have defiantly needed a new body.' Suddenly it tried to surge forward. Defensively he switched between eyes changing them from the black smoke to his shield.

He was lucky as the monster began to deteriorate as he changed back. It must have had its body destabilized as some point. His eyes had just allowed it reform.

He backed away from the lake slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. He fell back onto the ground, and started to hold his pounding head.

Only moments later did he find himself being lifted up by Remy and Ivan. Both were talking, but he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Both had frantic looks on their faces. He felt something touch his mind, but pushed it away in fear. His shield eyes deactivated after the beast was gone, but his head was starting to go numb, he felt drowsy as his eyes began to drift. Against his better judgement, he succumbed to the pain and closed his eyes, giving into the darkness.

To Be Continued….


	19. When Emotions Run Loose

_Authors Note_

So remember when I said Ivan and Remy were just friends...umm yeah, I decide to change gears on this. I'm not planning on writing any scenes with them doing anything sexual together, just a lot of awkward moments. They won't be in a relationship, but they'll be fighting against the idea of them being together. Basically, they like one another but won't act on it. Okay on with the story.

* * *

He circled the bed for what had to be the umpteenth time. Stopping only to look back to his son. Cursing himself for allowing this to happen. He should have stepped in when the demon had shown itself.

The door suddenly opened as Ivan walked in, a somber look on his face. He looked just as guilty as I felt. He sat down a plate of food and looked to the bed, their son still laid there motionless. Ivan looked down at his hands, trying to hide his emotions.

"Stop that." He couldn't watch this, both Ivan's guilt and Bickslow in the bed was too much.

Ivan looked up him, the man was trying to hold back his tears. "Why? Part of this is my fault."

He stood there dumbfounded. "What?"

Ivan looked down at his hands again. "I wanted him to do it. He seemed convinced that he could use it to help us move out plans forward. I pushed him into telling you about everything and I kept it from you for a while."

Remy walked over as his friend continued to talk in hysteric. Without a thought he slapped Ivan across the face. Ivan stopped immediately, rubbing his cheek. "I said stop that! Blaming yourself won't do anything!"

"But.." Ivan was about to start again only to be silenced by his friend.

"I know you. You always take blame to a new level. Remember, this isn't your fault."

"This is different!" Ivan pushed.

"How? If something happens to him how will you react? You would lose yourself again. Just like you did when you thought that you lost me." He pushed back.

Ivan just sat there looking up at him, his eyes wide. "I wouldn't take it that far."

He sighed. "Yes, you would. Ivan, I'm not an idiot. You would become a zombie. Unresponsive to the world once again."

"No, it's different." Ivan argued.

He was starting to get annoyed. "How is it different, huh?"

"Because he's not you!" Ivan yelled in his face. Both men froze in shock, sharing at one another with wide eye expressions. Ivan began to take a step backwards. "I…I need some fresh air." With that he left, leaving him with his thoughts.

Remy was at a loss. Sure, he had heard people make assumptions about him and his friend, but it had never occurred to him that maybe, just maybe his best friend felt something for him. He shook his head. 'No, he only said that because we've been together for years. He feels the same for our son. He's just confused right now. Heck, it's probably just a response to us sharing a child.' He thought to himself.

He paused, rubbing the back of his head. A gentle ache had started in the back of his brain. He chuckled to himself, between his son and Ivan's issues he just couldn't get his mind to slow down.

The sheets of the bed rustled. He turned to find Bickslow awake and looking about the room.

He rushed over to the bed, touching his forehead to check for any signs of a fever. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone dropped a bunch of rocks on me." His voice sounded ruff.

"I guess no more training for a while then." He smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair. "Go ahead and eat, Ivan brought you some food." He placed the plate on his sons lap.

Bickslow nodded and began to eat. Leaving them in silence again. He didn't want to push him, but he wanted answers. "So, what happened?" He asked calmly.

He stopped eating looking up at his father before looking down to his plate, whispering.

"What?"

He spoke up. "It wanted my body. It wanted to control me."

"Did you stop it?" He pondered.

"Yeah, I changed my eyes just in time. I'm guessing it drained my energy, that's why I passed out."

He nodded, as an awkward silence came over them again.

"Dad?"

He perked his head back up looking at his son in the eye. "Yes?"

"I heard everything between you and Ivan."

He froze, not expecting this. "Umm…"

"It's okay, really."

"But were not…" He pushed.

He heard a chuckle. "Dad, you're blushing." He walked over to a mirror to find that he was indeed blushing. "Why do you continue to lie to yourself?"

"We're friends, nothing more." His headache was getting worse.

"Both of you are blind then." Bickslow said, yawning.

"You're too tired to be making assumptions like this." He walked over and pushed his son back down to the bed, grabbed the finished plate, and through the blanket back on top of him. "Get some sleep."

"But..."

"No buts, now sleep." He turned and exited the room, leaving his son.

He left the apartment, heading for the surface. He would prove that this nothing. He had to.

He rushed past the guild members as he made his way to the surface.

When he reached the surface, he was surprised to find that night had fallen. He took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air and looked up at the stars. His headache beginning to fade.

"Remy?" he snapped his face in the direction of his best friend. Not knowing what to say. He had come up here to face Ivan, but really never came up with anything to say. "Hello? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He finally answered. "Bickslow, woke up. He's going to be fine." He said looking away from his friend looking back up at the stars.

"About what I said earlier…just forget it. I was stressed out and I wasn't thinking."

He didn't look away but breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, I was worried there for a second." He heard Ivan come up beside him laughing.

"Yeah. I was kind of out of it."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was starting to get awkward, before he stood up. "Come on, we'll catch a cold if we stay out here."

* * *

Lisanna shook as she felt the cool night air. She was heading back to the center after a long day in the fields.

When she arrived she was handed another letter from her sister. She sighed, as she threw it in the fire, not even attempting to read it. She had felt another picture through the envelope and wanted no part of it.

She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, her face wrinkled in distaste when she found William.

"What do you want?" She said, a dark look on her face.

The man was shaking, he was holding his hat and his fingers were trembling over it.

"Well?" She continued, annoyed.

"Umm…Yeah, Miss Lisanna, I was just going to tell you that I am leaving."

She perked up at this. "So you finally got it through that thick skull of yours."

"I'm not stupid, I know when I am not wanted."

She mocked the man. "You could have fooled me."

He looked offended. "You really are the worse female I have ever had the chance of making acquaintances with." He huffed.

"Well good. I really enjoyed making your life a living hell." She continued.

"I pity the man that takes you as his bride!" He yelled, only to have the door shoved in his face.

He continued to yell at the door, but she ignored him and locked the door, before going back to her bed and sitting on it. She started to giggle to herself. "Oh, Mira how I wish you could see this."

* * *

Warner sighed as the pink haired mage, began to spout off useless information. He was glad that it was now night fall. The woman couldn't follow him back to his room. He was about to tell her that he was heading back to his hotel for the night, when she grabbed his arm, pulling him into a nearby bar.

He was pulled up the bar and she ordered them some drinks. "I hope you have some money to pay for those." He said, annoyed.

She giggled. "No, but I saw your wallet earlier. You have plenty of money."

"That's not the point, you were the one who brought me here. You should pay." He pushed.

She gave him a dirty look. "What kind of gentleman are you?"

He chuckled. "I never said I was a gentleman." He picked up his shot from the counter, downing it before he took out a cigarette. He lit it as she downed her drink.

"Another round." She told the bartender. The man filled both of their glasses and they both downed them again. She gave him a look. She was challenging him.

Without looking away from her, he ordered another round, smirking at her. If she wanted to play this game, then he would play.

Over the course of the next 2 hours the two downed shot after shot. His mind was foggy as he paid the bartender and turned to leave. Forgetting that he was trying to get her to pay. She had ran off and was dancing by herself. He chuckled to himself as the night air hit him. It was really cool out tonight. He sighed as he walked sluggishly back to his hotel.

As he entered the lobby, he waved to the person at the front desk, before heading up to his room.

He unlocked the door and fell down on to his bed. He was about to nod off, when a knock came to his door.

He groaned, pushing himself up. Making his way back up to the door. He opened it to find the pink haired mage standing there, looking up at him.

"How did you find my room?" He almost fell forward, still dizzy from the alcohol.

"I followed you." She answered, her cheeks more than pink.

He chuckled. "So you're my stalker now?" He found the thought funny in his drunken state.

She didn't answer only looking up at him. He stopped laughing and stared down at her confused. 'Why is she still here?' He thought. He was about to ask, when she jumped up, wrapping her arms around him and closing the distance between them. Her lips on his. He froze, his eyes went wide as she push forward. She continued kissing him, even though he wasn't kissing her back. His mind was too clouded to respond.

He was about to push her away when he felt her fingers lace through his hair and her tongue ghosted along his lips. He lost it kissing her back. She moaned immediately and tried to pull him closer. He pulled her face up deepening the kiss and his hands began to ghost under her shirt.

His mouth let go of hers and began to trail down her neck, causing her to gasp. She stumbled back and they fell on the bed. He broke away from her, his mind dazed as he looked down at her. Her eyes looked up at him, shining with lust. He groaned, surging forward connecting their lips again.

* * *

Makarov was sitting in his office when a transmission started to come through. He pressed in the code and Bob's face appeared, he looked panicked.

"Bob, what's wrong?"

"Maky, whatever you do, get to the bottom of this!" He heard a loud crashing in the background.

"Bob! What's going on?" He asked franticly.

"I don't have much time, their coming. Look for Jose Porla, he'll have answers." The Blue Pegesus Master yelled into the screen.

"Jose, but Bob, he's a disgrace, he tried to destroy my guild! And what do you mean! Who's coming?!"

"I just know I went to close in my search for answers. Just know that this goes deeper than we thought. I'm going to try to hold them off. Don't let anyone know what you're doing. "

He heard a loud blast and the screen went blank. He froze, he knew that whoever just silenced Bob, most likely just killed his friend.

He stood, making his way to the door. He would not let his friend die in vain. He would find Jose. As he left the guild he thought to himself. 'Bob, what exactly did you find?'

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

Yeah there's two of these this time. This chapter is one hell of a ride. It goes from awkward, to funny, to steamy, to omg someone just died. I would like some input on the Remy and Ivan issue. Next chapter we will get some more Bickslow. Also who killed Master Bob?


	20. Information

He didn't want to wake up, but the light coming through his window wasn't giving him much of a choice. He opened his eyes cursing the sun for removing him from his slumber. He began to pull himself up, but was caught. His eyes went wide as he looked over to his right to find Carma laying in his bed. He checked under the covers, discovering that they were both naked. It then dawned on him. 'We didn't? No, I wouldn't.' He thought to himself franticly.

He tried to slowly get out of bed without waking her, but his efforts were futile. Her grip on his arm was far stronger than he expected. He sighed to himself as he tried to think a way out of this.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her start to stir next to him, until he heard her yawn. He turned his head slowly to face her, finding a look of bliss on her face. She let go of his arm and scooted up next to him, lifting the blankets up with her, covering herself.

He didn't know what to say, he had never been in this kind of situation before. She giggled, bringing her hands up to his face. "So was it as good for you as it was for me?" She began to nip at his neck, sending heat to down his body.

He knew he had to stop this. He grabbed both of her arms as he pushed her away. Her smile became a frown. "We can't be doing this."

"Why not." She whispered, looking at him directly in the eye.

A millions reasons filtered through his mind all at once. She had no idea what she was getting into. Even if she was the same as him, she couldn't follow him back to Raven Tail.

As he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't give away who he really was, she broke free from his grasp, jumping on him and pinning him down to the bed. His eyes went wide as he began to trace his guild mark. He forgot that it was on his right peck. "This mark? What guild are you in?"

"Why does that matter?" He answered back defensively.

She smirked above him. "Come on lover boy, you can tell me everything."

His head began to go numb. He began to realize what was going on. She was using her memory magic. The reason she had been following him, now made sense, she was attacking his mind, trying to find a way in. He smirked back up at her. "So that's your game. You planned this."

She chuckled. "Well, yes I planned to get you drunk so you would spill the beans, sleeping with you wasn't part of the plan though, just an added bonus." Her innocent act was just that an act.

"I underestimated you." He chuckled under her. She looked down at him confused. "Now I see. You only make yourself look like a ditz."

Her smirk returned. "It's a lot easier to get closer to people when they think you're stupid. So spill it Mister Raven Tail." She said tracing his guild mark again.

He smirked back up at her. "What if I told you that you and I aren't that much different?"

"With a mark like that I would beg to differ." She huffed.

"When it comes to our parents and what happened to them I would say that my mark is valid."

Her face scrunched in surprise, using her surprise to his advantage he flipped their positions. She looked up at him in shock.

"Your parents were a part of an undercover espionage team working under the King and the council. My parents and the heads of Raven Tail were also in that group." He revealed, marveling in her look of shock. He must have left her speechless, because he kept trying to say something, but no sound came out. "They worked hard for the King only to be betrayed by him. He had all of them killed, three of us were found at the council after Raven Tail broke in. We were created to be weapons for the government."

She looked away from him, whispering to herself. "No, that's not possible. You're telling lies."

He brought his hand to her face, turning her back to face him. "Look at my memories then. I wouldn't lie about this."

Eyes locked as she began to focus on his mind. He let down the walls, to give her easy access, smiling down at her. He saw her eyes began to fill with tears. He wiped them free from her face, before letting go of her arms and getting off of her, grabbing his pants. He started to dress as she continued to lay there. "Why?"

He turned back to her half-dressed. "Why what?"

"Why now?" She whispered.

He grabbed a cigarette from one of his pockets and lit it. "Because someone has to take them down. Why not the very people they created."

* * *

Bickslow, woke up with his body feeling slightly better. He left his room to find his father drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He was surprised when he didn't look up from his paper, clearly he was absorbed in his reading. He walked passed him and got himself a cup from the cabinet, still he got no reaction. He decided to take the direct approach. "Dad?" He said loudly causing Remy to jump about 3 feet from his seat.

"What was that for?" Remy said with his hands glued to the bottom of his chair.

"Umm… I was just going to ask you a question." He looked at his father confused.

"Nothing is going on with me." Remy said quickly, going to grab his paper again.

"That wasn't that I was going to ask." He cocked an eyebrow.

Remy dropped his paper again. "Oh…What did you need?"

"I was wondering if I could go and help the aid workers, I can't really train right now and I would rather be doing something." He gave his father a strange look. "What did you think I was going to ask?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it about Ivan?"

Remy shuffled the paper, going red. "Again it's not your business."

"So it is." He teased. "I don't see what the problem is."

Remy punched the table his eyes going dark. "Bickslow, drop it."

He sent this father a dirty look, just as an idea popped in his head. "I'll drop it if you let me go to the aid station."

Remy's face twisted. "Fine. Anything to get you off my back." The man crossed his arms.

"Well, are you going to drop me off?" He teased.

"What are you 5, I don't have to escort you everywhere."

"Well excuse me, I don't know the exact location I'm going to. Asshole."

His father continued to give him a dirty look from his seat. They exchanged looks neither backing down until Remy's stomach retched. His father blushed, looking away.

"So, that's why you're cranky. You haven't had anything to eat, have you?" He wondered if Ivan had even shown up this morning.

Remy grumbled to himself.

"Okay, I cut a deal with you I'll make you breakfast if you stop being so cranky." His father looked as if he was about to agree, but he had to add something. "You also need to make up with Ivan."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"You're fighting, right. That's why he didn't make you breakfast." He asked.

Remy gave him a confused look. "Ivan went to check a lead this morning."

"Oh…." He said nothing more as he started breakfast.

They sat stayed in silence till it was time for him to leave. Remy had the guild pack up a wagon for Bickslow to deliver. After they teleported onto the road leading to the town, Remy turned to his son. "Be careful, if you need to contact me, use the mind link." He nodded, turning to make the horse move forward. "Son." He turned back, looking at his father. "I'm sorry for this morning, I've just have had a lot on my mind lately."

He smiled down at him. "I know, yesterday was crazy." The horse began to move forward. "Just think about what I said." He was given a funny look before Remy teleported back. He chuckled to himself.

As he got closer to the town, he could see that some of it didn't look as bad as it did when he first visited. The fields defiantly looked better. The town itself smelled a little less putrid, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

When he pulled up to the center, he found himself rather excited. He opened the door to find the center filled with people. Workers moving from bed to bed, handing out rations. He cleared his throat and got many annoyed looks. "Umm…I brought supplies." The looks brightened as many left their stations as he showed them the cart and helped them unload it.

The pixie woman he had seen before was there thanking him. "We were wondering when some more supplies would be head our way." She gave him a funny look when the cart was empty and he still stood there. "Is there something you need young man?"

He looked down embarrassed. "Well, I'm kind of not allowed to train right now, so I thought I would stick around and help." He looked up to find a crowd of people around him, all smiling. He felt them grab his arm and they began pulling him into the building. As he entered the main room he saw Lisanna coming down the stairs. Her eyes found his.

"Bickslow." She ran over to him and the crowd dissipated. Behind him the pixie woman smirked, sending the others back to their stations. "You kept your promise."

"This young man had offered to help out for the day, since you know each other, could you show him the ropes?"

Lisanna's grin grew. "Yes, ma'am." She grabbed his arm, leading him out of the center. The woman giggled to herself as they left.

He spoke up for the first time since he was pulled in the center. "Well, Lis what are we doing?"

She giggled. "I need some help in the fields, I'm surprised that you're helping. Suppliers rarely help." She led the way out of town.

"Why?"

She frowned. "They just don't have the time, most towns I go to don't have suppliers. I was surprised that this one did."

"I'll make sure that we continue getting stuff here then." He smiled at her.

She beamed up at him, before leading him to the field that they would be working on. "I'll need you to start pulling weeds. We need to clear out all of this brush."

He nodded and got started. "So how has it been since I left?"

"Well it finally got better last night." She said, pulling out weeds from his left.

"How so?" He took notes on how many insects there were. Ivan would defiantly hate this.

She giggled, grabbing a handful of plants and pulling. "William finally left last night."

"That creep didn't leave earlier? I thought for sure that I scared him off." He continued pulling the weeds to his left.

She sighed. "No, I think he thought it was safe after you left. Don't worry I ran him off eventually." She sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

She seemed to think over what she was going to say. "I'm just tired of Mira trying to set me up. Every man she tries to put me with is vain and selfish." She punched the ground in anger. "She even found me a date for Elfman's wedding."

He scrunched his face. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"Like she would listen. You know Mira, when she gets focused on match making, she won't rest until she finds the poor soul a date. I just wish she would focus her energy on someone else. Heck, I'm not even going to the wedding."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm really glad I've never been on her hit list."

Lisanna giggled. "I bet that she would have if she found me someone."

He gaged. "Just thinking about it makes me feel dirty."

"You're messing around in the dirt and that makes you feel dirty?"

He sighed. "Nothing against your sister, it's just that I'd prefer to find that person on my own."

"See why can't she get that? I've thrown away so many letters just because she won't stop sending me pictures." She ranted.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you just send her a letter back? You can always refuse to go. Just tell her that you can't be pulled away from your work."

She seemed to ponder what he had said because she stayed quiet for a while. He looked down at his patch to find it clear and he moved around to face her, only to find her looking at him.

"What?"

She gave him a mocking smile. "You move faster than I thought you would."

He huffed. "Well I haven't been training for nothing."

She looked at him confused. "Training?"

He looked her in the eye. Taking a deep breath, it was now or never. "I'm not going back to Fairy Tail Lis, I'm staying in Raven Tail."

"Why?" She looked shocked and confused.

"I don't have a reason to return. My dads' are in Raven Tail and I have somethings I want to take care of." He admitted.

"Dads? As in two dads?" She looked even more confused.

"Yea, I have two dads."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Biologically?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm both Remy and Ivan's kid."

"How is that even possible?" She questioned.

He chuckled. "It's a long story." He went to grab another section of weeds, but was stopped by her hand over his.

"I have time." She whispered, clearly shaken.

He smiled up at her. "If I tell you, you won't be able to return to Fairy Tail either. You'd find a reason to stick around here."

"You can't drop a bomb like that and leave me hanging." She said turning his face to meet his, only inches away. Her eyes were scanning his looking for any trace of dishonesty.

He looked at her seriously. "First you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone, what I tell you. It's dangerous Lis, just knowing will put you at risk." He didn't realize that his own arms had come around and wrapped around her, securing her against him.

She continued to look him in the eye. "Bickslow, tell me."

* * *

Laxus laughed with Mira, as Freed told them about Laki's freak out from earlier that morning. The guild was calm, his grandfather had left sometime last night, leaving him a note. Most of the louder guild members were off on jobs so it was pretty barren.

"Do you both want something to eat?" Mira said, removing herself from Laxus's grip. He nodded to his girlfriend and she ran off to the back.

As soon as she was gone he dropped the bomb shell on his friend. "I'm going to ask Mira to marry me."

Freed immediately clapped him on the back. "Hopefully Bickslow will be here to celebrate with us."

"Hopefully he's back before Ever's wedding. She'll kill him if he doesn't show up."

Freed laughed. "I can just imagine her chasing him around the guild hall, threating to turn him into stone."

The two men continued to laugh as Mira returned with some food. "What are you two going on about?"

"Oh, Freed just made me think of Evergreen's reaction to Bickslow showing up after her wedding."

Mira started to giggle. "She would murder him."

They were about to dig in to their food when the door to the guild slammed open. They all turned to find a well-dressed man.

Mira perked up. "Sir William. Take a seat, we were just talking. Do you need anything?"

The man frowned, angrily. "She's a witch."

He turned to face the man. "Excuse me!"

He ignored him, only looking at Mira. "That sister of yours, Lisanna. I swear I have never met such an insufferable woman in my entire life." The man shouted.

Mira looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, I'll have a talk with her."

"Well Miss, I'm done with her. I tried everything, yet she wasn't open to anything, except working in those dirty fields and don't get me started on that ruffian." He spouted off.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "What ruffian?"

"That annoying man, she seemed to know him. Bastard."

Freed and Laxus, who had turned back to their food, turned around to face him.

"What did he look like?" Laxus asked.

"Well, he was tall with blue hair." Freed and Laxus looked at each other with Mira looking back to them. It wasn't enough to go on. There were a lot of men matching that description.

Freed spoke up. "Anything else?"

"How can I forget? He had strange eyes, they seemed to glow. It was rather frightening." They had their confirmation. Laxus was about to get up as was Freed.

"Thank you William." Mira said, turning to leave with her boyfriend.

"Just so you know, I don't think what she's doing is wise." Mira turned back to William, Laxus and Freed following suit.

"What?"

The man huffed. "I daresay your sister has a thing for that ruffian."

Mira looked very confused. "You think my sister like's Bickslow."

"I don't think I know and from the way he acted I believe he likes her too." Laxus and Freed stood with their eyes going wide. Mira seemed to be in a state of shock. "After he left, she wouldn't stop humming. It was rather annoying."

Laxus frowned. "He left."

"He had to leave, his father said something about getting back home. He did introduce her to his father."

Mira's eye twitched. "What?"

"I didn't like the way his father looked at her, it was like the gears in his head were turning. This Bickslow character as you call him then promised your sister that he would come and visit her from time to time. The father seemed to approve of this."

Mira's eyes filled with worry as she turned to Laxus, if this was true than Lisanna was in danger. He knew that the dark guild would want her, especially if they wanted to keep his brother happy. He had to chuckle though, the thought of Lisanna and Bickslow together just seemed strange to him.

"Thank you, William. I owe you." The man looked rather pleased with himself as the three exited the guild.

Freed was the first to say it. "So Bickslow and Lisanna."

Mira was chomping at the bit, he knew why. Lisanna didn't share this with her. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, we can ask her when we get there." Laxus said as made their way back home. They had bags to pack and a train to catch.

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

We'll get some more Makarov next chapter, and maybe some more Bixanna.


	21. Decisions

Lisanna was in shock, what Bickslow said, it couldn't be true. The Council, the King, they wouldn't, would they? "How was it all possible?"

He gave her a sad look. "Just think about it Lis, the King likes control. He wants more power. Just look at all of these towns that he has over taxed, he spends more money on his military, but what do they really do?" He crossed his arms.

She felt the tears prickling at her eyes, she was in a place between absolute sadness and rage. Sadness for the people, who she took care of. The people that were forgotten by their King. Sadness for Remy and Ivan, who were forced to remain in the shadows. Rage over the lack of consideration for his people. Over the years lost between fathers and sons. Families ripped apart by famine and greed. She lost it, covering her face with her hands, forgetting the dirt and grime that covered them. She couldn't stop the flow of tears, her mind racing with betrayal. She didn't even know she had been pulled into his arms, but she did hear his comforting voice.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to do something about it." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her face up to meet his, tears still falling. "How?"

He smiled down at her. "We're going to take him down, all of us in Raven Tail." He let her go, standing up and looking up at the cloudless sky. "That's why I can't return to Fairy Tail, I'm needed here. I want to do this. I was born to do this."

Her tears began to fade and she gave him a sad smile. "I understand." She looked back down. "Does this mean we'll never see each other again after I leave?" She didn't want to even think about that.

She felt his hand on her chin, rising her face to look at his, their eyes locked. "Only if that's what you want." Her heart was pounding in her chest.

With a will she didn't know she possessed, she stood, her eyes still on his. "Never…I would never want that." She whispered.

He took a deep breath. "Lis, will you help me?"

She felt her eyes grow wide. "Help you?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, we have been talking about recruiting some of the villagers. You know more about the desolation in these areas than anyone else. With your info we could change things for the better."

She didn't know what to think. She looked down gathering her thoughts. It was true that she knew more about the smaller villages than most of Fiore, but did she want to turn against her guild. What about her family? Could she betray them? She was about to refuse when a single thought broke through her head. 'What about all of the people? Can I leave them knowing what I know?' She looked back up at him. "I don't know?"

She expected him to frown and get angry, but he still smiled down at her. "How about this, we finish working today. You think about it and answer me when you know your answer. I'm not fully trained yet, so were waiting till we have a larger fully trained guild."

She nodded and continued her work, still distracted by ultimatum she was given.

* * *

He was concerned as he got to his stop, he wondered were Jose was, the man left little to no evidence to where he had gone. He hoped whoever killed Bob had left anything behind for him.

As he left the train, he noticed that he town was adorned with black. Bob had to have been found. He made his way to the Blue Pegasus guild first, he would offer his condolences.

The streets were somber, not a soul was out and about. He guessed it would be like this.

Turning a corner he was met with the guild hall, adorned with flowers, he took slow steps forward. He and Bob had known each other for years, heck they were once on the same team. He took a deep breath before entering the guild hall. It was silent. Eyes followed him from the door as he walked in. A guild once filled with a rainbow of color was now a sea of black.

A young man he recognized from their alliance came forward, he believed his name was Hibiki. He nodded to the man and he gestured his arm out, pointing to the closed casket. He sighed sadly, he had lost Rob years ago, but even in his old age he expected to go before Bob.

He walked up to the casket, placing his hand on the wooden box, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. "Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. I promise, I will find the person who did this to you."

* * *

The sun was starting to fall and she still didn't have an answer for him. Bickslow and her continued in silence ever since he asked her for her help. She sighed to herself, knowing the day was coming to a close and he would be leaving soon.

She was about to turn around and tell him they were done for the day, when she slipped in the mud, landing with her hands on his chest. It was a lot harder than she expected, he was definitely training. She looked up at his face nervous, she was about to pull away, but realized she was locked in his arms, he had grabbed her to steady her fall. She didn't know what to do. It was certainly a comfortable place. She spoke unsteadily. "Umm… we're done for the day."

"Yeah." He just continued to look down at her.

She felt her body getting warm. "We…we need to back."

"Yeah, I should probably get you back." He smiled down at her, clearly uncomfortable. His arms receded from her and she pulled away, still in a daze.

They walked back in silence. Their hands occasionally touching as they walked. Every time she felt a spark of electricity go through her. On the third or forth time he stopped and took her hand. She turned to him confused and nervous. "I want to try something." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

His face jumbled up for a second, he seemed to be focusing on something. 'What's he doing?'

'That was easier than I thought.' Her eyes went wide as his voice went through her head.

"Ho..?" He held up his hand silencing her, pointing to her his head. She realized what he wanted. 'How?'

He smiled back. 'It's just something I picked up. Now I have a way of contacting you if I need to or if you want to talk to me.'

She giggled. 'Are you sure this is a good idea? What if I don't let you sleep?'

'Well you'll only be hurting yourself, now wouldn't you? If I'm not sleeping you're not sleeping.' He thought back, a smirk on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at his logic. "I think I should get back to the center than, I got more work tomorrow."

"Tell me about it, I just hope I can get back to training tomorrow. Dad says I still need a partner for teleporting." He sighed.

"Pick out a night and I'll help you." She offered without thinking, going red after she realized what she had said.

He perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Yes." She squeaked out, as they got to the front of the center.

He looked down at her. "Well…ummm.." He looked nervous as they just looked at one another.

She smiled to herself, getting on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for today." He turned red.

"Yea, uh…goodnight." She smiled before heading in the center, she turned back to find him gone, she giggled to herself. 'He must have teleported off.' She thought to herself.

'How did you know?' She heard his voice in her head and chuckled.

'Well I turned around and you were gone. Where are you?'

'Just outside of town, Dad just showed up so I guess we will talk later. I'm going to cut the line for now.'

She was getting funny looks from everyone, it must have looked funny with her reacting to his thoughts.

She climbed the stairs to her room and went to her bathroom, she need to get the mud and grime off of herself. She hummed to herself as she washed. 'I wonder when he's going to come again.' She thought to herself. She found herself excited. As she washed her back, her mind flashed back to the feeling she had when she landed on his hard chest. She blushed, she knew the truth there was no denying it. She had a crush on the Raven Tail mage. He was different. He wasn't vain. He could be kind but at the same time strange, for some that would be a turn off, but she liked strange, it was the reason she had liked Natsu in the past. He had a sense of humor much like her own. Heck, the idea of him fighting for his own ideals made her weak in the knees.

She began to sing to herself as she finished up her shower, drying herself off and dressing in her night clothes. She started humming again as she exited her bathroom only to find three people staring at her, Laxus, Freed, and Mira.

She stopped humming and blinked a couple of times confused, looking about her room. She was about to say something when her sister jumped her, giving her a massive hug.

"Oh Lisanna, I was so worried. You never answered my letters." She didn't answer her sister only looking to the serious looks on both Freed and Laxus's faces. She felt a chill go down her spine, they knew Bickslow was here.

"Mira, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Freed stepped away from the wall. "Lisanna, have you seen anyone from Fairy Tail out here?"

She kept her face calm. "Besides you three, no" She crossed her arms. "I'm surprised you three even made it through town, didn't the smell make you cringe?" She walked over to a small table, pulling out a piece of paper. She started to write down the field data from her and Bickslow's work.

Suddenly the paper was pulled angrily from her hand, she looked up to find an angry Laxus standing above her. She felt scared for a second. 'Shit! What am I going to do?' She thought franticly.

"I wouldn't smart off right now." He said with a dark flash in his eyes. She looked away to find both Freed and her sister giving her the same look. "So answer Freed's question, was anyone from Fairy Tail here in town?"

Her fear almost over took her, but she remembered her promise. "No, I haven't seen anyone from Fairy Tail here, where would you get an idea like that?"

"Lisanna, William told us everything." Mira said, looking disappointed with her.

She felt angry. "Not that conceded asshole again. You really trust everything he says?"

"Even so a man like that would not lie about this." Mira pushed.

She stood from her chair, getting in her sister face. "Just because you picked him out for me doesn't make him perfect."

Mira's face flashed between anger and shock. "Well excuse me, I was only trying to make you happy!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "By sticking me with garbage."

"Those men had plenty of wealth and status!"

"Like that doesn't make them garbage!" He screamed back at her sister. "If you don't know what I like then stay out of my love life!"

Mira's eyes filled with tears and her sister covered her mouth. Laxus gave her a dirty look as he comforted Mira. Freed gave her the same look.

'Okay, I got everything sorted out, how's your night going?' Her face froze in shock. She was given funny looks by the three others.

She thought fast. 'We have a problem.' "I'm going to go downstairs, does anyone want anything to drink." Not waiting for an answer, she turned to leave only to be caught by Freed.

'What's going on?' She heard his voice in her head.

'Freed, Mira, and Laxus are here.' She heard him curse back through the link.

"Lisanna, you are not leaving till we get to the bottom of this. Was Bickslow here or not?" Freed snipped.

She looked in the green hair mages eyes and lied. "No." She pulled herself from his grasp, her arm was slightly numb from the pressure he had used. With that she tore out of her room. 'Where do I go?' She thought franticly.

'Lis, change forms, make yourself small and get out of the building.' She complied, changing into a mouse and climbing in a crack in the floor. She waited as she heard footsteps above her. Remembering the rest of what he had told her, she crept through the building. As she reached a small opening to the outside she could hear them walking about, yelling her name.

She froze in terror. She didn't want to be found. 'Lis, go back up.'

'What?' She thought panicked.

'Got to the roof, become a bird and fly north. Go at least 20 miles out. I will meet you there.'

'Okay, I'll try.' She thought back, climbing back through the building, staying as quite as possible as she jumped off of pipes and boards. She soon found the attic and a small window, she quickly transformed into a human and opened it, before changing into a bat and flew out into the night sky. She didn't look down, she heard them calling, but refused to look back.

Once she was a good 5 miles out she began to feel safer. She felt bad about lying to her sister, and she really shouldn't have been terrified of her own guild members, but she had promised to keep his secret. She couldn't betray him. She looked up at the stars as she continued north. They calmed her nerves, she knew where she was headed. The arrival of her sister had made her decision for her. She would give Bickslow and Raven Tail the information they needed.

She reached her destination, only to find no one around. 'Where are you?'

Silence. She sighed to herself. Wondering if she made the right decision by listening to him.

She jumped when she was greeted with a flash, three men stood about 4 feet way from her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she jumped Bickslow, her eyes filled with tears as she cried into him. She didn't want to let go, she finally felt completely safe.

"Lis, are you okay?" He said, rubbing her back.

She didn't know how to answer. "Yes...No...I don't know. Everything I know has been turned upside down."

He pulled away slightly to look down at her face, and wipe her tears away. "Tell me, what happened."

"After I got back, they were waiting in my room, apparently William told them you were seen in the village I was working at, so they came by to question me." She hiccupped, her tears had slowed, but she was still a wreck.

He went to pull one of her arms away and she hissed. He gave her a funny look as pulled it away softer, she had a massive bruise from were Freed had grabbed her. She was in too much of a panic that she didn't realize how badly she had hurt herself.

He looked at the mark in anger. "Who did this?" His eyes flashed.

"Freed, he tried to hold me down. They were mad because I refused to tell them anything about you." She was on the verge of tears again.

"Shh…calm down." He held her tighter, she didn't realize that she had been shaking. "Dad, can you help me real quick." She turned her face to find the man known as Remy, standing next to them and watched as he looked over her arm. His eyes changing pink. She almost went into shock as she saw the mark disappear.

"How?"

The man smirked. "Just something I can do."

She jumped when the third man shouted. "I know it's a beautiful night, but I think it would be wise if we went back to the guild." She knew his voice. It was Ivan Dreyar.

She turned her face back up to Bickslow. He smiled down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded up at him. She saw Remy and Ivan place their hands on Bickslow back and with a flash they were gone.

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

So Lisanna is going to Raven Tail. What will happen? Will Makarov find Jose? Will Laxus get his answers?


	22. Nighttime Laughter

Mira cursed as she paced her sister's room at the center. She looked around the room to find she wasn't the only one, her boyfriend was also pacing the room as Freed watched from the corner, a guilty look on his face. She wanted to blame the man, but she couldn't. She was at fault as well. If only she had seen it sooner, this could have all been avoided. She sighed, breaking Laxus's trace, he stopped his pacing and looked over to her.

"Mira…I'm sorry." Freed said, a solemn look on his face.

She looked down, playing with her hair. "Freed, it's not your fault, all of us pushed her."

He looked away. "But I got physical, I shouldn't have done that."

"She wasn't talking, it would have happened eventually." Laxus looked away, angry with himself. "I just don't understand. She could have just told us the truth and it wouldn't have mattered. It's not like she knew where the guild was."

She walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll figure this out. If I had noticed her feelings sooner I would have set them up, but I had no idea." She couldn't help the tears as they fell down her face. She was supposed to be a matchmaker, but she failed.

She felt him wipe her tears from her face. "Mira, no one could have seen it. Heck, I was skeptical of the idea. Bickslow just didn't seem like the dating type." He laughed, causing her and Freed to laugh as well.

"I could never tell what he was thinking, he always had that visor on." Mira giggled.

Freed walked over to the window and opened it, looking over the town. "I do wonder how they ended up together, just look at this place." He made a gaging sound.

Mira joined him at the window, only to be followed by Laxus. "You have a point, this place is revolting." She couldn't understand how her sister did it. It looked worse than the picture on the request sheet. If this town looked and smelled this bad, why did she come here? Sure it was a job, but wouldn't this be better left to someone else? The military, maybe.

She heard some giggling from the hallway and turned to face it. Laxus turned his head, looking confused as she started to walk towards it.

"Did you see that man earlier? What a hunk." She froze by the door.

"Mira?" She motioned for Laxus to remain silent and placed her ear to the door.

She heard a tapping noise, one was tapping their foot. "Lisanna is so lucky, Margret had him work with her."

"That was so unfair. She had that one guy all over her and then she Remy's son all to herself."

"When did he say he would be back?"

One of the woman sighed. "He didn't say. I just remember her face when she returned. The girl could not stop smiling. The first time he came she wouldn't stop humming."

Mira had heard enough and opened the door. "Excuse me ladies, but can you answer a couple of questions for me?" She gave them her brightest smile.

Both woman, who were shocked to find someone listening in on them, just stood there and nodded. As the women entered, she was given a strange look by her boyfriend. She looked at the women and saw both of them sit on the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Lisanna, what has she been doing here?"

The one on the right scratched her head. "Well she's here to do the same thing we all signed up to do. Clean up this town and give some relief to the people who live here."

She wrinkled her nose. "Why bother? The military should be out here, I don't understand why you are needed."

She was given one look of fury and one of sadness. "Look lady, we wouldn't have to be here if that asshole of a King stopped taxing these people to death."

The other spoke up for the first time. "Have you never been to any of the towns on the border? They are all like this."

Mira couldn't help but be shocked. "What about the military?"

She was given a mocking look. "Hon, in all of my years volunteering I haven't seen a single soldier out here. The King doesn't care. It's just as Remy says."

There was that name again. "Who is Remy?" Laxus and Freed now joined her flanking her sides.

"He's the Guild Master of Raven Tail. They come in once in a while and drop off supplies. Real nice guys." That confused her, wasn't Ivan the master of Raven Tail?

"Not to mention nice to look at." The other giggled. "Especially that one from earlier today. I wish I had gotten his name, but Lisanna was all over him." She felt Laxus tense up next to her.

Freed cleared his throat. "Did that man happen to have blue hair and strange red eyes?"

"How did you know? He was here all day. Lisanna is so lucky, Margret the head manager had them work together. He said something about taking a break from training so they spent the day together." Now she had something to work with.

"What did they do?" She inquired.

The mouthier woman spoke first. "Just field work. I did notice that they were holding hands when they got back, though."

The other girl giggled. "Remember the first time he came here, that rich asshole wanted to take Lis on a date and I thought he was going to kill him."

She heard a plop to her left, Laxus was on the floor laughing. She decide that was enough. "Anything else ladies?"

"Nope, but I got some questions for you. What are a bunch of guild mages doing out here? There are no monsters to kill?"

"Lisanna is my sister, I was just wondering how she was doing." She lied.

One girl laughed. "Well everything we have told you means nothing anyway." She rose from her seat. "We know nothing of where Raven Tail is." Mira was shocked, had she lost her ability to manipulate others? "What we told you is common knowledge, nothing more, nothing less." With that both woman walked to the door to leave, leaving her dumbstruck.

She turned back to her companions to find Freed with a playful look on his face. "So Bickslow is the jealous type. Ever and Elfman are going to eat this up. When we find them, they are getting it."

Laxus was still laughing. "I'm just trying to imagine it."

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Bickslow and her sister holding hands. It was cute, but she didn't like where this was going. Her sister was most likely at Raven Tail now. If anything happened to her, she would never forgive him.

* * *

When the flash ended they were back in the field. He watched as the path opened down to the guild and looked at the mage in his arms. She looked shocked and he couldn't help but laugh, remembering his own reaction to the underground guild. Remy and Ivan went first into the darkness.

"Ready?" She looked up at him and nodded as he took her hand and lead her in. He heard her gasp as the door closed behind them. "We got a little bit of a walk and it looks like you have calmed down, mind telling me everything?"

She blushed. "I returned to my room and took a shower, when I came out they were in my room, waiting for me. They wanted to know if I had seen you. I refused because we made a promise. Mira and I got into a fight. I finally was able to tell her how I really felt about her setting me up all of the time. Laxus and Freed were angry with me for making her cry and that's when I heard your voice. I knew if I stayed any longer they would figure everything out so I went to leave the room and Freed pinned me to the door. I wrestled free and followed your instructions." He looked over her face as she spoke, her voice a mix of fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry." He looked away about to push forward only to feel her hand tugging on his.

"Bickslow, it's not your fault. I agreed to keep it a secret." She said, nervously.

He couldn't help but smile. "So does this mean that you'll be helping us?" He heard both of the men in front stop to listen.

Her mouth scrunched up. "I have to. I can't go back and watch it continue."

He was overcome with happiness and scooped her up into his arms. She gasped, their faces only inches from each other. The moment his eyes met hers, he felt like he was in a trace, he couldn't look away. "You won't regret it."

He could see a fire in her eyes. "Never." She whispered leaning in close.

"You know we need to get back, it's late." Ivan grumbled, breaking the trace they were under.

He looked over to his fathers annoyed with the interruption. While Ivan looked tired and irritated, Remy was on the verge of laughter. "We're almost there. You didn't have to come, you know." He smarted off.

"And what would you have done it they had followed her? You're still injured and against Laxus you would be a sitting duck." Ivan pointed out.

He felt his cheeks turn red. He hated this, being weak. "Well next time I'll try not to get injured." He pushed back.

He felt a smack to the face. Remy was livid. "There will be no next time, you're not trying that again.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Remy eyes seemed to flash in the darkness.

While he was still angry with his father, he understood the man's fear, but he had to face it again. Why else would he have the ability to see demons if he couldn't control them.

He was about to tell him just that when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back at the animal soul mage to find her eyes watery. "Bickslow, if it's dangerous why don't you hold back till you're stronger? There will be plenty of time to get stronger, don't waste it by hurting or killing yourself."

"Finally someone that isn't crazy." Remy said throwing his arms up.

"Hey!" Ivan said, annoyed.

She giggled as the two men began to argue. He felt himself smile as the two began making fun of the other's bad habits. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "Are they together?"

He laughed. "They won't admit it."

Ivan's eyes flashed. "For the millionth time, we are not together!" Remy looked just as annoyed.

"I bet if you just kissed, you would see what the rest of the world already knows." He teased.

Remy smirked. "Look who's talking." He felt himself blush turning to Lis. She was also a shade of pink.

"We've wasted enough time." Ivan said, turning his back to them and walking away, Remy followed. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her deeper into the cave.

As they entered the main hall of the guild, he turned to her again. Her eyes were wide and full of light as she looked around. He could tell she was taking it all in.

"Think fast." He didn't have time to think as Remy through a set of keys at him, smacking him in the face. "Those are to the apartment. Since the lady has no place to stay, she'll stay with you." His father looked amused.

"Where are you going to stay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll stay with Ivan." Remy crossed his arms. "He has an extra room."

"Sure. Whatever you say." He laughed to himself.

He was given two dirty looks before they turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning. Trust me, your training won't be fun." Ivan said as they walked away, leaving him with Lisanna.

He looked down at her, only to find her still mesmerized by the guild hall. "You ready." She looked to him and nodded.

He led them up the stone stairs to his apartment. He put the key in the door unlocking it and let her inside. He watched as she looked around, a smile plastered to his face.

"I'll get you some clean sheets. You can use my room, I'll use dad's." He was about to walk away, but was stopped, by her hand on his.

She blushed, pulling her hand away and began fidgeting. "I…I don't want to be alone tonight." She brought her eyes up to meet his.

He was speechless. His mind was racing and he blushed as he took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom. He handed her a long shirt from his dresser and turned his back to her. He could hear the fabric of her clothing hit the floor, but stayed where he was, not turning around till she poked his back. He sighed before grabbing his own clothes and asked her to turn. He changed and sat on the bed. She climbed into the bed and he laid down next to her. His face only inches from hers. She blushed before cuddling into him, the heat from her body making him curse as he heard her fall asleep. There was no way he could sleep this way. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

To Be Continued…

 _Authors Note_

Sorry about the lack of updates, I have no school this coming week so get ready for the updates, tomorrow I have planned for either a really long chapter or a couple of chapters. So expect updates till Thursday. So next time we get Makarov in Bob's house, the return of Warner, and Bickslow's horrible day.


	23. One Long Day

It was odd being at his friend's house without him. Bob's mansion was just as it always was, large and pink. He made his way to the room where his departed friend was found, finding scattered papers all over the floor. He wished to be alone, but the new guild master Ichiya had insisted that he would help.

After looking over the papers on the floor for only a couple minutes, the guild master of Fairy Tail was already annoyed with the scent mage.

"I know you mean well, but I just need to be alone right now." He was trying to nice, but that was proving to be difficult. The scent mage, while a skilled mage, had no idea what he was doing and was more of a distraction than anything.

"Are you sure, man?" The man did a strange pose making him face palm.

"I'm sure. I would just like a moment." With that the strong jawed mage gave him a sad look before leaving him alone.

He sighed in relief. Finally he was alone and he could search in peace. He gathered the papers together into a pile and began separating them. What he found was useless, just job requests he had okayed. He was growing desperate, there had to be a clue around here somewhere. Bob would have left something. All he needed was the tiniest of clues, but there was nothing.

He jumped down in Bob's chair at his desk and sighed. It was like someone had cleaned up after they did the deed. From what Blue Pegasus had told him, Bob had been killed in a rather gruesome way. He was knifed to death, but there had been no blood. No stains on the carpet, no spray on the walls or papers, not even the weapon was found.

He thought it over, it made no sense. Bob was a gifted mage. How was he taken out in such an ordinary way? The perp had to have known magic. Something capable of knocking out Bob and erasing the evidence and there was only one mage he knew with an ability to erase rooms like this. Remy was the only person with that amount of skill. But why would Remy want to kill Bob? Sure the guy was with Raven Tail, but the Remy he knew wouldn't have needed a knife. He paled as the thought of Bickslow crossed his mind. 'No, he wouldn't, he may be strange, but no grandson of mine would do this. Bickslow isn't a killer.'

He took a deep breath getting out of the chair, deciding to take a walk of the house. Maybe that would clear his thoughts.

* * *

He awoke to a knock on his bedroom door and opened his eyes, still groggy. He hadn't slept at all last night. He closed his eyes again as he tried to get up, finding it impossible. He turned his eyes down to find a sleeping Lisanna against him. She looked peaceful, not a single look of fear on her face. He didn't want to wake her. He smiled down at her and was ready to lay back down with her, only to cringe as the door flew open. The loud sound snapping her out of her sleep looking at him. He felt his face turn to the door only to find both his fathers' standing in his doorway. He blushed as both men paled. He looked back to his companion to find her redder than a rose bush. She looked off to the side, embarrassed. He heard the chorus of laughter that had moved into the living room, he looked back to the doorway to find them gone. Taking a deep breath, he got out of bed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Lis, I'll clear this up." He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

He couldn't believe it, but she looked even redder than before. "I…I don't mind it."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She scanned the room, looking everywhere, well everywhere except him. "I...well I….it's okay with me if they think we were….together." She sputtered out.

He felt his body freeze, it was as if the world itself had stopped. He felt a rush of glee spread throughout his body.

"If…that's…okay with you." She said, willing herself to look him in the eye.

He didn't remember moving, he just did. He didn't think as their lips met. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him in closer. They were too lost in what they were doing that they didn't notice Ivan standing in the doorway.

Ivan cleared his throat, causing the two lovers to separate instantly. He turned to his father, embarrassed for the second time that morning. "Well son, I know you're enjoying yourself, but we have a long day ahead of ourselves and you're not going doing anything by playing kissy face." The man laughed.

He blushed turning back to Lisanna to find her hiding her face in her hands. "Umm...I'll talk to you later..."

"Yeah…" She said awkwardly, not looking at him.

He stood from the bed and made his way over to his dresser, grabbing his training clothes under the watchful eye of his father and left the room, waving to her as he left.

As soon as the door closed, he cursed as he found Remy on the couch, holding his sides. "So my little boy has grown up."

He went red. "She didn't want to be alone last night." He mumbled.

Ivan clapped his hand on his back. "That's why just moments ago you were swapping spit." The man let out a hearty laugh and Remy was still out of it on the couch, clearly out of breath.

He wanted more than anything to be invisible right now. "At least I've got more action than the two of you have had in 30 years." He grumbled out, causing both men to stop their fit of giggles.

"Well I think that's enough, come on you got some training to do." Ivan said trying to push him out the door.

"Wait! I'm not even dressed. Don't I get some food first?" He argued.

"Not with that attitude you don't." With that he groaned changing his clothes fast and being forced out the door.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had been that bold. She touched her lips, they still tingled from the kiss he gave her. She giggle to herself, savoring the memory before getting out of bed and realizing she had no clothes to change into.

She shook as a knock came to the door. "Miss Lisanna, I'm leaving you some clothes by the door, I'll wait just outside if you need anything." She heard Remy say, followed by the sound of him stepping away from the door.

She sighed opening the door to find a set of brown pants and a shirt, much like Bickslow's. She giggled at them before closing the door and changing. She took a second to look over herself, she was used to wearing shirts with more of a dip in them, but this covered everything. She guessed it was because it was because they were training clothes. She took one last glace at herself before leaving the room and heading to the door.

She opened it and found Remy leaning against the wall outside. He smiled at her. "Are you hungry? That boy of mine, didn't offer you any breakfast." He crossed his arms. "It's like he was raised in a barn."

She giggled. "Well Fairy Tail is a little crazy, besides he was interrupted so you never know."

The man smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that."

She felt her cheeks burn. "It's probably for the best, he wants to finish his training."

He pushed away from the door. "So what do you want to do for the day? I have somethings to do down at the guild, would you like to come down and talk? I could use the company."

She smile. "Sure, you can also take down some of my information."

He let out a laugh. "You know, I think I'll like you. You get right to the point." He motioned for her to follow and she began the trek down the stone stairs, getting a better look about the guild than she did last night.

"This place is amazing. How long did all of this take?" She said dumbfounded by the whole thing.

He chuckled. "It took Ivan and myself around 2 to 3 years. It went faster as we found new members."

"I would have never guessed that you would be underground."

"That's what makes it perfect, no one expects it. I find it rather amusing that sometimes people come here looking for us, but can never find us. People tend to only think in one way, thinking outside of the box is a rarity anymore. People believe what they are told, they give into fear and ignorance, blinding themselves from the truths of this world."

She looked down taking in his words. "That's because most reuse to see it, they let themselves be blinded. That's why those border towns exist, if you don't see the truth for yourself, it's much harder to believe."

He opened the door to a large building in the middle of the cave and they walked in. There were about 20 or more people at a table talking, all in black. They all were in a wide range of ages. One woman was typing away using archive magic as she looked over notes.

"Lisanna, this is Gregora. She is our intelligence and information expert." She held out her hand and the woman took it with a serious look on her face. "Everything you know needs to be told to her. When you're done come see me."

She nodded taking a seat as he left her with the strange woman. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she felt the eyes of everyone in the guild looking at her. She could feel their eyes on her back.

"Name?" The woman said, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Lisanna Strauss." She said nervously, as the woman typed.

"Former Guild?"

She froze knowing she could never return home. "Fairy Tail."

"Any others?"

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Do guilds in other dimensions count?" The woman stopped typing and gave her a funny look. "I was in a parallel universe from this one for a couple years."

"Girl, this is not the time to make jokes." Gregora looked offended.

"But it's not a joke. My guild thought I was dead." She argued back.

The woman pinched the bridge between her nose. "Really Remy, where do you find these nut jobs." Behind them she heard a roar of laughter. They all thought she was nuts.

"But I'm telling you the truth. It was called Edolas." The laughter got louder, making her angrier.

A door slammed, with Remy walking back into the guild. "What is all of this racket?"

"Master Remy, this girl is a quack. Other diminutions ha!" An older man pointed at her and laughed.

She was bracing herself, waiting for him to laugh at her. "What do you know of the other worlds?" He inquired, a curious look on his face.

She was surprised, she hadn't expected him to believe her. "You believe me?"

"My mother once said there was another world, she teleported there once by accident. She told me that it lacked magic."

"That's the one! It's called Edolas, everything there is the opposite of here."

She could feel every set of eyes on her. "Really how long were you there? My mother was only there for a couple of days." Remy said a spark of excitement in is eyes.

"I was there for a couple of years. I was in the Fairy Tail guild in that diminution as well, only we were a dark guild." She giggled to herself. "We were public enemy number one."

Remy sat down and Gregora began typing, her plain expression gone, replaced with one of excitement. She found the entire guild circling her wanting to know more. "What else?"

"Think about this world and think of what it would be like if you were your opposite. Say you're outspoken here, you would be a nervous wreck in Edolas."

A woman in the back pipped up. "What was the government like?"

She sighed looking up at the ceiling "Corrupt as they usually are. The King of that world wanted all of the magic for himself, when I left they had lost all of their magic."

Remy crossed his arms, a smirk on his. "Anything else?"

She smiled back. "Well the crowned prince was in our world and before we left he was given back his crown." She giggled to herself. "Ivan would probably get a kick out of who the King was."

He cocked an eyebrow at her confused. "Why?"

"Master Makarov was the corrupt King of Edolas." She felt herself smile wider as his eyes grew wide. "And Jellal was the crowned prince."

"Who's Jellal?" Another voice said behind her.

"He used to be on the council. He was manipulated by some unsavory people and now a days he has a mercenary guild, they go around taking out criminals. The council wants his head." She caught Remy's attention with that.

"Hmm…I wonder. If he was a prince in that world, maybe he is one in this world as well."

"I doubt it. Jellal was a slave before he was corrupted." She said. "He and Erza were involved with the tower of heaven project." She was given another set of confused looks. "It's a device that can bring people back from the dead."

"It sounds like Fairy Tail just runs into everything." Remy had an amused look on his face.

"Well you should know, you used to be a member, we don't go looking for it, it just finds us." She giggled.

"That was just the mentality of the guild. To be a Fairy Tail wizard was to be a person without fear."

She nodded. "That's because we trust each other. We give each other strength in our darkest times and we get stronger because of it. Something I hope to bring to this guild." She was given a fair amount of cheering, this place was starting to feel like home. She could see these new faces being her new family. A single thought rushed threw her mind, making her blush. She liked the idea of a new family, especially if Bickslow was included.

* * *

He had made his way through the entire house, looking over every corner of the building for clues, he found nothing. Makarov cursed as he walked into the front room again, sighing as he was about to leave.

He turned back one last time, to look over the room, but as he turned back something caught his eye. The clock wasn't ticking. It could have been nothing or it could have been everything. He walked over to the grandfather clock, trying to open the small door on it, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder on the door, making it jerk open. He almost gaged at the site. Blood covered rags were all over the inside. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. The murder happened here. This room had the least amount of furniture in it and would be the easiest to clean. The killer got lazy and tossed the evidence in the clock, probably tired after hauling Bob's body up the stairs. Pulling at the rags, he found the knife, it wasn't much larger than a kitchen knife, but it was a requip item. Not a strong one, but this meant the person behind this was some who used requip magic.

He felt a rush of relief, if this was here it ruled out Remy and Bickslow, but it brought up new questions. Who did this?

He took a step away from the clock, heading back upstairs.

He reached his friend office and began looking over some of his records. Taking a quick look at the request sheets, he realized something. Request sheets were taken care of at the guild. Why did Bob have these here? They had to be there for a reason. He laid them down on the desk all facing up. Quickly noticing that they all had one thing in common. They were all jobs taken by a boy named Warner Brass, from Lamia Scale.

Brass, that name sounded familiar. He began looking through the guild records finding the name in the registry. He read the name at the top, Arlinton Brass. He looked at the young man's photo, a cocky look plastered on his face. His eyes froze when he saw the date of death. It was the same as Remy's. He turned back to the sheets on the desk turning them over, there he found Bob's handwriting in code. It took him no time to decipher it, they used it in the past for messages.

 _This doesn't make sense, Warner looks like Arlinton, but that's impossible. He was born over a year after he was dead._

Chills went down his back as he remembered something he hadn't thought before. Ivan told him that Bickslow was Remy's son, but it had been a full year since Remy's death. Sure, he knew Remy was alive now, but that didn't mean anything. The fact that Bickslow was a genetic mystery was proof of that. He looked over another sheet finding the code again only longer.

 _Maky, if you find this Jose is on the outskirts of Hargeon. I got some information from him. His niece Sasha Peters also was killed on the same day as Arlinton and Remy. From the looks of it this is bigger than we thought. I don't know when they will come for me. Don't trust anyone. Any line could be monitored. Good luck my friend. Bob_

Pocketed Bob's note and left the room. He need to find Jose soon or he knew that the former wizard saint would suffer the same fate as his friend.

* * *

Warner cursed as he paid for his train ticket, his communicator was still messing up and he wanted to get home was soon as possible. The only thing he could say that was positive was that his mission had been successful. Carma had left Mermaid Heel and had agreed to return to Raven Tail with him. She had a fascination with her mothers' and wanted to know more. Information that only Remy and Ivan could provide her.

He sighed as he sat down in his seat, he hated public transit. Something about sharing a compartment with sick and screaming kids was enough to make him stay clear of the process all together, even back when he was in Lamia Scale he avoided it like the plague, but she wanted to take the train. He sighed again and she bopped him in the head.

"What was that for?"

She laughed at him. "For being a prude, lighten up. It's just a train."

He crossed his arms, sinking into his seat. "You say that now, but give it a couple of hours and you'll start complaining about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Those kids near the back of the car will start screaming and start spreading germs around this hunk of junk and with your mind read ability I can just see you'll be squirming in seconds." He smirked at her, seeing her pout. He laughed to himself. 'Maybe this trip won't be so bad, I'll get some entertainment at least.'

* * *

He was dead on his feet, Ivan had shown him no mercy. He was forced to run laps all day, with no food.

"Someday old man, I'll make you pay for this." He groaned as they walked back.

"Come on son, it's good for you." The man said slapping him on the back, making him fall over. "Damn it looks like I ran you too far. Here." His father offered him a hand, but he refused it, getting up on his own.

"I'll do it myself." He said continuing to walk.

The two walked in silence till they got to the guild. He just wanted a shower and sleep, maybe some food while he was at it.

Ivan walked him to his apartment, a look of alarm quickly appeared on his face.

"What?"

"That smell, shit. Remy's cooking." Ivan pushed past him into the apartment and he also hurried inside.

Both men stopped, finding Remy sitting at the table. He gave them a confused look. "What?"

"I smell the oven. You know you're not allowed to cook, you'll burn this entire place down!" Ivan said.

"I'm not cooking though, Lisanna is." Remy said with an amused look in his face.

Bickslow couldn't help but laugh as Ivan fell down into his chair, relieved. "Thank Mavis. I thought this place was going to blow. OW!" Ivan yelled out after Remy smacked the back of his head.

"So Bickslow how was training?"

He looked over to Ivan, still a little angry. "It was hell."

"What did you do?"

"Laps."

He was surprised when Remy turned back to Ivan. "You made him run laps all day?" When Ivan nodded nervously at Remy, he knew the man was about to get it. "That is a waste of time! Laps are nothing when it comes to training and you know it."

"I was just punishing him for his remarks. It's a normal punishment." Ivan protested.

He held back his laughter as the two men argued, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisanna in the kitchen, motioning for him to come over. He stood quietly and made his way to the kitchen leaving this parents to squabble.

"So how was your day? Sorry I couldn't be around." He said awkwardly.

She giggled. "It was good, I met a lot of the guild members, and they found my stories about Edolas entertaining." She giggled again looking over to his parents. "I have an idea."

He gave her a smirk. "What do you need me to do?" Thoughts of their old mission plans came to mind. Ever and Elfman had every reason to hate them.

"Just get them to stop arguing first, this is just like Elfman and Evergreen. We have to get them to admit it. It will take time, but eventually they'll see the light."

He laughed. "When do we start?"

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, give them one last night of arguing."

"I swear you can be worse than Mira, when you want to be a matchmaker."

"Only difference is that I can tell when two people like each other. I just don't pick someone that I myself would like."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

She laughed. "Remember Freed and Laki?"

He nodded. "Yeah the last person from my group that started dating and began to ignore me, how can I forget?"

"Well I was the one that placed that bug in Mira's ear. Laki had been staring at Freed for weeks. Sorry about that by the way." She said pulling what looked like a roast from the oven.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was my team that ignored me. Who knew they would act like that?"

"You know what they say, love makes you blind." She turned back around after setting the roast on top of the oven.

"I thought that it was, love is blind?" He teased.

She walked over pulling his shirt down locking lips with him. He responded in seconds, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She pulled away slowly, locking eyes with him. "Maybe, it's a little of both."

As she turned to leave him. He could already here the catcalls from the table. He blushed before thinking to himself. 'Only if it's you, Lis. Only if it's you.'

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

Next time more antics arise. Will we finally get to Jose?


	24. Coincidence

He boarded the train in haste, Hargeon was a ways away from here, and he wanted to get there as fast as possible. Anything to get ahead of Bob's killer. He hoped that the madman did not stumble across the notes. Even if he left them behind that meant nothing. The man was careless with the evidence he left in the clock.

He sighed, looking out the window. He wondered how Laxus was, if the boy was holding up. As of late, he worried for his oldest grandson. Laxus was always one for big productions, but with everything that happened with Bickslow, he felt like he was losing him. The boy was a drinker, but it had never been this heavy. The news of their genetic connection only seemed to worsen Laxus's condition. Not only had he pushed away a friend, but he had pushed away his family, his own brother. One act of anger sending them in different directions. He feared where it would lead, if he didn't put a stop to it.

At the same time he thought about his son. He had never had a good relationship with Ivan. As much as he tried, Ivan seemed to slip farther and farther away from him as he got older, eventually severing all ties with him. He knew it had to be difficult, Laxus had the same problem once, and the pains of being in his shadow hadn't helped. Laxus eventually got over it, but Ivan never had. Was he a bad parent? Had he not tried? Looking back at all of the children he had taken in at Fairy Tail, he had to say no, they all seemed fine. So why did it have to be his own child, who would hate him? Had he been so busy with the guild that he didn't see when he had changed? No, their relationship started to go downhill after his wife had died. Ivan hadn't talked for months, he blamed him for not being there when his mother died. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, he had been called away from the guild. He didn't even know she had passed until he had returned. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Ivan had refused to talk to him. Not even sparing him a look, which he should have taken as a sign, but he ignored it, thinking it was just a child mourning. Four months later, Anastasia Resus came to Fairy Tail with her son and Ivan finally seemed to be getting better. All he needed was a friend or so he thought.

He chuckled to himself, remembering the boys' antics. After Remy's mother's death, you could never find one boy without the other. This persisted till they were both adults and when they left Fairy Tail. There was still so much he didn't know about those years, Ivan had told him nothing when he had returned with Remy's casket. For the second time in his life he had seen the light fade completely from his son's eyes. Only this time it was worse, it was like he was a walking corpse. Then he married Kaya and it looked like he was going to be fine, but then he disappeared. Only to return with his second son a year later. Putting the pieces together, he knew that the reason for his son's disappearance had to be the return of Remy. After which they formed Raven Tail, but that was it. He knew nothing else.

He wondered if Arlinton and Sasha's deaths were in any way connected to Remy's. It was no longer a question, Remy was alive, but what did that mean for the other two? Were there others? How much had Ivan kept from him?

"You look like you're going to crack." He heard a man laugh from the seat behind his, it shook him from his thoughts.

"Shut up Warner! I can handle it." He froze catching the name, it just be a coincidence, but he wasn't going to rule that out. He closed his eyes and concentrated on their conversation.

"Sure, you can. Those kids are already getting to you."

"They are not." Her voice sounded strained.

He heard a snapping noise, maybe a lighter. "You need to relax, want one?"

"No, I know your father was a smoker, but that is just gross." She gaged.

"You weren't complaining when we were making out the other night." He chuckled.

"I was drunk." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Because you planned it, Peters. Don't try blaming everything on me, you were definitely willing from what I remember."

Makarov froze again in his seat. Peters, wasn't that Sasha's last name. What was going on here? This couldn't be a coincidence.

"We're getting off at the next stop." Warner said, putting out his cigarette.

"Why? I thought you said we had a long ride."

He heard a small laugh. "As much as I like watching you suffer, I've already had enough with this train. Also I need another pack of smokes." He heard the man light another cigarette.

"What's the next stop?" She sighed.

"Hargeon."

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He would have to be careful not to get caught, but if he was correct, this lead would finally give him the answers he needed.

* * *

Learning their lesson from the morning before, both Lisanna and Bickslow were up and running around, by the time Remy and Ivan came around.

It was strange, but Bickslow found himself liking this. They felt like an actually family. It was funny watching Ivan and Lisanna fight over the kitchen while he sat with Remy.

"I got it." Ivan said taking some biscuits from the oven.

"I could have got it." Lisanna barked back, stirring the gravy on the stove top.

He looked over to Remy, who had an amused look on his face. "I swear they are going to kill each other."

"Nah, I think Ivan just wants to test her skills. He can't have just anyone cook for his son." Remy laughed.

"I don't think it's that. I think it's more likely that he doesn't like anyone else taking care of you." He said crossing his arm, preparing for an argument to follow. His father remained silent though. "Dad?"

Remy stirred from his thoughts. "Nothing."

He knew he had to be a little pushy. "Come on dad, you don't freeze up like that over nothing."

He heard a sigh. "Bickslow, let it go."

"What if I don't want to?"

Remy gave him a funny look. "Why is this so important to you?"

He look his father in the eye, not flinching. "I just want you to be honest with yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, you have feelings for Ivan." He had to back up slightly to keep himself from getting smacked. His father looked beyond angry.

"You're delusional." With that Remy stood and left not looking back.

He heard a chunking noise and turned back to find Lisanna placing a plate in front of him. "Where's Remy?"

Ivan emerged from the kitchen as well, a confused look on his face. "Bickslow, did he say where he was going?"

"No Pops, if you hurry you can catch him. He just left."

Lisanna grabbed Remy's plate from Ivan. "Go ahead and take it to him. I'll pack them both up." She ran back into the kitchen only to emerge seconds later with the breakfast packed.

"What about you two?" Ivan questioned.

"We're fine, Pops. We'll just treat this as a date." Bickslow answered.

He seemed to ponder this for a second before taking the bag and nodding to them before leaving.

When he was out of ear shot he turned to his partner in crime. "So how did I do?"

She gave him a peck on the forehead. "That was perfect."

* * *

( _Author's Note:_ _This part has a little bit of Yaoi in it. No lemons but it does have some of it, so if you don't like that, here is your warning.)_

He raced down to his office still angry, no one stopped him seeing the look on his face. They knew better than to get in his way when he was in a mood.

He closed his office door behind him, taking a deep breath. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? Things were fine just the way they were. He didn't need this right now. Were they not planning a government shutdown? He had more important things to worry about than this.

He fell down into his chair, throwing all of the papers off of his desk, making them scatter through the air. He cursed himself for making a mess, knowing he would have to clean it up later. He was about to stand up and start when a knock came from the door.

"Remy, are you okay?" Ivan's voice came through the door. Reminding him why he had been so angry. He didn't know why Bickslow was so focused on something so dumb. "Hey, dumbass answer me." He looked up, finding that Ivan had entered the room, he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grumbled, wanting to just beat the shit out of something or someone.

He was given an unsure look. "You don't look fine." Ivan took the seat across from him dropping a container on the table. "Lisanna, packed up our breakfast, so come on, spill."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I've know you far too long to know that it's something." Ivan argued.

He cursed himself for getting put in this situation. "Look just drop it."

"No, you're no getting off this easily. Tell me." Normally he was fine with his friend's stubborn side, but right now he just wanted the other man to shut up. He tensed when Ivan reached across the table grabbing one of his hands. His voice went from harsh to soft. "Remy, don't shut me out."

His eyes locked with Ivan's "Ivan how do you feel about me?"

Ivan tensed up confused. "I…your my best friend." He felt a mixture of relief and sadness. Why sadness? This is what he wanted.

"Our son seems to think otherwise."

Ivan cocked an eyebrow up. "Why?"

"He seems to think that you like me because you cook for me."

Ivan twitched nervously in his chair, looking about the room, which was odd. "If I didn't we wouldn't have a home."

"I know that, he just has it in his head that there must be something going on."

"You know you only feed the flames by going off the handle." Ivan said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Like you're one to talk. You made him run laps yesterday after he made a remark about it." He said as he stood up and started gathering the papers he had scattered before.

Ivan started to laugh. "You have to admit that was funny."

"Ivan, you've only made matters worse." He said, leaning over his friend as he remained seated.

Ivan looked up at him angrily "Oh yeah and what you just did helped us out a bunch."

"At least I didn't take it out on him!" He yelled, their faces only inches away from each other.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Yeah instead you take it out on me, like always."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Remy, every time you're angry I'm always the one you take it out on."

"Name one time I did that?"

"Just look at you now!" Ivan was red in the face. They had never been this angry with each other before.

He snorted. "Other than now?!"

"How about when our son tried controlling that demon, you pushed me away then just like you're doing now! You always do this."

"SHUT UP!" He had heard enough. He just wanted to punch something to death right now. He was tired of this shit. He closed his eyes, willing all of this to just go away. Why couldn't thing go back to the way they had been before?

"Remy?" He opened his eyes, and they locked with Ivan's. He was frozen, he was confused, his mind began to go fuzzy. He didn't even register saying Ivan's name before he leaned down and kissed him. He heard a groan below him, but his mind was lost. His body was on fire. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think. He felt strong arms pulling him in closer. He didn't want to stop but he needed to breathe. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and looking down at his friend.

Both looked at each other in silence. Not knowing what to say.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

So that was something, I never originally planned to make Ivan and Remy gay, I was planning to keep them straight, but you see what happened with that. I will be removing my notes saying that they will not be gay from earlier chapters. Also I'm not writing lemons. If the moment between Warner and Carma was any indication. I don't really like writing out those kind of situations, so the most you're getting is kissing. After this chapter I think I'm going to take a break from the romance for the next couple of chapters, so expect some more training chapters and some more of detective Makarov, maybe some more Laxus.

Anyway if you like this story give it a review or just continue reading. Any feedback is appreciated be it positive or negative.


	25. Failure

As the train came to a stop Warner sighed in relief, he could finally get off of this hunk of junk. He jumped up quickly out of his seat, grabbing his small bag as he exited with Carma in tow.

Leaving the train without a word, he made his way to a smoke shop. It didn't take him long to find his preferred brand. He turned to his partner to find her tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you done?" She crossed her arms in annoyance, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I just finished, but if you want to stay longer, I can definitely spend some more money." He snarked, finding he enjoyed annoying his companion.

She gave him a nasty look. "Don't waste all of our money."

"Oh it's our money now? I believe all of this money is mine." His smirk grew as he picked out three more packs of cigarettes, much to her dismay.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're going to kill yourself smoking those things."

"And you'll be so sad about that I'm sure." He pocketed his smokes after he paid the man and left. Once outside he felt her pull on his arm.

"You really think I'll be happy with you dead?" She said, a sad look on her face.

"Oh come on it was a joke. I'm not giving up the smokes. I got this one life and I'm going to enjoy it before everything goes to shit." He said opening a pack. He didn't need one now, but it was better to have it ready for later.

Her expression didn't change. She just continued to stare at him as if she was waiting for him to say something else. Instead he turned away from her and began to look around, he had to find a way to fix his communicator.

He could always go to a shop, but he ran the risk of getting caught or worse revealing Raven Tail's location. "I really wish you knew how to fix things."

"Are you just going to ignore what I said?" She said red in the face from anger.

"You said something?" He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, she was furious with him.

"You're the most infuriating man I have ever meet."

His smile faded away. "Well excuse me, miss perfect, but some of us like to live in the moment. I'll worry about dying when I get there." He crossed his arms, feeling a headache coming on. He need a smoke. He pulled his pack from his pocket and lit one getting a good drag off of it before, turning back to his companion. To his surprise she was gone.

He took a second to look around, finding her nowhere in sight. He sighed to himself, now he had done it. He ashed out his cigarette grumbling to himself. He placed the half smoked cigarette back in his pack and began to look for her. As much as he would like to just leave without her, he knew he had to find her. He cursed himself knowing this would cause another delay. He just wanted to go home at this point and between the communicator going down and her antics, he was about to blow a gasket.

As he turned a corner he decided to memorize the layout of the city, it would save him time if he came across a shop that would fit his needs.

He took in the city, thinking over everything he knew about his companion, old habits die hard and if his problem was smoking, hers had to be drinking. Putting the city to memory he quickly found a string of bars. Studying the bars from the outside he know had to figure out which one she went into. One looked like an older tavern and he knew that couldn't be it, she had a thing for newer places, especially if they had music. Looking down the strip he now had two options and one was a strip joint.

He chuckled to himself as he entered the bar and saw her ordering a shot of whiskey. He came up behind her. "You know that's going to kill you someday."

She almost spit out her drink. "How did you find me so fast?"

He smirked. "You're easy to read."

She gave him a dirty look. "Are you a memory mage?"

"Nope."

"Then how can you read me so well?"

"Because unlike you I'm not an idiot."

She wrinkled her nose at him before turning back to the bar. "Can I get one more?" The bartender smiled giving her a new drink and he sighed.

"You know we have to get going." He said. She kept her back to him downing another shot. "Carma…"

She continued to ignore him, ordering another shot downing it in seconds. She had to have had at least 5 or 6 drinks and with her tolerance she wouldn't last much longer. He grumbled to himself as he moved forward, he had to take this into his own hands. He placed both of his arms around her, spinning her away from the bar. He expected her to look up at him in defiance but instead she turned her face down. She was already pretty drunk, her face was red and she had lost her balance.

"Come on, I'll find us a place for you to sober up." He said calmly. She nodded and he grabbed her arm walking her out of the bar. Remembering the streets he had already walked, a small hotel came to mind. As they walked, she tripped over her own feet. Seeing a bench he sat her down. She could barely walk and now that he thought about it, walking into a hotel with an intoxicated female didn't look right. He would get too many questions and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. "What were you thinking?"

She hiccupped. "I was living in the moment." He didn't know what to say. If he said anything against her it would make him a hypocrite. He sighed pulling out his pack of cigarettes and took out the half smoked one before lighting it. She gave him a shocked look. "What?"

"You stopped smoking that to look for me?" She seemed to be happy about this for some reason. He really didn't understand why. He was going to explain himself when he felt her tug on his shirt, pulling his face down. She was lucky his cigarette had been in his hand.

For the second time, he found her kissing him, but unlike last time he was completely sober. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she tried to get him to kiss her back. Dropping his cigarette, he grabbed her arms pushing her away. She gave him a look of disappointment.

"You're drunk." She looked away.

"So, that didn't matter last time." She mumbled.

"Last time I was drunk." He leaned back into the bench.

She stared down at her hands. "So you wouldn't touch me unless you're drunk." She sounded like she was going to cry.

He sighed. "That's not it and you know it."

She looked back up at him, grabbing his hand. "Then prove it." He felt her squeeze his hand and he did the same.

"If you stay sober than I'll think about it." She smiled leaning against him, falling asleep on the bench.

Looking away from her, he cursed himself. 'Okay Warner, how do we get out of this one?' Looking up at the afternoon sky, he hoped she would forget this entire conversation.

* * *

Makarov cursed from his hiding place, he had followed those two off of the train and so far they had done nothing but argue. He had learned nothing from watching them. Either they had caught on to him, which he thought unlikely, or they were not who he thought they were.

He sighed leaving the two "lovers" alone. He knew it had too good to be true. Warner was a common first name and Peters was a common last name. It wasn't too much of a stretch to say that there could be many people who shared something so common.

Leaving his failure behind, he decided to focus on finding the person he had come here to find in the first place.

He knew he had to go outside of town, Bob's letter said, Jose was on the outskirts, the problem was knowing which way to go.

He should have questioned Gajeel or Juvia before he left the guild, but he was too focused on getting to Bob's. He thought to use the lines, but Bob had said they were looking at them, whoever they was.

He continued to look up to the sky, wondering how he was to find the former wizard saint. He knew nothing about the former master of Phantom Lord, well except the crimes he did against Fairy Tail.

Without knowing an exact location, he would be wondering the outskirts of Hargeon for days if he went the wrong way.

He jumped down from his seat and headed to a nearby inn. He had to have over looked something. Bob must have left more in his note. Something he had yet to find.

* * *

Laxus was so happy to be back in Magnolia. They would have stayed, but they all knew that Raven Tail would not show up after Lisanna told them they were there.

Stepping off of the train, he took a deep breathe, breathing in the clean air of the city. Mira giggled at him as they walked out of the station, only to be greeted by Laki, Elfman, and a very unhappy Evergreen.

Laki jumped into Freed's arms making the rune mage blush. Elfman hugged his sister and was about to ask her about her trip, when Evergreen jumped in.

"Where were you?" Her glasses flashed.

Mira just smiled at the woman. "We went after a lead."

Elfman looked down at his sister confused. "Lead?"

"Sir William gave us some information about a certain seith mage." Freed said.

"What? You went without me?" He thought Ever was angry before, he was wrong, now she was angry.

Laxus sent her a smile. "Well it was kind of on impulse. We didn't even think before we left."

The woman didn't say anything she just looked up at him with a furious expression on her face.

"Did you find anything?" Laki said turning away from Freed.

"We found out some information, but none of it was very useful." Laxus sighed.

Evergreen seemed to calm a little at that, he figured it was because she didn't miss out on anything.

He turned to his girlfriend to find a sad look on her face. "Well that's not completely true." She said sadly.

"Sis, what's wrong." Elfman asked and Laxus cursed to himself, he had forgotten about Lisanna.

"There was a snag, Elfman." Mira said. "Why was I so stupid? I didn't even notice it." She broke down into tears. Within seconds he was hugging her.

"Mira?" Elfman looked between her and Laxus, wanting an answer from them.

Freed cleared his throat. "The place we were sent to was the place where Lisanna was stationed."

Evergreen and Laki's eyes grew, Elfman still looked confused.

He decided to continue, giving Freed a moment. "The town she was at was getting supplies from Raven Tail, so Bickslow was stopping in there for drops."

"But I don't understand, why are you so sad about that?" Elfman said looking at his sister.

She sighed sadly. "She's gone, Elfman. Lisanna won't be back for the wedding, I don't even know if we'll see her again."

Elfman looked between all three mages, Laki and Evergreen both looked shocked.

"She refused to give us any information about Bickslow when we arrived, then she ran off." Freed continued.

"Why?" Elfman was getting angry. "Why wouldn't she say anything? A real man would have told the truth."

"She's not thinking clearly." Mira said, giving her brother as sad smile. "Nobody thinks clearly when they're in love."

Her brother froze, he wondered what he was thinking.

"In Love?" Ever whispered, confused.

Mira turned with her back facing them. "If she had just told me she liked Bickslow all of this could have been avoided."

He wanted to laugh at both of Elfman and Ever's faces, they looked dumbfounded.

Laki walked over to Mira, hugging her. "Mira, it's not your fault." She chuckled. "Who would have guessed that?"

Suddenly both Evergreen and Elfman hit the ground both of them laughing at the very idea.

He smiled down at them, he knew they would be the ones who would find this information hilarious.

"I hate to be a prude, but we should stop by the guild. The master is not back yet, but we can talk all of this over and get a game plan." Laki said.

They all agreed making their way towards the guild. They laughed and joked as they walked in, the guild hall was back to normal, packed with all of their members. He took a seat at their normal table and watched as Mira and Laki gathered their drinks.

As they talked, Lucy came over to talk to Mira, apparently Natsu and her were having a tiff.

Mira giggled as Lucy went off on a tangent about Natsu accidentally lighting her book on fire. "Is it too much to ask him not to play with fire in the house? You would think he would know better by know."

"Lucy, he was probably bored. You were in the shower."

She pouted. "He didn't leave him alone for that long." She sighed. "How did I even fall in love with him? Heck, I still don't understand how Lisanna fell in love with him."

"I forgot that she liked him." The entire table had turned to stare at Lucy.

"Yeah, but she told me when Natsu and I started dating that she was over him. I didn't understand how she got over him though. I mean the only person she was hanging out with at that time was…" Lucy seemed to freeze up as the idea hit her.

Mira opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Who was she spending time with?" Ever asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the celestial mage.

Lucy gulped. "Bickslow, back when you and Elfman were trying to hide your relationship, they were stalking you. How else did they get so much information on you two?"

Ever was red in the face, Elfman was pale.

"Lucy, anything else?" Mira pushed.

She looked up. "Well I did ask her what kind of guys she liked. She just laughed at me, saying that I already knew. I just thought she was saying she liked guys someone who was hot headed, but I guess if it's Bickslow then I would say she likes someone with more of wild side."

His girlfriend seemed aghast, he started to curse himself for not noticing. Well he wasn't one to notice thinks like that to begin with, but this was interesting. His brother had had feelings for Lisanna for a while then.

Mira was starting to cry again causing Lucy to fret over upsetting her. He sighed, wondering why Bickslow and Lisanna had to be so secretive.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think they were dating." Mira looked at Lucy confused, as did the whole table. "I think that she developed a crush on him, but it was nothing more than that. Remember she started going on a lot of aid missions, she wouldn't stay away from home that long if she was dating someone."

Lucy had a point. If they had been together, Bickslow wouldn't have felt so alone, he wouldn't have been lead away from the guild. He would have been just as crazy as the rest of them.

He sighed looking up at the ceiling. He wondered what he was doing right now. How would it affect them in the future? Would he stay with Raven Tail? Would he get a chance to fix this or would they grow to be enemies?

To Be Continued….

 _Author's Note_

Sorry about this being late. The site was down and I have been working on fixing up some of the older chapters. I'm just fixing some grammar errors and some continuity errors. I'll update this chapter with the next one some time tonight.

So, no Bickslow this chapter. Don't worry he will be back next chapter. Just in time for some teleportation training with Remy and Lisanna. Right now my favorite OC has to be between Warner and Remy.


	26. Giving In

He found a room rather cheap by using his wits. He could have gotten a better place with his title, but due to the circumstances, the less attention he got the better.

Settling down into the room he pulled out the job sheets from Bob's home and started looking them over for clues. He turned them over and over and found nothing. He sighed knowing he was missing something. Bob wouldn't have left him without some way of finding Jose's exact location.

He got up from his chair and began to pace the floor, deep in thought. He almost jumped when a knock came from the door. He walked over to the door, checking who was on the other side before opening it. One of the hotel workers was standing there. He opened the door and looked up at the young man.

"Mister Dreyar would you like anything from the kitchen, it's about to close down for the night." The man's said nervously. He could tell the boy knew exactly who he was.

"What would you recommend?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Well we have grilled cod tonight sir, with potatoes and some lemon pie."

It was like a light bulb went off in his head. "I'll take that. Can I have some extra lemons with that?" The young man nodded and left, eager to get his meal.

With the man gone, he almost smacked himself. Of course Bob left an invisible message. He laid out the papers again and worked on getting the fire place lit as he waited for his food. He strung a string across the fire and waited.

About fifteen minutes later, the fellow returned with everything he asked and bid him good night. He tipped the boy a rather large amount of jewel and placed the tray on the bed. Ignoring the food and grabbing the lemons from a bowl he started squeezing the wedges collected the juice in the bottom of the bowl. Grabbing the first sheet, he lightly covered the back of one sheet with the juice before taking it over to the fire and hanging it by the string. He did this with every sheet, until he saw Bob's script once again in code.

He had to smile, his friend was a crafty bastard. He began to write down the code onto a different sheet of paper before deciphering it.

 _Jose is 3 miles east and 10 miles north of Hargeon. Look to the trees._

After reading it 5 or 6 times he took all of the sheets and tossed them into the fire. Destroying the evidence in case he was being followed.

He turned back to his food and sighed. Tomorrow he would find Jose and hopefully get some answers.

* * *

Bickslow raised his eyebrow at Remy before they left for the surface, he had never had a training session at night before. They weren't alone tonight either, this was the first time Lisanna would be going with them.

As they walked, he wondered what was going on with both of his fathers'. They seemed distant over the last two days, which was odd for them. Did they have a fight after he pointed out his father's feelings at breakfast? If that was the case he felt guilty, he didn't want them to fight, and he just wanted them to admit the truth. If their friendship was damaged, he could never forgive himself.

Once at the surface, he could see the sky devoid of clouds and you could see the stars blanketing the sky under the full moon. It had been such a long time since he had had the time to look at it. It was calming, just as it was in the past.

"Alright son, grab Lisanna's hand and try to teleport somewhere." His father's voice said, bring him back from his thoughts.

He took her hand and started the looked to the other side of the field. He concentrated on both his body and hers, hoping to get this right.

They disappeared in a flash, landing on the opposite side of the field. He turned to her as his father flashed next to him, looking over her to see if she was all in one piece. He was ecstatic to find that she had not lost anything. Remy counted her fingers and toes twice, just to be certain, but everything was all there.

"I told you that this was easier than shielding." He boasted, earning himself a dirty look from his father. Lisanna giggled.

"Okay smarty pants, let's move this back to the woods."

He groaned. "Really dad, you want to get all of those trees in the way of the stars."

It was Remy's turn to look up, from the look on the man's face he could tell that his father was clearly distracted. He didn't even notice how lit up the sky was.

He looked over to Lisanna to find her also looking up at the stars. He could tell she was admiring the night sky.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked, wondering if it would work.

She looked at him confused, he smiled at her and offered his hand, he had only seen his father and Ivan do this once. She took his hand, cautiously and he looked up at the night sky. He activated his soul eyes and the sky lit up. He heard her gasp beside him as the sky filled with soul wisps finding their way home.

"What are they?" She whispered in awe.

"They're the souls of the dead. They're flying home." He explained.

"Is it strange that I think it's beautiful?"

"No, I often wonder where the end is though. One of these days I swear I'm going to follow them."

"Maybe you can't, maybe they just fill the sky until morning and fade into nothingness."

He chuckled. "That's a grim way of looking at it."

"Not really, they get one last night to fly over the earth, I don't think that's sad, just humbling."

"It does make you feel small doesn't it?" He smiled to himself as wisps floated and swayed in the late night air.

He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her in between his arms, with her back to his chest. He could feel her breathing slowly, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the sky since he started.

"Look at that." She said pointing to a shooting star as it crossed the sky, the souls reacting to it by swirling around it.

"I guess that means you get to make a wish." He said in her ear.

"Got it." He waited for her to respond further, but she said nothing.

"Got what?" He said, watching some of the souls begin to change color.

She giggled. "I can't tell you silly, it won't come true."

"Can I guess?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you guess right, I'll have to tell you." She laughed. He was going to push her for answers when his father cleared his throat.

"I know you're enjoying yourselves, but we have training to do."

He sighed turning off his soul eyes and letting Lis free from his grasp. She sighed in protest and have his father a dirty look when she spun around.

His father crossed his arms. "Teleport now and you can have the apartment all to yourselves later." He smirked, clearly enjoying himself.

Both he and Lisanna blushed before giving into his father's demands.

* * *

Ivan sighed to himself as he waited alone in his apartment. He was still confused over what happened the other day. Neither he nor Remy had talked about it and he decided they would sit down and try to figure this out when he got back from training their son.

For the most part, he didn't know what to think. They had been friends for such a long time, he couldn't even remember a time before Remy anymore. He knew his mother had died young and soon after Remy became a part of his life, but everything else was fuzzy.

He looked up to the ceiling, willing himself to think about his life over the years. His strained relationship with his father came to mind. They were just too different. While his father was gaining power, he was stuck at home with only the guild to keep him company as a child, which had been horrible on the days Remy had been with his mother. Everyone expected him to be like his father, to follow in the man's footsteps and he quickly grew to hate the man.

When Remy's mother died, he began to live with them, so he rarely went to the guild. Heck when they were old enough to start going on jobs, Remy would usually go in and have his father sign off on the sheet without him.

He smiled to himself. His friend knew, he always knew how bad it was. Sure they had their tiffs, but they always had each other's back, even when picking up girls.

So why was he not bothered by the kiss Remy gave him? If they were just friends then why did he enjoy it? Why did he want to do it again?

He sighed trying to figure out this puzzle in his mind. Was it because they knew each other so well? No that couldn't be it. Friends didn't just enjoy kissing each other, even if they knew them as long as he knew Remy.

Was he gay? He shook his head immediately, he was still attracted to women.

Was it because it was Remy? That made more sense. If it was just Remy and no other man, but he was still confused, what made his friend so different?

He was shaken by his thoughts as the door opened, Remy walking in. He turned to go to his room, not saying anything to him.

"Remy?" He stopped with his hand on the door. "Can we talk? You've been avoiding me." He waited for Remy to walk into his room, but he just stood there. "Come on, we need to get this over with."

Remy sighed before coming around to the couch and sitting with him.

"How was Bickslow's training?"

Remy stared at him for a second before answering. "It went well. He has teleporting down."

"So what's next?"

"Healing."

He looked up at the ceiling, before taking the plunge. "So why did you kiss me?"

When he heard no answer, he turned back to his friend seeing him shuffle around in is seat. "I don't know, it just happened."

"Did you like it?" He asked, not knowing what kind of answer he wanted to hear.

Remy looked up at the ceiling, not answer him. He stared up there for a while before he grabbed his friend's chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Did you like it?" He asked again, looking for answers in Remy eyes.

"I…I don't know." He tried to pull his face away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let him.

"Let me tell you something, I don't know much, but a part of me liked it." He said blushing. He saw Remy's eyes widen. "Well not just a part."

"But.."

"I don't know why, but I find myself wanting to do it again." He let go of Remy's chin and looked down, waiting for the yelling to start. When it didn't come he looked back up. Remy had a conflicted look on his face. "Please tell me I'm not the only one?" He whispered, looking away again. Remy remained quiet, he felt a sense of dread come over him. "Okay, I get it then."

He stood from his seat and started to walk to his room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Staring at the darkness.

He had ruined everything. He was alone again. It felt like he was ripping to pieces, he wanted the pain to stop. His mind was going off in a million different directions all at once. He thought it had hurt when he thought Remy was dead, but this was worse. Every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire, burning slowly to death. He wanted it to stop. He could make it stop. He started towards his dresser, not thinking just acting. He started opening drawered, looking around for something, hoping to end his suffering fast.

He found something fast, just a small knife would do the trick. Not even thinking it over, he slashed his wrist open, blood oozing onto the floor, he felt tears begin to fall as he started getting light headed. He just stared down at the wound, not noticing the door opening.

"Ivan I…" He looked up to his friend seeing the look of shock on his face. "What are you doing?" Remy yelled in terror, running over and grabbing his arm, activating his eyes, healing his wound. "Ivan?"

He looked up at his friend in the eye. Yelling at him in anger. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I love you." Remy screamed back. An awkward silence followed.

"You love me?" Ivan said softly. The pain from before receding. Remy looked him in the eye.

"Yes, I love you. Why would you try to do that? Were you even thinking?" Remy was trying to hold back tears, but was failing.

"A world without isn't a world worth living in." He whispered.

Remy looked shocked. "Did you think I was going to stop caring about you? Just because I didn't answer you."

He looked down, embarrassed with himself. "I…" He couldn't answer, he was to overcome with grief, knowing what he had almost done. "Remy…I'm.." He was cut off.

Remy grabbed his face, slamming their lips together. Warmth filled his body in seconds. He pulled him in closer, wanting more. He cried out when Remy pulled away, only to touch the side of his face. He noticed Remy look over to the bed and his eyes followed. "Ivan, I…" He cut him off this time kissing him until they landed on the bed.

 _Author's note_

Oh look another crazy chapter. Before you get your panties in a bunch, remember Ivan was planning to kill himself in the past. After this we are returning to the training chapters for a while.

Review if you want. As of late, I have had issues with this site and I haven't been able to see the view counts for this story. I do understand that they will go down due to the change in tone with the Remy/Ivan situation. So any feedback I get is appreciated, as I can't see if people are reading this. With the training chapters we will get more focused on Raven Tail's plans for the future. I kind of wanted to get all of the shipping done and out of the way so I could start focusing on this part of the story again.


	27. Found You

Waking was going to be a pain this morning, Lisanna had wrapped herself around him in a tight embrace and was refusing to let him go. He tried to pry her hands away from him, but had no such luck. He sighed knowing any second the door would burst open and Ivan and Remy would be on the other side, ready to start poking fun at him. He started to look at both the clock and the door, switching his view every couple of seconds. He began to grow wary when the two men didn't bust down the door after he had laid there for around five minutes. Something was up.

He finally chose to wake Lisanna, fearing something was wrong. She grumbled as he shook her awake.

"Lis, time to get up."

She yawned "Not now, sparkle genie." She snuggled closer into his chest.

He sighed, trying to push the animal soul mage off. He had to get to the bottom of this. She finally let go, turning in her sleep and he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and left the room.

Walking into the living room he found it empty. Now he was scared. They were always up and running around before 6 and it was almost 8 now. He made his way out the door and headed next door. Knocking on the door before he entered. He was surprised the door was unlocked. He walked into the living room, finding it empty with both bedrooms closed. He chuckled to himself, this was the perfect time to get back at Remy for all of the times he pushed him out of bed. He walked over to the guest door and opened the room slowly. Trying to be as quiet as possible. He stood there confused for a second, staring at the empty bed. The thing looking like it hadn't been touched. He scratched his head for a second before he turned his face to the other room.

He walked over to the other door, wondering if his father had left early this morning for a mission or something. He was about to open the door when he heard faint movement behind the door, followed by voices. He decided to listen in, figuring it must be important.

"You okay?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I told you I'm fine." Ivan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Remy, come on."

He heard a sigh. "Maybe I'll cancel Bickslow's training for the day."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"Let me look you over then."

"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" Ivan said annoyed.

He heard a light chuckle. "But I thought you liked that. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both of them had spent the night together.

He heard Ivan mutter something, but he couldn't make it out.

"Just let me look at your arm."

"Fine!"

"Hmmm…did you really have to cut yourself that deeply?"

"Can we just drop the subject?" Ivan said sadly.

Remy sighed. "I just can't get that image out of my head."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

He heard a strange sound followed by Remy saying. "Just never do that again."

"As long as you're here, I won't." He heard the sound again and realized what they were doing, they were kissing.

He smirked to himself and removed himself from the door, before leaving. He would leave them alone, when they were ready they would tell him.

When he got back to his apartment, he found Lisanna up and running around.

"Where did you go?"

He chuckled. "I just went next door. Dad and Ivan didn't bust down the door so I thought something was wrong." He sat down at the table as she brought him a cup of coffee.

She grabbed herself a cup and sat down with a confused look on her face. "Are they okay?"

He smirked at her. "They're more than okay. Don't say anything yet, but I think your plan worked."

She almost jumped out of her seat. "Really it worked that fast!"

"Yeah, but remember they probably aren't ready to talk about it yet, so just continue as if you don't know anything."

She smiled back at him. "Got it, so what do you want for breakfast?"

"What do we have?"

"I think that they brought in some eggs last night." She said getting up and looking through the fridge. Grabbing a carton, she got to work.

He sat back in his chair as the door opened. He waved to the two of them as they sat down at the table. "You're late." He crossed his arms, mocking them with a smile.

Remy smirked at him. "Don't expect it every day."

"So what are we doing today?" They had said something about a day off, but he doubted it.

"Were going to start healing today." Remy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

He turned his face to Ivan. "What are you gonna do today Pops?"

Ivan laughed to himself. "I don't know, there's not much to do at the guild today, except some hunting later."

He heard the sound of plates as Lis, placed them in front of the three men. "I got something for you. You can show me how to make some new things and I can help you hunt later." Remy seemed to smile at this idea.

"You can hunt?" Ivan asked.

Lisanna giggled, sitting down to eat. "I'm an animal soul mage, I can change into any animal. You have no idea how easy it is when they think you're one of them."

Ivan turned to Remy, both sharing a look, he could tell that they were using the mind link. He wondered what they were talking about.

Remy turned back to Lisanna. "Have you ever thought of joining Raven Tail?"

She blushed immediately. He was shocked. "Dad it's dangerous."

"I have actually." She said turning to him. "I'll be fine, remember I listen in to just about anything."

Ivan cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I can become a mouse or a bird. No one suspects a pest to be a wizard."

"If you want we can start your training next week." Lisanna brightened at the idea.

He was still one edge. "You aren't going to do the block work with her, are you?"

"Son, everyone gets the same training. If we're going to put anyone in the field, I want them prepared." Remy said, finishing his plate. "She should have a training partner, next week."

He found he wasn't the only one to look up at Remy confused.

"I went to check in with Warner and found his communicator must be broke. When I went to find him, he wasn't in Lodge City and Carma is no longer with Mermaid Heel, so I guess that they are on their way here. While Warner is fully trained, she is not."

He felt a rush of sadness for a second, this would be the first time since they were babies that the three of them would be in the same room. He met Warner once, but not long enough to gather an opinion of the guy and he knew nothing about Carma.

"You okay?" He looked up, three sets of eyes on him.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what they're like. I didn't get to really speak with Warner much before he left and I know nothing about her."

Ivan chuckled. "Warner is a lot like Arlinton. While he got his mother's magic, he has more of his father's personality. He's a smoker, by the way. After Remy told him about that nasty habit, he started doing it."

Remy grinned. "The boy emulates his father, there is no crime in that."

"You know if they were still alive they would have ended up together. We always used to give them shit about it." Ivan chuckled.

He couldn't help but laugh, considering the two men in front of him. He felt a little bad though, Warner and Carma didn't have their parents, and he did. Would they hold that against him when they got here? He hoped not.

* * *

He took every precaution, making sure he wasn't followed out of Hargeon. He didn't need a map or a compass to know where he was going.

Checking his surroundings before he left the path, he made his way through the wall of trees.

It had been a long time since he had been out in the woods. The last time had to be when Laxus was five or six. He tried to show the boy how to live off the land, but he was unreceptive to the idea. He wondered how Bickslow would have been if he had taken the boy, since he was always around Laxus he knew that he had never gone. He had taken the other children in Fairy Tail and felt bad for never taking his second grandchild.

He chuckled slightly, remember when Ivan was young. Camping seemed like it was the only thing they enjoyed doing as father and son. Maybe they should have gone more often.

As he got closer, he began to look up. If Bob's note was correct then Jose would have a treehouse of some kind.

Taking another step forward, he felt the earth change around him. Day becoming night, he had to be in Jose's territory.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed through the trees.

"It's me, Jose. Makarov Dreyar."

"Leave."

"I refuse to leave, Bob said you know something and I'm not leaving till I get some answers."

"And why would you think I would be open to sharing with you of all people?"

"Because whatever killed Sasha may be connected to my son and his friend."

The wind changed direction pulling him from where he stood. He let it take him away, knowing the former wizard saint was taking him to his home. The wind picked up lifting him in the air, he looked up and saw a rather large tree house. In no time he was pulled through a window into what looked like a living room.

He saw there was tea on a small table and took a cup, sitting down on one of the chairs. Jose came in after that.

He looked better than the last time he had seen him. While he was no longer pale, his hair remained gray. He sat across from him, giving him a dirty look.

"Spill." Jose demanded.

He chuckled. "I thought you were going to be the one to do that."

"Bob should have filled you in, the fact that you're here tells me he has."

"Bob is dead." He looked down at his drink. "He left me with some clues. That's how I found you."

Jose looked dumbfounded then sad. "That's too bad, I preferred his company to yours."

"Apparently someone was trying to stop him from finding out the truth, whatever the truth is."

Jose sighed. "Even I haven't figured it all out. I just know that six mages left their guilds all at the same time and only one came back alive. My niece, Sasha returned to the guild in a pine box."

"I'm sorry."

Jose held up a hand. "Spare me your sympathy, I don't want any."

"So six mages. I know about my son, Remy, Sasha, and Arlinton, but who were the others?"

"Winoona Fertes of Lamia Scale and Carolta Seabress of Mermaid Heel." Jose started.

"Lamia scale?" His mind thought back to the papers on Bob's desk.

"Yeah why?" Jose gave him a puzzled look.

"Bob had all of these job requests all over his home for a mage named Warner Brass, from Lamia Scale. According to Bob's notes, he looked like Arlinton."

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"If Bob was considering it, I would say yes, which means that there are two children who came out of this, if I were to guess there are three."

Jose looked even more confused. "Children?"

"If this Warner Brass is Arlinton Brass's son, why wasn't he sent to Blue Pegasus? He was instead sent to Lamia Scale, which means his mother had to be in that guild. I'm betting it was Ivan that dropped him off, as he also brought me my other grandson." He crossed his arms.

"You have another grandson?"

"I thought I was going to be getting information from you?"

Jose cocked an eyebrow. "All in good time. Now explain."

"He was a member of my guild, I had no idea that he was until after he left. He's Ivan and Remy's son."

"But they're both men." Jose stated flatly.

"The DNA doesn't lie, somehow they had a child and I have a feeling that his existence is connected to all of this. If Warner Brass is in fact Arlinton and Winoona's son then I bet that Sasha and Carolta have a child as well."

Jose gave him a hopeful expression, after Sasha died the man had no family left.

"So I've said what I know, now spill."

Jose sighed. "Before Sasha left she had just become an S class mage. She received a letter in the mail and told me she had to go. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, but told me not to worry. I have always wondered what was in that letter." The man finished his cup of tea and set it down. "Every once and awhile she would send me letters, telling me she was alright and I would write back, hoping she would come home. She came home, just not in the way I wanted."

"At least you got letters, Ivan never sent me anything."

"Ivan didn't come back in a box did he?" Jose looked offended by the comparison.

He looked down. "He might as well have. He was dead to the world with Remy gone. I feared what he might do and then one day he disappeared, leaving his wife behind."

"I often wonder how he was the only one who survived."

"He's not the only one who survived, I found evidence that Remy is still alive and running around, I'm believe he was the reason Ivan left."

"So two from your guild lived, life isn't fair."

"Only Ivan returned to the guild, they made that dark guild Raven Tail after they disappeared."

"But they still live." Jose said getting to his feet. He walked over to a desk, pulling out a small box. "These letters are all I have left of my niece."

"So what else do you know?"

Jose placed the box on the table. "After Sasha died, I wanted to look over her body, I wanted to know what had truly happened. When I finally managed to get the casket open, I found more than just her body. I found debris, the kind you would find in an explosion. I had some of the debris looked at by an outside source. I didn't trust the magic council, they were the ones who delivered her body to me."

"The council?" His eyes went wide. If the council was connected than this went farther than he thought.

Jose sneered. "Yes, the council. Anyway what I found was blasting powder."

"Like a bomb."

"Exactly, the thing is all of the mages who died were S class, how did they die from an explosion?"

"If they were close enough to the bomb they would have died instantly."

"But Ivan and Remy live."

"I don't think Ivan was there."

He was given a confused look. "What makes you think that?"

"I overheard him say that he could have saved Remy if he was there. So whatever happened, Ivan wasn't present for it."

"Then how did Remy survive?"

Makarov sighed. "I don't know, but the council was convinced he was dead."

"Makes you wonder if the council planned this all along, doesn't it?"

He couldn't help but nod at the former Phantom Lord Master. The man started opening the box. "So you ready to look for clues with me? Sasha may have hid something I can't find. Maybe your eyes can find it."

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

Oh look, Jose finally gets to appear. It took him long enough. I wonder what we will find out from him next chapter. Also healing magic time next chapter. Finally getting to the last of his born abilities.


	28. Puzzles

Makarov sighed as he opened the box, there had to be at least 30 to 40 letters jammed in the thing. It looked like she wrote home often. He started laying the first one down on the coffee table as Jose, poured himself another cup of tea. Soon he had a line of letters covering the table from left to right.

He looked over letter carefully, trying to find anything in her words. He shook his head, this kind of work would be better suited to Freed or Levy.

"Nothing." Jose said, looking over the letters, a sad look on his face.

"Not that I can see, but there is one thing."

"What?"

"Did you get all of these letters back to back or were they spread out?" Makarov crossed his arms.

"They were pretty spread out. Why?" Jose gave him a puzzled look.

He pointed to two letters. "Look at the dates, many of these are post marked with spread out dates, but look at her hand writing in the bottom corner, its small, but look at the dates."

Jose looked down at the letters. Picking the two up, he squinted at the bottom of the page. He looked back over to him shocked. "Their dated only a day a part."

"Yes, which means that she wrote a lot of letters in a small amount of time. It looks like she wrote them in week intervals, meaning she only wrote when she had something to say. My guess is that wherever she was, they were looking at the mail going in and out, so she only sent out her letters after some time had passed."

"Which means that there has to be something hidden in them."

"Which means we have our work cut out for us."

* * *

Today was definitely a change of pace from his other training schedules. Unlike his shield and teleport training, Remy didn't take him up to the surface, saying it wouldn't be needed. Instead walking him to the infirmary.

He had never been in the Raven Tail healing station, but it didn't look much different from any other healing station, besides the stone walls. For the most part, it was empty, with only a few people sitting in the beds. None of which had the Raven Tail guild mark nor did they even look like mages.

"Refugees." His father answered his unasked question. "Sometimes we take in former citizens of Fiore and get them cleaned up before sending them over to the Absolon relocation center."

"Relocation center?"

"These people have families with young children, most come from over taxed towns near the border. Their only option is to leave and try to find a better life."

He looked over at the family, watching as the mother started singing her son to sleep, her daughter coughing loudly in the bed next to it.

"What does she have?" He said, not taking his eyes off of the small girl.

"Pneumonia, they came in yesterday so I didn't have time to look at her myself. I'm going to have you start with her and at the end of the day I will finish up. This will be the most difficult for you."

"Why?"

Remy sighed. "Do you even listen to a word I say, I swear the things I say go in one ear and out the other sometimes?" He gave his father a puzzled look as the man crossed his arms. "This will be the most difficult magic for you to learn. You were born with the soul ability, therefore this will be far more challenging for you to master. Instead of using your eyes to harm someone you are using them to heal. Yes, I know the soul eyes don't only harm others, but that is a big chuck of their abilities. They are made for battle, not for this sort of thing."

He couldn't argue with that, he remembered a time when he had been afraid of his eyes, covering his face so he wouldn't slip and kill someone. He tried to keep a straight face as he thought about how long ago that was. He had left Fairy Tail and that visor behind 3 months ago. He couldn't believe he had been gone that long, it didn't feel that long that's for sure.

"Anyway, to use healing magic, you have to use your energy to heal another. This means that you will be risking your life if you choose to save multiple people within a 24 hour period. It drains your life force, so you must be very careful or risk going to an early grave."

This sent chills down his spine. Healing sounded more dangerous than his soul eyes could ever be, well to him anyway. "You said your grandfather was a healer though?"

Remy chuckled. "He was, it was his first ability though, remember your first ability is you're strongest. Because he was a healer, he didn't have to worry the same way you or I have to. His worries came in the form of soul magic, as mine was teleportation and your grandmother's was shielding. It's all a balancing act. Each ability has its strengths and weaknesses. The problem comes when we only know one ability. We become a danger to ourselves and the people around us."

"Trust me I know that." His mind thinking only of the visor.

Remy smirked. "That's why I made you leave that scrap of metal behind, it was hindering you. Now why don't we get started?"

He gulped. He wasn't fully reassured over the danger of this, but walked forward anyway. He turned to his father as he came up to the bed. The girl was coughing into the blanket now. His father gave him a sad look.

"Okay, you don't have to touch her to get it to work. You do need to focus your eyes in the opposite way you normally would use them. Instead of taking energy you're going to let it go."

"That's easier said than done." He grumbled.

"How so?"

"I don't have to think to use my soul eyes, they just activate and I use them. No focus required."

Remy gave him a mortified look. "You mean you have never really had to focus to do your magic?"

"Not my soul magic, but that may be a result of what I was born to be, well what those people on the council wanted me to be." He looked down, thinking something was wrong with him.

Remy began to rub his forehead. "This will be harder than I thought." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I learned some focus with the shield training."

"But that relates more to teleporting then this does."

"Sorry, I just never noticed it." He said softly.

"Hey." He looked up to find his father looking sadly at him. "It's not your fault. I wasn't there to train you. If you were with me, you would have been trained properly."

He smiled. "That's in the past, you're here now. That's what matters. Now I say I try to do this. I'm not going to make it into Raven Tail by talking, now am I?"

Remy smirked at him. "Alright, get started."

He thought it best to try and empty his mind, it would make it easier to focus on one thing, mainly the sick girl. As he pushed back his thoughts and doubts, he began to feel warm. He guessed that was his energy. He wondered if he could pull on it with his mind alone. He experimented using his thoughts to try and move from his body. It didn't move, he hadn't thought it would on his first try. He tried again, getting nothing. He sighed.

"What?"

"I can feel it, but I can't get it to move."

Remy chuckled. "Well I guess we will be spending all day trying to get it to move then."

He almost groaned. It was like shielding all over again. This would prove to be a boring day.

* * *

Makarov groaned. His head had not hurt this much in a long time. He had to give the woman her props. She was definitely a script mage and an excellent on at that.

He looked over to find Jose slamming his head against the door in frustration.

"We're overlooking something small, I just know it." Jose said.

He nodded, picking up the letter again, reading it for what felt like the millionth time. His head throbbed, telling him to stop. Maybe there was nothing in Sasha's letters, they could just be that, letters to her uncle with no other hidden meaning, but that didn't explain the dates or any of the other phenomena that was connected to the woman.

He forced himself to read the next one, dated the day before the last one. He froze as Jose ranted from across the room. It was in front of him the entire time. They weren't finding anything because they were reading them in the order they were written, well the order they thought they had been written. Quickly, he grabbed the letter he had before and stared at the two of them, finding that they read the same whatever order you read them in. She could have written them in any order.

"Jose." The man stopped his rant, turning his face to him. Makarov pointed down at the letter. "We've been doing this wrong, she didn't write these in order. They dates mean nothing. She must have done it to throw some one off."

Jose walked over, snatching the letters from his grasp. His face paled as he read. Confusing the master of Fairy Tail.

"Dreyar, look at the first word from every paragraph…"

His eyes grew wide, this was the breakthrough they had been looking for. They scrambled as Jose grabbed a blank sheet of as he started reading off the first word from every paragraph from every group of dates that were close together. Finishing the first one, they found they had a jumble of words. Now they just had to try and peace them together to get a proper sentence.

"Well at least it's a start." He said, watching as Jose picked up the next group of letters and began to write down the next string of words. He figured this was his cue to start trying to string a sentence out of the first set. Looking down at the set of words, he knew this would be a project in of itself. He imagined they would be doing this for days.

* * *

Bickslow watched as his father healed the girl, he had tried all day and hadn't even got his energy to move an inch. The girl's mother looked ecstatic and thanked his father multiple times before they left.

He sighed as they walked home, feeling a little dejected.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It was your first time and it's the opposite of your born ability, it's going to be difficult."

He felt a little better after that, but he couldn't shake the feelings of failure completely.

He almost relaxed when he entered the apartment, finding food on the table, along with Lis and Ivan. Both seemed to be waiting for them, before eating.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Remy said sitting down.

Lisanna spoke up. "That's what a family does. They spend meals together. It gives us time to talk about our day." She smiled.

"Speaking of which, how did it go?" Ivan asked turning to him, while he stuffed his face.

"Well so far nothing, I can't get it to work." He said, picking at this food.

"You'll get it eventually, it took your father ages to teleport correctly."

"Ivan!" Remy looked over at Ivan, clearly embarrassed.

"What? It's the truth. Just like it took me forever to master copy magic."

He and Lisanna started laughing as the two began to argue, throwing small jabs at each other. He felt completely better with Ivan's words.

Lisanna giggle. "You two really do act like a married couple."

Both men froze, giving them uncomfortable looks.

"Dad, Pops, it's a joke." Bickslow laughed. "Ease up a bit."

The two seemed to sigh in relief and they continued with their dinner, up until it was time for them to leave.

After Ivan made Remy and him clean up the kitchen, the two men left for the night leaving him alone with Lis.

He was going to go and take a shower, he knew he had to smell something awful. As he turned to leave, he felt her tugging at his shirt from behind.

"Lis, I got to take a shower."

She giggled. "So do I."

He turned around to face her, still confused with what she meant. "Well ladies first then."

She jumped up on her tip toes, kissing him. "I think that the shower is big enough for the two of us and after we get clean, we can get dirty all over again." She said with an evil grin on her face.

He felt all the blood in his body go south. "Who are you and what have you done with the innocent angel known as Lisanna Strauss?"

"She's just taking the night off, tonight I just want to be a little naughty for once." She giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Not giving it a second thought, he scooped her up in his arms. Tonight they would become one for the first time.

 _Author's Note_

Yay! Another chapter done. I swear it feels like I just started this fic and its almost thirty chapters long now.

This time I'll leave you with something funny, how Remy got his name. You see I love playing the Sims, especially the Sims 2. So one day I started a family on the Sims 2 and it was the Dreyar family with Yury (Makarov's father) as the elder, Makarov as an adult, and a troubled teen Ivan. I was working towards making Laxus and getting the whole Dreyar family mapped out. Now as a troubled teen Ivan never went to school and he would get into fights with both Yury and Makarov, who I made go to work. So seeing that Ivan had no friends, I had him befriend the male maid, who was named Remington. It began to get hilarious because Makarov hated the maid and Ivan would often have him stay to hang out after he was done working. This meant that Remington and Makarov would often get into fights as well. I found this so hilarious that I decided to make an OC off of the sim and Remy was born. I did change his overall appearance though and the idea to make him Bickslow's father came from the fact that I wanted him to be the father of someone from the thunder legion and Bickslow is my favorite character from that team.

Anyway I think I'll be adding these at the end of the chapters for a while, with me explaining where I got the ideas for the OC's that are in this fic.


	29. Showers

It had been three days and they hadn't made any head way. Left with just a jumble of words, Makarov cursed the woman who had made this so difficult. He wondered if she had laughed as she wrote these. He could imagine it now, a young woman in her twenties just sitting at a desk, giggling to herself as she created one of the most difficult word puzzles he had ever had the displeasure of solving. Well he couldn't say that it was solved yet could he.

Jose's patience was also wearing thin. They had already had enough of each other's company and were now at each other's throats.

They had started working in silence, not saying anything unless they thought that they had gotten somewhere. So far nothing.

He sighed, staring at his collection of words. Whatever they tried, nothing fit together, at least in a way that made any sense.

He wanted to pull his hair out at this point and it appeared that Jose already was.

"We're getting nowhere with this." Jose said, as he flung his hands across his desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Now look what you've done."

"Me, you were the one who pushed them off of the desk." Makarov said crossing his arms as he glared at the other man.

"Whatever you twit." Jose murmured as he leaned down to grab the papers he had carelessly flung.

He was about to comment on the other man's idiocy when he noticed that Jose had not moved. He was staring blankly down at two sheets of paper, each with different words on them. "What is it now?" He said, annoyed with Jose's lack of emotion.

"This is it." Jose whispered, standing tall again and looking back and forth between the letters.

"What is what?" He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Give me your list."

"Why?" He pressed.

Jose laughed. "It was in front of us this whole time. Separating them by dates is correct, but only the first word of every paragraph aligns with each other. The first word of the first paragraph of every letter makes the first sentence."

"And the second word of the second paragraph then makes the second sentence." Makarov said, as it all hit him. How did he not see it before? It was now so obvious.

Both men quickly got to work getting every letter back out in order. Out of the thirty letters they found that each had two paragraphs at the most. And after decoding they discovered some of the sentences ended and started new sentences on that line, so after they got one sentence down, they had to go on to the next before starting the second group of paragraphs. When they were done they now had 40 words, but instead of answers they had more questions.

 _Dear Uncle, if you are reading this, I may already be dead. Everything is not as it appears, do not trust anyone with this. Look to the North for answers. I can't tell you much more, I wish I could._

He gave Jose a second to process this, watching the man fall to his knees in tears. He walked away letting the man grieve.

Once he was just out the door the questions began to hit him. How did Sasha know she was going to die? Who could they trust? What was in the North? What answers would he find there? Would it finally lead him to the truth? Did this mean that Ivan thought he would die too? Was this the same for Remy? What did this all have to do with Bickslow? And why couldn't they say what was going on?

* * *

Whatever this was, it had caused him to lose two members of his family so far. He was going to recover them. He swore he would dig up the truth or die trying.

It had taken them four days but they finally reached a Raven Tail safe house. They would have moved faster, but his companion had wanted to stop in every town and get food.

She had not brought up her drunk escapade from the other day and for that he was grateful. She must have been too drunk to even notice.

As he sat down and started unloading things from his bag she watched him.

"What?" He asked, already annoyed.

"Why are you unloading here, why not wait till we get to the guild?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Well if they haven't discovered that I've had communication troubles we could be here awhile."

She gave him a funny look. "Aren't there communicators here?"

"No, this place could be raided when no one is here. That would lead the council right to us." He said, taking out a cigarette, he would need them if he had to put up with her constant blabbering.

She looked around the small building. "Who would want to raid this dump?"

She had a point, it was small, made really for one person not two. There was a small kitchen with only a stove top on a counter with only three counter spaces, one taken up by the stove and another by the sink. There was a small closet full of canned food, but no fridge. A small table with one chair sat across from it. There was a small couch, which the two of them were sharing and a bookshelf full of all kinds of books. There was a bed in the corner, which meant that one of them would be in the bed and the other on the couch. The bathroom was horrible, there was a toilet and a shower, but the two were so scrunched up that you had no room to move in there. There was no sink in there though so all oral hygiene would have to be done in the kitchen.

"So you want the bed?" He questioned. He wanted to figure out the sleeping arrangements out as quickly as possible.

She blushed. "You know we could always share it. It's the biggest piece of furniture in this place."

He shook his head. He wouldn't even think about this. "No, I'll use the couch" She looked like she was about to protest, but he cut her off. "I'm going to get a shower in before bed." He stood up going to the small bathroom, he wanted to get all of the muck off of him.

He sighed as the water hit him. Trying to get himself focused on what he needed to do tomorrow. He would have to get some meat, the canned food was okay, but he wanted something fresher. He was glad that he could return to his Raven Tail uniform, no more uncomfortable civilian clothes.

As he ran his hands through his hair, he thought about cutting it. It was longer than he liked and he didn't want it to get in the way.

He exited the shower, drying off before he changed into a pair of long pants for the night.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he froze. Carma was changing her clothes. Sure he had seen her body before, but now she stood facing him without a shirt or a bra on. She smirked at him as he stared, not knowing what to do. She walked over, touching his chest, sending sparks up his spine. He didn't know why but he really wanted to touch her. Wordlessly he brought his hand down her spine, hearing her gasp. She looked him in the eye. "I want you."

He couldn't stop her as she grabbed his face and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss giving in to her completely. He felt her hands at his waist as she rushed to free him of his pants. He wasn't thinking as he pushed her until they fell on the bed. His mind completely hazy. Breaking away for air, he didn't register what he was thinking, as he dove back in. His last though being. 'God, I want you.'

* * *

"So you sent the boy off with his girlfriend, huh." Ivan chuckled as Remy walked in.

"How did you know?"

Ivan laughed. "I overheard Lisanna when he came to pick her up."

Remy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I wanted to see if something would work." He blushed to himself, knowing that this was a long shot.

Ivan cocked an eyebrow at him. "What did you want to see?"

He stood up and grabbed Ivan's hand. "Do you trust me?"

After a couple of seconds Ivan nodded and his eyes flashed, sending them to a small mountain cliff. Ivan looked at him confused, as the sky lit up. He could tell the other forgot that it was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.

Keeping his hand on Ivan's, he changed his eyes over to soul power, this was the only time that his particular ability would work. It didn't matter to him if it wasn't true, but it would make a lot of sense if it was.

He looked at Ivan with his eyes still activated as Ivan looked at the sky. His heart started beating as if it was going to beat right out of his chest. It was true there was no denying it. For the first time in his life everything made sense. How had he not noticed the truth when it had been right in front of him? Sure they had slept together once, but now his mind was screaming at him. Asking him why he never did it before.

He didn't think as he turned Ivan around, forcing his friend now lover to look at him.

"Remy, what's wrong?" Ivan could clearly see the look in his eyes. He knew it had changed. He knew if he tried this, he could never go back. All he wanted now was to be with the one he loved.

He looked Ivan in the eye, almost groaning as he kissed him. Ivan responded immediately, clinging to him. In seconds they were on the ground laying in the small grass near the summit.

As he started kissing his lovers neck, he heard Ivan whisper something but he couldn't make it out. As he pushed Ivan down into the grass, he looked down at him locking eyes with him.

"Remy…" Ivan whispered.

He found himself admiring his friend in a way he hadn't done before. "Promise me, you'll stay with me forever."

Ivan looked both dazed and confused. "Why wouldn't I stay with you? I love you."

He felt himself smirk, as he captured his lips again. Tonight would be different from the last. Tonight he knew the complete truth and he would never let his lover go.

* * *

His training was slow and he just wanted a night to relax, Remy hadn't let up on his training at all and Ivan almost killed him yesterday, but what surprised him was that his father was going to allow him to go to the surface for the night. There was a meteor shower and he insisted that he take Lis up to see it.

He led her out of the guild hall into the grassy field just as the stars began to appear in the sky. She smiled instantly as the first meteors began to flash across the sky.

They walked for a while before finding a good place to sit and watch. The sky was clear tonight and the moon was almost gone so it was dark enough to see the meteors as they fell. He took her hand, using his magic they could both see the souls flying through the air. Tonight they were more wispy then normal. It was probably due to the lack of moonlight.

"It really is amazing." She said, pointing up at the sky.

"It's one of the great mysteries of life." He chuckled to himself, as two souls began to dance in the wind. The trails of light in the background making them shine. It was as if they had a silver glow to them this night.

"The shower or the souls." She said, turning her face to look at him.

He didn't think as he looked over to her. He had seen her soul before, but it was never this magnificent. It was as if a golden ora had surrounded her soul. The sight of it taking his breath away.

"Bickslow?" Lisanna looked at him confused as he pulled her forward, kissing her. He had never felt this daring in his life and while they had spent one night together, he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her now.

She pulled him closer in seconds, gasping as his tongue made its way into her mouth. He felt as she began to work on removing his shirt as he worked on her clothes. Once she was free from her shirt, he began to nip at her neck, making her moan against him. She started touching the hard abs of his chest and he groaned. They looked into each other's eyes one last time before falling into the grass.

"Make love to me." She whispered, caressing his face. He complied, giving her everything he had. Somehow he knew she was his and he was hers and they would be this way forever.

 _Authors Note_

Yeah, for some reason I wanted to get almost everybody laid this chapter. I guess it just became a running theme, but we did finally get those letters decoded. I wonder where it will lead Makarov next. Also I may check in with the Fairy Tail guild, we haven't seen them in a while we have. Also Remy may need to explain this meteor shower thing, what do you think?

Anyway the OC story is for Arlinton this time. Basically I wanted a military theme for the Brass family. Arlinton is a pun off of the Arlington military base and cemetery. I figured since the character was going to die when he was duty that the name fit. His name was actually a typo as I was going to name him after the base itself. This last name Brass is due to the fact that most military bands use brass instruments. It is also the name of a high ranking official in the military. So you see the Brass family are all based on military words. He smokes because many soldiers during the world wars were issued cigarettes with their gear.


	30. Coming Out With It

As he opened his eyes, he regretted falling asleep outside. He and Lisanna had forgotten to dress after making love and now he could feel some rocks jabbing into his back. He cringed at the idea of someone finding them. Last night he had no idea what came over him. Yes, he knew he loved Lis, but to take her so roughly seemed almost criminal. He looked down at her to find she was sleeping soundly on his stomach. He suddenly felt that same heat start to burn through his veins. Visions of her under him from the night before began to flash through his mind, as she cuddled closer. Without a thought, he began to stroke her back, making her wake from her sleep.

She looked up at him, an embarrassed look on her face as she realized where they were. He pushed her up locking their lips and she quickly grabbed his head, trying to pull him closer. She groaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

"We need to get back Lis." She blushed at him, as she stood up, giving him a full view of her naked body. He couldn't look away. His mind froze up again, it was took all of his energy not to jump her and take her again. He almost let out a breath of relief as she started to dress herself. He slowly began to dress himself looking over at her when he was done.

She gave him a smile before saying. "You owe me." He looked at her confused. What was she talking about? She walked up to him, pulling his collar down until they were kissing again. She pulled away slowly. "Tonight when you get back, be ready." He arched an eyebrow, still confused. She sent one finger down his chest. "I definitely will be." She whispered into his ear. He cursed himself and trying his hardest so he wouldn't just take her now.

"You're making this real hard." He said trying to pull away. If his fathers' went to find him and couldn't find him, he could just imagine what they would say.

She giggled. "I bet that's not the only thing that is hard."

He couldn't hold back anymore, pulling her against him. She smiled into the kiss as he began to remove her pants.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Remy said, looking up at the sky. He could hear Ivan begin to stir next to him.

"Five more minutes." Ivan grumbled, hissing as he turned in the grass.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little too rough."

"I'll say. What came over you? You seemed so different." Ivan sighed.

He could feel Ivan's gaze burning into him from his side, but he didn't turn to look, he didn't know if he could trust himself right now.

"Remy?" Without thinking, he looked over, locking eyes with Ivan. Breathing became difficult almost immediately. "Are you okay?"

Not speaking he grabbed the sides of Ivan's face and kissed him forcefully. Ivan seemed to fidget for a couple of seconds before kissing him back, groaning against him when he pulled away. "We need to get back."

Ivan nodded, grabbing his shirt and tossing his over to him. "What was that kiss for?" He said as he began to dress.

"I can't just kiss you?" He teased as he buttoned up his shirt.

Ivan blushed. "You can, it's just that you seem more..."

"More what?"

"More passionate." Ivan said looking way from him. He was clearly embarrassed.

He chuckled to himself, walking over to Ivan and spinning him around. The man blushing up at him. He reached up and began to caress Ivan's face, making Ivan sigh. "I love you." He whispered before kissing him again. He felt Ivan clinging onto his jacket. As they separated, he could feel Ivan panting against him.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ivan said.

"Well yes. Of course I am."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You asked a question." He teased.

"When did you get so passionate?" Ivan looked up at him. "The first time you were so calm, but last night you were…" He cut Ivan off again with his lips.

He pulled back, only to find a slightly peeved Ivan. He smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know?" Ivan huffed.

He sighed. "Maybe I should wait till we see our son."

"What does our son have to do with this?" Ivan said confused.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if he had the same reaction I did." Ivan cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. He chuckled. "Meteor showers do something to our eyes and I just wanted to know if I was correct."

"Correct about what?"

He grabbed Ivan's hand, looking him in the eye. "The truth is that when there is a meteor shower, souls look different. Especially the soul of your lover." Ivan gave him a funny look. "Souls glow differently based on whether or not they're compatible or not."

"Are you trying to say that we're soulmates?" Ivan said

He felt himself blush. "Well I wouldn't make it sound that corny. It's more complicated than that."

"But that's what it is, isn't it." Ivan's eyes went wide. "What did you see?"

"Do you even have to ask? It overwhelmed me. I've never even tried using them that way and I just couldn't control myself."

Ivan looked down blushing, he knew he was taking this all in. "You could have warned me, you know."

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"We could have found somewhere more comfortable to do this." Ivan smirked up at him.

He smirked back. "Well after work, I think I can arrange a better place."

"So can I." The two men snickered as they disappeared, reappearing in their apartment. "You taking Bickslow today or am I?"

"I'll take him, you rest your back."

Ivan gave him a dirty look. "You know, one of these days I'm going to top you."

He laughed quietly as he exited the apartment. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

She fell against him, panting as they finished. He kissed her again, as he helped her find her pants again. They didn't fully undress this time and it made it easier for him to look at her without getting rough with her.

She giggled as she grabbed his hand and they started back towards the guild. He could tell she had gotten what she had wanted.

He flashed them back inside the guild, landing them in their living room. He froze, his father was waiting for him, smirking on the couch.

"Dad, Um.."

"Remy, sir…" Lisanna sputtered.

Remy crossed his arms, chuckling to himself. "Neither of you are in trouble you know."

They both relaxed a little bit, but he remained somewhat alarmed.

Remy looked him in the eye. "You probably have some questions for me about that don't you."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"You used your soul eyes last night didn't you?" Remy smirked.

"How did you know?" He kept his guard up, but was intrigued.

"I sent both of you up to see the meteor shower, I know what the sky looks like at night son. I just want to ask if any souls in particular looked different to you."

He didn't even have to think as he turned to Lisanna. She blushed. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well depending on what color you saw and how you reacted to it, it could mean a number of things."

"Lisanna's soul was different." He finally spoke up. "It was gold. Did the shower do something to it?"

"No, it just revealed who she is to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me guess, you were overcome with emotions and slept together?" Remy smirked at the two of them as they blushed. Remy chuckled. "It's not a bad thing son. Really it's a good thing. It means she is more than compatible with you."

"Compatible?" Lisanna said.

"Yes, compatible. You have a soul that will connects well with his own, that's why he couldn't control himself after he looked at you."

He looked down at his father confused. "I never said I lost control after I looked at her." This time he found his father looking away from him, trying to hide his own blush. He put two and two together and realized what had happened. "So, you tested this out yourself." He teased.

Remy looked up at him. "Yes, I did." That surprised him, he didn't expect his father to come out with it yet.

Lisanna brightened next to him. "So how did it turn out?" She giggled.

Remy blushed in his seat. "His soul is compatible with mine." He said flatly.

Again he was surprised. He didn't think that he would own up to being with Ivan, let alone saying that they were perfect for each other. "Does that mean your together now?"

Lisanna was ecstatic when Remy just nodded at them, a knock came to the door and Ivan walked in. "You left without eating, dumbass." He stopped when he noticed all eyes on him. "What?"

"They know" Remy said, not looking at his lover.

Ivan looked horrified for a second. "I thought you came over here to tell them about the meteor shower thing, what are you doing telling them about.." Remy pulled Ivan down on the couch next to him silencing him.

He laughed. "Pops, it's not a bad thing. I really don't have a problem with it."

Ivan's eyes turned to Lisanna. "I was trying to get you to see it." She giggled.

Ivan blushed, turning to his partner. "So you explained the whole soulmate thing?"

"Soulmate?" He and Lisanna said at the same time in confusion.

"I was getting there." Remy said with an irritated look on his face.

Bickslow turned to look at Lisanna. It now made sense. Why his mind disconnected when saw her soul. He had been so rough with her because she was his everything. He had wanted every part of her and she gave it to him because she was his and he was hers.

She turned to look at him and he could see her coming to the same conclusion.

Ivan slammed something down on the table, breaking him from his thoughts. "Well now that that is out of the way, why done we get some breakfast?"

* * *

Warner pulled himself out of bed and cringed to himself. He didn't understand himself. He looked over to the bed to see Carma sleeping away. Why did he sleep with her again? Neither of them were drunk and he should have been able to control himself, but he didn't. He froze up and gave in immediately. What kind of man was he if he couldn't control himself around a woman he absolutely loathed?

He sighed as he started towards the bathroom. He need to wash the shame off of himself. The warm water distracted him as he started to think about getting what he needed. He figured a couple rabbits would do, as he dried himself, grabbing his Raven Tail uniform he got dressed.

He was about to leave the bathroom, when he heard her walking around the safe house. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in and exited the bathroom. He almost sighed in relief when he saw she was dressed.

She was humming as she looked through the small rationing of cans that they had. She didn't even notice that he was done in the bathroom. Grabbing a can and spinning around he saw her jump when she saw him.

"Oh, I thought you would be a little longer." She said blushing.

He felt his face get warm, it was a more than a little awkward seeing her right now. "I'm going to go get some fresh game." He said flatly. He was about to leave, but felt her pull on his coat.

"I…"

"What?" He said flatly. Right now he just wanted to leave. He looked down at her face, only to find her looking up at him sadly.

"Did it mean anything to you?" She said softly.

He didn't really know how to answer her. "What are you talking about?"

Her sadness, erupted in rage. "So it was all about sex then. You don't even like me do you?"

"You're the one who was pushing me."

"Yeah and you could have stopped at any time, but you didn't now did you?"

He didn't answer her, too angry to say anything.

"Go and get your precious game. Just remember that you're cooking it yourself"

"Well then don't expect to eat any of it." He rounded on her.

She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He was pissed, running to the door. "Get back out here!" He yelled.

"No"

"I can always break this door down." He warned her.

"Go ahead, if you do then I guess you'll just have to watch me take a shower, but I guess you already like that sort of thing, since you show no emotion outside of that, besides annoyance."

He hated to admit it but she had a point, not about his emotions, but about the door. They did need it. "Carma just come out."

"No, go get your stupid meat and leave me alone."

He sighed, he could hear her crying now. He hated crying. Deciding he that he would fix it later, he stood back a little bit before kicking the door in. He got lucky, it didn't break away from the wall. He looked down to find her face crying into her hands arms as she sat on the floor of the shower.

"Stop crying."

"Shut up."

He couldn't help himself as he reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her up. She didn't look at him. Keeping her face out of range.

"Carma, look at me." She refused. He decided to lower his voice. "Carma, look at me." She looked over to him slowly and as soon as their eyes met, he felt it again. That same felling he felt last night was coming over him. He couldn't stop himself as he kissed her. She groaned against him as he pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled away from her and looked at her face. "I want you." He whispered.

"Then take me." And he did.

* * *

Makarov sighed as both he and Jose made to leave the tree house. They would head back to Fairy Tail, they would need help and supplies in order to go north. He had told Jose that eventually someone would come for him if he stayed in one spot and the man agreed to come back with him to Fairy Tail. Their next stop after that would be Margret Town. If this Warner came from Lamia Scale, then they would need to speak with Ooba and see what she knew about the boy and maybe get some information on this Winoona Fertes woman as well. From there they could easily get to Lodge City, to speak with the master of Mermaid Heel, by then they would be ready to head north and possibly find out the truth. Whatever the truth was.

To Be Continued….

 _Author's Note_

Finally we are at chapter 30, I never imagined that this story would be this long when I started. I really thought no one would read it, so thank you to anyone who had read it up to this point!

For this chapter the OC is Warner Brass. The name Warner means defender, which fits in with his father's military sounding name. He is also named after the Warner Barracks which is a United States military base in Germany. It was known as a tank holding center, which also matches up with his gun and artillery magic. He also has a W name because both Ivan and Remy wanted to name Arlinton and Winoona's child after the two of them. Because he got the Brass last name, he got a first name that started with a W.

Anyway next time it will be his mother's turn.

Also finally we will get back to the Fairy Tail guild, when was the last time we were there, lol.


	31. Back to the Guild

The train slowed as it entered Magnolia. He was glad to finally be home. He had much to discuss with his guild. He looked over to his companion, seeing him grimace at the city. He knew why, the last time Jose was here he was handed a beating from Fairy Tail and he knew the city nor would the guild be too happy about seeing him.

The train came to a stop and he motioned for Jose to follow. They grabbed their bags and left the train, heading towards the guild. He hoped Laxus was there, he need to have a long talk with the boy and hopefully they could get a plan together. He also hoped that Freed was nearby, Jose had brought Sasha's letters just in case they had missed something.

Turning a corner, he found himself face to face with the door of his guild. He looked over to his companion, who was paler than usual. He had a good reason to be, Fairy Tail was even stronger than they had been all those years ago.

"Ready?" He asked, noting the slight shaking that Jose was doing.

The man gulped. "Just get it over with."

He smirked as he kicked open the door. Noting the immediate looks of joy at his return followed by anger at the sight of Jose.

"Master! What is he doing here?" Jose looked away as Erza pointed at the former wizard saint.

"He is here on a matter that is all. Now have you seen Laxus?" He got to the point, not wanting to waste time.

The red haired mage nodded, pointing him in the direction of the guild's library, but she didn't take her eyes off of Jose. Looking at him with a look of distain.

Ignoring the looks, he led the other to the library. He found Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen looking through a bunch of old maps.

"What are you three doing?" He had to wonder because most of these old maps hadn't been touched in ages.

They didn't look up. "Gramps, we had a lead as to where Bickslow could be."

He almost dropped everything as he went to join them. "Where and how?"

"Sir William was at one of Lisanna's villages, Master. He saw Bickslow and when we went two of the workers confirmed that Raven Tail gave them supplies." Freed said.

"Not only that, Lisanna is somewhere with Bickslow right now. She knew he was there and now we're looking over those areas trying to pin point where Raven Tail might be, but she refused to give us any information." Evergreen said as she pointed to the village.

He felt Jose looking down over his shoulder at the map. "It's in the north."

His voice stirred the rest the thunder legion from their work, as they looked up at the former wizard saint with anger.

He knew he had to stop this now. "There will be none of that. Jose has information and questions just like we do."

"Gramps, how can we trust him? He tried to destroy the guild." Laxus said, not taking his eyes off of the former master of Phantom Lord.

"Do you say the same about Gajeel and Juvia, have they not proven themselves trustworthy. Laxus, we can't be too focused on the past if we plan to figure all of this out. We need his information just as much as he needs ours."

"What information could he possibly have?" Freed sneered. "And if he has information then why does he need information?"

Not speaking Jose pulled out the letters and threw them on the table.

"Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, this goes deeper then I could have ever imagined and I need all of you to cooperate." He said as he looked at both parties.

Jose sat down not taking his eyes off of the letters. "I just want to know what happened to my niece. I want to find Ivan and Remy because they have the answers I need. I don't care what I have to do, I will find out who did this."

The thunder legion's faces went from fuming to confused in a matter of seconds. "Gramps?"

He used his magic fast, locking all of the doors and closing up the windows. "What I say in here doesn't leave this room." He noted their nods before turning the floor over to Jose.

Jose looked up at the ceiling. "Around 30 year ago before you all were born, six mages left their guilds all at the same time. They disappeared for 2 years, giving no one any information as to where they were or what they were doing. Among those mages was my niece Sasha and Makarov's son Ivan, along with his friend Remy. The other three were from other guilds, one from Lamia Scale, one from Mermaid Heel, and one from Blue Pegasus."

Evergreen's glasses flashed. "Why are you telling us this, can't you track down these mages and ask them?"

He saw Jose look down. "I would have asked them, if they were still alive. Records indicate that all of the mages, excluding Ivan came home in caskets and while Remy may still be alive, my niece isn't." He snapped at the woman.

Evergreen looked down in shame, while Laxus and Freed looked completely shocked.

"That's not all, Master Bob is dead, and he was murdered because he found something he wasn't meant to find." Makarov said, noting the fear in his grandson's eyes.

"Well Bob made the connection between the boy from Lamia Scale and his old guild member, it is safe to say that Bickslow isn't the only one running around with the DNA of a dead person in them." Jose said.

"Well Bickslow doesn't have any dead DNA in him, but this Warner boy does, what doesn't make sense is that the boy wouldn't have been born until way after Arlinton's death. Put that together with the fact that Ivan and Remy couldn't possibly have child naturally and it only raised more questions."

"You mean Bickslow may not be my only sibling?" Laxus said confused.

"No, I think that he's the only one, from what we have gathered so far, there are only two children, possibly a third and they all have different parents." Jose answered. "So now that I have spilled the beans, I need your help. Makarov and I were only able to get so far with those letters. My niece was a letter mage, so far we have found one message in those letters, but there may be more."

Freed grabbed the letters immediately and began to read them, as Laxus asked. "What did you get out of them?"

Makarov pointed to the map they were looking at. "It said to look to the north, whatever that means."

Freed groaned and they all looked over at him. "This is going to take a while, she put a word hex on these."

"A word hex?" Evergreen said taking on of the letters and looking it over.

"Yes, some of these letters are anagrams. Now we just have to figure out her password, if we do that we can start to decode them properly."

He looked over to Jose finding the man's mouth hung open in shock, he couldn't help but laugh, they should have brought the letters to Freed sooner.

* * *

Warner skinned his catch without thought, before he re-entered the safe house. He found Carma in a good mood, as she held out her hand so that she could take the rodents away from him.

He sat down on the couch and watched her cook, not taking his eyes off of her. As much as he hated to admit it, she was attractive. That was probably the reason he was sleeping with her. She was annoying, self-centered, brash, in your face, beautiful…. He stopped his train of thought there as she called him to tell him it was time to eat. He sighed moving from the couch to the small table. He dug in, but noticed her watchful eye as he ate.

"Do you like it?" She pondered.

He thought it over for a second before nodding. It wasn't the best food he had ever had, but it wasn't the worst either, that and he didn't want her to go crazy again, as she had that morning.

She smiled, as she began to eat her own food. "When do you think they will come for us?"

"A couple days max. Master Remy usually checks these houses once a week so any day now, he will pop in." He really could not wait for the man to show up, then he could get back to his apartment. He missed living alone.

"So I guess no more hanky panky tell until then. He may just walk in on us." She giggled. "And I really don't want the man's first impression of me look that bad."

He grumbled to himself. She should have been worried about that earlier. Not now.

As he finished his food, he grabbed one of his cigarettes from his pocket and lit it, he need it after going most of the day without it. He had almost forgot how calming they were. He was so calm that he didn't even notice as she kissed him on the forehead, before picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. She turned to face him, grabbing his cigarette and taking a puff off of it, coughing as she handed it back.

"I still don't see how you smoke those things, they make you taste like an astray."

He smirked. "You weren't complaining when my tongue was down your throat, now were you?"

She smirked back. "No, I wasn't, but I have heard that smoking after sex is quite pleasurable."

Didn't they just talk about this? "I thought you were going to be on your best behavior for the Master?"

She began to toy with his hair, "He won't be here until after tomorrow. Why not take the opportunity to test out my theory?"

"Not tonight." He said, standing up and laying down on the couch. "You get the bed, I'll sleep here." She looked like she was going to pout. "Didn't you get enough earlier?"

She gave him an annoyed look, before walking over to the bed in defeat. He didn't expect her to give up so easily. He finished his cigarette before putting it out and was about to turn on his side when he felt something hold him down. His eyes flashed open to find her standing over him and try as he might he couldn't move.

"What did you do?" He said alarmed.

"I'm just watching you squirm for a little bit." She giggled in a voice that was clearly not hers. He almost screamed as he felt his mind being probed in the worst possible way, his eyes slamming shut from the pain. He would give anything for the pain to stop. "Come on dear, don't be shy." She said, as the next blow hit him. He tried to open his eyes but to no avail. The pain was too much. She cackled a bit as he screamed out loud. Why was she doing this? Why now? "Why not now?" She was reading his mind, it was now an open book for her to read. Through the pain questions kept popping up in his mind. He slowly tried to reach out, grabbing her arm. Everything faded out. The pain dissipated in seconds and he opened his eyes to find Carma looking over him horrified. "I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

He reached up and touched his forehead, rubbing off his sweat as he looked up at her. "What was that?"

She crumpled down onto the floor in tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said, hiding her face in her hands.

Part of him told him to get far away from this woman, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. "Carma, tell me."

She looked up from her hands. "I…I didn't mean it….It just happens sometimes."

"You can't control it?" He said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She looked down. "I hoped that it wouldn't show up. I would have been able to if someone had shown me, but back at the guild the master was mainly focused on the people who were already S class or almost S class, so I didn't get that much attention."

He pulled her up onto the couch when it looked like she was going to start wailing again. "It was the same for me in Lamia Scale. Master Ooba was only focused on Jura and Leon, so I just fell through the cracks." He smiled at her. "This may be something that Master Remy and Ivan can fix for you. If you can get control over that, I would hate to be on the other end of that. You could interrogate people with that power." He chuckled to himself as she leaned against his arm.

"Warner, I don't want to sleep by myself tonight. Is it okay if we just share the bed, we done have to do anything, I just don't want to be alone." She didn't look at him as she said it, he guessed that she thought he would refuse.

Not answering her, he stood up and scooped her into his arms, waiting for her eyes to meet his before, he moved her over to the bed. He laid her down softly before sitting on the side of the bed, as she moved over to the far side. He laid down and watched as she cuddled against him and he allowed it.

It didn't take long before she passed out asleep. He turned on his side slowly, making it so he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, as he too began to fall asleep. He couldn't help but think over what he was thinking at supper. He was attracted to her, but now he understood it a little better. She was like him, even if she was annoying at times, she knew what it was like. To have powers that scared you, to think that you could kill anyone in the blink of a second without even trying or without even knowing what you were doing, that was the fear that came with being a bio-weapon. Something only she would know, well Bickslow would know that pain as well, but this was different, he wasn't going in alone. He had someone who knew how his magic worked to some degree, something he and Carma didn't have. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form as she cuddled closer. He didn't dare say it, nor would he think it. He needed more time to be sure, but he wondered if he was in love with her as he dosed off.

* * *

A violent crash sent shards of glass around the tree house as he over turned everything, looking for any signs of his target. His intel had told him that the traitor Jose Porla would be here. Everything he had gotten from that fat blob from Blue Pegasus pointed to here.

He sneered as he sent his sword through a coffee table. If Jose wasn't here, he would have to look elsewhere. He had promised his Master that he would put an end to this nonsense and he would do just that. If he couldn't get Porla, he would move on to his next target. Makarov Dreyar had started this and now he would end this.

To Be Continued….

So we finally get to see our killer and it looks like he's heading after Makarov, yikes. Also look a chapter without sex in it lol.

Anyway, I decided to wait on Winoona's profile and go with Sasha's instead, mainly because I forgot about something that will spoil things later on in the story and I can't do that.

So anyway Sasha Peters, her name is gender neutral, which fits her personality. She is named after Sasha from Attack on Titan, without the potatoes. She's also named after Sasha Fierce which is Beyoncé's alter ego. This has to do with her sassy personality. I didn't really pick the last name for any reason, Peters is a fairly common last name. I gave her letter magic, because I liked the idea of using letter magic in an espionage setting, it made a lot of sense to include script magic as one of the powers of one of the six. Making her the niece of Jose was not in my plans at first, but after I placed her in Phantom Lord I thought it would be a good way to bring him into the story as he was always going to be in it. Here original guild was going to be in Mermaid Heel with Carolta but I figured that Phantom Lord needed more love, besides it would look funny if a baby suddenly showed up at Mermaid Heel with the last name Peters, when one of their members with that name died the year before.

Anyway I did find something funny about the name Remington that I should add to his description and that is that the name Remington was the name of a boundary system in England, seeing as Remy's first magic was shield magic I found this hilarious. What a weird coincidence.

Anyway if you like this story why not give it a review or a follow, it just lets me know how I am doing.


	32. To Kill or Not to Kill

They had been up all night, waiting on Freed to finish up his work. It was grading on his nerves as they waited. Mainly because there was nothing to do while they waited and if they spoke they would break Freed's concentration.

He sighed looking over the map for the millionth time that night, could he even call it night anymore? The daylight was clearly shining through the cracks in the blinds. He looked over to his grandfather and Jose, watching the men pace. He knew a lot was riding on whatever Freed found in those letters. He really didn't care what they found as long as they found Bickslow. He was starting to tire of looking for him, sure they were brothers and at one time they were best friends, but they had changed. If Bickslow was a full-fledged member of Raven Tail, how could they go back to being friends, let alone family? What about their father? Ivan was involved in something horrible and he was dragging Bickslow down with him, how would he even start to save him? The answer being that he couldn't. Bickslow had been gone now for almost five months. In that time, he had made it clear that he didn't want to see him, heck Lisanna's actions alone should have been enough evidence of that. So why did he still care? It didn't look like his brother cared.

A loud knock came to the door, rousing him from his thoughts. He was going to tell them to go away when he heard a familiar voice ring through the door. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Mira said.

His grandfather smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it, allowing his girlfriend to enter. She smiled as she asked everyone what they wanted, even giving Jose a smile as she made her rounds. She noticed that Freed couldn't be disturbed and wrote down what the man wanted from memory before turning to him.

He stared at her for a few seconds before asking her for some water, a response that made her eyes sparkle at him. He knew why, this was the first time he hadn't requested alcohol from her since his brother's disappearance. He smiled back down at her, telling himself that he would have to make everything up to her soon. He had neglected her for far too long and he was grateful to her for staying by his side.

Suddenly, Freed's fists hit the table, a grin on his face. He must have cracked the code. He watched as his friend began to set the words in the air so that they could all read the first letter.

 _Uncle,_

 _I'm glad you were able to get this far. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I left so fast. I didn't want to leave the guild, really I didn't but something came up. I couldn't tell you where I was going because I was instructed not to. I received a letter from the council Uncle and it was for a top secret mission. I can't put all of the details into this letter, in case it falls into the wrong hands, but I'm going to be working undercover for a while. I'll be sending you updates as soon as I can. I don't even know who these other people are. Wish me luck._

 _Sasha_

He was frozen in his seat. Undercover mission? For the council? Why? He turned around to find Jose leaned over a table, the words must have put him into shock. He looked over to his grandfather to find the man opening and closing his mouth over and over again, most likely just as confused as he was.

"What does all of this mean?" Mira said, sadly.

Jose hit the table. "It means the six were working for the council."

"That's not the real question." Makarov said crossing his arms. "The real question is why did they stop?"

* * *

He really hoped he was getting the hang of this healing thing, but it had proved to be the most difficult thing he had tried to far. With shielding it hadn't taken him this long and he could at least feel himself improve, but with this he was stagnant and the energy just refused to move.

He sighed as he, pulled himself from his task looking at his father with and irritated look on his face. "Why didn't we just start off with this?"

Remy crossed his arms. "Well, I wanted to see some improvement in you, that and we always do this in this order. We start with what is the strongest ability you have and move outwards. It gives you the building blocks to get to over that last hurtle."

"Strongest my ass, teleporting was way easier than shielding." He huffed.

"That I didn't expect. Remember you're the first one to have the soul eyes first in a long time so I didn't know what to expect really."

"What order did you learn them in?" He couldn't help but ask, wanting to stall his father for time.

"Well since I started as a Shield user, I was given healing and soul eyes next before going on to teleporting."

"Do you know grandma's training order?"

Remy chuckled. "As you can imagine from what I told you earlier, she was a teleporter. So she learned soul eyes and healing first then moved on to shielding as it was her hardest magic to concur."

"If you learned everything backwards of grandma shouldn't I have learned things backwards from what a healer learns?"

Remy gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Yes, but I didn't know that it would work like that. Besides your biology is slightly different, so I didn't know how that would play a role in your training either."

He sighed looking down at his hands. "Dad, have you ever worried about just killing someone before?"

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" His father asked, clearly confused.

"Well, you said my biology was different so I was just wondering if it was just me or if you ever had that problem?"

"What do you mean though? Do you mean killing a target or having to kill someone do to them getting in the way?"

He didn't look away from his hands. "No, I mean have you ever worried about killing someone, by just looking at them. Like on accident."

The look he was given was one of pure shock. "Has this happened to you?"

"That's why I use to wear that visor everywhere. It shielded people's soul from my eyes because they would rip people's souls out without warning."

"It hasn't happened since you have gotten here though."

"But it could have. I could have destroyed everything here with a blink of an eye."

"No, you wouldn't have."

He turned his face up to look at his father. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because Warner was the same way when he got here. The boy didn't want to touch anything weapon related for the longest time. Also both Ivan and I are here."

"You think the two of you would be enough?"

Remy chuckled. "Son, I have seen my fair share of battlefields and torture zones, standing up to an untrained power would be cake walk for me."

He had to give his father that. "If it's untrained, shouldn't I be learning how to control that first?"

"We will start to focus on it. After you finish healing." He knew he had stalled long enough and sighed as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Lisanna hummed as she set the stirred the batter, she found that she rather liked working with Ivan as the man really knew what he was doing.

"When did you learn how to cook?" She giggled, as he began to slice up some onions.

"My mother taught me before she passed away."

"I'm sorry." She said, suddenly feeling horrible.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, she died almost 50 years ago." He said dumping the onions into a pan.

"She must have been an incredible person."

He chuckled. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, she had to put up with Master Makarov for starters." She said giggling.

He laughed with her. "Yeah, I always wondered how she did that. Heck, sometimes I wondered why they even married."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"They were always fighting. Dad was always gone at the guild and mom was usually left alone at the house. My mother wasn't a mage and she didn't really like loud places, so she stayed away from the guild at all costs. I often wondered if I was just a case of a one night stand and my father just agreed to marry my mother so it didn't look bad."

Thinking it over, she thought Ivan had a point. Master Makarov loved Fairy Tail and would often do anything for the guild. It might have explained why he treated Laxus so well, he felt that he failed with Ivan so he tried harder when it came to Laxus, mean while ignoring Bickslow when he was growing up.

"Well, it's good that you spent some time with her before she passed then. I didn't get much time with my parents. Elfman and Mira used to tell me about them from time to time, but as the years went by it was like they forgot about them."

"People move on, we have to. If we rely only on the past, then we can't move forward into the future."

She smiled, the man he had a point. "Speaking of the future, what can we expect to happen once this gets out? How will the people react?"

He sighed. "This can go two ways. Either the people believe us and start working together so we can remove that dirt bag or people will look the other way."

"How could you look the other way?"

"My dear, people do this sort of thing on a daily basis. How many mages walk by aid work orders on the job wall? How many people have turned the other way and allowed the King to over tax the people into ruin? People are sheep Lisanna and removing the shepherd is easier said than done."

She sighed, the man was right, even if she didn't like it. She turned around placing her pan of biscuits in the oven, telling herself that she would see to the removal herself if she had to.

* * *

Warner cringed as another day went by and there was no sign of Master Remy. He didn't like being here on the outside. The guild was a safe haven and he really wanted to get Carma there as soon as possible.

He looked up as she came out of the shower. She smiled at him, as he made his way to the shower for the night.

He showered quickly returning to the room, to find her already passed out on the bed.

He was about to get situated on the couch when he heard something. A slight clicking noise. He knew better then to think it a bird or some kind of animal. No animal made that sound. If his hearing was correct then it had to be some type of magic. He turned to the bed quickly shaking her awake.

"Is it time to go?" She asked as he brought up a finger to silence her. She gave him a worried look.

"Get under the bed." He whispered in her ear.

"But I don't.."

He cut her off. "Just listen to me." He said pushing her down and moving to the other side of the door, he knew this was a long shot as he exquiped a rifle to his side. He looked over to where she was one last time, finding that she had moved just as he had asked. Breathing a sigh of relief, he began to listen in again, pinpointing the position of the intruders and how many he had to deal with. There had to be at the most ten, all of them soldiers in the Fiore Army from the sound of their equipment. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind. He would have to do this quick. He slid the rifle onto his back calling forth a couple of hand guns, all he needed was a few head shots and this would be done.

He could hear them all lining up outside one of the windows, they were all planning to attack at once. This meant he would only have one shot at this. He could hear them start to count down. He exited out of the side door in a flash and jumped on to the roof.

He looked down, seeing that they hadn't noticed his presence. He creeped down quickly grabbing the rifle off of his back and aiming fast, before firing. He watched as one soldier flew back, followed by another. They scattered, realizing that they were now being hunted. He smirked to himself as he scoured the woods looking for the next one to finish off.

Off to the side, he heard one trying to climb a tree, he didn't even need to aim in order to hit the man. He heard no scream as the body plummeted to the ground. His smirk grew, as he turned to his right sensing another before sending a bullet through his brain. He began to laugh to himself. He hadn't felt this free in a long time.

He jumped down from the roof to look around, before grabbing a small explosive off of the ground, they really thought this would have done them in. Idiots. Hearing some running to his left he turned, throwing the explosive at the man firing his gun at it, making it explode on contact with the man. 5 down, 5 more to go.

Suddenly the whole lot of them began running at him, some starting up various kinds of their magic. He laughed in a voice he hadn't heard in a while, before bringing up the two hand guns, his hands began to glow and the shot was massive, sending an energy blast through the air. Burning everything around him, leaving trees singed and only an outline of the soldiers in the dust.

The voice chuckled before erupting in laughter. He stopped when he heard movement behind him, turning quickly with his gun in hand, only barely stopping himself from shooting.

"Warner?" Carma had emerged from her hiding place, her eyes full of fear. "Are you okay?"

He smirked at her, putting away his weapons before walking over to her. He didn't think when he leaned down and kissed her. She responded slowly, probably confused with his actions. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he needed to do this. It would calm him down.

As she grabbed his collar, he sighed into the kiss pulling away from her. "Sorry about that, sometimes when I get to shooting people that happens."

"So it's normal?" She questioned, with some fear in her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Remember how you held me down last night?" She nodded. "It's kind of like that. It's just in the way we're wired." He sighed looking up at the sky. "It's been a long time since I lost control like that."

"If you didn't we might be dead." She said flatly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He didn't look away from the sky, trying to avoid the smell of burning flesh around him.

He felt her hand on his, as she tried to pull him from where they were. "Let's go back, it stinks here."

He smiled at her, letting her lead them back. Knowing the Masters, they would here about this and would probably be here soon. He wondered what they would say about this. He guessed he would be placed in training exercises for a while.

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

This time it is Carma. As a memory mage, I thought it was appropriate to name her after the phrase bad karma. Just as I did with Warner, She is named after both of her parents, with Sasha's last name and a first name that starts with a C.

So we're getting more out of those letters. It also looks like Warner and Carma are finally getting back to Raven Tail, took them long enough. Warner left back in chapter 14 and here we are almost twenty chapters later with them finally getting there.

Anyway thanks for reading up to this point. If you like this story please give me any input, I love any feedback.


	33. Returning

He received the new quickly and rushed off that morning, not thinking to tell Ivan where he was going. He wouldn't be gone long.

As he teleported in front of the safe house, he took some time to look around. Off to the west he could see the devastation. He would have to talk to Warner about this. While the boy had successfully taken down his enemies, he had given in to his most primal desires. Something he hoped he would be able to quiet down as soon as possible.

As he started towards the door, he couldn't help but think about the young girl, Carma. Did she have these moments as well? While Bickslow hadn't shown this side of himself yet, he knew nothing of this girl. What kind of magic did she use and did she have the same desires in the back of her conscious. He hated these thoughts, they were more than weapons, but they were programed to kill, it was in their blood. It made him worry for the future. If they couldn't control the urges then their training would be for nothing.

He sighed as he knocked, using a special string of knocks that the boy would know.

He heard some rustling around the house, before he heard a voice he knew on the other end.

"What is color of the guild masters mark?" Warner asked, cautious with good reason.

He chuckled. "It's red, with the king's symbol underneath it." He smirked as the door began to open, finding Warner smiling back at him. "I see you were busy." He said, turning he's head to the destruction the young man had caused.

Warner began to stutter. "I…I can explain."

"Explain later, we need to get out of here. This safe house is no longer safe. If the King's men found it, then that means it is contaminated."

Warner nodded, before spinning to face his companion. He had been waiting for this. The final piece to the puzzle. The final nail in the King's coffin.

She walked forward, she looked nervous and it seemed like she was having trouble speaking. She looked so much like Sasha, except for her pink hair, which was all Carolta. Deciding to break the awkward silence, he walked forward into the safe house, sitting on the couch. "So we finally meet again."

She cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Again?"

He chuckled. "The last time I saw you was when you were a baby. I was the one who dropped you off at Mermaid Heel."

Her eyes lit up. "It was you? But what about my parents?"

Her face scrunched up, upon seeing look of sadness. "They were already gone. Just like Warner's parents."

Her eyes began to tear up a little. "So I have no family then." She looked down to the floor, trying to hide her face.

"I didn't say that, you have one person, we just didn't know if it was a good idea to leave you at Phantom Lord with your last name."

She looked up at him shocked. "Then why did you give me this last name?"

"It was safer this way, the King would have found you quickly if we had left you at Phantom Lord with even if you had a different last name, you look just like your mother, they would have caught wind of everything and your great uncle would have been killed, along with his whole guild. Jose isn't an idiot, he would have figured out your relation to him and it would have put the two of you in danger."

"Jose?"

He smiled at her. "Jose Porla, the former master of Phantom Lord and a former wizard saint."

"Former?"

"Jose liked to break the rules, he went to war with another guild and he was stripped of his title. I haven't seen or heard of his whereabouts for a couple years, but I doubt he's dead. Any person who has passed the level of wizard saint wouldn't go down without a fight." He crossed his arms and propped his feet down on the small table, looking between Carma and Warner.

Warner was fidgeting a little. "What about me? I know I have no family."

He looked the boy in the eye, it was time to tell him the truth. "That's not true either. While your father had no family, your mother's family is still around, you don't realize it, but you have met."

Warner looked down at him confused. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

He sighed. "Would it have done you any good? What would you have done? All it would do is place them in danger. They would know too much, remember the King has spies everywhere."

"So your son is the only one who gets his family then!" Carma said angrily.

"It's not like I like this! You're both acting selfish. Sure, Bickslow gets some time with Ivan and myself, but we don't know how long that will be."

"What do you mean?" Warner had crossed his arms as he glared down at him.

"What we are doing is very dangerous. While Ivan and I are strong mages, we are not as young as we used to be. Some day we will die." He looked down at his hands. "I find that to be worse, we couldn't be there for his childhood, and just as soon as we become a part of his life, we could be snatched away."

Carma's face had softened. "But if one of you dies then he would still have one of you."

He didn't look up. "No, it doesn't work like that for us, Ivan and I will die at the same time."

He heard the sound of Warner lighting a cigarette. "How is that possible? Unless you are next to each other, how would you both die?"

He looked up at Warner, giving the boy a dirty look. "I know you all have a running bet."

The young man gave him a look of shock. "What…what…bet?"

He laughed. "About me and Ivan and our relationship. I know that you guys have been making bets about the two of us." Warner opened his mouth only to close it again. He sighed. "How much did you bet?"

He gulped. "About 4,000 jewel on you guys being gay." He looked down at his face, closing his eyes. Remy could tell he was waiting to get punished.

"I guess you better go get your cash then." He chuckled.

Warner opened one of his eyes, then the other. "What!"

"Bickslow wouldn't let Ivan and me off the hook until we confessed." He sighed.

Carma raised an eyebrow at him. "But what does that have to do with both of you dying?"

"My family has an odd quirk. When we love someone we will often see their soul, after a Resus sees the soul of the person they love under a meteor shower they become connected. If Ivan dies, I will die and vise versa. So when the time comes Bickslow will lose both of us at the same time." Turning to look at both of them, he could see the look of shock and horror on their faces. "Hopefully that won't be for a while though." He stood from the couch and started towards the door. "I know you have more questions, but now it's time to go home." He spread out his arm and without hesitating Warner took it, he looked back to make sure Carma was holding on to Warner. "Ready." She nodded. "Then don't let go."

* * *

They had finally gotten to the last letter. They waited with baited breath as Freed lit up the air with words.

 _Uncle,_

 _I don't know if I will be able to send you any more letters. We are being sent on a dangerous mission tonight. The King himself has ordered us to do this. I don't see the problem, but Remy seems on edge. I think it's because we had a physical today. He hates those. I usually don't mind, but today they took our blood for some odd reason. I could just be over thinking it. He's probably on edge because Ivan is sick as a dog. I swear their more than friends sometimes. Anyway I'm going to send this before the mission, hopefully I'll send you a letter later when I get back._

 _Sasha_

The room remained silent, he didn't know what to say.

"So they took their blood." He looked over at his grandfather, the man's face scrunched up as he began to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That means that the council had their DNA." Jose said, crossing his arms.

The pieces fell together in his mind. This was the answer, his brother was created by the council. But why did they do this? Why did his brother exist?

"Gramps, what does this mean?" He asked.

"We stay quiet for now. I'm going to try and contact your father. Laxus we will get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Her eyes grew wide as she looked around her new home. Raven Tail was huge and she couldn't wait to explore it. She was about to ask where she would be living when Warner did it for her.

Her new master chuckled. "Well we are working on expanding at the moment, so we have no open apartments. The two of you have lived together for a while now, that should work for you."

She couldn't help but giggle as she looked back as Warner's face, seeing a twinge of pink on his cheeks. She felt her own face heat up. She was rather happy with this, but she knew he wasn't going to be very happy about it.

"Hey Dad!" She and Warner both seemed to freeze at the yell that came from above. Within seconds a young man with blue hair flashed in front of them, looking at Master Remy. This had to be Bickslow. "Where did you go? You didn't say anything to Pops before you left and now he's freaking out." Bickslow said crossing his arms.

"Oh shit. I'll be right back, you three get reacquainted then." With that Remy flashed away, out of sight.

She watched as Bickslow turned slowly, he looked a lot like Remy did, the only differences being his hair color, skin tone, and his ears, maybe. He had the same wild looking eyes though a strange tattoo between his eyes. A mark she had seen before. It was on her left shoulder. She had found it on Warner as well, the mark being on his right leg instead.

"I guess you would be Carma?" Bickslow said, awkwardly.

"Yes, you must be Bickslow then." She said just as awkwardly. This wasn't easy, it meant that she had to except everything now. From the beginning there was so much to take in and now she didn't know what to say.

Warner stuck his hand out for Bickslow to shake it and Bickslow did. "We didn't get much time to talk last time."

"We didn't, if you want you both can drop by our apartment. Lis, would probably like the company." He used his other hand to motion up at the wall of apartments.

"You don't live with Master Remy and Master Ivan? And who is Lis?" Warner asked confused.

"No dad and pops live together now and dad gave me his apartment. Lis used to be in my old guild. You could say she's my girlfriend." He said, reaching around his head nervously.

Warner looked down at her, looking for her to answer. "Why not? We have been separated for long enough."

Warner smiled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I hope you have an ashtray."

* * *

He jumped from tree to tree, he was now on the outskirts of Magnolia. He had gotten the greatest of news when he had gone through Hargeon station. Jose Porla was heading to Magnolia. This was best news he could have heard. Both of his targets were now in the same place. They would be easier to pick off.

He smiled to himself as he saw the lights from the city begin to come into view.

He would have to devise his plan well, he had two wizard saints to finish off tomorrow night. He chuckled to himself. He would give the two of them this last day to enjoy on this earth. Until then he would wait. He cackled louder into the woods, his master would be pleased.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note

I had a horrible case of writers block so that's why this chapter is late. So finally the letters are decoded, that took forever. Also look Warner and Carma finally made it to Raven Tail. Hmmm…looks like our killer is on the move. Who is he and who is his master? Remember to review.

This time we get to go over Carolta. There really isn't much on this character. I made her name up on the spot along with her appearance as I wanted there to be six mages in the espionage group. Her personality was the thing I thought up before I named her. I wanted her to be soft spoken, which would allow her to enter the minds of the people she was working with without them knowing. Her name is the Italian form of the name Charles, while her last name Seabress was just from me putting random words together.

I do want some feedback on idea I have for this series. I was wondering if you all would like to read a prequel to this fic, staring Remy's mother. It would tie in with this series, but I can't tell you how it would as that would spoil things in the story. Anyway Please Review.


	34. Speaking at Midnight

Bickslow smiled at his girlfriend as he reentered the apartment with Warner and Carma in tow. He couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole thing. It had been so long, sure they really didn't remember it because they were babies, but there was this strange feeling he had. It was like he knew them his whole life, in a way. Maybe it was how they were wired or something.

Lisanna's eyes brightened before speaking. "Bickslow, who are your friends?"

He motioned to them as he introduced them. "This is Warner Brass and Carma Peters, they were made the same way I was."

Warner pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. "Do you have an ashtray?"

Carma snatched the pack from him with an annoyed look on her face. "We haven't even been in their home for 2 minutes and the first thing you do light up."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get ashes everywhere!" He said, spinning around to yell at her, snatching the pack back.

Bickslow couldn't help but look on in confusion as the two argued. He turned to look back at Lisanna, only to find her hand over her mouth, she was clearly trying her hardest not to laugh.

"While we're at it we might as well break out the alcohol because the lush over here might need it!"

CRACK! Carma had just slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Warner said angrily.

She turned her nose up, looking over at him and Lisanna. "So yeah, my name is Carma and you must be Lis?" She said ignoring Warner's question.

Lisanna walked forward, extending her hand. "Lisanna Strauss, but you can call me Lis if you want. Do you want anything to drink?"

Carma smiled at her. "Do you have any…."

"She'll want a glass of whiskey." Warner said agitated. He received a death glare from the pink haired woman, but she didn't correct him.

"We have some alcohol, but it's only some cheap beer." Lisanna said, with a glint in her eye. He knew what was coming. "So how long have you two been together?" She said backing up before she spoke.

The two stopped glaring at one another before looking at the white haired mage, both of them were blushing.

Lisanna chuckled. "I'll be right back." She walked by them, giggling to herself.

He walked over and grabbed a plate off of the table, passing it to Warner. "That should work, shouldn't it?" He was trying not to laugh.

Lis returned seconds later with some beers and a glass of water for them. She knew he wasn't taking chance with his training and was refusing the stuff at the moment.

They all took their glasses and cans and the room went quiet. It was just awkward, where did they even start. How did you start a conversation with people you hadn't seen since you were shitting in diapers?

He took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "So tell me a little about yourselves."

Warner took a draw off of his cigarette before answering. "Well, I was in Lamia Scale for a while, I left after you parents found me. I was planning to leave anyway. I just didn't fit in with that crowd."

"I can understand that." He said looking down at his hands.

"It's hard, guild masters tend to only look at people who are already strong or those that are related to them." Warner huffed.

Carma just nodded in agreement, a smile plastered on her face.

"Fairy Tail wasn't that bad." Lisanna interjected. He looked back at her giving her a look. She looked down. "Okay, maybe they do."

"Lis, Makarov was always focused on Laxus." He crossed his arms.

"He would have been focused on you if he knew." She whispered.

"It shouldn't be that way. A guild master should be focused on making the weak strong, not looking after their strongest wizards as if they are some prize."

Warner chuckled. "You should have seen Ooba, it was always Jura this and Jura that."

"Mermaid Heel wasn't any different, Sisley was always on about Kagura." Carma said angrily.

He couldn't help but laugh at this, it seemed like they had faced the same problem.

"It really isn't that big of a problem Bickslow, remember Makarov kicked Laxus out of the guild."

"Lis, he let Laxus back in the guild, after he tried to destroy it." He said flatly.

"And who was helping him, huh. It was you. You two are best friends, heck your brothers."

He crossed his arms. "The word is were, Lis. We were best friends and then we grew up and he got greedy. He thinks he's better than everyone else and isn't afraid to say it to anyone. I really just don't want to associate with him anymore, even if we share blood." He softened his voice when he saw her eyes tearing up. He sighed. "I got tired of being treated like luggage, Lis." She gave him a small smile, showing him she understood. "Also if he hadn't scared you, things would be different. I know that most of this is my fault. I got you in this mess."

"I asked you to." She said softly.

"But I put you in danger, now you can't see your family again."

"It's not like we weren't separated before. Remember they were ignoring me too." She giggled.

They exchanged smiles, before he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww…that's so cute." Carma said, pointing over to Warner. "Why aren't you that sweet?"

Warner chuckled, putting out his cigarette. "Well considering my company."

She smacked his arm. "Idiot." She crossed her arms, glaring at him again.

The clock in the living room made its usual panging noise, it was midnight.

Warner stood. "We should probably get going. It's late and I bet there are drills tomorrow."

He stood. "Yea, dad said I have training in the morning."

Lisanna clapped her hands together. "Now that Carma is here Ivan can start my training." She smiled at the pink haired woman. "I hear that it is hell, but at least we won't be lonely."

Warner rolled his eyes as both woman hugged. He nudged him, giving him a look. "Try to lighten up a little." He received a glare.

"You don't have to live with her."

"Yeah, but she'll be training all day. She won't be at her full strength to argue with you." He wanted to laugh at the other man's blush, but held back. He was trying to make friends after all.

He saw them both to the door, before shutting it and turning to Lis. "I guess it's time for then, we have training in the morning."

* * *

She was nervous as they walked up to Warner's apartment, it was higher up than Bickslow and Lisanna's place.

He turned the key and let her in. She looked around the place it wasn't much different than the couple's apartment. The only difference being the cigarette smell.

He turned to her. "You should probably get a shower before tomorrow. You won't get one in the morning."

She nodded at him. "Where is it and where will I be sleeping?"

He sighed before walking over and opening a door. "This will be your room while you're here." She looked inside finding a full sized bed, the room looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. It made sense, he was the only one that lived here. He walked away from the door and pulled open the door to the bathroom. She followed him before looking inside. It was rather large, much better than the one in the safe house. "There are towels under the sink. If you need anything let me know." He was about to turn to leave, when she grabbed his shirt. He turned his face back at her cocking an eyebrow.

She knew he didn't like her. "Thank you, I know you don't really like me." She felt herself look down. "Hopefully they will find me my own place and you can get…" He covered her mouth, with his. It had all happened so fast. She stood there for a second before it registered what he was doing. Once it registered she grabbed his jacket pulling him closer as he tried to get her to open her mouth. She push back giving him everything she had. He groaned against her as she drove her fingers through his hair.

They separated only inches apart, breathing hard against each other. He locked eyes with her, silently asking her for permission.

She chuckled. "You look a little dirty, why don't I help you with that."

* * *

Remy ran up the stairs and threw the door open, to find Ivan pacing the floor. "You know I was only gone for a couple hours, right."

Ivan turned to him, giving him a dirty look. "You could have told me where you were going."

"I didn't have time. We can't use the safe house out by Clover anymore by the way. The King's men found it."

Ivan didn't look any happier, he thought it impossible, but the man just looked angrier. "That is to be expected with the safe houses though, eventually they get found. It's going to happen if they're spread around Fiore."

"I thought you would be happier, Warner has returned successfully. Carma is here and you can start training her." He said giving his lover a stern look.

"I am happy about that. I'm angry because my partner does things without telling me." Ivan crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"What are you a woman? Ivan I had to go."

Ivan turned his back to him. "I'm a woman then huh. Well then I guess you can sleep in the spare room then. As a woman I need my beauty rest." Ivan said going into their room, slamming the door behind him.

He sighed. He was in trouble now. The best thing he could do was wait it out. Bothering Ivan now would just make the man angrier. He was about to head to the guest room when a thought from the back of his conscious hit him. Ivan wasn't the most emotionally stable person. The slashed wrist flashed behind his eyes. He couldn't just leave him alone.

He took a deep breath before teleporting into the room. He found Ivan laying on his side, grumbling under the sheets. He sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, there was just no time." He looked down at the floor. He listened for any movement, but found none. Ivan was being stubborn. "Ivan, talk to me."

Ivan slid up in the bed and he looked back at him. Ivan blushed. "Just don't go off again without telling me. What if something happened, I wouldn't even know where to start. Finding you would be close to impossible."

He smiled back at his partner. He leaned his head against his. "I love you."

Ivan's eyes softened. "I love you to."

He leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We do need to get some sleep, you know. We really can't teach when we're groggy."

"Groggy isn't that bad." Ivan said, clearly embarrassed.

He smiled down at him before tackling him down. He chuckled. "Your right."

* * *

Laxus yawned. They were all up trying to find some way to contact his father. He wasn't too happy about talking to the man. He really wanted nothing to do with the man. He had abandoned him before he was born, sure it was kind of cool that the man was a spy, but other than that what had he done since then. He betrayed his guild and his family for what, a dark guild and power.

That's why now he was just watching as the others ran around looking for any clues in his father's old note books. His grandfather thought that there had to be a way to contact the asshole there.

He cursed as he looked down at his glass finding it empty. If he was going to face his father, he would definitely need a something stronger.

* * *

The next morning….

He chuckled to himself as he woke, today was the day. His master would be thrilled. The young teenager brushed his hand through his short black hair, as he cleared the illusion around him. He wondered how the others were doing, had 25 and 32 completed their missions yet. 55 smiled to himself again as he gathered his things, it wouldn't take long, night would be here soon and his prey was waiting.

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

Chuckles, I had fun writing this one. There is no OC background this time as I can't give Winoona's yet without spoilers. So next chapter we get to some training. But who is 55? We know he's a killer, but what about his friends 25 and 32?

Proper criticism is welcome.


	35. The Cats Out of the Bag

He paced back and forth, he and the others had been up all night. He had gotten the idea to look through his son's old notebooks from when he was a teenager. He hoped there was something there, some way to contact the man.

Once again Freed was overlooking the notebooks for clues this time with Evergreen and Jose's help. Mira was in the kitchen grabbing them food, while Laki and Elfman had gone to get them fresh clothes. He himself was trying to think if he had missed any of Ivan's things. Everyone was doing their part, well everyone except his grandson. Laxus was just sitting there watching them search. While he understood that this was a lot to take, it didn't mean he wasn't a little angry with the boy. This could be their last chance to find Bickslow and uncover this mystery.

He turned his eyes on Laxus as he took another swig of ale. "You know if you helped we could finish this up faster."

Laxus just sat there quietly not saying anything. He locked eyes with him, but he turned his face away, clearly trying to ignore him. He sighed as he walked forward.

"Okay, tell me what's on your mind." He plopped himself next to the man, crossing him arms as he waited for an explanation.

Laxus snorted. "Why do you care so much?"

He cocked an eyebrow up at his grandson in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My dad's a criminal. I don't care what he was doing, heck I don't even want to talk to the man." Laxus said looking away.

"But what if we are wrong? What if he is innocent, Laxus?" He questioned.

Laxus chuckled. "Innocent? You got to be kidding me. Gramps, he broke into the council plenty of times. He left us. He had no consideration for my mother. He didn't raise either of his children. He's done nothing to make me think he's innocent."

Now he understood. "You feel abandoned."

Laxus gave him a dirty look. "He never even gave me a chance."

"Are you jealous of Bickslow?"

"Hardly. He can keep him, as far as I'm considered I don't have a father."

"You shouldn't write him off until you know the truth. You may regret it later." He pointed out.

Laxus looked away. He clearly didn't want to talk about this. "Look what would we even talk about? We have nothing in common."

He chuckled. "How do you know that?"

Laxus looked down. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, then what about Bickslow? If he wants to be with Ivan will you accept him?"

He thought he finally broke through to the boy, but Laxus just glared at him. "Why should I? He left without a word then he turned around and joined them. He betrayed us Grandpa."

"You were the one who pushed him away remember?"

Laxus grumbled something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He was going to ask him to repeat it when he felt Laki pat him on the back. She had returned from their homes.

"Master, Freed found something." She smiled down at him.

Without a word, he stood, leaving Laxus alone with his thoughts. He walked over to Freed as the man pointed to one of the notebooks.

"Master, come see." Freed motioned him closer.

He looked down at the notebook, finding a mixture of Ivan and Remy's handwriting. In the margins, in tiny script there was a small note.

 _If lost write the code in ashes._

Code? What code and in what ashes. "Anything else?"

"Master, do you doubt me? I wouldn't have called you over unless I found something more concrete than a sentence." Freed smirked, clearly proud of himself. He grabbed a different notebook, pointing to a jumble of letters and numbers.

 _R353SDR3YAR_

"Look carefully, Master. They spell out their last names. Resus and Dreyar and in another note is says something about a fireplace at home. If I remember what you said Remy lived with you and Ivan as child. They might be referring to a fireplace at your house."

Lightbulbs were going off in his head. Ivan's old bedroom had a fireplace in it.

He smiled at the green haired mage. "Well there's only one way to test this theory out."

* * *

Remy woke up first, laugh at Ivan as he drooled on his pillow. He got up and started stretching, today would be a long day.

He walked over to the dresser and began to dress, smiling to himself as Ivan stirred.

"Get up, I know you can sleep like a log, but we have a lot to do today." He said, throwing a shirt at Ivan.

He grumbled before getting out of bed. "We should have slept last night."

"That wasn't what you said last night." He teased, earning himself a glare. "I guess I'll get the coffee ready then."

"You know better than to touch anything in my kitchen." Ivan said, pulling himself out of bed completely.

He crossed his arms, smirking. "Then I guess I'll just take all of the clothes then. You really need to start using the hamper."

"Why? You will just do it, like you always do." This time it was his turn to be annoyed. "I'll see you in the kitchen then?"

"Yeah just give me a second." Ivan said, while stretching and yawning.

He smiled before leaving the room with the stack of clothes. Ivan definitely had a problem when it came to cleaning. He chuckled as he started a load of laundry, he could easily finish before they left.

He walked over to the kitchen to find Ivan flipping pancakes. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee, before sitting down at the table. "So how are you going to start them off?"

Ivan turned around with an evil glint in his eyes. "I can't decide, should I start them with balancing or something else? Maybe climbing, they probably both need to build some stamina."

"What about the fear test?" He said, taking a sip.

"I can't do that yet, that test works better when its one on one. If there are two people they mess with the illusion. It's a lot harder to control the fears of two people without driving them crazy."

He laughed, imagining the look on his son's face if Ivan brought Lisanna back in a psychotic state. The boy would destroy them. "I'll try to set it up so you can do both test separately then. How about you do Lisanna's next week and Carma's can be at the end of the week."

Ivan walked into the room, placing two plates down. "That could work. I just need to tell the boy that he can't tell her about the test beforehand. It kind of ruins it if you go in knowing what's going to happen."

"I'll bring it up to him." He said, buttering his toast.

He paused looking up at Ivan as he ate, it felt like something was panging in his head. A second later Ivan froze.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I think that's our old signal code." Ivan said, white as a sheet.

He cursed, he forgot they made that thing. "Who would be using that old thing?"

"I don't know, but I want to know how they broke into the old man's house." Ivan crossed his arms.

"What if it is the old man?" He wouldn't put it past Makarov. The man was clever, but why after all of this time would he try to look for Ivan? "Should we go and check it out?"

Ivan gave him a funny look. "I don't know."

"Ivan a chance like this won't come again. Maybe he's figured it all out. He probably figured out that I'm alive when we got Bickslow."

Ivan sighed. "But what if it's a trap?"

He smiled across the table. "I don't think your father would stoop to a tactic like that. Why don't we pay a visit? We won't have to be there long. It's not like we can't just teleport in and out."

Ivan still looked doubtful, he could easily understand, for him meeting his father was like taking a bath in acid, uncomfortable and painful.

He reached across the table grabbing Ivan's hand. "Come on Ivan. Why don't we just try?"

Ivan sighed. "Okay, but if it is a trap we come back immediately."

"You have my word, dear." He chuckled to himself, finding an annoyed look on Ivan's face.

"Did you just call me dear?"

"What would you like me to call you then?" He teased.

"I don't know, sugar tits." Ivan chuckled to himself.

He couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Okay, I get it no nicknames. Are you ready to leave?" He said, getting up from his chair.

Ivan nodded, standing up and grabbing both of their plates. "Let me just put these in the sink."

When he returned, he took a deep breath before taking Ivan's hand. Nodding to his lover before they left, the living room disappeared, landing them in Ivan's old bedroom.

He put up a shield instantly, looking around the packed room. He recognized some of the faces, but most of them were unknowns. He found Makarov and Jose quickly, both men looked shocked. So Jose was here. That meant Makarov had figured some of this out.

"Father." He heard Ivan say as he let go of his hand.

"Son." Makarov looked rather happy to them. "You can lower the shield, no one will attack you. I just want some answers."

So he was right. He turned to look at Ivan and waited. 'What do you think?' He thought.

'We've come this far.' Ivan sent back.

Again he took a deep breath before turning off his magic. As he looked around the room he could see all of the faces on him. One group he recognized was his son's former team, they must have noticed the resemblance.

He turned his eyes back on their former guild master, crossing his arms. "What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we get some tea first, Mira?" Makarov motioned at a young woman who looked a lot like Lisanna, she must be here sister. Mira left the room and Makarov motioned for everyone to sit down. It didn't take the woman long, she returned quickly as the room grew silent. He had to admit that all of this was awkward.

"Why don't you tell us what you do know first?" Ivan said, crossing his arms, clearly uncomfortable. "That way we save time."

"Ivan, I know about the council, we know you were working for them." Now that surprised him, he thought that information was well locked up. "I also know that Bickslow is my grandson." Again another surprise.

"How did you find out about the council?" He asked.

Jose placed his hand in his pocket, before pulling out a wad of old letters. "My niece, Sasha was sending me letters, she hid a message in them."

He reached forward grabbing one of the letters off of the pile. "That sounds like her."

Jose gave him a sad look. "What happened to her?"

He wasn't ready for this. How could he tell the man the truth?

"She was betrayed." Ivan said, looking at Jose. "We all were."

He found himself looking down at his hands. "It all happened so fast. We were called to do a mission. Ivan stayed behind because he was sick. We were brought to a trench. They placed explosives under it. I'm shocked that I came back alive." He had started shaking, every time he told this story it was like he was reliving it.

Ivan seeing him freeze up started where he left off. "They thought they killed Remy, but he survived. I was shown the caskets and I returned home unaware of his survival. A month later, Remy revealed himself to me and we disappeared off the face of the earth. If he had been a week later, I would have already been dead."

Makarov gave his son a shocked look. "Why would you have been dead?"

"They were planning my death. I knew too much, I had to be eliminated." Ivan said flatly.

Makarov's eyes went wide, as did the entire room.

The first one to speak was a mage with long green hair. "Then what about Bickslow? Where did he come from?"

Ivan sighed. "He was one of the reasons I would have been eliminated. Remy and I were suspicious, the morning before the mission we had a health examination."

He could see there questioning looks. "They took our blood, a year after we snuck into the council to retrieve our DNA, we didn't know why they wanted it." He sighed. "Until we walked into that room." He looked down, placing his head in his hands. "My hatred grew that day. I had watched my friends die and for what, so that they could have the perfect soldiers."

"Perfect soldiers?" Makarov said, his face was full of shock.

"Bio-weapons, Bickslow, Warner, and Carma were all made to be killing machines." Ivan said with venom in his voice.

"Warner and Carma?" The white haired female asked.

"Warner is biologically Winoona Fertes and Arlinton Brass's son, while Carma is biologically the daughter of Carolta Seabress and Sasha Peters." Ivan said flatly.

"Sasha had a daughter?" Jose's eyes filled with joy at the news.

"Not with her consent, but yes Carma is your great niece."

"Where is she?" Jose said leaning forward.

Ivan uncrossed his arms. "She came to our guild last night, Warner finally retrieved her from her hiding place."

"Hiding place?" Makarov asked.

He stood, walking over to a bookshelf, he could feel every set of eyes on him. "When Ivan and I were building Raven Tail we knew it was no place to raise some kids, so we sent them to guilds with plans to get them at a later date. We left Bickslow here without a last name. We took Warner to Lamia Scale and Carma was at Mermaid Heel. We covered our tracks pretty well, until now." He turned back around, expecting Jose to be angry, but the man seemed to understand.

A clock in the corner let out a loud set of dings, if they stayed any longer the others would notice.

Ivan coughed suddenly. "As much as we would like to stay, we need to report back to the guild." He said standing up.

"But you just got here." Makarov pressed. "I have more questions."

"Then we will reconvene at 8pm this evening. We can bring the boy with us, Bickslow will want to get out of the guild for a while." He noticed the Thunder legions ears perk up, even Ivan's other son looked interested.

"We might as well bring the girl as well then." Ivan huffed.

"Lisanna would probably like to see her family." He laughed at Ivan's expression. He turned back to Jose. "Would you like to come with us, Carma will want to meet you. You're her only family and it would mean a lot to her."

Jose walked forward immediately and he watched as Ivan grabbed his arm. Jose grabbed his shoulder. "We will be back this evening then."

Makarov nodded and they disappeared.

To Be Continued…

 _Authors Note_

So Makarov knows the whole story now. Laxus is still being a party pooper. And yay for Jose getting to go to Raven Tail and meet Carma. I wonder how he will react to Warner though.


	36. How Do I Trust You?

He was still lost for words, he had not expected his father to be so understanding about all of this. He still couldn't believe that he had invited him to come back, did he misjudge the old man. After all these years, could they come to terms with everything?

He thought this as they reappeared in his and Remy's apartment. He watched as Jose looked around the apartment, the man looked excited about meeting the young woman called Carma. He had yet to introduce himself to the lady.

He watched as Remy walked forward to the door, their day had grown busier. As he motioned for Jose to follow, he thought that today he would focus on Lisanna's fear trial as Carma would be too busy catching up with her Uncle.

As soon as they exited, he looked back to see Jose's face. It never failed, every time someone came into the guild for the first time, their mouths would hit the floor and they would just stop and stare. He always found this entertaining.

Remy immediately turned and knocked on Bickslow's apartment. It was funny really, just a couple months ago, that was Remy's place. Everything had changed in such a short amount of time.

The door creaked open and he saw Lisanna smiling, she looked ready for the day. But her smile turned to a look of confusion as she spied Jose, who was still gawking at the caves.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked.

Remy chuckled. "Let's just say we have a day ahead of us. Is my son up?"

She nodded before letting everyone in. They led Jose into the living room just as Bickslow came out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee. He felt his gaze go between him and Remy a couple of times before landing on Jose.

"What's he doing here?" His son said, pointing at Jose.

"Son, they know." He answered, earning him more confused stares.

"Fairy Tail and Jose here have figured out the mystery." Remy said pointing to the man on the couch.

His son looked bewildered. "How did they figure out everything?" He was on edge, clearly not trusting the man in front of him.

Jose cleared his throat. "We haven't got everything now. Makarov started looking into things after you disappeared. I started my own search for the truth years ago. I came here to meet my niece."

Lisanna's eyes brightened with excitement. "So does that mean that Fairy Tail is on our side?"

"We still don't know. We just finished speaking with Makarov and he seems to be coming around. I don't know about the others, but it looked like we may have a shot at getting them on our side." Remy said, smile plastered on his face. "That's why we're going back tonight."

Bickslow gave Remy a funny look. "We're Going back?"

"Yes, we are going back tonight. And by we, I mean Ivan, myself, you, and Lisanna."

"I get to see my brother!" Lisanna said excitedly. He had to chuckle, while the girl showed nothing but annoyance with her sister, she still had positive feeling when it came to her brother.

"Yes." Remy answered clearly, turning to turn son. He could see the look of shock and panic on the boy's face. It had been a long time and he didn't really leave them on the best of notes.

He walked over and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. "It will be okay, they seemed happy to hear that you would be coming."

Bickslow's worry seemed to fade a little at this. He could tell the boy was still conflicted though. He really couldn't blame him, he still had his own doubts.

A knock came to the door and Lisanna left to answer it. He already had an idea of who it was.

Not five seconds later were his suspicions confirmed when Warner walked in with a young woman. He almost had to take a double take. She looked almost identical to Sasha, excluding the pink hair.

"Good of you to join us, we were just discussing something of great importance." Remy said, motioning them forward.

Warner looked to his son before grabbing out his pack of cigarettes, he swore that kid never stopped lighting those things. Bickslow left and returned, bringing him a plate for an ashtray.

But that was not the main event. He turned his eyes to Jose, who was looking upon the young woman in shock. He looked like he had a lot to say but didn't know how to say it.

"So what are we discussing?" Warner asked, before lighting his cigarette.

Remy chuckled. "Well we may have a new ally. Fairy Tail has uncovered the truth. Tonight Ivan and I may seal the deal. This would open more doors up to us."

His son suddenly smiled. "Having a legal guild on our side means we can get information faster, because it will come directly through the government. Fairy Tail has always had connections to the council meaning we could even get classified information without even trying."

"But what if they betray us? If they have connections to the council they could be using us. They could always be getting information for the King." Warner argued.

The boy had a point, but he doubted it. "While Fairy Tail has connections to the council, they don't really have a good standing with the council."

Lisanna giggled. "It's not their fault, trouble just has a way of finding them."

Warner looked like he was about to argue, when Carma walked forward. She has a slightly confused look on her face. It was probably because Jose would not stop staring at her.

"Sir, do you have a problem." Warner asked, he could see that the boy didn't like the way the former wizard saint was staring at his companion.

Remy laughed. "It's okay Warner, I need to introduce them anyway."

All of the younger faces looked confused about this. Even his son seemed to not understand.

"Carma this is Jose Porla, he is your great uncle." Remy chuckled as he said it.

He had to hold back his laughter as not one, not two, but three mouths dropped.

Jose still didn't say anything, he knew the man had to be tongue tied, it was a lot to take in, in a short amount of time. That and it was a little awkward.

Tears immediately started to fall from Carma's eyes. "I…I have an uncle."

Jose took a deep breath, but only nodded.

"We figured that we would let you have your first day off here. You can start training tomorrow. Today, I believe you two need to catch up on the last 23 years." Remy smiled crossing his arms, looking over at him.

He smiled back before, looking around to the rest of the group. "Come on now, let's give them their space. You three have training to get to anyway." He said, trying to rush them out of the room.

Before they left, Bickslow turned back around to face Jose and Carma, who were now sharing the couch. "If you need anything, just use the kitchen. If you finish up in here and want to walk around, try and lock the door behind you."

They both nodded and his son followed him outside of the apartment. "Well now, Lisanna you're with me, Bickslow you're with your father, and Warner, I'll see you at the training center." They all nodded as they broke into their groups.

He wondered how things would go tonight. He hoped for the best.

* * *

Mira and Laki were taking a nap as they waited for nightfall. He didn't know what to think, in mere hours Bickslow would be in front of him again.

He was both excited and confused at the same time. Sure he wanted to see his brother again, but how different would he be. While his grandfather had been quick to believe Remy and his father's story, he was still doubtful. He had a hard time believing that they had been betrayed by the council. The council was always working to improve the land of Fiore, not sully it. 'But what about that village where you found Lisanna? They didn't look like they were helping at all.' His thoughts argued with him. 'But that was just one town. Every country has at least one town that's like that.' 'True, but shouldn't they be doing more to help. Why do they allow the King to over tax those people, aren't they supposed to regulate the country's taxes?'

He slammed his fists down on the table, he was getting a headache from all of this.

"Laxus, come here." Freed was motion him over to the bar where Kinana was serving food. The man was clearly excited about tonight.

He walked over and plopped next him, Ever was on the other side of Freed looking over the menu for the day. She ordered before passing him the menu. He began to scan it before placing his order. He looked back at both of his friends. Both had giddy grins on their faces.

"If Bickslow and Lisanna are coming I can ask them about the wedding. They can be a part of it." Evergreen said happily. He had to know that that was the only thing on her mind right now. Elfman and her were only two weeks away from walking down the aisle. "It's too late to make Lisanna a bridesmaid but they can at least show up. Heck, if they like each other so much they can be each other's date."

Freed chuckled. "With all of this craziness, I almost forgot about the wedding. It's nice to see something bright ahead of us after this period of darkness."

"Is it really over yet?" He said earning himself two confused looks from his companions.

"What are you saying?" Ever asked.

He huffed. "Just don't get your hopes up. I still don't believe my father's story. For all we know he could be lying about all of this."

"Laxus, I don't think that they are lying. If we didn't have Sasha's letters I would agree with you, but there is a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that Ivan is indeed telling the truth."

"It's still a lot to wrap your head around. Why would the council get rid of them like that? Why did they feel the need to make my brother? It just doesn't make sense." He argued.

"We still don't know everything yet. They promised to return tonight, we will get our answers then."

He looked down at his hands as Kinana dropped all of their food in front of them. Part of him wanted to believe his father. He did want to believe that the man wasn't completely evil. He wanted to get to know the man who had abandoned him as a baby. He wanted to know why he only wanted Bickslow around, wasn't he his son too. Yeah, he was jealous. He was the older sibling, the heir to the Dreyar family line, so why was Bickslow his first priority? He took the Resus last name over the Dreyar name, so wasn't he just spitting in his face. His brother was basically saying that he didn't want his last name.

He groaned to himself today would be a long day.

* * *

Carma didn't know what to say. She was too happy for words. She had a family, even if it only was one person it was more than she had before.

She smiled before asking. "So, ummm…tell me about yourself."

He smiled at her before speaking for the first time. "Well, I used to be the master of Phantom Lord along with being a Wizard Saint. I left that behind a long time ago."

"What else?" She wanted to know more.

He laughed awkwardly. "Well, there's not much to say other than that."

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Mainly shadow magic. Your mother used letter magic, she was so skilled at decoding that it would take her only a matter of minutes to translate anything."

"That's probably why she was chosen. I myself use memory magic, I'm guessing that came from my other mother then"

He nodded at her. "No one in our family used that kind of magic, so that probably where you picked it up."

"What was she like? My mother I mean. Your niece?"

She saw his eyes light up. "She was fierce, passionate, and smart. You didn't want to get on her bad side or she would make your life a living hell. I saw so many men run away from her screaming about how un-agreeable she was." He laughed.

"Kind of like what I'm doing to Warner now." She said, covering her mouth.

He cocked an eyebrow up at her. "Wasn't he that boy from earlier? The one who was smoking." He didn't look to happy about this.

"He's not too bad. A little rough around the edges, but he has his reasons. He started smoking after he found out the truth about his father." Jose gave her a funny look. "His father smoked, he feels closer to him when he smokes. I'm not happy about the habit either, but I'm not going to stop him just because I don't like it. He doesn't have a family left, well a family that we know of."

"What guild was he in again?"

"He was in Lamia Scale, his mother's old guild."

"He most likely has family there then or at his father's guild. I doubt that there is nobody left." He smiled at her. "If you want, I could look into it, that boy needs somebody."

She felt herself blush. "He has me."

"So I guess I better get used to having him around then." He asked.

She nodded, wanting to change the subject. "What else did you know about my mother?"

"She was an S class mage in Phantom Lord." He smiled at her. "You look just like her."

"Really?"

"Except for your hair color and your eyes. If it weren't for that you would be a carbon copy of her."

She giggled. "What hair color did she have?"

"Blonde and no she didn't act like one." He laughed.

She had never been this happy. She could just sit here and ask this man question after question for days. She smiled to herself, happy that Master Remy had given this experience to her. The decision to leave Mermaid Heel was the right decision. It had led her to this.

* * *

He had just traveled into the city limits, his red eyes glowing slightly. The Fairy Tail guild wasn't far. He had to figure out where his targets were staying. Finding Makarov's home would not be hard. All he would need to do is ask a few questions. He smiled to himself. He loved using his magic. No one ever suspected anything. Being a master of illusion had its advantages. That's how he killed that fat pile of lard over at Blue Pegasus. The man's screams still hovered through his mind, making him laugh.

Getting into his home was easy. All had to do was disguise himself as someone the target trusted and bam, he was in. Makarov would be easy, he had a grandson. All he needed was to see this man and pouf, lights out for the Wizard Saint.

He cackled to himself at the very idea, his eyes glowing darker. He had to finish this all tonight. His master Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore was waiting for him.

To Be Continued….

 _Authors Note_

Oh, 55 you're such an evil bastard. What are you going to do when you see all of those people? Also Laxus stop being so selfish, you can't have everything. Also hooray with Jose and Carma meeting.

As I was rereading through this series I noticed one funny thing about my writing, especially in this story. People like to eat. I swear I write so many scenes of people ordering or making food in this. Heck, I did it again in this chapter. So I propose the Window to the Soul drinking game. Every time someone makes food, orders food, or sits down at a table for food take a drink.

Also next weekend I am going to start the oneshot of this series starring Remy's mother Anastasia. That is if my internet is still on. If I'm having problems with the internet expect updates on my school days as I take my laptop with me.


	37. No I Can't

So far today had sucks for him. Everyone was just so excited about Raven Tail coming again that night, but he couldn't stand it. Sure it would be nice to see Bickslow again, but was this all worth it. What if they were just saying this to get on Fairy Tail's good side? He wouldn't put it past his father to try such a thing. They had direct information on the council. Something his father would want.

He sighed as they all began to gather in his father's old room again. He looked to his left. Mira and Elfman looked excited to see Lisanna. His grandfather was talking to Evergreen and Freed while Laki made refreshments. He knew this was supposed to be a happy moment, but he couldn't let go of the feeling he had. Something was going to happen and it would be all Raven Tail's fault.

He turned around, exiting the room. He wanted a stronger drink for this. Once he reached the kitchen, he grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and gulped some of it straight from the bottle. Placing the bottle down, he wiped his mouth. He was about to place the bottle back into the fridge when he heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs. He dropped the bottle and it crashed to the floor, sending glass and whiskey everywhere. He made his way up the stairs in haste, cursing his father. Knowing that he had been correct.

As he made it to the room, he found the door closed. He panicked hearing the screams from the other side of the door. He pulled on the door with all of his might and it wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration, he began to shock the door, sending powerful waves of electricity through the door, but nothing happened. He knew he only had one shot left. He backed away before sending a dragon roar at the door.

The wooden door gave way revealing a dark ora. Without thinking he ran into the ora, only to find his worst nightmare surrounding him. Everyone was dead. He began to scream into the void cursing his father.

Suddenly, he heard a faint chuckle behind him, he turned to face the intruder and was surprised. It looked to be a teenager, he couldn't be older than 15. His red eyes glowed in the darkness. So his father was using children to do his dirty work.

"Who are you?" He yelled at the boy. "Why have you done this?"

The boy smirked. " _Laxus Dreyar. That is your name_."

He sent a blast at the boy in anger. "That wasn't what I asked. I know who I am."

The boy placed his hand up defecting the blast. Chortling to himself. " _No I don't think you do." The boy sighed. "What a pity. You look like a strong one. But this is the end of the line. Pathetic_." The boy disappeared into the black ora.

"Pathetic….How am I pathetic? I'm not the one going around and killing innocent people." He spun as he spoke. Trying to pinpoint where the deranged boy was.

Laughter came from the darkness. " _Look at them. You weren't strong enough to save them. You're weak_."

He sent a roar through the darkness in anger, breaking through it. He stared in shock as he found an alive Mira screaming on the floor, shaking from her surroundings. He took no time in running to her side.

"Mira get up." She looked up at him. Tears following down her cheeks.

She brushed his face. "Laxus…you're alive." He looked about the room and saw that they were surround by the corpses of Elfman, Lisanna, and himself.

So this was his game. His child showed you your greatest fears. He looked back down at Mira noticing that she had scratched her arm up really badly. He quickly ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped her arm.

He saw her look up at the false reality. "It looked so real."

"But it's not. My father probably just wanted to get close enough to destroy us. He's always hated us."

Tears streamed down Mira's cheek. "We need to get Lisanna. I…We can't leave her with them." He nodded as he stood her up and they both looked around. "Where do you think the others are?"

"I don't know, but the only way to find them is to blast through the darkness." He said filling his other hand with electricity. She nodded before switching over to her demon mode, aiming at the same wall as he did.

The wall broke free revealing his Grandfather. Makarov Dreyar was floating in mid-air. As he and his girlfriend stepped into the room, he looked around to find all of Magnolia on fire, the corpses of the entire guild around him. He was even surprised to find his father's corpse among the pile.

As he looked up, he saw the boy laughing again as he pulled a sharp sword from the air around him. He would have to move fast.

He motioned for Mira to fly up. She nodded as he ran over to the other side. The boy had not seen him yet. He cringed as the boy began to speak.

" _You just had to go looking. If you hadn't my master would have left you alone. All of this could have been avoided_." The sinister voice said as it admired the blade in his hands.

He only had one shot at this, gathering all of his magic together in the back of his throat he sent a massive dragon roar through the air, knocking the boy straight at Mira who was already set up to blast him.

He watched as the boy fell to the ground unconscious and Mira caught him just as he caught the old man. He looked down at his grandfather, the man looked at him in confusion. "Laxus…how?"

"It's all a trick old man." As he spoke the darkness around them began to crack, braking into a million pieces. He looked around to find large scratches under Elfman's eyes. Laki had pulled her hair out, it was now a lot shorter. Evergreen had the glass from her glasses stuck in her hand, but the worst one was Freed. His best friend had lost more than just some hair. He was missing a couple of fingers.

Laki immediately began to wrap his hand as they all looked around them. He turned back to Mira who was still holding the boy who had caused all of this.

"Laxus set me down." His grandfather demanded. He complied setting the man down and watched as the old man walked over to the boy. "Mira drop him." His heard venom in the man's voice.

Mira smirked before dropping him to the floor. The boy stayed unconscious. He knew they had hit him pretty hard.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, turning with the group to find his father, Remy, and Lisanna all staring at them. He didn't think sending a blast at his father.

In seconds he froze as Lisanna jumped in front of Ivan, getting hit with his hardest blast.

"LISANNA!" Mira ran to her sister only to be blocked by an invisible wall. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Mira screamed, slapping her fists against the wall.

He was about to use a blast again on the wall, when his grandfather strode up to the wall. Sending Ivan a nasty glare. "You dare to show your face around here? After the stunt you just pulled?"

Ivan looked at him in confusion. The other man looked angry. "What we've pulled, what about you. Throwing magical beams at us just as we show up."

* * *

He looked down at Lisanna, knowing he couldn't do anything. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could not shield and heal at the same time. And teleporting out of here would be close to impossible. He knew that Bickslow should have come with them. His son said he would be along in a couple minutes, the boy wanted to ask Warner and Carma about something.

'Ivan I need you to get the stuff out of my pocket. It will slow her bleeding.' He sent over their mind link. He felt Ivan go through his pockets, finding the vial. He had to smirk as he watched the group's faces look on in horror as Ivan gave her the vial.

He felt something hit the wall and found a large man with white hair running at it. He would fly back a bit before trying again. Looking at the man, he had to be Lisanna's brother. He sighed to himself wondering what all of this was about. Everything had been fine that morning.

To his side he heard a rustle knowing his son had just arrived, he turned to face him only to find that his eyes were glowing red, a sudden chill went down his spine.

* * *

He was grateful for the favor. He had asked his follow weapons for some help. He wanted to get an engagement ring. He already was planning to marry Lisanna. The meteor shower had shown him the truth, so there really wasn't any reason to put it off. It was inevitable at this point. He laughed with his friends before teleporting off.

He found himself in the Dreyar home, ready to talk with his old friends once again. As he landed he noticed one thing straight away. His father's shield was up. He looked around seeing the battered faces of his former guild. He looked over seeing both Makarov and Laxus staring angrily at his father. Elfman was running at the shield and Mira was beating on it. Why?

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. Lisanna was beaten on the ground. Ivan was trying to attend to her. His mind began to rush as it felt like someone was attacking him. His stomach felt like it was about to heave. His anger was growing. A voice he had never heard began to speak in the back of his head. 'Kill them. They all deserve to die.'

He felt himself agreeing with the voice as his anger grew. He didn't notice his father looking at him in fear as he stepped forward. " _I got this. You heal Lisanna."_ The unfamiliar voice said as it stepped forward.

Remy listened running over to his girlfriend. The shield dissipated as Elfman ran at it again, coming straight for him. His eyes flashed as he brought his arm up. He didn't even touch the man and he went flying.

"YOU BASTARD!" He heard a female voice say to his side. He lifted his other arm, only hearing her crash through multiple walls.

" _Take her back to the guild. This won't take me long_." He said as he stopped a bolt of electricity that had sent his way. He turned to face the person who dared to attack him.

He found the face of a man he knew well. Laxus Dreyar was looking at him, his face filled completely with rage.

He heard the pouf of his family as they left. He smirked at his new prey. The blond really thought he stood a chance.

He was about to send another attack, when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He looked over to find Ivan staring at him.

"Stop this. I know your angry, but don't let it control you." He didn't understand what the man was saying. Fairy Tail had ambushed them.

" _Why?"_ He asked confused as to why his father was still here.

"Son, let's go ho.."

It happened so fast. A blast of energy hit his father in the chest, knocking him to his feet. He stared down at the broken body of his parent before looking back to Fairy Tail.

Makarov looked down in anger, his hand was outstretched. "I'm tired of this Ivan. I'm tired of all of the lies."

He felt the rage bottle up as he felt his eyes burn. It wasn't tears, the black smoke had returned. The old man made to strike again, but froze, looking up at him. The old man began to feel at this throat digging at it for air.

The Blonde had begun to attack at him again, but was stopped by a shield. He chuckled to himself. When did fighting become this easy?

His mind was clouded with rage as he sent the old man flying through the air, making him fall against a beam.

He looked around him, finding everyone face staring at him in horror. He found he rather liked it. He was about to send them all to the next world went he heard his father stir. "Bickslow." Blood was coming from his mouth. Looking down at the broken man one thought began to go through his head. 'He needs a doctor or a healer. I can't get him to one like this.' His mind began to calm slightly. The black smoke faded as he strode over to Ivan's side. "Let's go home."

Ivan sent him a weak smile, before passing out again. He grabbed the unconscious man, before turning back to the guild. His voice had returned to normal as he spoke. "Don't look for us. Don't come near us."

"Why would we, you freak?!" Evergreen screamed as she hugged Elfman to her.

His eyes turned to Laxus. "I hate you."

Laxus's eyes went wide for a second before looking at him in rage. "You hate me? NO I HATE YOU!"

He felt himself smirk. "Then we agree brother."

"We could never be brothers. Not after everything you've done."

"You're one to talk."

To his side he looked down and saw something, no someone he had never seen before. A young teenage boy with black hair was knocked out on the floor. "So who is the kid?" He said pointing to the boy.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. He's one of you! He came to kill us."

Now he was confused. He looked down at the young boy before sighing. If this kid attacked them then he probably knew something. He reached down and pulled the boy up with him.

"You're not taking him anywhere. That bastard tried to kill us and we want answers." Laxus said. Trying to block him.

"Something both of us want, but only one of us may have." He chuckled at the man. Before sending him flying into a wall. "This is it, consider us enemies from this day forward." And with that he teleported out of the guild with his father and the strange boy in tow.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Come on guys did you really think I was going to make Fairy Tail and Raven Tail allies. So we finally get to see Bickslow in weapon mode. I haven't come up with a name for weapon mode yet. Give this story a review if you want. Also next chapter get ready to find out about 55, who is this strange, insane boy? Also will Fairy Tail realize that they attacked the wrong people?


	38. Now what do we do?

Reappearing in the guild, he found his father and a now awake Lisanna. While he was happy to see her, he need to get medical attention for Ivan first.

Remy rushed to his side, a look of worry all over his face as they placed him on a bed. He tossed the boy that was over his shoulder on to a bed next to him, before turning to his father.

"What happened?" Remy asked, not taking his eyes off of Ivan.

"He was trying to convince me to stop and Makarov attacked him." Rage was still burning through his veins. The look of worry on his father's face mirrored his for a second before looking back down at Ivan.

"I can't heal him, I'm all out of energy. I used it all when I healed Lisanna and teleported between the zones."

He cringed. Ivan need medical assistance now. They couldn't wait.

Not thinking he took a step forward before taking a deep breath, he concentrated as much as he could into his eyes, within seconds he felt his eyes burn as he saw not his own energy, but some foreign energy begin to come out of the ground. He kept his focus up. Not blinking or even breathing, just doing.

Suddenly, Ivan jumped awake, coughing up blood.

"Where am I?" Ivan whispered, clearly still in a lot of pain.

Remy clapped his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "We're home."

He coughed again. "Lis, can you go get some water?" His girlfriend nodded before leaving.

"So where does this leave us?" Ivan asked as he sat up in bed.

He crossed his arms. "We're back at square one."

"I just want to know why they attacked. If they planned to betray us, why didn't they call the council?" Remy asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Because of him." He pointed to the teenage boy in the other bed.

"I was going to ask why you brought the kid here. Who is he?" Remy looked over examining the boy from a distance.

He sighed. "I have no idea, but I know he was the reason they attacked. He tried to kill them and now I want answers."

Remy bunched his eyebrows together. "He's just a kid, how could he be a threat?" He looked back over to his partner, only to find the man focused completely on the black haired child, a look of concern and intrigue on his face. "What?"

Ivan lifted his arm slowly, still weak from the attack. "What color are his eyes?"

He found himself confused and he wasn't the only one. "What are you on about?" Remy asked, clearly as confused as he was.

"Just answer the question."

He walked away from them before lifting the boy's eye lid. "They're black. Why is this important?"

He thought this would calm his dad, instead he seemed more concerned.

"Ivan, tell me what you are thinking, please." His father was now alarmed.

Ivan finally took his eyes off of the boy, looking at his partner. "Remy, what if we didn't get it all?"

"Get all of what?" He asked.

He pointed at the boy. "Remy look closer at him, who does he look like."

He watched as his father stood and walked over next to him, eyes began to scan the face of the boy, suddenly going wide. "No…no they…we…."

"Are you two going to let me in on this?" He said looking between the two of them.

"Son, we thought we destroyed it all. I guess we were wrong." He looked at Remy in confusion before Ivan spoke.

"We will have to do a test, but I believe that we didn't destroy our DNA properly. If that is correct then this boy would be your brother, at least on Ivan's side. I can't tell you more until we get a test going."

With those words the world froze up around him. He didn't know what to think as the boy began to stir in the bed. He moved fast restraining the boy's hands and feet. There was no telling what this kid would be like. He was raised on the inside, most likely brainwashed to the highest degree.

The boys started to open his eyes, he looked around with a look of confusion on his face. Panic seemed to set in when he realized he couldn't sit up. His eyes found them quickly, a feral growl was sent their way. "Who are you? You dare to hold me down!" The boy pulled against his restraints while looking the three of them.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "You don't look like you're in a position to be asking questions." He crossed his arms. "So kid, who are you?"

The boy gave him a look of disgust. "You just wait, I'll get out of here!"

He chuckled. "And go where?" He walked over to the table looking down at the boy as he struggled against his restraints.

"Very funny. I have a home you know." The boy looked at him irritated.

"What kind of home is it, huh? How does it feel to be the Kings whipping boy?" He guessed, knowing if it was true he would infuriate the boy.

"No one speaks about my master that way!" The boy screamed, his eyes flashing red.

He laughed down at the child. "Why not? You really think that he will take you back. You must be really stupid. Kid, you got caught, you might as well be useless to him." The boy screamed louder as he shook the bed.

"Bickslow, that's enough." His father said, coming up behind him to look down at the boy. "Now, what are you called?" Remy pushed. The boy didn't calm down, if anything he seemed to want to free himself more than ever.

He heard a knock at the door, Lisanna had returned with a container of water. She ignored what they were doing, getting Ivan a glass of water. He thanked her as she turned see what was going on.

"Bickslow?" She questioned, looking between him and the boy.

"Lis, can you do me another favor?" She nodded. "Can you go get Warner and Carma, along with one of the DNA analyzers from Gregoria?" With a nod and a smile, she left.

"Oh, fun more of you people, just what I always wanted." The child sneered.

He decide to back off a bit till the others got there. 'He's just a bundle of joy isn't he?' He sent over to his father.

The man chuckled. 'He reminds me of a very young version of your father.'

All he could do was stare. Was Ivan once this bad? It almost made him feel bad for Makarov… almost.

Speaking of Ivan, his other father had pulled himself out of bed and was trying to stand.

"Hey!" He walked over pushing the man back down to the bed. He looked up stunned.

"What?"

"Ivan, Bickslow is right. You need to stay in bed." Remy crossed his arms as he came to sit down on the bed with him.

The boy from across the room chuckled. "What are you two? A couple of fruitcakes?"

He wanted to run across the room and beat the ever loving shit out of the boy, but was held back by Ivan's weak arm.

"And what if we are?" Ivan asked. The boy laughed again. "I wonder, do you have anyone who you care about?" The boy went to open his mouth. "Besides your master." The boy shut his mouth, an annoyed look on his face. Ivan gave a half smile. "And when it comes to your master are you his number one? I doubt it. He must have others. To him you are a means to an end. He could have you destroyed at any time."

To his surprise the boy didn't speak, a look of confusion on his face as he digested what Ivan had said.

"There are other aren't there?" Ivan asked.

The boy's mouth twitched. So now they knew something, what else could they get?

"I know you have a name, what does your master call you?" The boy grumbled. "What was that?"

"55, my name is 55." The boy said frustrated.

He cocked an eyebrow and he wasn't the only one, both of his parents had done the same.

"Your name is a number?" Ivan sounded mad.

The boy cursed as he realized what he had just done. "It's not a big deal. All of us are numbers, so why shouldn't…" He froze, petrified.

Ivan smirked. "I guess we should give you a proper name then, hmm let's see."

"I don't need a name! I have a perfectly good one." 55 said, pulling on the restraints.

Remy chuckled. "This will be a hard one, I've never had to name a teenager before." He teased.

He couldn't help but smile as the boy grew more aggravated. He didn't even notice the return of a Lisanna with the others in tow. She was holding one of the analyzers. He walked over, smiling down at her. "Thank you." She smiled back up at him.

"Why did you pull us out of bed?" Warner said annoyed.

"Well I figured you would want to be here and we need Carma's magic." He said looking over to 55 as he shook the bed, as he tried to get away from his parents.

"Why would I want to be here? It 2 am."

"Oh stop your complaining." Carma said walking away. "What do you need me to do?"

He pointed to the boy. "That kid is the same as us. We need to know how many others there are."

She looked at him stunned at his words. He turned his face to find Warner's cigarette fall out of his mouth in shock.

"You mean there are more of us?"

He nodded. "I believe that one to be my brother, if we are correct, then they probably made two more at the least. They had to start from scratch after we were taken."

"But I thought that the DNA was destroyed." Warner said finally speaking again.

"Apparently they had two storage facilities." He sighed.

"I don't mean to intrude, but we really need to get this ball rolling." His father said, extending his arm for Lisanna to pass him the device. They all gathered around as Remy walked toward the table. "I'm going to need a sample of your DNA."

The boy chuckled, before launching a ball of spit up at him. The logy landed on his suit shirt. Instead of getting mad, Remy just wiped it off and into the device, he then spit into a different hole before handing it to Ivan.

The boy looked at them confused. "What are you doing?"

Ivan smiled. "We're just checking something."

"What would you need to check with my DNA anyway?" The boy look rather perplexed.

He was about to answer when the device made a ding, signaling that it was finished. All eyes turned to the box as Remy turned it over and a small piece of paper began to print out of the back.

Remy smirked. "So they did do it all over again then." He passed the paper to his partner watching as the other man also smiled.

"Did what all over again?" 55 said confused.

He took the opportunity to walk over to the boy's bed. Carma and Warner followed. "I'm going to ask you again, how many others are there like you."

The boy twitched slightly, but didn't open his mouth.

"Carma."

The young woman walked up, placing her hand on his forehead. 55 yelped in pain as she searched his mind.

"Bickslow, have her stop." Ivan said, confusing him.

"Why? We need to find out if there are more? I know you two are excited now, but…"

"Your father said to make her stop." Remy said glaring at him.

He glared back, before signaling for her to stop. He looked back the boy was covered in a layer of sweat.

He watched as Remy grabbed, Ivan by the arm, bring him forward so that they could both look at their youngest child. He felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I have a question for you, where are your parents?" Ivan asked in a mocking tone.

"My parents are dead." The boy said annoyed, looking off to the side.

Through the jealously he felt a twinge of something else, this strange but familiar feeling. He felt it a long time ago. When he watched Laxus get attention from Makarov. He wanted that, but he didn't have a family. He was on the outside looking in. It wasn't because 55 was getting all of his parent's attention, it was because he knew what it was like. This was anger. Anger at a man that had done all of this. Did the King just think of life as a plaything? It seemed like he did.

He found himself waking closer, both of his parents looked at him, but immediately realized he was no threat.

"What if I told you that was a lie?" He said looking down at his younger brother. Now that he knew, he could see the similarities. His skin tone was paler like Remy's, but he really looked like a lot like Laxus and Ivan.

55 cocked his head back at him. "What do you mean? My Master wouldn't lie." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Then why does that machine say that we have the same parents?"

The boy looked around the room, he seemed to be in a state of shock. "But that…that's impossible…I"

"You were made for the same reason I was. We were made to be the King's watchdogs. Human weapons if you dare." He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the boy fight with himself. "You were made with the DNA of those two men over there." He said pointing his parents. The boy began to scream against his restraints.

"This is probably too much for him right now." Remy said, looking down at the boy. "I say we sedate him for the night. Tomorrow we can start this up again." He sighed.

Warner beat everyone to the box, the man was clearly still annoyed about being woken up. He shot the tranquilizer into the boys arm and they watched as he began to quiet down. He passed out about 3 minutes later. "Now that that's done, I'm getting so sleep. Tell me if you find out more." He said before leaving, Carma smiled at them before running after him.

"I'll be staying here for the night." Ivan said as Remy lead him back to a bed.

"I'll stay with you. There are plenty of beds and if he wakes up you'll need me around." Ivan smiled at him before sitting down.

"I never would have imagined having another one."

Remy chuckled. "Ivan you already had two."

Ivan looked over at his partner angry. "No, I just had one. Laxus was never my child and after tonight I could never see myself claiming him. Just as I don't think I can ever face my father again."

Remy looked at him sadly. "It's my fault. I told you we should go."

"Don't blame yourself for their stupidity. We got this kid out of it, so not all is lost." Ivan's eyes softened a little.

"Yeah dad, pops is right. We don't need them. They're nothing more than dirt on our shoes."

"Bickslow?" Lisanna said looking up at him confused. Both of his parent were also staring at him.

"They attacked you when you showed up. They're nothing but cowards as far as I'm concerned. I just know I would rather go the rest of my life without seeing them again." He said crossing his arms.

"I…I understand." Lisanna said, slightly disappointed.

"Lis, they're a danger to us. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

She reached up, touching the side of his face. "I know they are. It just hurts that we couldn't see eye to eye."

"I know." He said bending down to give her a quick kiss. He hated this. Lisanna had been so excited to see her family. "I'm sorry, do you want me to take you back to see your family?" He asked.

"No, they're not my family. This is my new family." She said hugging him. "Besides I can't leave you."

He smiled down at her. "We should get home, tomorrow is a long day." She smiled up at him. He turned to his parents. "Keep an eye on Vik for me. Okay."

Both men bunched their eyebrows together. "Vik?"

"Viktor Resus has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I guess you could start calling us Bick and Vik." He laughed as his own joke as he waved to them as he and Lisanna left.

* * *

Remy looked down at the boy, before turning to Ivan. Ivan was grinning. "So then Viktor Resus it is then."

"But Ivan what about your last name?" Remy argued.

Ivan have him an annoyed look. "Really? Why not give him to my dad then? He's a Resus."

"If you hate your last name so much then why don't you just use mine?" Remy said without thinking.

Ivan blinked a few times. "Are you asking…"

Remy looked around nervously. "It's legal in Absolon…if you're interested that is…."

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

He felt himself stop breathing. "Really…" He had walked up to Ivan's bed, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, really." He smiled at him.

He leaned in, kissing him lightly, knowing that they couldn't really do anything with their youngest son present, Ivan was too weak anyway. He pulled away before dragging a second bed over so they could at least share it. He had gotten used to sharing a bed with Ivan and knew it would be impossible to even try without him. He settled down with Ivan before drifting off into sleep.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

Well that was a long one. So next time we will get this night through the eyes of Fairy Tail.

Also sorry for the lack of updates last weekend. I had more than one test to study for. So the oneshot of Remy's mother should be out Monday.

Review please.


	39. What will the Fairies do?

His head hurt, he didn't know why, but it did. He groaned as he opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. He was in his house, but some of the walls were destroyed. He was in Ivan's old room, why? He looked around seeing the different members of his guild. His grandson was laying a blanket over Mira, who looked like she had been thrown through a wall or two. Elfman had an ice pack on his forehead and Laki was bandaging Freed's hand. He found an unlikely pink haired mage in the corner. Porlyusica must have been called by someone. He reached up to find his head bandaged up.

"What happened?" Makarov asked his guild.

"Raven Tail happened." Laxus stated angrily.

Raven Tail…Suddenly he was hit with the memory of what had happened. Some kid had attacked them and then Ivan had shown up. He wondered why they did this. Hadn't they had a good morning? It looked as if he and Ivan may have been on the same page for the first time, but he was wrong. He used his forgiving nature to attack him, he wondered how long he had thought up that story. Was Jose involved from the beginning?

No, the man was genuinely looking for answers. He ran the gambit of emotions when they decoded those letters. The woman, Sasha, was dead and those were her letters, so what was the truth. Why did it come to this?

And what about Bickslow and the idea of human weapons, the idea seemed farfetched, but flashing back to the boy's arrival he could tell feel a change in the room.

He tried jumping up from the bed he was on, but found he was still dizzy.

"Who got the hag?" He asked, pointing to the hermit mage.

"I sent Laki." Laxus answered.

"Where is our would be assassin?" He asked, looking around.

Laxus let out a snort. "Bickslow took him." He said with a lot of venom in his voice.

So they came to get their follow member. It was despicable that Ivan and Remy were using children in their deadly game.

Laki looked up from Freed. "But it sounded like he didn't know who he was. Remember Laxus, Bickslow asked who he was."

Laxus shot a glare at her. "How do we know that wasn't a show?"

"Because he stopped destroying everything when he saw him."

So wait, Bickslow didn't know who their attacker was. Did this mean that maybe Ivan didn't know either? What if it was just a coincidence?

Again he tried to get off the bed again, this time with success and walked over to the spot where the boy had dropped. He looked around finding a pendent and a sword on the floor. He recognized the sword, how could he forget the object that almost killed him, but the pendent was a mystery. He bent over and picked up the sword, looking over the markings. His mind flashed back to Bob's house, the knife he had found. This boy was Bob's killer. He placed the sword back down, going for the pendent. It didn't say anything on the front, only a number. 55. What did it mean? Why would someone be carrying around a number on a pendent? He turned the pendent around and almost dropped it.

It couldn't be real, the King's coat of arms was on the back. Bob's words came back to him. " _I just know I went to close in my search for answers. Just know that this goes deeper than we thought."_ The words made his chest tighten. He was wrong. Ivan didn't come here to attack them. It was all just a confused mess. Guilt suddenly began to surge through him as he remembered what Ivan had been trying to do. He was trying to stop Bickslow from attacking and Bickslow was only attacking because he saw Lisanna crumpled on the floor. And what did he do? He attacked his own child...from behind.

He turned back to his guild. "We've made a terrible mistake."

All of their faces snapped to look at him. "Gramps, they attacked us! I think you hit your head too hard."

"No, we attacked them. We went off of false evidence and went after the wrong people." He argued.

"Hello, look at Mira." Laxus said, gesturing down to the young woman. She was still unconscious.

"Laxus, listen to reason. This assassin's sword matched the knife I found that killed Master Bob." A couple of them covered their mouths.

Freed answered. "Bob is dead?"

He sighed. "He warned me, that if I looked too far into this I would suffer the same fate."

"But that doesn't mean that Raven Tail didn't do the deed." Evergreen pointed out.

"This pendent says otherwise. It has the Kings seal on it. Whatever Ivan and Remy were telling us, it was most likely the truth. If only I could contact them."

"That doesn't make sense old man. Why would the King want to kill you?" Laxus still sounded annoy, but he could hear some curiosity in his voice.

"We got to close. This world has so much information that is deemed classified. I'm betting that anything regarding your father and your brother is considered classified." Laxus flinched, a guilty look began to form on his face.

"I…Bickslow and I argued before he left." Laxus looked down, he seemed ashamed. "I told him that we could never be brothers."

The gravity of the situation was far dire than he thought. Now not only would his son continue to hate him, his grandchildren would never see eye to eye. Bickslow would probably hold on to his hatred of Laxus for a while and he didn't know what the boy thought of him, especially after he attacked Ivan. He touched his forehead, the boy threw him into the wall after he went after his son, meaning Bickslow had grown very close with one of parents. If he had to guess, he was close to the two of them as they seemed to be able to understand each other. Remy didn't question Bickslow's actions for a second and left to get assistance for Lisanna.

"Laxus, the two of us have plenty to be guilty about right now. All we can do is try to move on. Time will start to heal all of our wounds. Maybe someday we can try again. Maybe then you and I won't be so quick to pass judgement.

"But what about my sister?" Elfman asked weakly from his spot on the floor. "What about my sister Mira's injuries? A man doesn't attack a woman."

"But to be fair, she ran at him. He was defending himself." Makarov countered.

"He didn't have to throw her through 3 walls." Evergreen said.

He had to agree that that was a little extreme, he had no way to counter that.

"Lisanna was already hurt, he probably wasn't thinking clearly. I also wonder if it was the first time he's ever fully used that strange ability of his, it would make sense if he didn't know his real strength." He turned to his grandson surprised that he was speaking on Bickslow behalf. "So really it was my fault. I rushed to the conclusion that my father was behind the attack and I attacked him. Lisanna jumped in front of my blast. If Bickslow is in love with Lisanna then he would attack back, which is just what he did."

He felt some kind of pride as he looked at Laxus, the boy knew his mistake and was owning up to it.

"I said before, it will take time. Someday Fairy Tail and Raven Tail will see eye to eye, till then we have to wait."

* * *

On the other side of Fiore, at the castle entrance stood two teenage girls. They watched as guards made their way in and out of the castle, as they waited for 55 to return. He was late...55 was never late. Something had happened. Turning to her partner 32 was about to ask if they should go in and speak to their Master, when 25 blew a massive bubble. It burst and she began to chomp on her gum again.

"Come on, we have council with the Master." She said popping her gum again.

She rolled her eyes at her redheaded companion as they left their post. She knew he would be waiting. Walking up to a panel they touched it getting themselves scanned into the system. A beep and a ding later a secret door unlatched and they made their way towards the throne room.

Immediately upon their entry they both dropped to one knee. "Has 55 returned?" His voice came.

"No, your highness. 55 has not returned from his mission." 25 said before she had a chance to say anything.

"Then we can believe that the boy is lost then. He will not return, he has failed." The short man stood and began pacing the room.

"Do you need us to go after the target then?" 25 asked.

He placed up a hand. "No, it won't be necessary. They will be expecting another attack. We will just focus on the task at hand. Now go back to your barracks, you will have a busy couple of weeks ahead of you. I want you ready for anything."

They rose in silence, leaving the King behind as they did what they were told.

She still couldn't believe that they took out 55. Sure, he wasn't the strongest of them, but it seemed impossible to her.

As soon as they got in there barracks. 25 added another piece of gum to the pile in her mouth. She cringed, she hated this habit. Leaving her partner behind, she took to the showers, letting down her long blonde hair and sighed. She wondered where 55 was right now.

* * *

Laxus looked around the room, his guilt over what had happened was still eating at him. It was at that moment when he got an idea. If the King could play this game, then so could he.

"Hey, Gramps." He said, shaking his grandfather from his thoughts.

"What Laxus."

"Can you come with me for a bit, we just need to have a talk?" He then pointed to the others who were all asleep. "This way they can sleep in peace."

The old man nodded and followed him down to the kitchen. He cringed when he saw the mess.

"I forgot I dropped that bottle." He said embarrassed.

His grandfather waved him off. "Don't worry about it, you had good reason. We will get it later." He nodded before sitting down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I think I know a way to earn their trust again, while getting some dirt at the same time." He had to smirk as the old man cocked his head to the side.

"And what would that be?"

"Gramps, the best way to get information is on the inside. If we infiltrate the council, like pretend we are on their side, we can get to the bottom of this. Give us time and we will find a way to get the information to them."

At first he thought his grandfather hated the idea, but he his expression seemed to change as he thought it over. "But how do we get in?"

"We just use our false conclusion from earlier. If we do that, they'll believe that we are blind to the truth."

"It seems you've really thought this over."

He sighed. "I made a mistake. I judged my father too quickly and now its cost me both my father and my brother. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Then what do we have to lose."

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _So Fairy Tail has figured out that Raven Tail was not behind the attack, also it looks like we are going to get some action inside the council. 25 and 32 have also made their first appearance. You can probably guess who 25 is related too very easily, I really think the Brass family has and oral fixation. I wonder what kind of magic they will use._

 _Also the companion fic staring Remy's mother is out. The fic basically will give you some insight into some of the things to come in this fic, so if you're interested give it a read._

 _Review if you want._


	40. Cutting a Deal

He woke up, turning away from his partner. Ivan was still asleep. He figured he would be, considering the injuries he had received the night before. He found himself rather proud. Bickslow did use the last function of their eyes to heal Ivan. The boy probably didn't realize that he did, but he saw the change. He got Ivan conscious last night and that was important. There was nothing more he could teach the boy, unless you counted his issue with his weapon form, but that would take time and even Warner still had problems with it. He figured he would tell him in a couple of days, see if he could heal Ivan the rest of the way before he told him the news.

He smiled to himself, wondering what color his son would pick for his mark. In less than a week's time Bickslow would be inducted into Raven Tail. He could barely contain his pride. But his job was far from over.

He turned to look at Viktor. The boy was already awake, but seemed to be looking up at the ceiling in silence. He could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking, he had seen that look on Ivan's face enough times to remember it.

He stood from the bed and watched as the boy's focus drifted over to him. He could see the walls going up, he would not be as easily persuaded as Bickslow was.

"I see you're awake." He said awkwardly. He really didn't know what to do, it must have been the shock of having more than one son that did it. He had years to prepare for Bickslow, he only knew about Viktor for a couple of hours.

The boy glared, but nodded at him. He seemed annoyed over all of this.

"You know if you lost the temper you could get out of there." He crossed his arms.

The boy pulled a little on his restraints. "Why should I?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. The kid tried to act tough, but he had seen his fair share of tough guys in his life, his act was nothing. "Because your father and I would like to have a talk with you."

"I'm not falling for that." Viktor said flatly.

He cocked an eyebrow up. "Falling for what?"

The boy laughed. "Your little show. I know you just want to use me against my Master. You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

He sighed. "You have the wrong idea, your already being used. You just don't see it. If you really believe that you must be stupid. We showed you the evidence."

"Yeah, evidence you fabricated."

"Viktor, you need to come to terms with the truth. Hiding will only make it worse." He smirked.

The boy's face turned red. "My name is 55!"

"No, 55 is not a name. It is a number. Your name is Viktor." He said flatly. He didn't mean to make the boy angry, but he had to say it. The idea of calling children by numbers made him sick, it was even worse that his own child was used this way.

"Says you. You can't just change my name." He argued.

He had a point, while he didn't like the number, this child had gone his whole life as 55. He would have to fix that. "You're right. I can't just change your I.D. number, but I can give you a name."

"I.D. number?" The mask fell for the tiniest of seconds before going back up.

He felt himself smile, he had found a crack. "Yes an I.D. number. How many people do you know have numbers for names?"

"I know plenty of ..."

"Name them then." He watched as the boy's face twisted a bit.

He looked away from him, not looking at him in the eye. "I know two." He seemed to mumble it, but he caught it.

"So there are two more of you." He watched as the boy fidgeted. He knew he just gave to much information away. "Are they male or female." The boy blushed. "So at least one is female then, unless you lean a little to the…"

"THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS!" The boy's eyes had gone wide and he looked quite pissed off.

He smirked, getting this kid pissed off was like a gold mine. He watched as the boy realized what he had done and laughed. He reached down and ruffled the boy's hair and watched as the boy froze, staring at him with daggers in his eyes. He had to move his hand fast as the boy wrapped his head around to bite him. "You really need to learn some manners." He walked away with his back to the boy. "I guess your father and I will need to sit down with you then."

"You're not my parents! Stop with the game!" He wasn't getting anywhere. Viktor refused to listen to reason.

He looked down at Ivan, seeing the man stir from his sleep. They must have woke him up. They weren't exactly quiet. He watched as Ivan started to pull himself up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the groggy look on his face. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"I would still be asleep if the two of you didn't start yelling." He groaned.

He flinched a little, Ivan still looked like he was in pain. "I wasn't the one who was yelling, Viktor just refuses to accept the truth." He said it quietly, knowing Ivan must have a headache. He sat down slowly, placing his hand on his lovers forehead, letting his eyes fade to pink. He didn't know how much he could do, but he could alleviate the pain a little. He still wasn't fully recovered from healing Lisanna. When Ivan sighed in relief, he knew he could stop.

"Thanks."

"Is the headache gone?"

Ivan smiled at him. "Yeah it's gone for now. I really think I'll be in here for a while."

"I give it about 2 more days. Hopefully Bickslow can help you out some more."

"That boy really has come a long way. What about the other one?"

He snorted through his nose. "He's being difficult, but you know what they say. Fiore wasn't built in a day?" He smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, you definitely would have missed me if I was gone, who would cook for you?" He could tell his lover was teasing him from his tone.

He took his face in his hands. "Yeah, I would be lost without you." He said before closing the gap.

"Get a room. Really do I have to sit here and watch you two." He had forgotten Viktor was behind him.

"You know it's normal for people to kiss right." Both he and Ivan froze, when had Bickslow arrived.

"Not two guys." Viktor said confused and disgusted.

Bickslow laughed. "Well considering that both of our parents are men, I would say its normal." He walked out of the shadows towards the bed.

"My parents are dead."

"They look plenty alive to me." His eldest son said, his tone mocking the younger.

"Those are not my parents."

"Oh come on Vik, it would be a hell of a lot easier if you just accept the truth."

"I already know the truth!" The boy huffed. "And my name is 55!"

Bickslow chuckled. "You know nothing. Just like every teenager in the world you think you got all of this figured out. I'll ask you again in about 10 years, I bet you'll be singing a different tune."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it hit you in the head." The boy looked back to the ceiling agitated.

"So let me guess something about you. When you go to do your master's orders do your eyes turn red? Does your voice change? Does your body feel like someone else is using it? Come on Vik, tell me the truth." He was taken back by his son's reasoning. He didn't think Bickslow had been there that long, but perhaps he had. He had to know that there were at least two more.

He watched as Viktor's expression of confidence shatter. "How…how do you know?"

"Did your little group think you were the only ones? All together I would say that there are six of us. Warner, Carma, you, your two friends back at the council, and myself. We're all puppets, we were made to do a greedy man's bidding. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know about you but I would rather die than be some drone."

"I'm not a drone."

"You follow some man's orders on command, sounds like a drone to me."

"I said I'm not a drone!"

He felt Ivan jump a little next to him, he looked back to find him twitching a bit. It was probably a side effect of the electric shock he received.

Without a word Bickslow strode over changing his eye over to their healing mode. He watched wordlessly as his son healed his father with ease. In seconds Ivan stopped shaking, his breathing becoming steadier. If Bickslow kept his up Ivan would be healed in a matter of hours. He heard his son's breathing become a little harsher. He knew it was time to stop. He reached out and placed his hand on Bickslow's arm, before speaking. "That's enough for now. Remember you can't do too much at once, it could kill you." He felt at ease as his son nodded, grateful not only for what he had done, but just for the simple fact that he listened.

He watched as Bickslow strode over to Viktor again. "You say you're not a drone, prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"And here I was thinking that you and I should cut a deal." Bickslow said, crossing his arms.

He watched as a look of confusion crossed Vik's face. "What deal?"

"I'll unhook you from this bed if you come with me for the day."

"That doesn't sound so hard. Fine."

He heard Bickslow chuckle. "You really thought that would be the only part of the deal."

"What's more could there possibly be?" Vik looked up at Bickslow with an annoyed look, while he was trying to figure out what his eldest son was up to.

"While you're unhooked you cannot try to attack anyone nor can you try to escape, not that you would be successful at either of those."

Now it was Vik that was laughing. "You really think that you're tough shit don't you."

"Says the kid that was knocked out by a couple of fairies." The boy's smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"Fine. I'll give you my word then. I won't try anything and you can take these stupid restraints off." He could tell at this point that Vik would do anything to be free, he could understand that. Those things did start to dig into your wrists after a while.

"Good, I got a fun day lined up. Carma, Warner, and I thought it would be very fitting if we did something together." Bickslow said, letting his hands go down to the restraints. He said nothing as he watched his son remove them, deciding to trust Bickslow just as he had trusted him in his moment of doubt.

As the last restraint came off, Bickslow turned to him and Ivan. "Dad, you might want to message Gregoria for some water and food. You and Pops will need it. I'm gonna take the boy around for a while."

He used the mind link quickly. 'Good Luck. If you have any problems you know how to reach me.'

'I know, don't worry. He's just confused. Just give him some time and he will come around.' They exchanged smiles before Bickslow turned back to Vik. The boy was looking around the room, probably trying to think up a way of escape, that or he was sizing up his brother. Bickslow just laughed. "Just so you know, I was the one that took down the Fairies that knocked you out. If you try anything you won't have a chance." With that the boy stopped his roaming eyes and sighed. Without a word both of them left.

He turned back to Ivan who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just hope that boy knows what he is doing." He huffed.

From Ivan's tone he could tell that was not what he was thinking about. "What else?"

Ivan gave an offended look before grumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Gregoria's food is horrible." Ivan groaned. "If anything tastes like hospital food it's that shit."

"How about I call Lisanna instead." He sniggered.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Chapter 40 wow, how time has flown. I really didn't think that when I started writing this that I get his far. I thought that no one would really like this story and it had become my number one story. I would like to thank my followers and those who have favorited this story as you gave me the incentive to keep writing. Also I would like to thank those who have taken their time to review this story as it always makes me smile when I see some form of feedback._


	41. Breaking Down Some Walls

He couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother's face. The boy was staring in shock at the cave around him.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

Viktor gave him a puzzled look. "How can we be late, you just tried to make a deal with me minutes ago?"

He felt himself smirk. "Well I figured that you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get out of that nasty hospital bed."

"You got that right!" The boy laughed the first genuine laugh since he had gotten there. Not only that but he seemed to smile for the first time as well.

"So you can smile." He laughed to himself, Vik's smile faded almost instantly. "Oh come on, it's not that bad, just imagine if you had been captured by someone else."

The boy seemed to cringe as they walked, telling him that he had indeed seen worse.

"So how old are you anyway?" He asked, he couldn't be older than 14 or 15.

"14." He said flatly.

"And what about the others? Are they the same age?"

He was given a questioning look. "Why do you need to know about them?" He seemed to be a little more aggressive when it came to this subject. He would have to figure out why.

"Because they are the same as us. All six of us are special and knowing about them lets me know more about you."

He was given a funny look followed by a slight blush. "There really isn't much to know about me."

"I think there is plenty to know, you were working for the government."

He watched as the boy cowered back a little. "That information is classified."

He chuckled. "So you're lips are sealed then?"

"It's none of your business, nor is it anyone's business for that matter." Viktor huffed.

"Okay then what can you tell me?" He asked as they reached the steps.

The boy grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You get nothing." He wanted to laugh at the irritated look on his brother's face, but knew it would just make the boy angrier. "How much further?"

"Not much farther." He said as they made it to their floor. They walked in silence to his apartment. He knew they would already be waiting for them.

He opened the door to the apartment, letting Viktor in ahead of him. The boy walked in, but froze in the hallway when he saw Warner smoking on the couch. He watched as Warner turned his face to look at them.

"Took you long enough." The brunette said, flicking his cigarette into an ashtray, he must have brought one from his apartment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just took a while getting Viktor here."

He heard an annoyed sigh. "55."

Warner looked down confused. "55 what?"

He just laughed. "Viktor is just getting used to his new name."

"My name is 55!"

This time Warner chuckled. "Looks like he's got a lot of bark."

"Just a little. Where is Carma at?" He inquired.

Warner placed his cigarette back in his mouth and took a short drag. "She's in the kitchen with Lisanna. That's probably a good thing, she could learn a thing or two."

SMACK. Warner fell to the floor. "Oh Bickslow, you're back." The pink hair woman said, stepping on Warner's fallen body.

"Yeah and I brought the kid." He pointed at Viktor, mainly to get her attention off of Warner.

"I see that. So why don't we all sit down, Lisanna made some lemon squares."

He watched the boy's ears perk up a bit. "She didn't have to go and do that."

"But I wanted to, besides it's not every day that we get a new member of our family." Lisanna said, appearing from the kitchen with a tray, which she then placed on the table. He watched the boy stare at Lisanna for a second.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." He didn't mean to sound defensive, but he didn't like how he looked at her.

The boy flinched back.

"Bickslow it's okay." She turned back to the boy. "Do I look like someone you know?"

The boy looked back up at her and nodded. "You look like Miss Jeri."

"Miss Jeri?" He was really annoyed now. Viktor wouldn't tell him anything, but it seemed he was willing to talk to Lisanna.

"She was our caretaker, more like a nanny than anything. She always took care of 25, 32, and me." He said sadly.

Viktor seemed so focused on Lisanna that he didn't realize that Warner, Carma, and himself were staring at him. Taking in every word he was saying.

"What happened to her?" Lisanna said sitting down and passing the boy a lemon square.

"She disappeared a couple of years ago. She just stopped coming. When I asked I was told that she betrayed us." Viktor just looked down at the pastry in his hand. "But that didn't sound like her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What did 25 and 32 think?"

He watched as Viktor seemed to relax, he was no longer being over protective. "25 was a little angry, but she's always that way and 32 just told me that we had to move on, we had a job to do."

"You say that 25 is angry."

He watched the boy smile again. "Yeah. She's very rigid, but she's focused. She understands we have a job to do."

"How old is she?" Lisanna inquired, picking up a cup of coffee from the tray. He knew she would be smug later.

"She's older than me, about 17, while 32 is 16."

"Where were you staying? I know that you're at the council building…"

"No, we don't live there, we live at the castle."

Now this was information he wanted. So they moved the operation after they were taken. This would explain why Raven Tail never discovered them. They had been moved.

"Oh, then you must have a good sized room." Lisanna said taking a sip.

Viktor cocked his head to the side. "No, we all share one." Lisanna who was mid drink, suddenly sprayed everyone with coffee.

"You share a room! All three of you? How does that work?"

"What do you mean?" The boy gave her a confused look.

"Do you all change in front of each other? I could understand if you're children, but you're all going through puberty." Her voice was full of panic and shock.

"But we're just changing, it's not a big deal." He said mouthing the lemon square.

"Not a big deal?! You don't see the problem of changing in and out of your clothes or being naked in front of 25 and 32, who are female." Lisanna had dropped her coffee onto the floor. He found himself shocked by this. He turned his face to find both Warner and Carma looking livid, of course they would be. 25 and 32 were most likely their sisters.

"But why does that matter?" The boy seemed to start to go a little rigid.

"You're a boy and they are girls." Lisanna blushed. "Have you ever had the talk?"

The boy suddenly blushed. "Wait, you think…ewwww. That's gross."

"Why is it gross?" Lisanna looked at him confused.

"25 and 32 are my sisters. The idea of that is just nasty." He watched Viktor cringe against the seat at the very idea. He remembered back to the stairs. His over protectiveness now making sense.

He heard a flicking noise and cocked his head over to Warner who was lighting a new cigarette. He had no idea to when he had finished the last one. "So you find my sister to be nasty then."

The spell that was on Viktor seemed to vanish as he looked up at Warner. "What are you talking about, they're my sisters not yours."

He looked over to Lisanna to find her cringing a little. "Viktor calm down."

"Why?" His eyes seemed to flash a little.

Suddenly he felt himself move as he crashed the boy into the couch, looking him dead in the eye. "We had a deal, remember. No magic."

"What are you talking about? I'm not using magic, asshole." The boy said looking away.

"Warner here is worried because just like you, one of those girls is his sister, just like you are my brother."

The boy looked back to him, this time glaring. "You're all crazy." Again with the wall.

"Then what about Miss Jeri? You said it wasn't like her to betray you. Can you really believe the man that told you that?" The glare softened for a second, before flashing back. He was chipping at the wall, but barely making a dent. This would take time. "Now if you can behave, I will let you go."

He watched as the boy thought over his predicament before nodding. He sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. He could tell the boy was thinking, but he never gave him an idea as to what he was thinking about. He had learned to read people during his time here, but Viktor was a mystery.

"I've had enough of this." Warner said, jumping up from his seat. "Call me when the creep starts talking again." He just nodded and watched as Carma followed him.

He looked up at the clock. It had been a couple of hours. He should probably go and look over Ivan. "If I leave, will you behave for Lisanna?" He knew this was a stretch but he really didn't want to keep dragging the boy everywhere and he knew Lisanna could hold her own.

The boy just nodded from his seat, still in deep thought. He turned to Lisanna and she jumped up. Running to the kitchen and grabbing a couple of plates. "It's some food for your parents. I know that Ivan detests Gregoria's cooking." He smirked down at her, giving her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

She turned back to Viktor, who was still on the couch, now with his arms crossed. He was looking off to the side. He was grumbling something.

"Do you need anything?"

He looked up at her but shook his head. "I think I've already spilled enough." He said flatly.

"You didn't have to answer my questions."

He sighed. "Yeah, but I did and now I can't go back. What am I going to do?" Suddenly she saw him move his head down into his arms. She heard his breathing catch, a sniffle came from his hands. She couldn't believe it, he was crying.

"You can stay here. Learn about your family."

His face stayed down. "I don't have a family, not here. My family is back at the castle and now they won't want me."

"But you do have a family here. Your parents, Bickslow, me we're your family now." She said softly.

He finally looked up at her, but his eyes were filled with terror at the idea. "I don't have parents." He said it quickly, looking down.

She came by him wrapping an arm around him. "But you do. Ivan and Remy are your parents."

He flinched away from her touch. "But they're both men. That's not possible."

"Then how are here?" She asked.

"That guy grabbed me and dropped me off. If I had just been paying more attention to that dragonslayer then I wouldn't even be here. I would have finished my job and went home."

She couldn't help but smile. "But Viktor you are home."

"My name is 55." He said, no longer giving her an inch.

"Okay 55, what would have happened if you finished your mission?"

"I would have just went home."

"What else?"

He looked back over to her confused. "What else is there?"

"Would you not have been greeted by your sisters or your master?"

"It would matter if they were there and the Master only calls if he needs you on a job." He said softly.

She smiled again. "What kind of life is that? Here you would always see your family when you came home." She leaned in, giving the boy a hug. He looked at her flabbergasted. "What's wrong?"

"It feels weird."

"Hugs feel weird?" She wondered if he had ever been hugged.

"No." He looked away.

"Then what feels weird."

He looked back at her, but was trying to pull himself away. "It's just too different."

She released him from the hug, wondering what he meant. "Viktor.." He gave her a funny look. "55…do you like girls?"

"What do you mean?" The boy looked up at her confused.

She took a deep breath, it was just a hunch, but she had to know. "How do you see women in general? Do you want to kiss a girl or anything like that?"

"Kissing is just weird." He said looking away.

"Do you see girls as sisters, just like how you react to 25 and 32?"

She froze when he nodded, but then smiled. "How would you feel about kissing a boy?"

Suddenly he blushed. "Again kissing is weird."

She giggled to herself. His refusal of his parents was due to a refusal of himself. Viktor didn't find women attractive, he was most likely gay. It wouldn't be a stretch, his parents were after all. "Have you ever stared at a guy then?"

She couldn't believe he could get any redder, but he did. "No." He denied it, but it was written all over his face.

"Honey, you're all red." She took his hand. "You know you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He looked gave her a funny look. "But…"

"You need to get this off your chest. Tell me the truth. You can trust me."

He looked around, like he was waiting for someone to pop out from somewhere.

"No one is going to come."

His eyes lightened a bit. "I don't understand this."

She smiled. "And you have all the time in the world to understand it. Trust me, it took your parents over 40 years to understand it."

He looked gave her a funny look. "40 years, but they look like they…"

She giggled, he slipped. "So you realize that they are your parents then."

He looked down. "You would think this is crazy to if it was suddenly dumped on you."

She laughed. "It kind of was, but I didn't come from the same place you did." He smiled up at her. "So what kind of boys do you like?"

He blushed. "I don't know."

"Well you have time to figure that out too. Why don't you open yourself up to your parents and your brother? They won't judge you for it." He shook his head. "Okay, until you are ready, you can stay here with me and your brother. We have an extra room."

He looked up at her before giving her a nod. She could have cheered at her own success. She was about to stand up and get some new sheets for that bed when he grabbed her shirt. "Miss Lisanna…"

"Come on, Vik...55, you can all me Lis."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Lis."

* * *

Remy turned to the door as his son came down. "How did it go?"

He could see the plates in Bickslow's hand. "It could have gone better, but we did get some information out of him. Lis, made you this by the way."

"Thank the stars." Ivan said reaching for a plate.

He passed the plate to his lover, then turned back to his son. "So what did you get?"

"Apparently they are keeping them at the castle. That's why you never found out about them. You guys focus more on the council."

"Anything else?"

Bickslow gave him an irritated look. "I don't like the way he looks at Lisanna."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

He heard his son take a deep breath. "She looks like the nanny that he used to have so he spilled everything to her. I think he forgot that the rest of us were even there."

"And how is that bad. We got some information and the boy has someone he can trust." Bickslow have him an annoyed look. "Lisanna can hold her own. I don't believe that he would want to be with her that way. If what you say is true then he probably sees her as a mother figure."

He watched his son ponder this. "I guess, but that doesn't mean that I won't let up on him."

"Oh, I agree. It's going to take some time, but someday he will come around."

Bickslow nodded, his face turning to Ivan. "Anyway, I came to get you healed up some more."

Ivan just smiled. He had a mouthful of food and couldn't help but laugh at the man.

His son walked over, doing the same think he had done before. He could see Ivan's skin begin to grow darker, until he looked back to normal.

"How do you feel?"

"Fantastic. I think I could run a marathon." Ivan went to jump up.

"Not yet." He said pulling him back down to bed.

"So when do we start training again?" Bickslow said walking about the room. He was staring down at the bed were Viktor had been.

He guessed it was time. "Well I believe I have nothing else to teach you."

His son's face flashed up to look at him. "What are you…?"

He chuckled. "You're ready."

"I…you mean I."

Ivan laughed from the bed. "So son where do you want your mark?"

His eyes seemed to grow with excitement. "I...I'm done."

He laughed again. "Welcome to Raven Tail."

To Be Continued…

 _Author's note_

So we found out a lot this chapter and Viktor finally opened up. Yes, Vik is gay. I figured that it would make sense as he was a little homophobic in previous chapters, it explains his embarrassment and also why he doesn't have much of an issue with changing in front of 25 and 32. And now we know more about 25 and 32. Also Bickslow will finally be getting his mark in the next chapter and we will get to see Fairy Tail again. Maybe I can fit in some stuff for 25 and 32 to do.

Shout out to KawaiiOtaku100 for her reviews of this story.


	42. To Stand As A Raven

It had been a week since he had gotten there. The guy called Bickslow didn't seem too happy with him staying with him, while his so called parents seemed thrilled with the idea. Miss Lisanna had been rather kind to him and hadn't told them his secret. The days seemed to go in the same rhythm of waking up, Lisanna making breakfast, and his parents coming over and eating with them, sometimes the one with the beard would make food as well.

He really didn't know what think, they tried to start a conversation with him, but where did they even start. He had no clue, not only that, but his so called brother didn't really like living with him and Lisanna. He really didn't care what he thought, but it made it harder to talk with him.

Today was just like the others but they all seemed excited about some ceremony that was happening today. He really wasn't paying attention. He didn't look from his food until Lisanna spoke to him. He gave her a funny look as he didn't know what she said.

She giggled. "55 do you want some more?" He had noticed that the others didn't like that she called him by his preferred name.

"No, I'm good." He said it flatly, he really didn't want to deal with them today.

"Okay if you want anything just ask." She said with a silly grin on her face.

He just nodded and picked over his food. They began to talk again, but he ignored it. He wondered if 25 and 32 missed him. Did they even think that he was alive? What would they say when they came face to face again? He already knew, he would be labeled as a traitor. He failed to complete a job and his master had no need for failures.

The wave of depression hit him again. He really didn't want to do anything anymore, what was the point.

"Viktor are you okay?" Lisanna asked.

He didn't think as he shook his head. Not realizing that he responded to the name they were pushing on him. He looked up after he realized his mistake to find the entire table smiling at him. He cursed himself.

Lisanna stood up from the table and walked over, placing her hand on his forehead. "Well you're not warm." She looked over his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know." He looked down again, this time glaring at the plate.

"Viktor, you know you can tell us anything." He looked over to the man who spoke, it was the one without the beard. He had the same eyes as that Bickslow guy. He felt like clamming up again, but wasn't given the opportunity.

"Are you thinking about 25 and 32?" She asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes." He said it softly, barely a whisper, but it looked like they all heard him.

"You're worried about them." She stated.

"No." One word answers were good, he wasn't giving too much away.

Her eyes glassed over a little. "You're worried that they will hate you."

She hit the nail on the head and she knew it. "How can I face them?" He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he felt all eyes on him as he said it.

"They will see the truth and everything will be fine. You'll see." The strange eyed man said again.

"Don't worry about it too much. They may hate you now, but give it time." This time it was the bearded man.

He didn't know what to say. It suddenly he felt warm, this was unusual. "But what if they find out and still hate me?"

"Give it time, kid. You said the three of you are like siblings, you can't hate each other forever. All wounds fade with time." The one called Bickslow said, placing his hands behind his head.

"But what if it doesn't?" He didn't realize he was shaking. He couldn't be giving in to them, could he?

"Viktor, it will all be okay. Just trust us, okay." Lisanna said. "Why don't I get you a piece of cake from the kitchen?" He nodded and with that she disappeared.

He looked back over to them to find the 3 men smiling at him. "What?"

The older man with the strange eyes was the first to speak. "You remind me of your father." He pointed at the bearded man. "He tends to get emotional from time to time." He chuckled.

The bearded man gave him a slightly wounded look. "I don't get emotional."

"Just give him a spider and he'll be screaming about it for hours." Bickslow said.

The idea of this tall, built man running away from a bug just made him laugh. Before he knew it, he was holding his ribs and on the floor, in a fit of giggles.

"You find that funny, huh." Bickslow said, as Lisanna returned with the cake. She had a huge smile plastered on his face.

He was out of breath, his chest hurt from lack of breath. He was about to fall out of his chair, he just couldn't look at the man without laughing.

"And I thought I was the only one who that to be entertaining." The older man without the beard said. He was laughing now as well.

The bearded man had crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. "It's not that funny." He grumbled.

"Yes..ha.. it is,… just…ha look..he… at you." He couldn't stop and found speaking that he just couldn't speak. After a couple of minutes, his voice calmed again.

"Yes, your father is a barrel of laughs." He saw the man smirk.

"Just like him." The bearded man pointed to the other man. "This one here hates gutting things, but he used to be a spy and assassin."

He felt himself look between both men and began laughing again.

The bearded man was smiling again. "And don't get me started on our brother here. If you want a way to annoy him, poke some fun at him and Lisanna dating. He gets annoyed if you just make kissing noises at him."

He could have died. "No…more….haha…enough…."

"Come on guys, let the boy breathe." Lisanna giggled, setting down the cake and taking a seat. "So do you feel better now?"

He nodded, mainly because he still couldn't speak.

"On another note, Bickslow have you picked out where your guild mark is going to be." The bearded man asked.

"I'm going to get it on my arm, I would have put it back on my tongue, but it would be easy to see there."

"Well if you could keep your tongue in your mouth, it would be fine." The strange eyed man said.

"Well if I have it there, I would have to show it off."

Lisanna giggled. "Yeah, just like when you were in Fairy Tail. I'd just be walking around the guild and you would just stick your tongue out in the middle of talking to people."

As he watched them talk, he found himself wondering if it would be like this from now on. If he was to accept this, move forward with allowing these people to become his family, would he be happy? It was odd. He had never felt this warm in his life, nor had he heard this much laughter. He really couldn't remember the last time he had really laughed like this. Would he dare to let them in? Let them be a part of his life and let himself into theirs's. Could he let go of 55 and let Viktor have a chance to live? He watched as the bearded man grabbed the cake plate and shoved it in the other man's face. Would it be that easy? They seemed like good people, but was he a good person. He had killed people before. Watched the light fade from their eyes and everything. Could he move on from that? Could he learn to be good? From what his papa said, it sounded like his dad had once killed people, and here he was getting a cake in the face and laughing.

He felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach start to disappear. Was this his answer?

"Ivan! I just got this suit cleaned!"

"Lighten up Remy, besides it's a good look for you."

He could feel the corners of his mouth start to go up. He had his decision. "I guess we won't be having cake now." He crossed his arms and smirked at them.

"Don't worry 55 I have more." Lisanna said about to stand up.

"Viktor." He said it quietly, all eyes turned to him.

Lisanna gave him a look like she was about to cry. His parents were pulled from their argument and his brother was giving him a confused look.

"Dad, Papa, brother, can you call me Viktor?"

* * *

Laxus cringed at Freed's hand. He had suffered the most with the loss of his fingers, but at least he could still function. He didn't act like it bothered him much, which was good.

"Laxus, are you going to tell me your plan?" Freed asked. The man knew there was something up.

He knew he couldn't hide it. He would need Freed for this, but they couldn't talk here. The guild hall was over crowded. "Not here." He turned to the bar, nodding to Mira before leading Freed upstairs.

His grandfather was waiting in his office, he was preparing them for this.

He knocked on the door. "Laxus, Freed come in. Close the door behind you."

Freed gave him a strange look but sat down across from the master.

"Now I know that one of you knows why you are here." His grandfather looked at him. "Freed do you know why you're here?"

The green haired mage shook his head. "No, master. I have no idea."

"Laxus had an idea, one that may get us answers." He felt Freed's gaze turn on him.

"The council thinks we know too much. If we pretend that we have turned against Raven Tail and believe that they are behind all of this, we'll have a shot. You and I have the best credentials for this."

"You want me to infiltrate the council with you?" Freed face had no expression so he couldn't really didn't tell what he was thinking.

"You don't have to, but this is the only way for us to figure out the truth. I would like to know more about the assassin they sent." His grandfather said.

"I'm in." Freed said it without thinking. "If anyone can get in, it's me." He lifted his hand. "I also want to find his killer."

"Good, I will be sending both of you to Era. Do not tell your friends what you are doing. I will tell them you are taking a personal job for me."

"Yes sir."

"Whatever you say gramps."

"Hopefully they will send you back in time for the wedding. Play with their emotions. Tell them what happened and overdo it."

"Got it gramps. Basically tell them that we think Raven Tail sent the assassin, it will be a piece of cake."

Makarov sighed. "Be careful, don't put any trust in them. We've trusted them long enough."

* * *

He was trying to keep his mind calm as he changed his clothes. This would be the first time he would be allowed to wear the official uniform. It felt strange. He fastened the leather belt, which held up his black pants, before starting on getting the pullover on. He noted the mixtures of blacks and dark blues as he pulled the hood down. The main part of the pull over was dark blue, but the hood and the back was completely black. The fabric was lite, but at the same time durable. The Raven Tail Guild mark made up the buckle of the belt.

Looking in the mirror at himself, he couldn't remove the smile from his face if he tried.

He could hear some music start to play. He never would have expected them to throw a party when this kind of thing happened, but they were.

He stepped out of the guild hall into the cavern, watching as they made all turned to face him. They had made an aisle for him to walk down. At the end he saw both of his parents, both looking at him with pride.

He began forward as he heard the cheers from the both sides. He truly felt at home. He could see Lisanna and Viktor in the front row as he walked got to the end.

He nodded to his parents, eyeing the guild stamp in Ivan's hand, before dropping to one knee.

Remy went to motion silence. "Tonight, we are gathered to bring our newest member into our guild." Remy looked down at him. "To be a Raven Tail wizard is to be more than oneself. We stand as a reminder to the people that not everyone has to hide in the shadows. That all of us has the potential within us to fight for what we see as right. We are more than just a guild. We are a way of life. When you take this guild mark, Bickslow Resus. You will be taking on everything that goes with it. The joy of our triumphs and the pain of our losses. Do you Bickslow Resus commit to this way of life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Rise."

He rose to his feet, watching as Ivan came forward and began to move his long sleeve up. His right shoulder was now exposed. He felt it press to his skin for only a couple of seconds before Ivan removed it. He could see the outline and the blue color of the Raven Tail mark, glistening on his skin.

"Now let me be the first to say, welcome to Raven Tail." Remy's voice carried threw the caverns, echoing off of the walls just as his the cheering started up again.

He felt Ivan throw him into a hug. "So you made it, kid. I knew you would."

He could see different members start to wheel out food and alcohol. Turning to Remy as he walked back over. "I'll be counting on your power in the future, just know that."

"Dad, you would have never gone out of your way to get me if you we're planning on relying on me. Trust me, I got this."

He was rushed by Lisanna from behind. She was hugging him, but he knew she was crying tears of joy. He grabbed her and turned her around to face him, kissing her hard.

He broke apart from her, to find her clinging to his uniform. "You know, I really like this look on you."

"Well aren't you lucky then, you get to see it every day." He said picking her up and twirling her around.

Viktor came up beside his father, whispering something to him. Remy nodded. "Vik is going to stay with us tonight."

He looked over to his little brother and nodded his thanks. The boy crossed his arms, trying his hardest not to smile.

He on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. He had more now than he had ever had. He had a guild that respected him, two amazing parents, a stubborn little brother, and the most beautiful woman in the world. His life was perfect and it was all thanks to the two men who were now tossing down a couple of shots, while Vik watched.

There was only one thing left tonight to make it perfect.

He grabbed Lisanna's hand. "Come with me for a second."

She looked up at him confused. Within seconds he teleported them to the surface. The moon was out tonight, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Stars blanketed the sky.

"It's beautiful"

"You think." He chuckled. "You know Lis, I'm not always good with words. Especially when it comes to this kind of thing, but I know what I want. You're the only one in this entire universe that I could ever see myself with. The only person that knows me inside and out." He dropped to one knee, for the second time that night.

Lisanna covered her mouth, she looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"Lis, you're not just anyone to me. You're my best friend and the light of my soul." This was it. "Will you marry me?"

She was shaking as she answered. "Do you really have to ask?"

To Be Continued…

 _Authors Note_

 _Awwww, I really liked writing this one. So Bickslow is finally a member of Raven Tail. Bickslow and Lisanna are engaged. Viktor has decided to give his family a chance. And Laxus and Freed are off to see the council._

 _I wonder what will happen next time..hmmm._

 _Just a quick note. This series will start updating on Friday and Saturdays as I am starting another series along with it. Every once and a while I will get out more than one series updated on the same day, but not every week. I'm doing this so I don't get writers block on his story, because sometimes I get distracted by different story ideas._


	43. Moving Foward

Ivan was sitting at the table with him as they waited. Vik had been stayed with them last night. He still keeping his guard up when he was around them, but he did call them Dad and Papa now. They had figured out that boy used the same magic as Ivan and Ivan was insisting that he was going to start training him properly. The boy couldn't use his magic outside of his kill mode at all. So that would be the first step.

He heard a groan as the boy came out of his room, still groggy with sleep.

"Look, sleeping beauty is awake." Ivan joked.

"Oh, shut up old man." Vik said, grabbing a scone from the table.

Ivan leaned back in his chair. "When did you want to start with your training?"

The boy looked weary. "It's not that important really, I can use it when I need it."

Ivan snorted. "No, you can't. No son of mine is going to run around using magic he doesn't understand. That's dangerous."

"Fine." Vik dropped the scone and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Good." He heard a rustle at the door. He already knew who it was. Bickslow and Lisanna must have gotten up.

He watched as his oldest son came in, he would have to get used to the boy wearing the Raven Tail gear. Lisanna followed, but looked very excited about something.

"I didn't expect you both to be over here this early." He said, looking over their faces.

"Well, we had some news we wanted to share." His son said, taking a seat. Lisanna sat down next to him with a wide grin on her face.

He looked over to Ivan, only to find him looking back at him confused. He was about to ask when Vik beat him to it. "What news?"

Lisanna clapped her hands together. "Well, we've decided to get married." She giggled as Ivan fell backward out of his seat. He could hardly believe it. They had only been dating for around 5 months. Sure, that was more than himself and Ivan, but they had known each other for most of their lives. He could feel himself smile though, Lisanna was made for his son. There was no way he would ever stand in the way and tell them they were rushing in. After all, he was the one that wanted her in the family in the first place.

"Congratulations are in order then." He looked around, watching Ivan get back up. Vik didn't show any indication of dislike over it. He wondered why. Bickslow had been so sure that the boy liked Lisanna that way, but now he wasn't sure about that.

Bickslow seemed to be watching him as well, noting the boy's indifference to the news.

After a couple of seconds, Vik started staring at Bickslow as well. "What?"

"Nothing." Bickslow looked away, turning his face to Lisanna. "We're planning for a winter wedding."

Now he was a little on edge. Fall was just ending. They wouldn't have much time if they wanted a full on wedding.

"It's not going to be a big wedding of course, just something small. Mainly just the guild." Lisanna said.

He chuckled. "Well that's still going to be rather large."

"That's not the only change going on around here either." Ivan said crossing his arms. He smirked at him.

It suddenly hit him, what he had asked Ivan back at the hospital wing. Traveling to Absolon wouldn't be difficult for it, but he wondered how their children would feel about it.

"Dad, what's Pops talking about?" Bickslow asked.

He could feel his face warm. "Well your father and I…"

"We decided to get hitched." Ivan blurted out.

"Ivan, really?" He said turning to his partner, slightly angry with his lack of tact.

Lisanna smiled at them, but both of their children were giving them shocked stares.

"Oh come on, it's not really that big of a deal." Ivan said.

Vik was the first to respond. "How is that possible?"

"Well here in Absolon, it is legal." He said. He was surprised. Vik didn't look disgusted like he thought he would, he looked intrigued instead. Why?

He was knocked from his thoughts by his eldest son clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Congrats, you old fart."

"You know we could do all of this here." Lisanna said. "Since we live here anyway."

"Speaking of Absolon. Due to the issue with getting members, I believe that now is the time we speak with the country itself. I believe that the Prime minster would be willing to speak with us." He took a sip of his coffee. He could see Vik looking slightly weary at the idea. He would have to get used to all of the King bashing.

"That would be awesome. I bet that they would love to know what the King was planning on doing." Bickslow said leaning back in his chair.

Yes, the parliament of Absolon had been in the dark for way too long. "Magnus Knud would be thrilled to have a reason to go to war with Fiore."

In the past the Prime Minster had no qualms with them. He and Ivan had gotten a guild license from the man after all. He didn't know there location, but he allowed them to stay in the country, especially after they told him what they were doing, even though they had kept the entire story under wraps. He knew they were breaking into the Fiore wizard council, but had no idea that the Fiorion royal had his eyes on his country.

"You know what, we haven't had a family outing yet. Why not just go up to Frieden this weekend. We can speak with him and get some family time in." Ivan suggested.

That wasn't a bad idea, Frieden was the capital after all. It was a rather large city. He smirked at his partner, before turning to the rest of his family. "So what will it be?"

"I'm in." Bickslow said. They would include him in the meeting as well. There eldest son was evidence of the Kings treachery. He knew he would never get Vik on board with the idea of turning on his former Master, not yet anyway.

"I think I will stay home. Carma wanted me to teach her how to cook and I already promised her I would this weekend." Lisanna said looking over to Vik. "Why don't you go with them? It will give you a chance to see the outside world a bit."

Vik away from her and back to them before nodding. He could see a little disappointment in both of his son's faces at the thought of Lisanna staying home, but she was needed here. Warner would probable thank her later for it.

"So we got a plan then." Ivan said, excitement was in his voice.

* * *

Carma woke up with a stomach ache. Warner was already gone. Her training had taken a back seat for the moment, but she was fine with that. She left her room to find her Uncle drinking some coffee, reading a magazine.

The man had moved in with them shortly after he arrived, much to Warner's annoyance. Remy and Ivan told her that they would have a place for him in a couple of weeks. She could already see the expansion going on.

"How did you sleep?" Jose asked, not looking away from his magazine.

She grumbled. Her stomach was not letting up. The smell of the coffee was over powering. She couldn't hold it, running to the bathroom, before puking her guts out.

"Carma?" She heard his worried voice from the hall.

"I just got a touch of the stomach flu." It was that or a hangover from the night before. Say what you will, but these Raven Tail mages could party. Even though she didn't have too much to drink last night. Warner wouldn't let her. He said he didn't want to deal with her being hungover. She cursed as she thought about him taunting her about it. She took a deep breath, which was a bad idea.

She almost gaged again, as the smell of stale cigarettes hit her. Warner had an ashtray in every room, even the bathroom had one and it wasn't helping her right now.

She finally felt the moment pass and stood up. She walked out of the bathroom to find Jose there with a bucket. He passed it to her. "Get back to bed." He said flatly.

He didn't have to say it twice. Not even taking the time to voice her gratitude, she walked back to the bedroom. Throwing herself on the bed.

"I'll bring you something later. Just sleep." She heard him say as she passed out.

* * *

Late that Night

He woke up with a jolt at the train curved around the track, looking over to his partner. Freed was still fast asleep, leaning into the wooden rail car seats. He signed, knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep. Instead he took his time looking about the car. It seemed that all the other occupants were also passed out and he really couldn't blame them as it was the middle of the night.

He wondered if he could pull this off, he knew nothing about working undercover, nor did he know how they would react to his story. If they were found out it would be more than just a simple slap on the wrist for Fairy Tail, and both he and Freed would be charged with treason. He could just imagine his guild looking on in horror as he was put to death. They would probably do him in first as he was the stronger of the two. He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think like this. It would do nothing but get him in trouble.

He heard the car door open on the opposite side of the car, his back was to the noise. He immediately leaned down in his seat and closed his eyes, faking sleep. He didn't really want to talk to any one right now, unless it was his friend. He didn't know why but his heart rate sky rocketed as they walked by. He cracked one of eyes open to take a peek, only to find two young girls. Both girls had long hair, one blonde, the other a red head. They didn't say anything, heck they didn't even look around. He felt a knot in his throat. Something about the two was off. He snapped his eye shut as one of them made to turn around.

"When is our stop?" Okay they would be getting off of the train then.

"About 10 minutes." He heard the other one say flatly.

That couldn't be right, there was no train station for the next couple of hours. How were they planning to get off? They weren't seriously thinking about jumping off were they?

He heard a sigh. "If 55 just came home like he was supposed to, we wouldn't be in this mess."

55\. Wasn't the number on that pendent back at the guild? These two were somehow related to that monster.

"The Master just wants us to try and locate him. His mission can wait for now. I just want to know why he would turn against us."

"We have no way of knowing that. He just hasn't returned, 25. Maybe he was held up."

He heard a snort. "I doubt that. He either was captured, dead, or turned on us. He was always a little weak minded."

"25, he's our little brother. Why can't you have more faith in him?"

"32, your just as weak minded as he is. We have a job to do. Remember any sign of weakness won't be tolerated." 25 snapped.

He heard a sigh. "He's only a child."

"He knew what he was signing up for. Our parents did their duty to the King and died with honor. He's just putting his parents to shame." He heard a popping noise. She must have put a piece of gum in or something. "I don't care if he's just a kid, he's causing way too many problems for us. I don't know who is worse right now, him or those Ravens."

So they were looking for 55, to bad they wouldn't find him. He would be off at Raven Tail headquarters, wherever that was. He wondered if he should say anything. Maybe it would be in his best interest. He liked the way she said Ravens, it would leave her more open to speaking with him. This chance could land him closer than just showing up at the council ever could.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. If these girls were related to the kid from before they wouldn't be push overs.

"Excuse me ladies." He stood from his seats, getting a good look at them as they turned around to see him.

"What do you want?" The red hair said, popping her gum.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying. I just woke up you see." He pointed down at Freed. "My friend and I here are from the Fairy Tail guild and we were recently attacked by another guild Raven Tail to be precise. Before they let they picked up some kid." He was surprised at how calm he was as he said it. "We're headed to the council now to report it."

"What did the kid look like?" The blonde asked. She looked worried.

"Black hair, red eyes. Those freaks from Raven Tail picked him up, he was knocked out in the fight." He through a little venom in his voice. It seemed to convince them.

"So the little brat got captured then." The blonde turned to her companion. "Thank you for this information. Saves us some looking."

"What did you want with him anyway?" He asked, putting on a look of confusion. They took the bait.

"That's no business of yours." The red head said.

"Fairy Tail would very much like to get some revenge. If you look down at my sleeping friend here, he has lost a lot to those Ravens." He pointed down to Freed's hand. "If there is something about this kid, I want to know. If he is connected with them, he will receive no mercy."

The red head smirked. "Let me contact our boss. We could always need the extra help." She left the train car.

The blonde still looked a little worried. "I wonder what that boy is thinking. Hopefully he is gathering information on those traitors. Those Ravens just cause way to many problems." She looked around the train car. A couple of the occupants were snoring. Everyone was still out of it. Well they were talking quietly.

The red head returned. "When we reach Era, we will take you to him. He's already there." She said flatly.

He nodded, turning back to Freed. He hoped he would have time to speak with his friend before they stopped.

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

So we get to see the guys behind this foreign country. What is Magnus Knud like and will he work with Raven Tail? What will Viktor do while they are speaking with the Prime Minister? What is wrong with Carma? How will Laxus and Freed fare with the King? So many questions so little time.

I haven't done an OC background in a while so I thought I would leave on Viktor this time. The idea of Viktor came from the fact that I just couldn't see the King giving up on his pet project that easily. I figured that he would just look like a younger Ivan because Bickslow already looks like Remy. Also his personality kind of a mix of both characters. He can get a little emotional at times like Ivan, but he tends to react a lot more like Remy would. I actually didn't name him. My sister in law did. I was trying to think of a Russian sounding name because the Dreyar family tends to have those kinds of names. I didn't even think about Bick and Vik until after I wrote that line. The name Viktor means conqueror or man of victory, which I found fitting.

Like what you've read, why not give it a review then. I won't bite. I promise.


	44. The Shakiest of Situations

Lucky for him Freed did wake before they got to Era. The sun was just coming up. When his friend saw their new companions, he looked a little shocked for a moment, before he motioned for him not to speak. Freed seemed to catch on immediately.

The red head continued to pop her gum next to him, while the blonde continued to look out the window worried. While he was angry at this 55 kid, he couldn't shake the bad feeling this girl gave him. She was acting more like a mother with a lost child than a sibling. From the look of all three of them, he concluded that they couldn't really be related. They looked to different for that to be possible.

The train began to come to a stop and for that he was grateful. He couldn't stand the silence any longer. Both girls jumped up from their seats quickly, grabbing their bags. Both he and Freed had not brought anything. Not know if they would return to Fairy Tail or not.

The blonde motioned for them to follow and they did. Outside of the station they found a carriage waiting. He wanted to cringe as they boarded but kept his emotions to himself. He had to focus on his rage. All he had to do was tell them what he thought he had seen. Before he and his grandfather figured out the truth.

He looked to Freed as the carriage stopped. His friend seemed to be thinking the same as himself. Focused only on the task ahead.

They were led out of the carriage and through a set of doors. He knew this was the council building. He kept his mouth shut as they led him to a room he had never seen before. He knew many rooms in the council building, only because his grandfather was a wizard saint.

As they entered the room, he found it empty except for one person standing over by a window. He knew the man. They had come face to face a couple of times. The King of Fiore turn upon hearing the door close. He fell to one knee. He had to act proper here. He leaned his head down to bow. Not looking at the others.

"Laxus Dreyar, I didn't expect you. How is your grandfather?" The man asked, surprise in his voice.

"He has seen better days, your highness." He answered a lot calmer than he thought he would.

"You may rise child." He rose to his feet, looking around for a second. His 3 companions were still bowing. "Now is your grandfather sick? I can always send a couple of doctors his way."

"No, Your Highness.."

"Laxus, by boy. You may drop the formalities. Just tell me what has happened." The man was now sitting down. This room had a thrown in it. So it must have been a make shift thrown room for the headquarters.

"Raven Tail, my father's guild, has attacked Fairy Tail." He stated it with some venom in his voice.

The man's warm eyes suddenly darkened. "So, Ivan is now attacking his own family. I swear that man causes me more problems than I can think of. What were the damages? Did they leave anything behind?"

"They mainly caused damage to my grandfather's home. It looked like they were after his head. My girlfriend sustained many injuries, along with her brother and my friend Freed." He motioned down at the green haired mage.

The king took the bait. "Rise and introduce yourself."

Getting up from one knee, Freed looked the king in the eye. "My name is Freed Justine."

"And what damage has Raven Tail inflicted upon you?"

Freed pulled his hand from his pocket, revealing his hand. He really hadn't had time to really look over his friend's hand. He was missing 3 of his fingers.

The King recoiled a bit. "I see. They really are getting worse then. Did they happen to leave anything behind?"

Freed answered before he did. "No, but they took something. Their little assassin."

"Assassin?" The man seemed to pale a little.

He picked up from Freed. "He showed up out of nowhere. We believe my father sent the boy to finish off my grandfather. He didn't expect us to be there, I was able to stop him. I knocked him out. My father arrived and we were only barely able to keep him at bay. He and his cronies picked up the kid and left."

He could see the man's ears as they turned red with anger. He wondered what he was mad at. Was it because they were alive or was it because his man was captured.

"We will send out a unit to your guild. I will not stand for this!"

"You're Highness, I was wondering something." Laxus knew he would have to tread very carefully with this. "Freed and I would like to offer our assistance. I want to find the men that did this to my guild."

The King smirked. "If that is the case, then welcome aboard. I need every hand I can get if I'm going to take down those idiotic Ravens."

He had done it. "Thank you, sire."

"For the time being, I will send you back to Magnolia. Rosa here will join you." He pointed at the blonde. She looked rather shocked at being called by an actual name, but she nodded.

The red head looked a tad bit annoyed by this, blowing a rather large bubble and letting it pop loudly.

The King nodded at him and he bowed again, before exiting.

He had done it. He was in. Now all he need to do was get enough information. With time he would be able to get to the bottom of this and finally get his family back. He owed his grandfather that.

* * *

He got up that morning, preparing himself for this family day his parents were oh so happy about. He cringed to himself. Not only was he betraying his sisters by befriending these idiots, now he was going into a foreign country and watch as they made war with his Master. He didn't know if he could deal with this.

He heard a small knock on his door, before it creaked open. He sighed as the one called Remy peered his head in.

"Are you ready? It's time to go." Remy said.

He sighed again, as the man motioned for him to follow. He followed the man into the living room, the other two were waiting. He was given a smile and a small glare. The one that was his brother still didn't care for him too much. He seemed to think he was after Lisanna, which he found to be stupid.

He almost cringed when the bearded one he was calling papa held out his hand. He seemed to want him to take it for some odd reason. He looked around and noticed that the rest of them were all holding on to the one he was calling dad. He felt another sigh coming, but held back, as he took the man's hand.

In a matter of seconds the room disappeared. Fading away in a flash. He felt disoriented as he tried looking around, but he couldn't find anything to look at, only the blank void that seemed to stretch for miles. He wanted to scream, what kind of torture was this? This had to be some kind of messed up illusion. They had to be messing with him or something.

Suddenly color started to gather around him, first in blotches, but it later defined into shapes and figures. He closed his eyes, wondering when the nightmare would be over.

"Viktor?" He almost jumped at the name they had given him. His eyes popped open and he found himself surrounded by a bunch of people he didn't know. It was like they were in the council room, but none of the faces were familiar. It felt like the walls were closing in. He felt light headed as the full reality of what he was doing hit him hard.

They were here to turn in his Master. What about his sisters? There was no telling what they would do with them. Nausea hit him like a rock. He didn't want to be here. He started looking around franticly, but there was no escape. The man who was his brother was stronger than he was. There was no way out. He felt like he was gasping for air. It was like someone has control of his lungs. He just wanted out of there. Dizziness started to set in.

He could faintly hear sounds now. They faded in and out as the room continued to shrink. He couldn't take it anymore as he felt every set of eyes fall on him. Everything went black.

* * *

Lisanna hummed a little as she knocked on the door to Carma and Warner's place. She was surprised when Jose answered the door. He had a grim look on his face.

"Ummm…Good Morning Jose. I was coming by to show Carma how to..."

"She's sick." He said flatly, but she could see a hint of worry on his face.

She turned her head into the apartment to find Carma walking into the living room.

"Why are you out of bed?!" Jose turned on his niece.

"Uncle, I feel fine. It was probably just a hangover." She could hear the annoyance in her voice. The woman turned, looking at her. "Come on in Lisanna. He's just being huffy."

She couldn't help but giggle as Jose pouted, he left out the door in a huff, and she walked into the apartment. The smell of cigarettes hit her nose, but she was used to it at this point. She wondered if Carma hated the smell or not.

"Why don't we get set up in the kitchen then?" She smiled as the two of them left for the kitchen. All Carma wanted to know was how to make a shepherd's pie. It wasn't that hard. Just a little time consuming. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yea, I had Warner pick up somethings on the way home last night. I didn't tell him what it was for." The pink hair girl giggled.

She smiled as she started. Explaining to Carma about getting a stew ready. She put the girl on chopping duty as she started a broth. A couple of seconds later she heard a slight gaging noise. She turned around to find Carma green in the face. Looking down at the vegetables she was chopping with disgust.

"Are you okay?" She turned the stove off, before going to her side. Hadn't she been fine just a second ago?

She breathed through her mouth. "I'm fine, it just smells bad." Carma said pointing to the vegetables. She looked over to the cutting board and found nothing. She hadn't even been cutting onions. It was just carrots. She couldn't smell anything wrong at all.

She was going to ask again, when her friend rolled on to her side groaning. Stopping what she was doing, she dragged her friend into the bathroom just in time. She waited for her to stop.

"Dammit, I just want this to stop. It's just a hangover." Carma said looking at herself in the mirror over the sink.

"How many drinks did you have?" She inquired. If she was talking about Bickslow's party then it couldn't be a hangover. That was two days ago. It would have been out of her system.

"Three." She said quietly.

Now she knew it had to be something else. Three drinks wouldn't give anyone a hangover, especially someone who drank as much as Carma did, nor would it last two days.

"Maybe I should have listened to Warner. He hates when I drink too much. That's why I let up a little. He told me he would cut down on smoking so much if I did." Carma took a deep breath, but turned green again, much to Lisanna's confusion.

She began to look around the room for a source, something that was triggering her friend's illness. She found an ashtray, full on a small shelf in the bathroom. Did Warner really need one of these in here of all places? "I'm going to go get you a glass of water." Carma didn't say anything, as he grabbed the ashtray. Walking out of the bathroom, she emptied the ashtray into the trash, before filling a glass of water for her friend.

As she walked back, she took a glance at the calendar. There was a star on it, but is was scribbled out. She wondered why, but decided not to question it. Thinking ahead, she cleaned up the ashtray in the living room. When that was done she took the water to her friend. Carma seemed to be recovering from her sickness as she returned. She handed her the glass and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room for a while? I'll show you how to cook that pie later."

The pink haired mage looked slightly relieved as she stood, before leaving for the living room. They sat down and began to talk.

"I wonder what is wrong with me." Carma said leaning down into the couch.

"I don't know. It just seems to pick up when you smell something bad doesn't it?" Carma just nodded. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on the calendar. Suddenly an idea hit her and she couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" Carma asked, she looked at her with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Carma, what was that star on your calendar for?"

"Oh, that's for, well you know." The girl blushed.

She nailed it. "You're late aren't you?" She crossed her arms.

Carma's face twisted up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She could see the light bulbs going off inside her friend's head. "No…That can't…I can't…"

"I don't know, but it makes the most sense."

She could see the utter panic in the pair of green eyes staring back at her. "But I…I can't ….Warner won't like that…he.."

"I won't like what." Warner had apparently returned from work for lunch.

"Ummm…" Carma just looked down, before turning green. He was lighting up.

Lisanna stood up snagging the cigarette from Warners mouth. "What was that for?!"

"Your girlfriend is sick and the smell is causing her to throw up." She said it with a big smile on her face, throwing him of guard.

He turned his face to look at Carma, who was now huddled into the side of the couch, crying. He paled a little. She could tell he was bad with crying. She wanted to laugh, he would have to get used to that.

"Carma, why don't you tell him?" She said it softly.

"Tell me what?" Warner looked very confused, she really hoped she was right about this.

She helped Carma up, the young woman was shaking a little. She looked scared. "I…I'm…I might be…" She watched as their eyes locked.

His eyes went wide as he caught on to what she was saying. He dropped the lighter he was still holding. He was opening his mouth and closing it, over and over again. Most likely in shock.

"Why don't I leave you alone?" She almost giggled as they ignored her. She didn't walk far. Only outside of the door, she left it slightly cracked so she could listen in.

He heard a couple of steps, then a small popping noise. Followed by a slight raddling noise, and a couple of small crashes. Like breaking glass. She was about to run back in when Carma spoke.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just taking out some trash." Warner didn't sound angry at all.

"But where are you going to ash your cigarettes at?" Carma's voice sounded panicked.

He chuckled. "Well because I don't have a place to ash them, I guess I don't need them."

"What? But Warner…" Her voice muffled. She guess he must have kissed her.

"No butts either." He laughed at his own joke. "I quit."

"Quit, why are you quitting? Smoking helps you doesn't it. It makes you feel closer to your family." Carma argued.

He laughed again. "It did, but I can't keep holding on to the past. Especially if I have a family I should be focusing on in the present."

"You're…You're not mad."

"No."

Lisanna closed the door the rest of the way, giggling more to herself as she made her way back to her apartment. They were going to be fine. Now all she need to do was find Jose. This would probably pull him out of his grumpy mood.

To Be Continued….

Authors Note

So 32 is Rosa for now and going back to Fairy Tail. Carma and Warner are having a child. And I got to torture Viktor again. I wonder what is going to happen when he wakes up. The next chapter is basically going to cover this, along with Elfman and Evergreen's wedding. It was about time that happened lol.


	45. To Make an Ally

He was a little unnerved as they left his brother in the medical wing of the state's house, but it had to be done. They didn't know when Vik would come to and they really needed to speak with the Prime Minister.

Now he was sitting in an office with both of his parents just sitting there. Both seemed distracted. He knew it had to be hard. They were just getting Vik to trust them and now they were just leaving him to speak with this man. If he woke up without them, he may just run off.

He signed as the Prime Minister walked back in. Magnus Knud was a tall man with graying red hair with a short mustache. He wasn't the muscular type, just lanky. He didn't use magic, but there was this appeal he had. His presence was that of confidence but he didn't look like an over whelming force.

"Ivan, Remington, what do I owe the honor?" The man said as he walked behind his giant desk, before plopping down in this chair.

He watched as Remy looked around before speaking, he knew his father was nervous. This would be the first time that they would be coming out as a couple to someone that wasn't in Raven Tail. It would also be the first time that they spoke to this government about the King's actions. He wondered if Magnus would take it over the edge or not. He didn't know much about this man for the most part. He seemed friendly, but didn't know how he would reaction.

"Well, first things first." Remy gestured to him. "This is Bickslow, he is our son. Along with the boy down stairs."

Magnus seemed confused. "Our son? As in both of you? How is that possible? Did you adopt them?" The man was looking between him and his parents as if looking for similarities.

"Yes, he belongs to both of us and that is a long story." Ivan said, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you two together?" The man never took his eyes off of him as he said it.

"Well, yes we are." Remy said. "But, that is not how our children came into existence."

"Then how?" The man could not stop staring at him now, he really didn't like it. He was being looked at like he was a side show attraction.

"Remember when I said that we used to work for the King of Fiore?"

The man finally looked away from him to gawk at his father. Ivan looked really annoyed, probably because he wanted all of this to be over. He had a child to go watch over.

"Yes I do, but what does that have to do with your children?" The Prime Minister asked, he still looked flabbergasted.

Remy sighed. "Back in the days before we left Fiore, Ivan and I worked as spies for the King. He often sent us here, as you already know. He ended up killing off most of the agents, leaving only one alive, well he thought there was only one alive. I survived, and to this day I believe that he has no idea. When Ivan and I left the country we knew that they had collected our blood for something. So we broke into the council."

The man seemed to be on the edge of his seat. "To steal it back?"

"To destroy it." Ivan said. "But we didn't get that far. Instead we came face to face with a plan that was far more sinister."

Remy spoke before the man could ask another question. "We found three children, all of which had the same DNA as other agents. Bickslow here was one of those children."

The man's eyes fell on him again and he almost cursed. "Why?" Magnus asked.

"The King was making super weapons. They were created so that the King could invade other countries and gain more land." Ivan spat as he spoke, his anger combining with his disgust.

"Invasion. He wanted to invade our borders? That devilish cur!"

"We grabbed our first son here." Remy pointed at him again. "And he has been trained against the King."

"What of the other?" Magnus didn't look very happy, actually he looked absolutely livid.

It was time he said something. "Viktor was raised by them, but is getting better. He knows that he was lied to and he is starting to adjust to a normal life. He can't use his magic outside of a different mode, so he can't really hurt anyone. He was used as a puppet and it will take some time for those wounds to heal."

Magnus looked down at him, as if he was surprised he could speak. This man was trying his nerves. "So he is no threat then?"

"Precisely. We came here because it was time that you knew everything. Our guild needs to start getting more members. I won't stand by and let that asshole get away with more mindless bloodshed and tyranny. Even if it labels me as a traitor."

The man gave him a grin and he didn't like where this was going. "So you're saying that a war with Fiore is imamate." The man placed his hands together on his desk.

"No, we just need to get the people of Fiore aware. War would defeat the purpose." He argued, making the man back up his chair.

"But what will you do if they don't believe you? We need a backup plan and war is the only way to do that." The man countered.

"We'll cross that road when we get there. Right now we need to focus on getting our numbers up."

"I would rather prepare for the inevitable than face off against Fiore unprepared. Now if you would integrate Raven Tail into our military that would be a different story." Magnus was now giving him a dark smile.

"We are a guild, we are not a government entity." Remy interjected. He didn't look very happy about Magnus's suggestion.

"But you do gather information on a foreign country. If you want my support than I would consider it." Magnus said.

"We will think about it." Remy said.

He looked over to Ivan to find him glaring at Magnus. He really didn't care for this man either. Did every government have to have a power hungry leader at the top? Absolon had elections, which meant the people here had picked Magnus as their leader, but the man seemed to have the same motivations that Tome. E Fiore had. He began to wonder how many years this man had been in office. It had to be too long if he was in office when Raven Tail was formed.

"Well I hope we can come to an agreement, then." Magnus leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face. He seemed to be baking up an idea. "You know if you want we are having a ball in a couple of days. Bring the guild and enjoy yourselves."

A ball, like a fancy party. That may be a good idea. They could see what the guild thought about siding with Magnus. He looked at his parents. They both looked wary.

"We'll think about it. Now I would like to check on my son." Ivan said continuing to glare at Magnus.

* * *

His head hurt as he awoke. He could tell this was a hospital room, there was a lot of white everywhere.

He began to rub his head as he began going over how he had gotten there.

He was with his family and then they showed up in that room. No it was more than that. The strange look of the world as they moved through it. The lack of sound and the way everything twisted around. It almost made him nauseous just thinking about it.

Trying his hardest to focus on something else he jumped out of bed, much to the dismay of the nurse on standby. He waved her off as she ran over to another bed, leaving the sterile room. He needed to find something of substance to look at.

He grumbled as he made his way out the door. There had to be way too many people here. Sure the castle in Fiore was packed at times but it was nowhere as packed as this. He remember Lisanna saying that these people had delegates from all over the country working here. He didn't really understand. Didn't they have a Prime Minister, how did all of this work?

He tried to keep his breathing even as he made it outside. He sighed in relief as the court yard was practically empty. Not a soul in sight. He could finally relax without being bombarded by people.

"What are you doing out here?" He almost jumped 50 feet, he thought he was alone. He turned to face the voice, but was at a loss for words. Standing right behind him was a young man, who looked around the same age as he was. He was taller than him but skinnier, with short crimson hair that was long enough to be tied up in a small ponytail. His eyes were a dark green which contrasted with his hair perfectly.

He could already feel his cheeks turning red. This boy was…he was handsome. He really couldn't look away. His body froze up as his heart beat grew.

He was confused when the boy gave him a funny look. "Are you alright?"

Was such a creature talking to him? He felt himself look around, but found no one else. "Ye..yea…" His voice cracked as he spoke. He didn't notice that he had balled his hands into fists. His palms were sweating profusely.

"Okay. So who are you hiding from?" His voice was smooth as well. He swore that this was so unfair. A voice like that combined with his physical appearance was just too much.

"Hiding?" His voice cracked again, but it didn't look like the boy noticed.

He heard a small laugh. "Well that's what I usually use this place for. My mom is a little on the overbearing side and this place gives me plenty of places to hide."

Just then a screechy yell could be heard from behind the doors.

"Oh shit." The boy said. "I got to hide."

Not even thinking, he grabbed the boy's hand, leading him away from the door. Running into a massive hedge maze that over took most of the courtyard.

They crotched down next to each other, listening. He could hear heeled shoes clap against the concrete.

"Edvin, you need to get back to your studies this instant." He really couldn't understand it. How did this boy come from a woman that sounded like that? Her voice was so grainy. "I swear you are the most ungrateful child on the face of this planet!"

He looked over to his companion to find the boy glaring in the direction of the voice.

"You know what! I don't care. If you don't come back in the next hour then you can wish your bicycle goodbye young man!" And with that she stomped off.

Now that they were alone again, he realized what he had done. He looked down at his hand, which was still holding the other boys. It felt warm, but he let it go. Not wanting to get caught.

"Thanks man. I swear she's a hand full." The boy who had not moved was looking at him thoughtfully. He could barely breathe. "You didn't answer my question though."

"What…question?" This time his voice didn't crack.

"Why were you out here?" The boy gave him a grin and he swore he melted.

It took him a second to respond. "Well…I..there are too many people in there." He looked away from the boy as he spoke, pointing in the direction of the building.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, it's like that sometimes. Today is just a bad day. They're all here to vote."

"Vote?" He made the mistake of looking back at the boy.

The boy cocked an eyebrow up. "You're not from around here are you?"

He shook his head. It was easier than talking.

"Really? Where are you from?" The boy seemed rather excited.

He looked down at the ground, trying to clear his head. "It's not that exciting."

"But you've seen more than this tired old town." The boy sounded a little resentful. "I grew up here. Always doing the things my parents wanted and after a while that gets boring."

"My parents brought me here for a trip, so it can't be that bad."

"It wouldn't be if you didn't live here. Your mom probably doesn't yell at you for running away from etiquette classes."

He looked up at the boy. "I don't have a mom."

The boy suddenly gave him a sad look. "Oh…I thought you said your parents brought you here."

He sighed. "I have two dads."

He let that linger for a second, watching the boy's face as comprehension and confusion hit him. "You're adopted then?"

"No. Biologically I'm their kid." He felt his face redden as the boy looked him over. He guessed he was looking for signs of him lying.

The boy looked both shocked and intrigued. "How is that possible?"

"That's a long story really." He didn't want to get into this story, especially with this beautiful stranger.

"Can I hear it?"

He was rather shocked at how close the boy had brought his face. It was only a couple of inches away from his. He was seeing a full view of this boy's eyes, the dark green digging into him. He was losing it again. He began to argue with his self-control. He wanted to close the gap, but didn't want to risk it. This boy may have liked his company now, but he probably leaned to the straight side of things.

He shook his head, trying to back his face away. He had to do this. He wasn't about to make a fool out of himself.

The boy frowned. "Why not?"

He felt himself glare. "It's not your business."

He felt the boy back away a little, still frowning. "But it's interesting. My life is so boring."

"And I'm not your entertainment." He was proud of himself. Not only did he not give in, he wasn't going to give this boy an inch, no matter how handsome he was. He was already giving away his Master's secrets. He would not do the same to his parents, even if he wasn't on the same page as them.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well it sounded like it. Maybe you do need those etiquette classes." He snarked, it was nice to have that control back.

The boy gave him an angry look. "At least I'm not running away from a crowded room."

"No you're running away from your mom." With that he was tackled to the ground. The other boy pinning him down.

"Take that back!"

He felt his body heat up, he tried to not think about the position they were in. "Why should I?"

"Because I'll do something crazy if you don't!" The boy challenged.

He felt himself chuckle. "Bring it on!"

The boy let out a growl before lunging down and locking lips with him. He felt himself groan as the boy kept going, trying to get him to push him off. He opened his mouth, confusing the boy above him, but it didn't deter him. Rather he plunged right in. The boy hands moved away from his and down his body. He took his own hands and began running his fingers through his hair, removing the small ponytail.

He forgot about everything he just didn't want it to stop. With a small moan the red head separated, breathing heavily. His own breath was shaky.

"Wow…" The red head whispered. He looked a little confused by the situation.

He felt so light headed, unfamiliar feelings were stirring all over his body. "Yeah."

The boy was now blushing as he pulled himself off. "That was interesting." He gave him a smirk. "So…"

"So, what?" He sat up, after regaining his normal breathing.

"What's your name?"

He hadn't expected that. Had he not given his name earlier? "Viktor…Viktor Resus."

"You probably heard my name earlier. Names Edvin Knud."

"Knud…Wait a minute you're the…" Shock and surprise hit him suddenly.

"The Prime Minister's son. Yep, that's me." Edvin smirked, grabbing his face. "So Viktor, now that I know your name, can we continue?" One of his hands started going down his body.

He couldn't breathe. He just nodded and Edvin closed the gap.

* * *

They had looked around for hours now. The hospital wing said he had run off.

As he looked at his parents, he could see worry setting in. Not just because his brother was missing, but because of the information his brother had. If Viktor got back to Fiore it would result in war. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

He sighed as he watched Ivan pace. Remy was asking the nurse for the millionth time which direction he had gone. She didn't see as she was attending other beds.

"Why would he just up and leave?" Ivan said tossing his arms into the air.

Remy looked over to him sadly. "I don't know. It looked like we were finally making some progress."

He was about to interject when a pair of laughter came from the hallway.

"Oh shit, she's coming!"

He heard a rustle down the hall and peeked out, finding both his brother and another boy standing behind a stair well. He then saw what looked to be the boy's mother roaming the hallways.

"Edvin, get your butt out here, right now!"

He paused as he watched the two of them try and hold in their laughter. So he didn't run off. He just made a friend then. He felt himself smile as he walked back into the room. He was trying to hold in his laughter.

Both of his parents glared at him.

"What is your problem?" Ivan almost jumped on him.

"Son, this is not a laughing matter." Remy came up to his side to lecture him.

"But he's in the hall." Both of them looked at him dumbfounded. "It looks like he's made himself a friend."

He wanted to laugh again as they both ran to the door, only to find both boys were already dashing into the hospital wing. Closing the door quickly behind them and latching it.

"Does she ever give up?" Vik questioned.

"Never." The boy seemed to spit out.

He watched as his parents seemed to relax. Both boys hadn't realized that they had company.

"So, where have you been then?" Remy smirked as both of them jump and turned to face them.

The red head looked confused.

"Umm…hi dad…" Vik said embarrassed at being caught this way.

"It looks like you had fun today." Ivan said circling them.

"Come on Papa, you were all hung up at your meeting." He didn't think that Vik could turn redder.

"But still you could have told someone where you were going. We thought that…" Ivan started.

"You thought that I what?" The red head, who seemed glad that he wasn't caught, just seemed to be listening in.

"We thought that you ran back to the K…" Bickslow said but was interrupted.

"I can't go back there!" All eyes had turned to him in shock, except the red head. He just looked confused. "What would I possibly gain? A prison sentence or a noose."

Remy smiled before walking over and setting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "We are all just getting used to this. You were definitely a surprise. I'm glad you didn't run off."

He still glared at them. "Whatever."

Ivan laughed. "So who's your friend?"

It seemed that he had forgotten the other boy entirely. "This is Edvin. Edvin this is my family."

The boy looked them over before his eyes landed on the Raven Tail symbol on his shirt. "Your…Your parents are in Raven Tail?" The boy seemed rather excited about this.

"Well, yeah.."

Edvin laughed. "I told you, your life is way more interesting than mine."

"This coming from the son of a Prime Minister." Vik quipped back.

All eyes suddenly turned to the boy named Edvin. This was Magnus's son. He could see it in the height and his hair, but the boy's bone structure was different. The boy seemed to turn red and he looked off to the side.

Remy laughed. "Sorry to break it to you, but we need to leave, but Edvin was it." The boy nodded. "Tell your father that we will be taking his invitation. The ball is when?"

Edvin smiled. "It's in two days."

Remy took Vik's hand, as Ivan and himself surrounded him. He leaned down and whispered to his brother. "Close your eyes this time."

"I guess we will see you then." And with a flash they were gone.

To Be Continued….

 _Author's Note_

 _As you can see Bickslow, Remy, and Ivan are still oblivious to the fact that Viktor is gay. So you're probably thinking that Vik is way too young to be having sex and you are right. They didn't get that far, they just madeout until Mrs. Knud started snooping around the court yard again. Magnus is kind of a power hungry asshole and his wife is a snob. I really haven't come up with a name for her so if you have any suggestions, then just leave a message and I'll pick the one that sounds the snootiest. The next chapter is going to be nothing but Fairy Tail, and a little chat between a certain animal soul mage and Vik. This will let you guys come up with something._


	46. How To Shock Someone

They were a little wary of taking 32 back with them. She may have been a teenager but she had the capacity to harm them all, especially if she caught on to their rues. He sighed as the train came to a halt in the Magnolia station. At least she would be distracted with the wedding. They had arrived only a day away. Ever would have never forgiven them if they skipped it. He could just imagine her reaction if they did. The yelling and screaming they would endure for days, along with the dirty looks would not have been worth it.

They removed her bags from the overhang, before exiting the train. He hoped that he could at least speak with his grandfather before so he could explain who 32 was. Well explain who Rosa was.

The girl had remained quiet for the entire journey. Just sitting there looking out the window. He and Freed had exchanged a few glances back and forth, knowing better than to say anything in front of her.

The train station was packed, but this time no one was there to greet them. Basically no one would know when they would return. Only his grandfather knew that they had left and their purpose. Mira would freak out on them when she saw him, especially with this young girl. He would have told her but there wasn't time.

Leaving the station was hard due to the amount of people. He forgot one of the trains was down, so there was a lot of overcrowding. They were lucky to get a seat on the train back.

"I didn't get to ask, where will I be staying?" The one called Rosa asked her face was chipper but he wouldn't be fooled. He had no idea what kind of magic this girl could use, but whatever it was he knew it would be trouble. If 55 was any indication than she would be just as dangerous.

"We'll have to speak with the master first. He will find you a place to stay." He was glad Freed was here. He was much better at articulating his words. He was surprised that he did so well when he first met 25 and 32.

Finally getting out of the station, he was glad to see that Magnolia itself wasn't as overcrowded. Just the same people he was used to seeing.

Getting to the guild took no time what's so ever.

The three entered, as he prepared to face the wrath of Mira Jane. Only to find the guild empty. This was odd. Maybe they were all at the cathedral. Preparing for Ever's wedding.

"Wait here. I'm going to see if the old man is in his office." He was surprised when the girl didn't argue with him, but tried not to look it.

He made it up the stairs in haste. Hoping that the old man was here. With a knock to the office door, he was glad to hear his grandfather on the other side. "What is it?"

He opened the door and went inside, finding the old man going over some paperwork. "Gramps, I'm back."

He looked surprised to see him. "I thought you wouldn't be back so soon. Did they believe you?"

"Yes, but we have a small snag. They sent one of them back with us." He crossed his arms.

"Well then we need to be extra careful then. I'll take some time and speak with the others. Till then we treat this like conversation like it never happened."

He nodded. "Guess we should head out then."

The old man jumped down from his chair and followed him out of the office. He could see the girl sitting down with Freed at one of the tables.

His grandfather put on a friendly face. "Welcome to our guild, my grandson has informed me about the King's decision. Will we get to see those Raven's brought to justice?"

She smiled back. "Only with your cooperation. All we need to do is figure out where they are hiding. If we knew that it would be a piece of cake."

"Well we will always lend a hand to the council and the King on this matter."

She gave him a smirk. "Is it true that the guild master of Raven Tail is your own flesh and blood?"

He watched as his grandfather looked down. "Yes. Ivan is my son, but we were never on the same page. His entire life I was never around. I had a guild to look after, I became a wizard saint. I never had the time. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized my mistake. Instead of having a son that looked up to me, I created a child that wanted nothing to do with me. A son that would go as far as to try and destroy the guild I worked so hard to rise up. I think as my guild as my family. Here I am a father to many children and I can't sacrifice the family I have created for someone who wants nothing to do with me. Someone that wants to destroy the family I created."

He had never known that. He didn't know that his grandfather was never around for his father. Thinking about it now, it made sense. Did he not feel the same about his own father? He definitely knew what it was like to be abandoned by a parent. No abandoned was not the right word. It really wasn't Ivan's decision. The man had no choice.

"So you have no problem with him being put to death." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

The look made his body go cold. A chill going down his spine.

Makarov looked her straight in the eye. "He is not my child. Do with him as you please."

That had to hurt. He knew the old man was lying, he had to. Right now this was the only way. They need the information from the council and they would do anything to get it.

"What about you? Aren't you his son? How do you feel about your father?" The girl's creepy red eyes stared into his like daggers.

"I don't have a father." It was short, but it seemed to suffice. She didn't give him anymore questions.

"Where will I be staying?" Her eyes turned back to his grandfather, expecting an answer.

It was odd, her eyes were now going back and forth between red and purple. His mind flashed back to 55 and Bickslow, they had the same quirk. That mode for killing was set on those red eyes.

"You can stay with me miss. I have plenty of rooms. I will warn you that it is a little old though." His grandfather said, with a cheery smile.

She backed up a little, her eyes fading back to full purple. He would have to watch this one.

"By the way, what is your name? My grandson seemed to neglect telling me that."

"Oh, my name is Rosa." The way she said it was unnatural, you could tell she wasn't used to it.

"Well Rosa, make yourself comfortable. I know it is last second, but we have a wedding in the guild tomorrow. I know we can find you something to wear."

She seemed rather shocked at the idea of a wedding. She must have never heard of such a thing. "How does that work?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What is a wedding? I've heard about it, but no one has ever told me what it is. Is it a party?"

Were they all this innocent without the red eyes? "It's a ceremony binding two people together."

She looked horrified. "Why would you sew two people together?"

He face palmed. "No, like a couple. Two people who are dating who decide to live their lives together."

She blushed, looking away embarrassed. "Oh…"

This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

Night had fallen, though you couldn't tell underground. He was looking up at the ceiling of his room, going over everything that had happened. Edvin came to mind. His smile was invading his mind. He found himself a little frustrated with himself. He gave in to that beautiful creature without a thought.

He felt warm as the memory of what they did crossed his mind. He knew what kissing was but he never really thought he would ever kiss someone, nor did he think that it would be with a person like that. The boy made him feel things he didn't understand. He knew he was attracted to guys, but he didn't expect to feel so light headed. He should have been worried but he wasn't, rather it was the opposite. He was thrilled that he would be able to see the other boy again.

He was knocked from his thoughts by a small knock on his door. He looked up to find the door knob turning, it opened, but it was only cracked slightly. "Viktor, I got you some nice clothes from your father. They're for the ball."

He sat up, wanting to look over the clothing, suddenly worried about what he would look like. "Come in."

Miss Lisanna gave him a smile as she walked in, clothes in hand. "They used to be your father's when he was younger. He thought they would fit because you are about the same size."

He almost blushed looking them over. He knew his father liked to wear suits. It was a contrast to Papa's look. Which was usually just a shirt and a long fur lined jacket. He heard those were normal with the Dreyar family.

As he looked over the suit, he noted the color. It was black of course, but the under shirt was a dark red, the tie was also black. It looked like it was it great condition for being so old. He wasn't sure it would fit though.

"I'm going to step out for a second while you change." She turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

He wondered if she could explain it to him. What this feeling was. He chose to change fast. It would allow him to ask his questions faster.

He called her back in as he finished putting on the jacket. He still had no idea on how to tie the tie. She smiled as she came back.

"I'll get that." She said eyeing the tie. She giggled as he fidgeted. "You look so much like Ivan." He felt his fists ball up, he was a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "What is this odd feeling I have?"

"What odd feeling? Start at the beginning." She led him back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it with him.

"I.." He felt himself blush. It seemed so easy when he thought about it earlier.

She giggled. "Does it have to do with the boy you met? Edward? Edmund?"

"Edvin." He said flatly.

"I knew that, I was just teasing you. So do you like him?" She asked leaning forward.

"He's my friend so I would say I like him." He said confused.

She laughed. "No silly. Do you have a crush on him? Like do you want to kiss him?"

He felt himself go red, they already kissed. Did she mean that he wanted a relationship with the boy? Even though Edvin and him kissed that didn't mean that they would be together. He was still shocked that he had done that with someone like that.

"So you do like him. Come on, tell me what is he like?"

"Where do I start?"

She giggled. "How about what he looks like?"

"How would I even describe him?" Really how did you describe someone that beautiful?

"Okay, what's his hair color?"

"Red…no it's more like crimson, it goes really well with his eyes."

"What color are his eyes?"

He had stood up, not looking at her. "Green, but not a pale green. It's dark like looking at the branches of pine trees at sunset." When he looked back at her, he found her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You have it bad…You have a rather large crush on this boy."

"How..how do you know that?" He felt his voice crack.

She giggled. "Just listen to yourself Vik. You just don't describe someone who is just a friend the way you just did. Also you keep turning red."

He looked away again. "It's weird."

"Being gay isn't weird Vik. It's natural."

He looked back at her and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. It feels weird."

"Oh, you've never had a crush before have you?" She giggled. "Just wait till you fall in love with someone it's much more intense. If you're this confused now I don't know what is going to happen when you have your first kiss."

He turned away again covering his mouth as he blushed.

She gave him a funny look. "Oh…I see."

"You see what!" He said it way too fast for her not to know.

"So what was it like? It was your first kiss right?"

He felt so embarrassed, but answered anyway. "Warm. Strange…wonderful…I don't know."

She gave him a small smile. "You want it to happen again don't you?"

He nodded without thinking.

"Well I don't think he will be able to resist you in that suit." She came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"But what if he wants to do other stuff?" He didn't know what they would do, but there had to be more than kissing.

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. You're still a kid. There will be plenty of time for that later."

He gave her a confused look. "What is that? What would we be doing later?"

"Vik..have you ever had the talk?"

"What talk?"

She face palmed. Well she couldn't just leave him hanging. He need to know. "Okay, but I think your parents should explain this to you."

He gave her a panicked look.

"Vik they won't think any different of you. Just look at them."

He blushed. "But…I…" He turned his face away, before freeing himself from her hug.

She sighed. "Okay, sit down. I'll explain it."

* * *

He just wanted to put some towels away, he didn't plan on listening in on his soon to be daughter in law and his youngest son. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Thinking back on it, it made sense. His reactions to his and Ivan's relationship should have been a clue in itself.

He was still coming to terms with it. He knew how hard that was. It had taken him forty years to do that. Now he was a little guarded about the boy going to the ball. He now wanted to watch the boy like a hawk, not trusting Magnus's son. If the boy was anything like his father, it could spell disaster for Vik.

He wanted to rush in and help Lisanna give that embarrassing talk, but the boy wouldn't like that, he would know he listened in and he wouldn't trust him.

He sighed as he picked up a magazine. The boy would come to him when he was ready.

He heard a small clank from the kitchen. Ivan had to be in there. He couldn't tell him. The boy didn't want them to know yet, but he stood up anyway. He just needed to talk about something else. Ivan could help him clear his head.

"Ivan, what are you…." He froze looking at his lover.

"What?" The man had an amused look on his face and nothing else.

He reached forward, grabbing his lovers face. "You…you shaved!"

"Yeah, I thought it would look better at the ball." He looked him in the eye giving him a naughty smile. "Do you like it?"

"I…I love it." Ivan looked so much younger. His face was definitely softer. He leaned in kissing the man, pushing him against the counter. He was right Ivan could definitely distract him.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _So Remy knows. I wonder if he will cause any problems for Vik at the ball or will it be someone else that gets in the way. I really wonder how the ball will turn out. Heck how will Evergreen and Elfman's wedding turn out with their new guest? So many thinks happening next couple of chapters, because it will take more than one chapter to tell._


	47. Getting Ready

She was rather excited. It wasn't every day that she got out of the guild, and for a ball no less. She giggled to herself as she finished getting ready. She was given a blue strapless gown, nothing too over the top. She really couldn't remember the last time she had worn heels either, probably sometime after her return to Earthland.

She turned around to find her boyfriend, now fiancé, looking her over. She grimaced for a second. He was refusing to change out of his guild uniform. Not that she didn't like the uniform, but this was a formal occasion. Couldn't he just take the night off and wear a suit like everyone else? "If he did that he wouldn't be Bickslow." She thought to herself.

"Damn right!" He said, laughing to himself. "I just got the privilege to wear this." He grabbed his hood to emphasize his outfit. "And I'm not going to let a bunch of pompous rich ingrates tell me what to wear."

She laughed. "They can't be that bad."

"We'll see." He crossed his arms, as he leaned against the door way. "I just hope that Magnus doesn't see this as us agreeing to his terms."

She felt herself frown. "But we do need his help. I'm not saying that we should go to war, but we could profit from being a part of their military. We could even be their secret set."

"But I think 3 of our number wouldn't like that very much. Remember Lis, my parents were once a part of a secret organization inside of the government and look how that turned out. Heck, look at what they did to Vik."

She sighed. "I know that, but if it gets us closer to our goal I see no issue. We know what to look for if the agreement starts to go south."

He looked away, clearing thinking over what she said, but didn't look like wanted to budge. "I still don't trust him. War shouldn't be a leader's first option. He didn't even offer any other alternative. He just wants to leave a giant blood stain on the ground and leave that as his legacy to the world."

She couldn't argue with that. It was a sad truth, not just for the guild, but for Vik as well. If the boy wanted a relationship with the Prime Minister's son, she could see the boy suffering. She wondered if Magnus was aware of his son's sexual preference and if he was okay with it. This would definitely cause problems if he wasn't. He could easily use his son to get back at Raven Tail for not siding with his plans. That was the last thing she wanted. Vik had suffered enough in his life. He didn't need anything else.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open." She sighed. She really did hope for the best as she glanced at the calendar. She knew what today was. Elfman would be so disappointed that she didn't show up. A regret that would remain with her.

Her brother did no wrong in all of this, but he would have to do without her for the wedding.

Bickslow seemed to pick up on her sadness. "I'm sorry. I wish things could have turned out differently." He came to her side, wrapping his arms around her as she felt tears start to fall.

"You know Ever is going to kill us for missing it." She whispered against him.

"Yeah, but they're going to miss our wedding as well. It just how the chips fell." He said sadly.

He was right, there was no way around it. She sighed again looking at the clock. It was almost time.

* * *

Laxus's ears were still ringing. After seeing them last night, Ever screamed at them for a couple of hours. He had hoped to get some mercy from Mira, but to no avail. It seemed all of the women were pissed with him. Laki let Freed off, saying that it was Laxus's fault. It was moments like this that made him miss Bickslow. If he had been here, he would have sided with him. Just like he would in the old days.

While all of this was going on, his grandfather was introducing Rosa to the guild. She seemed to be doing fine, but he knew he couldn't trust her. None of them could. She was an enemy.

He cringed as Mira came over and tied his tie for him. Pulling on it more then he liked. She was still agitated with him.

"Are you still mad?"

She didn't speak, just giving him a glare.

"I would have been back on time. Heck, I was back on time." He sighed.

"That's not the issue. You brought that blonde bimbo back with you." Mira stated as she turned around and fixed her make up. The wedding wasn't until later that night, so she didn't have to start helping Ever until 2, but that didn't stop her from getting the two of them ready.

He crossed his arms. "It's not like I asked her to come. The King told me that she would come back with us. I had no choice."

"Couldn't they have sent someone else?" She wasn't looking at him, her voice held no emotion.

"The only other one would have been another woman and she looked far more dangerous than that one does. Either way I would have had to bring back a strange woman." He grumbled.

Mira finally turned back to face him, her eyes softening a little. "I just don't like her here."

"I know. I don't like it either, but we're stuck with her until we can get closer to the truth. I don't doubt that we will be seeing the other one around here as well." He really did hate this.

* * *

He laughed as he walked into the living room, Ivan was refusing to change into his suit. Just like their eldest son. He really wasn't surprised. Ivan hated formal wear. On the other hand, he was used to it, as his mother always used to dress him this way. He just never stopped.

"Don't you ever feel constricted by that?" Ivan pointed down at the dress shirt. It was a far cry from his guild uniform, which almost matched his eldest son's. The only difference was the yellow trim, which was normal. The color of the trim was usually the color of the person's guild mark. Ivan's mark was gold. It was quite different from his own, as he never got the King's mark removed. His Raven Tail mark had to be placed over it. That was a common practice around here. If the person had an old guild mark that they couldn't get removed, the new mark was placed over the old one. Usually in a color that would contrast with it. The King's symbol was yellow, that's why he went with dark red.

"No, it's rather comfortable." He smirked at his lover's grimace.

"If you say so. I think I would prefer to stay in uniform though. This look just doesn't suit me." He argued, trying to get out of wearing it.

"You know it won't look good if you don't." He pointed out.

But Ivan bounced back. "I don't care what those idiots think. Magnus's actions hinge on us, not the other way around. The boy is wearing the same thing I'm wearing so it shouldn't be a big deal."

He opened his mouth to argue when their youngest son made an appearance. He had not forgotten what he had heard. His son's feelings for the Prime Minister's son. He was wary of the other boy now that he knew the truth.

He couldn't help but smile though as the boy came out in his one of his old suits. It suited him. Maybe Viktor preferred to dress the same as himself. Their personalities seemed to gel as well.

"Dressed already?" He wanted to laugh but kept it to himself.

The boy blushed. He could see right through him now. The boy could hardly wait for the party.

"Really boy, there is no reason to be embarrassed." Ivan said, not knowing the true reason he boy was red.

The boy whispered something, but it was so faint that he couldn't hear him.

"Speak up." Ivan said, his back was turned as he picked up the suit. He guessed he was going to put it away, rather than put it on.

If possible the boy turned redder. As much as he wanted it all out in the open, he didn't want the boy to feel like he had been pushed into doing so.

"Ivan, where are you going?" He said changing the subject. He could feel Vik's grateful eyes on him.

Ivan gave him an annoyed look. "I'm putting this stupid thing away."

He sighed. "Could you just wear it, just this once?" It was strange, around a year ago he would have never wanted to see his friend dressed up. He guessed everything changed when they became a couple.

Ivan looked at him warily. "Why is this so important to you?" He couldn't help himself as his face turned red. Ivan's wary look softened. "Oh."

He couldn't look at him anymore as he was too embarrassed. He wanted to change the subject again, rather than talk about this. Sure, they were dating, but this was kind of weird. "Just forget about it."

He said it way too fast for Ivan to just forget about it. He heard Ivan sigh, before mumbling. "Fine."

His face snapped back around to look at Ivan. "You don't have to…"

"Then why do you keep bring it up. Either you want me to wear it or you don't want me to wear it."

"I…" When had he become so weak? This was stupid. "I don't know."

"Just make your mind." Ivan said annoyed.

"Papa, can't you just wear it for Dad." All eyes turned to the boy. He had forgotten Vik was sitting there. "Dad clearly wants you to wear it, he just doesn't want to upset you." The boy leaned back into the couch with a grimace on his face.

How could a child, who was struggling with figuring out love, understand what he was thinking?

He could feel Ivan's eyes burning into him. "Is that true?"

He really couldn't look at the man. "I can't change your ways, you're set in them."

"That's not what I asked." Ivan pointed out.

He sighed again. Trying to search himself for answers. "Maybe, it is."

"Maybe?"

He really didn't want to talk about this. "Vik is there anything you want from the kitchen, Papa could get it for you." He was trying to get Ivan to stop staring at him. The boy shook his head.

"Remy?" He couldn't pull himself to look at Ivan. It was strange. He loved Ivan, wanted to be with his best friend for the rest of his life. He was excited when he had shaved, but now asking him to wear certain clothing felt a bit like over kill. He didn't know why, but he could feel his feet moving. Till he was in the kitchen. He didn't touch anything, he just leaned against the counter thinking to himself.

But it didn't seem that Ivan would take this lying down. The man came into the kitchen looking at him. "Let it out."

"What?"

"You're doing it again. Holding everything back like you always do." Ivan said.

He looked down, trying to process what he was going to say. "I…it's just weird, that's all." He looked up to find Ivan far closer to him then he thought he would be.

"What's weird?" Ivan gave him a confused look.

"The way I'm acting. I know it's stupid, but I can't shake that silly want out of my head." He admitted.

"So you want to see me dressed up? Remy that really isn't weird." Ivan pointed out.

He sighed. "Ivan we're both men.."

"I know, but that hasn't stopped us before." Ivan's hand came up, his fingers caressing his cheek. "You love me and I love you, it's just part of who we are. Of course you want to see me dressed up. All couples want to see that."

Ivan's words were true, they soothed him. He could feel himself becoming warm as he leaned and captured his lover's lips. Ivan smiled into the kiss, pushing him into the counter. This was new. Ivan was rarely the dominate one. Strangely, he liked it. When Ivan pulled away, a new set of dirty thoughts entered his mind. For the first time he was considering being submissive.

"Are you okay?" Ivan said looking at him worriedly. He must have been wondering what was on his mind.

"Yeah…" Looking into his lover's eyes, he had his decision. After the party, they would try it.

* * *

Vik felt annoyed. His parents had just spent the whole afternoon arguing over something dumb and he still hadn't told them. Lisanna had made it sound like it would be easy, but it just wasn't. He would like to see her try and tell her family something like this. Even if his parents were gay, it didn't mean that they would take his being gay well.

Just listening to them talk in the kitchen, he could tell that they had some issues with their relationship. Some of which came from the fact that they were both men.

It made him wonder about his own life. Would he have the same reactions when he was in a relationship? He already had a crush on the boy called Edvin, but even though they had kissed, they couldn't really be in a relationship. At least not right now. He was interested but scared at the same time. What Lisanna had described to him didn't sound all that pleasurable. Then again, she said she could never know what that would feel like. That was understandable. She was female.

He sighed again. Deciding to wait until after the party to tell his parents. Maybe then he would have answers.

* * *

Finally they were all together. He had stayed in his uniform, while the rest of his family was all dressed up for this. It kind of surprised him to find Ivan dressed up, but he wrote it off. Telling himself that he needed to stay this way.

He noted his little brother's excitement, glad that the boy had made a friend. They all huddled around as they prepared to disappear in a flash.

* * *

They were all ready. A wedding wasn't something you got to see in every day. He would give away his team mate. And she would be happy. The music would play and everything would be okay with the world.

Or so he thought…

To Be Continued….

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry that these Chapters are late. I had a couple of family emergencies this weekend and it really put a damper on the writing process._


	48. Where I Belong

The state house was booming with classical music. They were surrounded by dancers. For some reason his father had teleported them right in the middle of the dance floor. The man smirked as the entire room stopped to stare at them. The music froze and he could already see himself receiving dirty looks. He didn't care.

"Master Remy, Master Ivan, how good of you to join us." Magnus Knud came around with a goblet in hand. The man was already tipsy off of his wine. He internally cringed.

He could see the man's family come to his side. The sharp looking woman from before, was standing to his right. She had a short yellow dress on, which contrasted with her dark red hair. She looked way younger than her husband, at least by 20 years. He wondered if she was even Edvin's biological mother, but when he looked at the man's son he really couldn't question it.

Edvin stood near his mother, but looked disinterested in the party. He looked like he wished he was anywhere else than here. The boy seemed to relax when he looked at Vik, but flinched as his mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that this is the adult area. Get back to the kids room." The woman said.

"I…I just came to get Viktor." He pointed at his brother.

The two looked at each other angrily. "You left Cecelia's side, get back in there!"

The boy huffed. Annoyed with his mother. He guessed it was an arrangement his mother set up. He couldn't help but look at Lisanna as he remembered Mira doing the same thing. But she didn't look at him, instead she was focused on Vik. His brother wasn't showing any emotion, which was odd. Why was Lisanna focused on Vik? I mean it wasn't like the boy was doing anything. His new friend was just having an argument with his mom about a girl. Why would that worry Lisanna?

"Beatrice, give the boy some room. He just came to get the son of our guests. Now go on boys, your side of the party is in the other ballroom." Magnus Knud directed them away. Vik followed still not showing any emotion. This was strange, wasn't Vik excited to be hanging out with Edvin? Why did his eyes look so dead? He felt Lisanna's grip on his arm tighten. She was worried.

"Why don't they stay out here instead?" Remy asked. His father looked wary of letting his little brother out of his sight. Why? He could see distrust all over his father's face and it wasn't completely directed at the elder Knuds. His father was being protective for some reason. Wasn't that the reason his father wanted them to come. Because Vik had made a friend. He was so confused.

"It's okay Dad, we can leave. You guys have fun." His brother said flatly. Before running off.

His father didn't look like he wanted to let this go, but he let Vik leave.

"Come now Remy, enjoy the evening. We have much to discuss."

He cringed openly this time, watch both of his parents as they navigated the conversation.

This wasn't his idea of a fun time.

* * *

They were walking away from one lavish room, into another. But Edvin stopped in the hallways, between them.

"I'm sorry, my mother is a little over baring."

He remained quit, not really knowing what to say. Who was this Cecilia girl?

"She wants me to grow up to be a gentlemen. You know how it is." Again he didn't answer because he didn't know. He had never been in a situation like this.

He could see the other boy was looking at him nervously, but for what reason was that?

"We don't have to go in there you know. We could go and do something else." Why was he dodging the issue?

"It's fine, really. It will be easier for my parents to find me when we leave." He really just wanted an answer to his questions, he knew the answer laid on the other side of the door.

The beautiful boy looked dejected as he walked forward. This room was full of teenagers, most of which looked like they came from rich families. He wasn't really surprised. He followed Edvin, noting that all the eyes were on him. He guessed that they were trying to figure out who he was.

The stares were interrupted by a young girl with curly blonde hair. She had her nose in the air and was dressed to impress. He guessed this was Cecilia. Her hair was in some kind of up do and for some reason she had a tiara on her head. Her poufy purple gown was obnoxiously overdone. He couldn't see how anyone could walk in that contraption. She sneered at him, looking at Edvin only.

"Edvin, dear where did you go?" Her voice was so high pitched that he swore listening to it long enough would make his ears start bleeding.

"I was checking the front parlor for my father's guests." She looked over him again, smirking to herself. He didn't like the look of that.

"So your father invited some rogues to this gala then. That is most unorthodox." She pulled out a fan and started to fan herself.

He never really wanted to punch someone as much as he wanted to right now.

"They are the leaders of the Raven Tail guild. Father has business with them. This here is their son Viktor." He introduced him to the girl, but really wish he hadn't.

She turned her nose up and extended her hand. He gave her a confused look. What was he supposed to do? She clearly didn't want him to touch her, so why did she want him to shake her hand. He wouldn't give her the honor. She had already decided he was under her. Instead he looked back at Edvin, finding the boy sweating bullets for some reason.

He looked about the room and found that most the eyes were still looking at him.

"Do you not know basic manners?" The shrill voice came again.

He looked back at her, quite pissed off. "I do, but I don't wish to catch whatever disease you have." Her mouth opened in shock, gaping like a fish. "Do you have neck problems because you've had your face tilted up this entire time?" She was turning red from anger. "Or is there dung under your nose?"

"What kind of man are you? Edvin! Throw out this scoundrel immediately!" He looked around finding the other rich kids eyeing him in the same way.

"Viktor…" Edvin turned to look at him, the boy looked a little mad. He found he didn't care. These rich kids were a waste of his time. He didn't really care about their opinions.

He crossed his arms in defiance. "What would throwing me out accomplish?"

Like she could even try. She had no power to do so. He could take her on in his sleep. Even the guards of this place were at the bottom of the barrel. His brother could easily take out every person here. If he trained he could do that too.

It was strange, he had been more than excited about being with Edvin tonight, but now he was really thinking over his position in the guild. He refused to train, but right now he wanted his magic. He wanted to stand with them rather than sit back and watch.

He felt himself turn around towards the door. "So your leaving, good riddance!" Cecilia screamed after him. He didn't care, making his way back through the hallway. He had a purposes again.

He was almost to the door of the main parlor again, when a hand tugged at his suit jacket. "What?"

Edvin was behind him, the look on his face a mixture of anger and confusion. "What was that all about?"

He turned around to face him. "I could say the same thing. So those are your friends then."

"Yes, they are my friends. What's the big deal?" Edvin was poking him in the chest.

"You know, you're just a spoiled brat." He said it with some venom in his voice.

Edvin's face was matching his hair. "You don't know what it is like! You don't have parents that plan out your every move!"

"Coming from the boy that gets everything from his parents." He said it with a sense of calm. "You don't know what hardship is. You've never been someone else's puppet have you? Your parents are concerned about your future, they are mapping out your future. I was never meant to have a future."

"What does that even mean?!" Edvin almost shouted at him.

"I pray you never find that out. So who is Cecilia? Is she your girlfriend or your intended?" He wasn't stupid, there had to be a reason that the boy didn't want them to meet and it had to be more than just a class difference.

"It's not my decision…"

"So you were just going to play around with my emotions, like I was a toy." Just saying it made him feel dirty.

Edvin looked down blushing. "No, I…"

"Don't lie to me. I can see right through you. You're what they call a player. How many of the people in that room have you kissed, huh?" Part of him really didn't want to know, he guessed that was the part that still harbored feelings for the other boy.

"That's none of your business!"

"So, I bet it's a lot. If that's the case, keep your mouth to yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend the rest of the night with my family." He turned to leave, only to find the other boy tugging onto his shirt.

"Don't leave…" Edvin said sadly. "You're the only person I know who isn't like them."

"But don't you see. You fit in with them so well. They are a part of your world. Something I could never be." With that he tugged himself free of the other boy. Not looking back. He would not allow himself to be used. He lived that life once.

He found his parents looking rather bored, along with his brother and Lisanna who were eating. He wanted to laugh at how messy Bixlow was. He stared at the Raven Tail outfit. He figured in some years' time he would wear the same uniform.

He plopped down at the table, getting stares from his entire family and the elder Knuds.

"Child the room next door is for…" Mrs. Knud started.

"I'd rather spend my time with my family." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"You need to mov…" She started again only to be silenced by him flicking a pea at Bickslow.

His older brother laughed "Now that's what I'm talking about. That sounds a whole lot better than this shit."

His papa just laughed, while his dad smiled down the table at him. He looked up at Lisanna and she was smiling as well. Yea, this where he belonged and he liked it that way.

On the other side of the table the Knuds were arguing. "Excuse me while I take my wife to dance." The woman pushed her nose into the air as they left.

"Thank god, I thought they would never leave." Bickslow fell back against his chair. Lisanna laughed.

"I think we should look at other options. We don't need these rich assholes." He said.

His family went quiet at the table. "What did you say?" It was his dad that broke the silence.

"I was used by people who are no better than these scumbags. I refuse to let others be thrown into this conflict just because a bunch of spoiled rich assholes want to play around with their lives."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" His papa could not stop smiling at him.

He felt himself smile, really smile. "Yes. I want to start training. I want to stop this shit from happening."

"Well welcome aboard then." Bickslow said flinging some food at him.

It smacked him in the face, but he didn't get mad. He just smiled and threw some back at him.

Eyes all around the room began to stare at the table as both brothers continued to toss food back and forth, laughing as they went. Suddenly food came from the other side of the table. Papa was now chucking it.

"How about kids vs. parents." His dad announced.

On cue both he and Bickslow nodded at each other, before sliding down to the other end of the table. Lisanna moved out of the way. Falling down in a fit of giggles as the 4 of the covered themselves in the icky mess.

He could feel the stares but he didn't care. This was family time. This was how they bonded. They were a strange family, but at least they cared about each other.

The fight ended when the last piece of cake was throw in his papa's hair. They were all still laughing. As the kids and teenagers from the other room came bursting through the door. Edvin was back at Cecilia side, looking down at him sadly.

He really didn't care, let the boy be sad. He needed to learn that he couldn't have everything he ever wanted. Besides, Edvin only saw him as a toy anyway. There were plenty of other guys out there.

"Magnus, I believe we have worn out our welcome. We have a guild to look after. As for our arrangement, I believe we will pass on it." His father said. "Now come on everyone, back to the guild."

He almost bounded forward. Welcoming the teleportation back home. With a flash they were back in there home. No fancy rich people in sight.

"So who gets to clean up first?" Ivan asked.

"Lis and I got our own shower so we can head over there." Bickslow said ruffling up his hair. "We'll see you tomorrow kid."

He was about to leave when he stopped him. "I…I have something to say.." Bickslow turned back around to face him. Both of his parents were both looking at him. Lisanna just waited smiling. She knew what he wanted to say. "I…well…I'm…"

"It's okay Vik. You can say it." He was surprised that it wasn't Lis who said it, his dad knew. All eyes turned to his dad in confusion. Well Lisanna's didn't. "I overheard it. I figured you would tell us in time."

"Tell us what?" His brother looked confused.

"Yeah, Remy…Why didn't you tell me?" His papa asked.

"It is his business." His father said flatly.

"I'm gay." He said quietly but all eyes turned back to him. Both his papa and brother looked shocked.

"Like you like guys?" Bickslow said, a half-smile was working its way on to his face.

"Yes. I like guys." He said nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything before, your father and I wouldn't have cared. Heck, look at us." His papa pointed between them. "Anyway I think you need to get to bed. Training starts early in the morning."

Not even thinking he plopped them into a hug. It was weird. He started the night with the idea of wanting a boyfriend, but instead had something better.

* * *

Vik had run off to the shower leaving the adults behind. Remy was quite happy with this turn of events.

"So the boy is like us." Ivan said leaning against him.

Bickslow was looking at him confused. "Son, what is it?"

"Dad, if Vik is gay then wouldn't that mean that his friendship with Edvin was really a crush…" Bickslow didn't look to happy about his for some reason.

Lisanna laughed. "Actually it was…" All three sets of eyes flew to her.

"At least he knew that boy wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted." Ivan said relieved.

Lisanna looked down. "Well, they did kiss."

"What!" Now she was being looked at by all three sets of eyes in shock.

"But then why did he decide to turn against him?" Ivan asked.

He sighed. "I bet it had something to do with the boy's girlfriend."

"I'm going to kill him." Bickslow turned to leave.

"Bickslow?" They all were now looking at him confused.

"That little shit! I'm going to murder that spoiled little shit!"

"Bickslow, calm down. Please." She said turning to Ivan and himself for support.

"I'm going to rip the boy to shreds!" Ivan said darkly.

"We don't have to go that far." His eldest son and lover looked back at him. "Someday that boy will realize the mistake he made. At that point it will be too late. Young master Knud will have to watch Vik be happy with someone else. It will be a good lesson for him. Besides, from the look of it Vik took care of the problem." He was surprised when the both of them nodded.

Lisanna let out a breath in relief.

Bickslow suddenly smiled looking up at the clock. "Come on Lis, I should probably get cleaned up."

She smiled and they said their goodbyes before leaving.

Vik got out the shower and went straight to bed. Leaving them alone.

"So who is going in the shower first?" Ivan asked.

"There's enough room for the two of us." Ivan nodded as they left for the bathroom. He looked down at their clothes, he would have a time washing them later.

Once striped and in the shower, he started washing Ivan's hair. "You know it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." They kissed. "How about we do things different tonight?"

Ivan looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Dominate me."

To Be Continued…

 _Authors Note_

 _I know, I am evil for doing this. I know some of you liked the idea of Edvin and Viktor, and the idea is not dead. I just thought that they were too young to be in a serious relationship, they are both 15 and 14 after all. Also Edvin has some serious growing up to do. Your probably wondering where the wedding is. Well that's going to be in the next chapter. As for the future of this series we are almost at the end. You're probably wondering how that is possible, they haven't even faced the King yet. Well, we are about to hit a time skip. When that happens this series will end and the sequel, Raven's Soul, will start. We do have a good 10-15 chapters before this happens though._

 _At this time I am also opening up a thing for readers to pick the gender and name of Warner and Carma's baby. So get thinking. I'll consider any name given, especially if it has a military link. The Brass family have military pun names so get creative. This baby will appear in the sequel._


	49. A Day for a Wedding

Ever got lucky, the sky was clear. You could see the stars blanketing the sky, as all of the clouds had disappeared.

She appeared before me, dressed in white from head to toe. Looking almost like a princess.

"Are you ready for this?" I joked.

She gave me a funny look, but she laughed all the same. "Trust me, I can handle Elfman."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Strauss." He joked.

Suddenly she looked a little sad. "Bickslow and Lisanna aren't here. I know it's not their fault, but it still hurts."

"If we could turn back the clock we would. I bet they are thinking about you two. They probably wish they could come." He said sadly.

She huffed. "This just isn't fair. If that girl wasn't here than maybe…"

"We can't think like that. As far as we are concerned, they see us the enemy." He didn't really like thinking about it. It really seemed like just yesterday that Freed, Bickslow, and himself were joking around. Making fun of Elfman and Evergreen whenever they could.

Then he started dating Mira and Freed found Laki. Leaving Bickslow alone. Leaving Lisanna alone. He didn't really know what to think. Sure, his father and Remy would have caught up to Bickslow someday, but they were the ones that drove him away.

Fairy Tail was a family and he drove away a man that was like his brother. Heck, he was his brother. And he failed at that. He failed Bickslow over and over again. It was no wonder that his brother would regard him as an enemy.

"Hey, stop that!" Ever shouted at him while slapping him with her bouquet.

"What?" He held up his hands in surrender.

She gave him a sad look. "It's written all over your face. You miss him and you're still blaming yourself."

He sighed. "Well I did send him away."

"He would have left us either way. His heart is in Raven Tail, we could never bring him back to us. No matter how hard we tried."

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I damaged our friendship. I was the one that told him to leave, I was the one that attacked my father, and I was the one that confirmed that we are enemies. No matter how you look at it, I'm the one who bares the blame." She opened her mouth to argue. "No more, this is a happy day. This is your day. Let's stop focusing on my feelings and focus on yours."

Her face scrunched up a bit, in all the years he knew Ever, and he had never seen her cry. And now here she was crying. Whether it was tears of sadness over Bickslow and Lisanna absence or tears of happiness, he could not decided.

He gave her his handkerchief from his pocket and she wiped her face, taking care not to smudge her makeup.

The music started paying. "You ready."

She nodded, taking his arm.

He could see the entire room stand. All eyes were on them, well all eyes were on Ever.

As he looked down the aisle, he could see Elfman's jaw drop. He really wanted to laugh. Instead he whispered to his friend. "Elfman seems to like what he sees."

She chuckled next to him. This was the reaction she wanted.

They reached the end of the aisle and Elfman held out his hand.

"Are you sure you want this?" He joked.

The man gave him a smirk and Ever shot him a dirty look.

"Yes, a real man needs a real woman."

Ever seemed to melt as he passed her hand off to the other man. He left taking a seat next to Freed. Glancing down at his grandfather, he found Rosa staring up intently at the couple. She must have been trying to figure the whole thing out.

He wondered if the boy called 55 was just as ignorant of the world. If he was any different outside of his Master's watch. Would the boy change under the guidance of Raven Tail.

Maybe, just maybe they could do that for Rosa. Let her see what life was like without her Master. Sure, she was on duty here. But over time she could open up to them. Maybe start a life for herself.

The pastor started his ramble and he turned to pay attention. Ever would be pissed if she caught him not paying attention.

* * *

Bickslow came out of the shower to find Lisanna moping in her dress. She hadn't gotten dirty like he had.

"Cheer up." He said coming around her. Wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. "I was just looking forward to being outside of the guild. I wanted to have some fun, but that man wouldn't let us."

"I think it was his wife. That woman really doesn't know what a good time is."

"I wonder how everything is going with Elfman."

He chuckled. "I doubt that Ever would have run off. She was way too excited about it."

"If only there was a way I could see it. I know I was okay with missing it when Mira was trying to set me up, but I hate letting my brother down." She said sadly.

Unexpectedly an idea hit him. "Maybe there is a way."

She looked up at him. Her eyes bright. "How?"

"I can teleport us there and we can hide. That way they don't see us. That way we can watch and you won't have to miss the wedding."

She jumped up into his arms. "Really!"

He smiled. "Yes really. Do you remember were the wedding is?"

"The cathedral!" She was pulling on his arm. Excited that he was considering this.

"Okay, so the roof would be a good place to start." He took her in his arms and his eyes flashed.

They were on the roof of the massive cathedral, he noted that the grounds around them were empty.

Just as he thought that, the music started. This was their chance. He flashed them into the church. Hiding amongst the beams. He could felt Lisanna's heart beat against him as he heard Laxus ask Elfman if he really wanted to marry Ever.

It was so strange, he could hear the entire ceremony, but he was fully focused on the woman in his arms.

She was peering around him to try and get a good look. He guessed she was memorizing every detail, just in case they could speak in the future. He wanted to laugh at the very thought of them finding out that they were there the entire time.

Jaws would definitely drop.

She looked at him when the pastor started talking about vows. He forgot about everything. His mind only pondering each and every single word. Lisanna grew closer to him and they kissed.

Sure this wasn't very appropriate, but he really didn't care. In good time Lisanna would be his bride. Their wedding wouldn't be as big as this one, but that wasn't really what mattered to him. She was his and that was all he needed.

"You may kiss the bride." Those words hit his ears and he pulled away. Looking away from Lis at the people below them, he smiled.

Elfman had picked up Ever like a sack of potatoes and was hauling her out of the church.

Lisanna covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

They waited for the church to empty. Making sure everyone was gone before flashing away.

"Happy now?" He laughed as they reappeared on the roof.

"Yes. We can go home now."

He chuckled. "And miss the reception? Where is your sense of adventure?"

Her smile grew and they were off. He knew were the reception would be, there was no doubt.

* * *

The reception was huge. The entire guild hall was decorated lavishly. Many of the tables were moved around to accommodate a dance floor. He had promised to keep Gajeel away from the microphone, which was a hard task to do, especially if Levy left him alone. He could already see the Iron Dragon Slayer eyeing it. He glared at the man, but instead of backing off, he sent him a challenging scowl back.

Why couldn't anything be easy around here?

He laughed as all the woman gathered around Ever, they wanted to catch the bouquet. She threw it up, but it disappeared into the rafters. They all looked around for it but couldn't find the bundle of flowers anywhere.

All the woman looked distraught as they looked around for the flowers. Every single one of them wanted to be the one who caught them.

He tried to break up the crowd, but failed. Woman were now starting to get a little nasty with each other, screaming about the whereabouts of the bouquet.

Finally they stopped as the music began to play, and it wasn't because they liked it. Gajeel had taken his opportunity and gotten on stage.

He swore. Was asking for things to go smoothly too much?

He looked over to find Ever laughing, so at least she was happy. Freed finally got Levy and the girl was able to get her boyfriend off of the stage.

Now the real band could start up. He sighed in relief, what else could go wrong.

* * *

"You almost got us caught." He whispered to his girlfriend.

Lisanna giggled, looking over the bouquet in her arms. "Well it is true. We are next. I just couldn't get those other girl's hopes up."

He smirked at her. "If they knew they would trample you."

"So, it's mine. I got it fair and square." She argued.

"I don't know if using your magic is fair."

She giggled again. "Well they may never know."

This time he laughed. It was rare for her to be possessive about anything. He would allow her this.

He looked down at the frantic Laxus. The night wasn't going very smoothly for his brother at all, he seemed to be on edge.

He looked around the room and noticed a new face. A girl with dark skin and blonde hair. Her face gave her away. This had to be one of the other weapons.

How did she end up with Fairy Tail? Were they being monitored now? If that was the case did they figure out that that night had been a huge misunderstanding? Or were they now in league with the council and the King? It was a lot to process. He wanted answers now. It would be important later.

"Lis, is there any way we can get our happy couple outside?"

She gave him a shocked look. "Bickslow, if we do that we will blow our cover."

"I just want to know something. Can we do it?"

She hesitated before nodding. They would need a distraction. Some way of getting Evergreen and Elfman outside. Maybe Mira and Laxus as well.

He just wanted to get the truth from them. It would also give Lisanna some closure. The last thing she had said to either of her siblings had been in a fight.

An idea it him, as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Passing it to Lis. She caught on, writing out a message.

With that they disappeared again. Appearing out back. There was no one out here. They wouldn't be disturbed here. He left her in a tree before, flashing to the front. His face was covered as he handed the letter off to a strange man.

"Make sure that the bride gets that at the end of the night." He said walking away and disappearing.

* * *

The evening was coming to a close, thank god. Most of the guest had left. Leaving his team, their loved ones, his grandfather and Rosa.

"Laxus, I think I'll be going for the night. Rosa are you coming to?"

The girl nodded. He could finally relax she was gone.

They waited before speaking again. Letting there be some distance between her and them.

"So what does it feel like to be married?" Mira asked.

Before Ever could answer, one of the attendants came forward. "Mrs. Strauss there is a letter for you." He handed her the letter before running off.

They all looked at the letter confused. "Maybe it's a wedding present?" Laki said.

"Open it." Mira said as they all watched.

Ever read it out loud.

" _Come out back for a surprise."_

"A surprise? Surprises are manly." Elfman said excited.

They all headed for the back door. "I wonder if the old man had some fireworks scheduled." It wouldn't be the first time his grandfather did that.

They found themselves behind the guild, but they saw nothing. The sky was clear so no fireworks.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Ever said not amused.

"Oh come on Ever, you never liked any of my jokes." The familiar voice said behind him.

They all turned around. Bickslow and Lisanna were standing there. Lisanna was excited, while Bickslow was leaning against the building. He couldn't believe this. They were here.

"Lisanna!" Mira ran forward hugging her sister. "I've missed you so much." The woman burst into tears. Elfman came behind them both lifting them into the air.

He watched Bickslow. He smirked at the display, but stayed where he was.

He wanted to run forward and do the same as Elfman, but he couldn't. He didn't know where they stood.

"Lisanna is that the bouquet?" Mira asked. His eyes turned back to the Strausses.

Lisanna blushed. "Well…yes."

Bickslow laughed against the building. "We kind of crashed the wedding and the reception."

Evergreen and Freed had had enough and launched themselves at the seith mage. He welcomed them the three of them laughing.

"I can't believe you came." Ever said.

"Like I would miss it. I don't have a death wish." Bickslow said.

It was strange, it felt as if nothing had changed. "But I thought you said we were enemies?" He treaded lightly.

Bickslow pulled himself from Ever and Freeds grasp. "I figured you would figure it out eventually. That that night was all a huge misunderstanding."

"How did you figure it out?" Freed asked.

"Well Vik kind of gave that away. We didn't send anyone, so it was only logical that it had to be an outside source."

They all stared at him as if he had grown an extra head, when had Bickslow become so well spoken.

Lisanna giggled. "You know dear, you spend way too much time with your father. You're starting to sound like him."

Bickslow smirked again. "Which one?"

The two of them laughed.

"You just called him dear…" Mira said. They all knew the two of them were together, but they had all seen it as a joke.

"Soo…how did that happen?" Ever teased.

"That's a long story." Lisanna said flushing red.

"That's not the reason we came anyway, Ever this is your day, remember." Bickslow teased.

"Yes and the bride wants to know how you two ended up together." Ever crossed her arm, giggling to herself.

Laki came up and grabbed Lisanna's hand. "Damn, what kind of money did you drop on his rock."

Mira and Elfman froze than turned to glare daggers at Bickslow.

"Yes, we're engaged." Lisanna said pulling her hand away.

"But you haven't been together that long." Mira argued. She had a point that had been together for over a year and they weren't engaged yet. He hadn't had time to propose.

"Why delay the inevitable." Bickslow said serious again. "I know this is an interesting topic for you, but we don't have much time left. Lis and I have to return to Raven Tail. I do have work in the morning."

"She can't stay?" Mira looked at him annoyed.

"No, I saw the little weapon that is running around your guild. Care to explain."

He jumped right in. "Rosa or 32. We decided to go to the King over what happened. We wanted to get close enough to get information. The King believes we are on his side."

Bickslow smirked. "But you're not."

"No. Like I would stoop that low."

"I wouldn't think that you would. That's not like you brother."

He froze when Bickslow called him that. He wasn't angry with him, he looked rather happy instead.

"Like wise…brother." The word felt funny as it left his mouth.

"Papa will be glad to hear this, he worries about you." That shocked him, his father never showed that. Of course they never really knew each other either.

Lisanna laughed. "He worries about all three of you."

"Three? There is another."

Bickslow sighed. "Where did you think that assassin came from? The King just started up his little project again. 55 was the result."

"Viktor." Lisanna corrected.

"Yes, I know that dear, just using a name they would be familiar with."

So the young boy that night was his brother as well. "How is he doing with you?"

"He's doing better. He can't use his magic outside of his kill mode, for now."

Freed seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

The town clock started to ding. It was midnight. Bickslow sighed. "We must be on our way. When the time comes, I will contact you. Keep your eyes open and don't trust anything you hear."

"I thought I was the team leader." Laxus said extending an arm.

Bickslow took it. "Yeah, but I got my own team to lead now. Take care brother."

Lisanna hugged her siblings one last time before moving to his side.

"One more thing." Ever said just as they were about to flash away.

"What?" Bickslow asked, irritated.

"I want to see you kiss." The woman laughed.

Lisanna turned red.

Bickslow laughed. "Okay." He shrugged scooping his girlfriend up into his arms. Lisanna let out a squeal when he kissed her. "Satisfied."

"No…I thought you would squirm a little." The bride said disappointed.

"Trust me, nothing makes you squirm after you've walked in on your parents having…" Lisanna covered his mouth.

"No one wants to know about what Ivan and Remy do in their spare time."

He was taken a back. His father was in a relationship with another man. His grandfather had questioned it a couple of times. Now that it was out there he didn't know how to feel about it. Maybe he would understand it better when he actually spoke with the man.

"We'll see you around." And with that they were gone.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Just giving everyone a heads up. This will be the only update this week. I have two tests, a presentation, and a paper to write, along with starting a new job. Next week we will be back to the normal updates._


	50. Jealousy

He awoke that morning, sheets had been tossed everywhere from the night before. Ivan was still asleep. He smiled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. A small amount of pain going down his lower back. He cringed a little. He had never planned to take that role, but seeing how happy it made his lover, he was willing to oblige. That and he was curious. Now he wondered if Ivan would want him to do that again. It wasn't like it was bad, it was just different, but he guessed that Ivan was used to that.

Ivan stirred next to him. The man had a busy day. Vik would start his training today. "Remy go back to sleep." His lover yawned, trying to turn over in bed.

He sighed. "We have stuff to do today, remember."

"No…bed warm. Sleep now." Ivan said falling back asleep.

He rolled his eyes. Of course Ivan would want to sleep in today. He grabbed his pillow knocking the man in the face.

Ivan sat up almost immediately. "What was that for?"

"Oh, good you're up." He said climbing out of bed and away from his best friend now lover.

Ivan gave him a nasty look. "Why do we need to be up again?"

"Vik is going to start his training today." He started to button up his dress shirt over his mark. Ivan was still glaring at him when he turned around. "Also I kind of want some breakfast, unless you want me to.."

Ivan jumped out of bed. "No way are you allowed in my kitchen."

He smirked. "I'm glad you see things my way."

Ivan rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever." He looked away and started dressing himself.

He had just finished fastening his belt, when Ivan just started putting on his pants.

"Should I get the boy then?" He asked.

Ivan laughed. "I doubt that he's ready to get up either."

He crossed his arms. "I didn't let up on Bickslow's training. I'm not going to let you slack off with Viktor."

"Remy, the boy is 14. There is plenty of time to teach him. Bickslow is an adult, so I could understand the rush, but Vik is just learning the basics. There is no reason for me to push him as hard."

"He is going to be a member of Raven Tail and it doesn't matter who they are or how old they are. If someone wants to be in our guild, they have to work hard at it. No slacking off."

Ivan sighed. "I don't want to put too much on the kid, that's all."

"You had no problem giving Bickslow a large work load." He grabbed his jacket from a hanger as Ivan fastened his own belt.

"But Bickslow isn't a child." Ivan argued.

He really could not argue with that. "Just don't go too easy on him."

Ivan brightened a little bit. "Why don't we just let him learn at his own pace? This is all new to him anyway."

"I just want him to be prepared. We won't be around forever."

"You don't have to be a downer all of the time, you know."

He looked down at the floor. He knew the facts, both him and Ivan weren't as young as they used to be. Even though mages like Makarov were still fighting in their 90s, they were a lot different. Those mages didn't have an entire country out to kill them. They didn't have the draining kind of magic that he used either. Just one wrong move and everything would be all over. Not just for him, but for Ivan as well.

But Ivan seemed more carefree than he had in the past. Maybe it was the fact that he had a family again after all these years.

"What are you thinking about?" Ivan snapped at him. Pulling him from his thoughts.

"Nothing." He mumbled. He was almost to the door, but Ivan stopped him.

"The kids will be fine."

He sighed again. "I said it was nothing."

"I don't believe you. You got something on your mind."

"I don't want to leave them unprepared."

Ivan grabbed him, hugging him from behind. "You don't think that I think about that. I know it's going to happen someday. Heck, I know I'll be gone before my father. The old man will still be around when he has great great grandchildren. I'd be surprised if we were around for the grandkids."

He looked down at his feet. "I wonder what they will be like."

"Probably as finicky as you." Ivan chuckled in his ear.

He smirked. "Or just as annoying as you."

"So I'm annoying then? You weren't saying that last night." Ivan practical purred in his ear.

"If you're saying I'm finicky." He leaned back. "You know we just got dressed, right."

"I know, but I don't have a problem helping you take them back off."

He was going to allow this, but just as he was about to cave was a knock came to the door.

"Dad, Papa are you up?"

He chuckled. "And you thought you would be able to sleep in. The boy seems ready to go."

Ivan grumbled. He bet he was ready to go as well, but in a much different way.

"Come on, you got some breakfast to make." He pulled out of his lover's arms.

Ivan followed him, continuing to grumble as they exited their room.

Vik has moved to the table, leaning back in his chair.

"Come on kid, we're going to make breakfast." He watched as his youngest son turned red, but he didn't move. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Ummm." Vik slid down in his seat.

He started laughing. "I think that my inaptness in the kitchen may have been inherited."

The boy sunk even lower.

Ivan turned red. "I didn't think that could be passed on."

"Well maybe it can. Just go make us some breakfast. We don't want the house on fire." He joked.

Ivan grumbled again, going back into his kitchen. Leaving him alone with Viktor.

"I'm sorry. I.."

"Don't worry about it. I can't cook either. If your father caught me in there he would probably have a heart attack or something."

The boy's face brightened up a bit. "So I don't have to touch that room then."

"No, I think that having a home is better option. We can just send your father to do the cooking."

Viktor was laughing when Ivan returned with some coffee, he didn't even think as he took a sip.

"Is it made the way you like your highness." Ivan scoffed.

He smirked up at him. "I don't know. It could be a little blacker." He teased.

"You know what they say, don't mess with the person that cooks your food." Ivan grimaced.

He continued to smirk. "Well, I guess that is just a chance I'm will to take."

Ivan stalked back into the kitchen just as the front door opened. Bickslow and Lisanna came in and he could tell that they had something to tell them.

"What brings you over so early?" He noted the nervous look on his elder son's face.

"It will have to wait till Ivan's done cooking. We want everyone out here for this." Bickslow stated.

He cocked an eyebrow up. "Look, I'm way too young to be a grandfather…"

"No, no." Lisanna held up her hands in defense. "That's not it." She looked deeply embarrassed that he had jumped to that conclusion.

Now he really was confused, if it wasn't that then what was this news? "You're really going to make me wait till Ivan is done aren't you?"

Bickslow just leaned back in his chair. "Well it involves him, so yeah. I think he needs be here."

News that involved Ivan. Now he was really interested. What news could his son have that would include his lover?

Ivan came out with some pancakes, he still looked grumpy from earlier.

"Bickslow, Lisanna, do you need any breakfast?" Ivan asked ignoring him.

"No, Lisanna made breakfast." Bickslow stated. "Come on, old man take a seat."

Ivan gave him a confused look. "What are you...?" He looked between both Lisanna and Bickslow. "You know it's way too early for you two to be.."

"That's not it." Lisanna groaned. "Why does everyone think that that's the news?"

"So no babies" Ivan said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"No, but it has to do with one of your children." Bickslow hinted.

He turned to Vik, seeing the boy didn't have a clue what was going on, and then back to Bickslow, but he wasn't talking about himself.

"Son, are you talking about Laxus?" Ivan asked. Oh that son, the one Ivan had with Kaya. The one that resented him.

"What if I told you that our little misunderstanding has been cleared up?"

"When? How?" He couldn't help but say.

Lisanna blushed. "I wanted to see my brother's wedding. It was last night, we kind of just hid in the shadows and watched."

"You went to that wedding, knowing that they hate you." Ivan said turning to Bickslow.

"But they don't hate me. It's kind of hard to explain. I noticed a new face while I was there." His eyes turned to Viktor. "Do you know a girl with blonde hair and dark skin?"

That got Viks attention fast. "32. She's at the Fairy Tail guild?"

"I believe so. Laxus figured out what really happened that night pretty fast. After he did, he went to the King. He spun a story and basically he is trying to get the man's trust. If you wanted an informant you have one."

"He's putting himself in the line of fire." Ivan paled. "Doesn't he realize that that snake will eat him alive?"

"Laxus will be fine. Makarov will make sure of that." He turned to his lover.

"But he's going in blind."

He chuckled. "Ivan, it's not that different from the stuff we used to do."

"But that was us. That's my kid." He watched as Ivan stared down at his plate. Not saying a word. "The kid I never gave the time of day to."

"Because we couldn't bring him here. You already know this." He tried to explain.

"He should hate me. I wasn't there for him as a child. I left his mother. Basically I dumped him on my father."

Suddenly he felt angry. Where was this coming from? Ivan never voiced regret over leaving Kaya, so why now. "Look, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. You were already a man with a target on your back. It would have just put him in the line of fire."

"Like he isn't now."

"But he's an adult. He's fully capable of making his own decisions. You should be happy. He's not resenting you. He just wants to get some answers. It works in our favor."

Apparently that wasn't that Ivan wanted to hear. "Our favor? What if he gets killed?!"

"What about your other two children then?!" He yelled back. "Bickslow is a Raven Tail member, do you think he's just going to be sitting around and doing nothing. Or what about Vik here." He pointed at their youngest. "He wants to be trained to fight back as well. It's not just your eldest son who's life in on the line!" He really wanted to punch Ivan in the face.

"But I know them. I've never had a chance to know Laxus, I don't know his motivations. Heck, I don't even know his personality!"

"He's a lot like Master Makarov." Lisanna piped in. "But he can be arrogant at times and hot headed. But he never gives up, he is a Fairy Tail wizard after all."

Ivan still didn't look convinced.

He felt himself growl. "Ivan come with me for a second."

Ivan looked at him annoyed but nodded. He just wanted to talk. He didn't understand where this was coming from.

Ivan gave him an annoyed look after they shut the door behind them. "What did you want?"

He glared at his lover. "You're acting like our family doesn't matter. You've been with me all this time. Are you saying that you wish you never came back with me?"

"I didn't say that." Ivan said flatly.

"No, but you implied it." He said just as dead.

"What do you want me to say? I left them behind so I could help you."

"NO, you left because it was too dangerous! You understand why we had to hide all of these years."

"I didn't have to hide. I could have just stayed home."

"So that is your home now? Not the home we have created."

"You're twisting my words!"

"I don't have to twist them if that's what you mean. Did you ever really like being here? Am I just a replacement for Kaya? Or maybe I'm just a warm body to you?"

SMACK! "How dare you! I take care of you and this is how you repay me!"

"Oh please, you take care of me! Don't make me laugh!"

"If I wasn't around you would starve to death!"

"What about you! If I wasn't around who would do your laundry or clean this sty up!"

"I can do that myself without destroying the house, you can't even cook up some oatmeal! You have to have someone looking after you."

He was so angry, he wasn't thinking straight. "Well if that's how you feel than fine. I'll do everything myself. I don't need you!"

"Well I don't need you either! You over dress for everything. So what was our relationship to you huh! I was just a fling then!" Ivan growled.

"No, you're not just a fling. You're an idiot if you think that!"

"Oh what a shock, you calling me an idiot." Ivan snapped.

"You know what? If you want to act this way, I'll just get out. I can get my shit and leave!" Remy said angrily.

Ivan just backed up, shocked. "You would really leave me?"

The room went quiet. He knew he went too far. "Ivan.." He reached out and the other pulled out of his range. Not even giving him an inch. "Do you want me to get my things then?"

"I…" Ivan looked down. "I don't know."

He walked over to the closet, opening it. He turned back to watch his former friend…how dirty that sounded to him. This was really his worst nightmare realized. "Maybe I should have never involved you, I should have left you alone in Magnolia."

"I would have killed myself…" Ivan said finally turning back to him.

He sighed. "No you wouldn't, Kaya would have told you she was pregnant. You would have stayed after that." He looked back at the closet pulling out a bag. "If I had just left you alone, you would have been with your father and your son. You would have never left Kaya and you would have had a happy life."

"Remy…"

"I should have just moved on. I could have done that. Ran off into Absolon. Never coming back into Fiore."

"Stop it." Ivan rushed over and pinned him against the closet. "Just stop it!" He looked like he wanted to cry. "I left with you because I wanted to! I love you, how can you even think for a second that I would hate you!"

It was strange, these feelings came at him out of nowhere. "I don't know." His breath caught as Ivan leaned down and kissed him.

"Promise me, you won't leave me." He turned back around.

"I can't leave you. Whatever happens I can't do that, unless you want me to."

Ivan finally smiled back at him. "I guess we woke up on the wrong foot this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I got a little jealous."

Ivan looked at him confused. "Jealous?"

He sighed. "The way you were talking about your son with Kaya. I got jealous. It sounded like you missed her."

"I cared for her at one time, she's dead, gone. But even if she was still alive I would never be able to back to her."

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I have you." Ivan came up and kissed him again.

A small shout came down the hall, startling them. "Dad, Pops, I'm taking Vik out for his training!" Bickslow said.

Ivan smirked at the surprised look on his face. "So it looks like I will get to undress you after all."

To Be Continued….

Author's Note

I felt like writing something different for this chapter. So there wasn't really any plot progression. Also next chapter we are going to get a lot of Bickslow training Vik and some plot progression lol.


	51. It Seemed Like A Good Day

Exiting the cave was nothing special. He turned to look at his younger brother, but found the boy troubled. Their parents were just arguing and he figured that the best thing to do would be to leave. Getting Viktor away from the screaming match was a priority. The boy was just going used to their family. The last thing the boy needed was fighting.

Viktor took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky. "I sometimes forget what the sky looks like."

He let out a short laugh. "It's not that bad. Besides, it's just how we live."

"I know but it's strange when the only time you get to see the sky is when the suns down. I miss the warmth." Vik said scanning the sky.

He looked up as well, focusing on a couple of clouds. "Someday it won't have to be this way. We can come up here whenever we want to, but until that dirty bag is pushing up daisies we are stuck underground."

A small smile came to Vik's face. "I just want to live my life."

He cocked an eyebrow at his brother, but Vik didn't look back at him.

"Just for once, I want to make up my own rules. No bowing, no masters, no following orders, what a life that would me. I could do what I want, instead of listening to someone else."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" He questioned.

"Kind of. I'm still going to be answering to you and our parents. It's more like I want to find myself. I just want to know who I am."

He felt himself smile. "You're just asking all of the thought provoking questions today."

The boy's eyes finally left the sky, looking over at him. "What's wrong with doing that?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that. We all have those questions. Heck, I used to ask myself that all of the time." He wanted to reassure the boy.

"Really? I thought you had everything all figured out." Vik looked a little shocked.

He sighed. "Before I came here I had no idea who I was. I was on our older brother's team. We were friends, but I always took a back seat to him. We didn't know we were brothers. I was never given any special treatment like he did from our grandfather. I just didn't know where I fit in. Dad and Pops showed up and all of that changed."

Vik leaned his head to the side. "I thought that you and that guy made up?"

"We did, but that doesn't change the past. If I had never moved away from Laxus, I may have never figured out my purpose in this world. The answer to the big question of who I am. Give it time. You'll figure it out as well."

Vik seemed to ponder that. "Maybe you would have, but it just wouldn't be the same."

"I seriously doubt that. Now come on, we have some training to do." The boy gave him a curious look. He really wanted to laugh, not that long ago he was in the same position as his brother. Going into training, not know what his parents had planned for the day. The endless hours of trying to get separate things down. And he wasn't starting from scratch like Vik was. This would be a bumpy road for the teenager.

He started to lead the way to the training area. He knew nothing about Ivan's kind of magic, but he could get the boy up to some level of physical training. He looked over at a cement block with loathing. He would not inflict that torture on his brother. He would leave that to his parents.

Instead, he looked over to the wall climber. "Why don't you work on climbing that thing?"

Vik stared at it for a second. Before starting.

"Pace yourself if you have to. I gave you the easy one. Just remember that if you see that cement block over there." He pointed at it and Vik looked over at it. "Run away. That thing is the worst torture ever."

Half way up, Vik answered down. "How is it so bad? It's just a block."

"Try balancing on it for hours on end, either on one leg or one arm."

The boy almost let go of the rope in shock. "What…but that's insane!"

"Try telling them that." He glared at the block, wanting to just get rid of the nasty thing. He smirked to himself, knowing it would be a while before his parents came out here. "Hey, come back down. I got an idea."

Vik looked at him confused, but then looked scared as he led him to the block. "But I thought you said…"

"Want to help me get rid of it. Dad and Pops won't be out here for a while. I can at least delay it for you."

Suddenly, Vik smirked at him. "So what do we do?"

He snapped his knuckles. "I guess we just use some magic." His eyes flashed to their normal shade of green.

"But I can't use magic yet."

"Reach inside yourself and you'll find it. You can use it in our strange state, so you should be able to pull it out of yourself."

The boy looked unsure. "I don't know."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Vik just listen to me, close your eyes and clear your mind."

The boy gave him a confused look, but did what he asked.

"Just listen to my voice. After you have cleared your mind, look for a flashing ball of light, your magic should be there. Take deep breaths if you have to."

Slowly around them the forest went dark. He couldn't see the sky if he tried. There were no walls, no ceiling, just darkness. Using his eyes, he could barely make out Vik. The boy looked fine as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"What is this?"

He smirked, even though he boy couldn't see it. "This is your magic. Now see if you can turn the lights on."

Vik walked around touching the something. It wasn't until the room started to brighten that he saw that it was the edge.

As he looked around, he was surprised to see the amount of weaponry along the walls. He gave his younger brother a questioning look.

Vik sighed. "I used to be an assassin, remember."

He nodded. It was a fact he knew, but he had never really come face to face with that Vik. Only Fairy Tail had seen that side of his younger brother.

Looking along the wall, he tried to see if the boy had anything that would help them with their task away.

Vik walked by the wall, grabbing a pick axe.

"Why do you have a pick axe in here?"

"Well, I had to move around a lot on missions, you never know what you'll need."

"So should we get started?" He said as the walls disappeared.

Both of them smirked as they glared down at the cement block. Its days were numbered.

* * *

Carma seemed to float about the apartment. The smell had finally aired out, but Warner was slightly grumpy. She giggled to herself as he sat on the couch across from her uncle.

Jose had been thrilled at her news, jumping for joy when she told him. The man had always been kind to her, but Warner was another story. Jose practically loathed him, but he was treating him a little better with the news of the baby.

Warner on the other hand was on edge. While the man was definitely happy with being a father, he was adjusting to a world without cigarettes. Just a slight noise would set him off. It had to be hard. The man used to smoke at least 4 packs a day and he had quit cold turkey.

"I'm glad that you are finally doing something about that nasty habit of yours." Jose said in a mocking tone. She could tell that her uncle didn't believe that Warner had it in him. That he would give in to the temptation and start smoking again.

Warner leaned back into the couch, crossing him arm as his eyebrow twitched. He said nothing, she could tell he was holding back.

"Uncle, please don't talk down to Warner. He's trying and that's more than I can ask for."

She watched him relax a little with her words.

Jose just smirked. "I know Carma, but habits like that are hard to concur. I was just wondering if the **boy** has it in him."

That was it, Warner's patience was dried up. "I've concurred worse. This will be a piece of cake **OLD** man"

She sighed, face palming. The two of them would never be able to get along. Pigs would fly before that happened.

"Why don't I make us something?" She said trying to clear the air.

Both men turned to her, their glares fading. Neither of them could be mad at her. Warner pulled himself off of the couch. "Let me help you."

She knew he was no help in the kitchen, but she would allow him. She knew he need to get away from her uncle and annoying him made him angry and anger with Warner always led to a cigarette.

She nodded at him and he shot her a smile. Her uncle continued to grumble on the couch. "You win this round **boy**."

* * *

Remy laid their spent. Ivan was still breathing heavily. Part of him wanted to get up, but he really didn't want to. Looking over at Ivan who was now cuddling up to him, he decided against it.

"Feel better?" Ivan asked.

He nodded. Too tired to speak. Ivan gave him a small smirk.

He looked around the room, clothes were thrown about. A pair of underwear was on the lampshade while his tie was hanging from the ceiling fan. His memory faded in and out as he remembered how those things had gotten there.

"What are you looking at?" Ivan said, slightly amused.

He pointed up at the tie and Ivan laughed.

"How did that get up there?"

He smirked at his lover. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, I got the underwear pinned down as you're the only one that wears that kind, but that escapes me."

He watch Ivan's eyes travel to the lamp where the underwear hung. The man blushed as he gained his second wind. He no longer felt tired. He flung himself up, straddling his lover's hips. "So how about round two?"

* * *

Laxus looked over at his grandfather, he didn't have much time to tell him about what had happened. Rosa was always around and there just wasn't time.

The girl gave him one of her strange smiles, but he just ignored her. Sure he wanted her to get closer to someone that wasn't the King. So she could have a normal life, but he didn't want to be the one she got close to. After seeing what 55 could do, he didn't want to end up with his head on a stick.

His grandfather still seemed very calm about this, he wondered how he could do that. Maybe it was something with his age.

The other guild members were treating her kindly. Many of them just excited to see a new face.

Suddenly she froze in the middle of the floor, her eyes went wide as he felt a pang of fear. She looked around the guild before turning to his grandfather. She said something quickly before sprinting out the door. He wondered what that was all about.

* * *

The King smirked as he looked down. Today was a good one indeed, but he needed 32 back for this. She would be able to get it out of him.

On the floor at 25's feet laid a man who was knocked out. A man from the guild he hated. This man would tell him everything he needed to know. As soon as 32 got here Raven Tail's time would be up.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note

DUN DUN DUNNNN…..

If you haven't already, submit a name for the baby of Warner and Carma. I will be setting up the poll for it next week.


	52. Danger on the Horizon

_Authors Note_

 _Sorry for the lack of updates, school is almost over and finals are next week. After his semester, I won't me taking classes until the fall, so I can focus some more time on writing and working._

 _Also just an FWI the poll for the name of the child of Carma and Warner is up on my profile._

 _Now onto the story._

* * *

They returned at nightfall, with their secret intact. That horrible cement block was now in thousands of pieces.

"Do you think they will be mad?" Vik asked.

He laughed to himself. "They'll be mad, but we get to sit back and watch the fireworks."

"I don't know if I want them to get that angry."

"Trust me, they'll be more worried about replacing the damn thing than getting after us. Heck, they may think someone else did it. Raiders are common along the border." He pointed out as they reentered the cave.

"Hopefully they won't connect it to us." Vik said happy again.

"I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they see it. I expect a couple of jaw drops."

Vik stopped, he was laughing so hard that he couldn't move. After a couple of minutes his laughter started to slow down.

"Remember, when we get back nothing happened. We just worked on your magic."

"Got it." The boy seemed to jump around. He was excited about what they had done. He figured Vik would be happy to not have to deal with block.

The two hushed as they got closer to the guild. Not wanting to look suspicious.

"I wonder if they are done fighting." Vik said to himself.

He smiled. "I bet their done. Their fights usually don't last that long."

"Do they fight all of the time?" The boy asked.

"Sometimes, but all couples fight. Dad and Pops are still new to being together."

Vik looked confused. "But I thought that they have been together since they were teenagers."

"They met when they were kids, but didn't start dating until four months ago." He had to laugh at Vik's expression. The boy looked shocked.

"What took them so long?" He guessed that the boy was thinking over his own preferences.

"I think everyone was asking that question. Both Dad and Pops weren't very keen on being together in that way. They were blinding themselves to the truth. You have to remember being gay during their time was frowned upon. It was much easier to reject the truth than embrace it." He stated.

"What got them to finally admit it?" Vik was just full of questions right now.

He chuckled. "Lisanna, she and I did what we could to get them to admit it. Eventfully they did."

Vik looked down, blushing. "You think I will find someone someday."

"There is someone out there for everyone. Heck, I thought I would be a loner for the rest of my life."

He watched the boy's face change. "Really?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I really didn't show any feelings towards anyone either. Lis and I got close because we were trying to set up her brother and one of my close friends. In the beginning, it was just fun and games, but it grew from that."

Vik looked a little intrigued at the notion. "So maybe I'll find someone better than Edvin."

"I know you'll find someone better than that twit." He grinned as the boy laughed.

Yeah, everything seemed to be going great, nothing could ruin this day for him. Or so he thought.

* * *

32 felt the summons, she was called back early this morning. Her master had found something of great importance. She was now waiting to get off the train. She only had about an hour left before she arrived.

She knew what she had to do. Getting into someone's mind was easy. Even if the man didn't talk, she would get the truth out of him. Just wait and see. Those Ravens would be dead before sunrise.

* * *

Ivan and Remy finally left their room and Ivan was busy cooking supper. Remy was sitting at the table, waiting for the boys to return. He didn't know why, but he felt anxious. He couldn't pin point what it was, but he had a bad feeling going down his spine.

The door creaked open and Bickslow and Vik came in. Both laughing about something. "What's so funny?"

Vik stopped and blushed. "Nothing."

Bickslow laughed louder. "It's not that important."

He just nodded, as Ivan came out with some food. "Go ahead and sit, Lisanna will probably run over here anyway."

He watched as both of his children sat down. Continuing to make small talk with Ivan. He wasn't really paying attention. He just couldn't shake this horrible lurching that was going on in his stomach.

"Remy? Are you even listening?" Ivan said, shaking his hand in front of his face.

He didn't realize that his eyes were all glossed over. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Ivan's eyebrow went up. "Somethings wrong, you only get that look on your face when something is wrong."

All eyes were focused on him. "I have a really bad feeling, for some reason I just can't shake it."

Bickslow looked like he was about to ask when the door crashed open. Gregora was standing there out of breath. "Phineas…he's been….captured…" She wheezed between words.

"If that's the case, we need to evacuate the guild." Ivan said in a panic.

Everyone was on their feet in seconds. "We need to get going! Alert everyone! Then rush down to the computers, delete everything!"

The woman rushed out, Bickslow made to follow, but stopped as Vik piped up. "Dad, where are we going to go?"

"We'll figure that out when we can. Right now, we need to get out of here." Ivan said for him.

"How do we even know if they will find us?" Bickslow asked.

"32." Vik said and that seemed to be a good enough answer for him.

"I will go and alert the others, Vik can you get Lisanna out?" Bickslow asked.

His youngest son nodded and both of them ran off with their orders.

He sighed. Looking back at Ivan. He knew what was coming. "Do you want to tell them?"

Ivan looked down. "It's the only way."

"So this is it then."

"Looks like it."

"Ivan…"

"Yes…"

He couldn't stop himself as the tears started to flow. "I…I love you."

Ivan came behind him. "I know, I love you too."

* * *

Laxus, while worried slightly about Rosa's sudden departure, was happy that he could finally sit his grandfather down and tell him about the events that happened on the night of the wedding.

His grandfather looked thrilled. "So they know that we don't mean any ill will. Maybe we can get in contact with them again using the book."

Laxus nodded. "I'm just glad that we cleared everything up. I just want us to finally be a family. You, me, my brothers, dad, even that Remy guy." His grandfather gave him a funny look at that last one. "Bickslow kind of let the cat out the bag on that one."

"So, it is true then? It's not really that shocking considering the way they were always together. Even after we thought Remy was dead, Ivan just walked around like a zombie." The man still looked a little perturbed by it, but he guessed that had to be his age talking.

"From what Bickslow says, their happy. So that's what's important." He was still getting used to the idea of his father and another man. After what his grandfather had said about his father's relationship with his mother when they were teenagers, he would have never guessed it. Even with his father leaving his mother, it was just very hard to imagine.

Makarov sighed. "Yes, I know. I will just have to get used to it."

He nodded as Mira came in, she was smiling to herself. "I'm so glad that little bitch is gone."

"Mira." He warned. The girl hadn't done anything wrong, but he didn't want her celebrating her absence. "I really don't know if that is a good thing."

She looked at him confused. "With her gone, Bickslow and Lisanna can come and visit."

"I know that, but something doesn't seem right. She flew right out of here and it's leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

His grandfather nodded in agreement. "I don't like it either. Her eyes flashed when she left. She wouldn't leave for just anything. It has to be something big."

Mira suddenly looked worried. "What if they found out something about Raven Tail?"

Panic rushed through him. He hoped that wasn't the case. He had just gotten his family back. He didn't want to lose them again.

* * *

Jose watched as Bickslow gave Warner and Carma the news. The two nodded. They knew that they couldn't take anything. Just the clothes on their backs. They didn't know how much time they had.

He cringed as he realized what would happen. An Etherion Blast would be sent out. But before it was sent out, the council would look for heat sources. They wouldn't blast the guild if they knew no one was there. Meaning that they would be chased forever. The council would know they were on the run and they would stop at nothing to find them all and have them executed.

Not saying anything to Carma, he turned out of the door as she and Warner spoke with Bickslow. He needed to find Ivan and Remy and see what they planned to do about this.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to start chasing after his niece.

He tapped on the guild masters' door. It was answered in seconds. Ivan and Remy gestured to their couch. He could see the remnants of tears on both men's faces.

"So you know what will happen then?"

"The king will use that weapon, there is no doubt." Ivan said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked looking between both men.

They sighed before telling him their plan.

* * *

Vik looked around at the grass above the guild, Lisanna was with him as many people began to emerge from below. It was strange. He had just gotten attached to the cave, now they had to leave.

Carma and Warner had just came up, but Jose was nowhere in sight.

Not just that, but hadn't seen his brother or his parents either. He just wanted to know what they were supposed to do.

Warner made his way over. "I say we start moving."

"But what about my brother? My parents?" He asked.

"They will be able to find us. The best thing we can do is get out of here." Warner spoke the truth, even he knew what the King was capable. He once worked for the man, after all.

He noted Lisanna's worried face. He wondered where his brother was. Shouldn't he be on his way out?

* * *

32 smiled to herself as the man below her screamed in agony. "Where is it?" She said sadistically.

All the man did was call out in pain, refusing to turn his back on his comrades.

"Oh, that won't do." She pushed her magic up and the screaming intensified. She reached through his mind, smiling to herself as the answer came to her.

She turned to her master, an evil smirk on her face. He gave her a pleased grin.

He motioned to 25, the girl placed a gun to the man's forehead before shooting, blood spraying the walls. A twisted laugh coming from them all.

"Get those coordinates down to the council, let us finally end this." The King said laughing at her side.

To Be Continued….

 _Author's Note_

 _So much stuff in this one. What's going to happen to Raven Tail? Where is Bickslow? What is Ivan and Remy's plan? Will the King get the upper hand? I guess you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out. Remember to vote for the name you like best. Another point is that there is a long oneshot in the works on Ivan and Remy's youth._


	53. Making an Unexpected Ally

He thought everyone was out, but he had yet to see his parents. What were they up to? They didn't have much time.

Bickslow made his way back to his parent's apartment, hoping to get some answers. As he made his way through the cave, he thought back to all of the times he had had here.

His first day, where he said he would never join Raven Tail. The water from the small lake mesmerizing him with the souls of a demon. He remembered getting closer this his father before it was revealed that Ivan was also his father. The day he decided to join Raven Tail and the day he left to give supplies to the village with Remy. The days he got to spend with Lisanna. The days he spent doing nothing but training with his fathers, each filled with either disappointment or triumph. The ups and downs of his relationship with his brothers and discovering that he had brothers. Falling in love with Lisanna and finally joining the guild.

He would miss this place. It had become his home. It was the place that helped him realize who he really was. He wasn't looking forward to leaving it. He had just reached the stairs and noticed the door to his parent's apartment was open. Maybe they did leave.

But as he got closer he could hear them talking, he recognized Jose's voice as well and listened in.

"So what are you planning?" Jose asked.

Ivan sighed. "When they go to fire the blast they will need a heat source to lock onto."

"I will use my magic to call as many souls to this spot. That way it looks like there are a lot of people here. The council will believe that we are dead and stop looking for the guild." He didn't think it was a bad idea, but there was only one problem. His father's soul magic was not a powerful as his own. There was no way he would have enough energy to teleport back out.

"Remy and I have already decided to stay behind. My illusion magic can give the souls a body like appearance." As Ivan said it, he went deaf.

They were planning to sacrifice themselves to save the guild and they weren't even planning to tell anyone.

The men continued to speak, but he didn't hear it as he walked away from the door torn.

On one hand there plan made a lot of sense, but these were his parents. He wanted them around. Vik still needed them. The guild still needed them. They were the ones who carried the reason that they were all here. Without his parents there was no guild. Who was he without them?

He ended up back at the bottom of the stairs, his mind conflicted over what to do.

* * *

They had made it pretty far now. The group was so far into Absolon that a village was only a couple of miles north of there. Now begged the question of where 4 of their number were. Warner didn't like it.

Not only were both guild masters missing, but Jose and Bickslow were also missing. He hoped that everything would turn out for the better.

He looked down at Carma seeing tears form in his girlfriend's eyes. While he didn't care for her uncle, he didn't want to see the man harmed either. Whether or not he like the man didn't matter, they were a family non the less.

"They will find us, just you wait and see." He said trying to cheer her up. She just looked up at him sadly, nodding.

Sadness didn't become her at all. His mind flashed back to when he first met her. Her eyes were so carefree then. Her airy ways annoyed him, but they grew on him with time.

He took her hand in his, trying his best to keep her grounded. All of this couldn't be good for the baby. The stress of the unknown was unbearable and he wished that this had come at a different time. Hell, he wished that it wasn't happening at all.

Where would they go? Would his son or daughter have a place to call home? As these thoughts went through his mind, he had to stop himself. They would find a new home, he was sure of it. Master Remy and Master Ivan would have a plan for their future and everything would be okay.

He sighed. He hoped he was right.

* * *

"So we are in agreement with the plan then?" Jose said, sadly.

"This is the only way." Remy said, looking down at the floor.

Jose gave him a funny look, "Why not have Bickslow use his soul eyes and have you just teleport us out?"

Ivan sighed. "You know we won't have enough time. The blast moves incredibly fast. When they go to fire it, which could me any time now we won't have any time for anything else. Also I'm not going to put my son in that much danger."

Remy nodded. "Ivan is right, we can't involve him."

"I can help if you need it. My darkness magic should be able to help Ivan's illusion magic. I've lived a long life. I just want to make sure that Carma and her child have that chance." Jose said.

Ivan smiled. "Well it's good to have you."

"Hopefully, someday they will understand. Vik and Bickslow will know why we did this and they won't resent us for it."

* * *

Bickslow was now wallowing in his own sadness and anger. Even if this was the only way, it didn't mean that he had to like it. That he had to accept it.

He picked up a rock and threw it hard against the wall, only to hear it skip across the water of the lake.

His mind froze as he thought back to the day he came face to face with the demon that lurked in the lake. It had wanted his body. It wanted freedom. He wondered what it was thinking now, what with its home about ready to be destroyed. The destruction would only hide the thing from the world more than it already was.

Not thinking clearly he walked over to the lake, looking down into the water. His eyes activated and he watched as the dark masses came to a halt. It was confused. Wondering why he had returned.

"This place is about ready to be destroyed. Are you okay with that?" The black smoke began to pour from his eyes as the creature began to converge. The dark pieces coming back together into one glorious beast.

He backed up, giving the creature some room. It was strange, the fear he once had was gone. He was no longer afraid of it.

'I thought you wouldn't return.' The creature projected into his mind.

He kept his face serious. "Neither did I. I only wished to tell you about this place's destruction. Soon a blast will take over this place and you will be lost to the world again. Along with the souls of my parents." He made to turn around, glad to have gotten that out of his system. He prepared himself so that he would teleport away. He would follow his parent's wishes, even if he didn't like them.

'What if I told you there was a way we could help each other out?' The creature said.

He froze in place, before turning his head back to the creature. "What do you mean?"

If the creature could smirk, it would be right about now, there was confidence in his voice. 'Let us merge and you will see.'

"I can't do that, I refuse to lose my humanity." He answered flatly.

'You don't have too. Give me one part of yourself. That can be my new home. Do that and I will lend you my power.'

He could barely believe what he was hearing. Did this thing have the power he needed? "How do I know that you won't try and take over my body? How do I trust you?"

The thing let out a chuckle. 'You'll just have to trust me. I don't wish to stay here under the rock, I want to live. And you want your family to survive this. All you have to do is say yes."

He pondered the offer. If the demon kept its word, he could save his parents and return to the guild. The guild would have its anchor and he would have a new ability in this war. But if he was deceived he would lose everything. The beast would take over his body, possibly killing everyone and everything he held dear. What could he do?

* * *

The council typed in the coordinates into their computers, as the King watched, both 25 and 32 at his sides.

Oh how he waited for this day. He should have just killed Ivan all of those years ago. But he believed that the man was too broken after Remy's death. He was wrong. The man and his guild were a thorn in his side and now was the time where he would finally be able to claim victory.

Once Raven Tail was gone, he could move on to his conquest of the northern country of Absolon. He had waited far too long. Now was the time to cement his legacy.

A man came to his side, the leader of his military force. "Is everything set, General Corwall?"

The elderly man gave him an enthusiastic smile. "Almost, your majesty. Soon we will blow those Raven's away." General Corwall never married, nor did he have any children. He remained devoted to him and his work.

"Good, 25 go with him and look over the machine, you will need to learn how to do this." She nodded, taking her leave with him.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon revenge would be his.

* * *

The three men came from the apartment, ready to meet their fate. Remy felt the depression hit him again. His predictions were correct, he would never get to see any of his grandchildren, nor would Ivan. Heck, he would never see the King pay for his crimes. All he could do was trust that Bickslow and the others would lead the guild on. He sighed to himself as he walked into Ivan's back.

"Why the hell did you stop?" He asked angrily. Ivan only pointed. His eyes followed down to the lake. His body froze up, the demon was out of the lake and Bickslow was standing in front of it. Why was Bickslow still here? He should have left with the others. He tried to speak through the link, but it was being blocked. The creature was blocking him out.

He need to get down there as soon as possible. He was about to teleport when the cave began to shake, the blast couldn't have been fired yet. They wouldn't just fire at 4 people. What the hell was causing it?"

* * *

Bickslow sighed. Could he live with himself if he didn't at least try? He had a chance to save his parents. The chance to protect the guild. And this creature was giving him this chance. He found that he couldn't refuse.

"I ask one more thing. What is your name?"

The creature looked confused. 'Why would that matter?'

He smirked up at it. "If I'm sharing a body with you, I would at least like to know what to call you."

He seemed to have shocked the beast. It seemed speechless. It probably didn't think it had a chance.

"Do you not have a name?" He asked.

'Really kid, I haven't been asked that question in a great many centuries. Cetus is my name.' The beast seemed to be hopeful.

"Okay than, Cetus. What part of me will you need for this?" He wouldn't let them be destroyed.

'You use your magic with your eyes do you not?" The beast inquired.

He nodded, knowing where the monster was going with this. "So you will need my eyes then?"

It shook its head. 'No, one will suffice. I do ask that you keep me covered in the day. The sun burns.'

He chuckled. "I thought that you wanted to see the surface again?"

'I do, but that's too bright. Now if you need my magic in a fight, that's different. That would be to protect our body, but in the everyday please keep me covered.'

He nodded. "That's agreeable."

The beast wretched out one of its tentacles toward him. He did the same with his hand. A flash going through his body as they touched. The walls around him began to shake, as he felt the cold going through his body. The demon making its way to its new home. He kept his mind clear. Accepting the beast into his thoughts and mind.

Spikes from the ceiling began to fall. The body of Cetus, started to fade away, turning to dust.

He closed his eyes, as the demon picked the one he wanted. The cold settling in his left eye.

He heard footsteps behind him, along with scared shouting.

He smirked to himself as he felt the new power invading his body.

His eyes snapped open.

To Be Continued…

 _Author's Note_

 _Oh, how evil this ending is. Bad author bad, cliffhangers are no fun. See the demon back in chapter 18 wasn't a useless part of this story, I always planned to use him. If you have read Teleport My Heart, you know who General Corwall, yes he is Francis Corwall from that story._

 _Don't forget to vote in the poll. It's at the top of my profile. This site doesn't make the poll link very big._


	54. On To The Future

It was as if his body was on fire, but he wasn't burning. The cave had finally stopped shaking as Cetus stayed in place. He could no longer see out of his left eye. Cetus had made it his home, just as he promised.

He could vaguely hear voices around him, but he wasn't sure if it was his parents or something else entirely. The sound had a kind of mystic feel to it. Even though he could see his parents barreling over towards him, their mouths moving rather quickly, he somehow knew it wasn't them.

'You would be right.' Cetus said through his thoughts.

'What is that?' He thought back. This would take some getting used to.

'Those are the voices of the fallen. The ones who live right under your feet.' Cetus chuckled.

'How did they get there?' He wondered.

'The same way I got here. They also want to come up from the ground. You can help them do just that.'

Cetus's words confused him. What did he mean by that? He wasn't going to just free a bunch of evil souls from the ground.

'They aren't evil, they were the ones that locked me away in the first place. They only wish to help you now. Because they know I have the power to do so.' Cetus said, he seemed to like being in this position.

He pondered the idea again. Could he trust these souls to help him? 'What are they going to do?'

'Let them out and see for yourself.'

He groaned. 'Do you have to be so vague about everything?'

The voice chuckled. 'You didn't think I would be giving you straight answers now did you?'

'I could have left you to fall into obscurity again.'

'Yes, yes. I know that, but again you will need to learn to trust me. I will not bring forth anything that will damage this body.'

Finally, something he could believe. Cetus may be a demon, but he wasn't stupid. There was no point for him to destroy the body he was now a part of. 'So how do we do this?'

'Focus all of your energy into your eyes again.'

He closed both of his eyes, gathering energy into them. The voices grew louder. It was almost like he could feel them grabbing at his feet.

As his energy hit its brink, he snapped open his eyes, a red tint was covering his vision. The black smoke was no longer smoke, but a black ora with a green tint to it. He felt himself smirk, as the power rushed through his body. He felt invincible.

His eyes snapped to his parents, who were both slamming their hands against some kind of barrier. He didn't realize he was making one. It looked different from the one that he was used to making. The bubble looked harder for some reason. Like it was made of a clear kind of rock rather than that of a magical barrier.

'They need to get out of here.' He thought to himself, but Cetus heard him. Cetus would hear everything from now on.

'You can do that. Just concentrate on them being somewhere else.' The demon said and he obeyed. Thinking only of where the others were. It took him no time to find their location. Lisanna's soul was like a homing beacon. 'I think I'm going to like her.'

'She's my girlfriend!' His thoughts snapped at the monster.

He chuckled. 'Well we share a body now, so technically she belongs to the both of us.'

He growled, causing the demon to stop with his strong laughter. 'Just remember who is in charge.'

'We are wasting time, you know.' Cetus said, trying to change the subject.

'We will talk about this later. Help me move them.' He ordered.

He heard Cetus sigh in the back of his mind and he watched as the three men disappeared before him. He knew they were safe. He could sense them near Lisanna.

* * *

His hands hurt. He had been smashing them against the barrier for quite a while now, but he couldn't stop. He had to break through, his child was on the other side.

Why now? Why did Bickslow do this? He wouldn't let it happen. He would get his son out if it was the last thing he did. That monster wouldn't have his son's body. Not while he was still breathing.

He heard Ivan at his side, he was sending his own magic at the barrier, but to no avail. They couldn't even see inside the barrier. It looked nothing more than a black mass.

He could feel his hands start to bleed as he continued. Ivan's breathing at his side sounded ragged. They were both running out of power and time.

It wouldn't be long until the blast was fired. He just hoped that Bickslow would follow his orders and get out while he still could.

Suddenly, the barrier fell and instead a ball of golden light came upon them. He froze believing it to be the blast he feared. He braced his body for the pain that would slam through him. He closed his eye, cursing himself for not being able to save his son.

"Master Remy?" His eyes snapped open, he was in an open field, surrounded by his guild. Ivan was standing next to him, he looked just as confused. Jose was also looking around in shock.

It was like they had been teleported out of the guild. "How did we?"

"I don't know, you guys just appeared out of nowhere." Warner said, scratching his forehead.

His mind went back to the flash, his son had sent him away. What was he thinking?! There wasn't enough time for this! Why had he chosen to save them, instead of getting out of the guild himself?! His life was far more important at the moment!

He tried to send himself back, but his body was too weak. He looked over at Ivan in worry. There was nothing they could do. Their son would die. His eyes landed on Lisanna, knowing she would fall when Bickslow did. He would be able to pinpoint the exact moment when he lost his son forever.

* * *

He moved forward. 'So what are we going to do now?'

'Place some of that energy into our hand and move your hand up slowly. Focus on the ground and the souls you sense there.'

He nodded to himself as he felt the pull from the souls. These weren't human. Whatever tried to lock Cetus away, it wasn't human at all. He guessed that it was other demons.

'So what if it was? I never said that it was your kind now did I?' Cetus said annoyed.

He wondered again how a demon could be banished by its own kind, but was reprimanded for his actions.

'It doesn't concern you. Focus on the task at hand.'

Pushing those thoughts away for later, he began to pull up from the ground. His eyes focused as it looked like there were now small lumps coming from the floor.

'Good, keep going.'

He didn't question it, pushing his energy into every motion. The lumps were no longer lumps, but instead took the form of moving bodies. He was glad he couldn't smell them, but just looking at them made him nauseous. It was as if he was staring at a group of zombies who were now hobbling along.

A strange glowing ora was at their centers. He realized what it was. "A soul?" He didn't even realize it was the first time he had spoken out loud since he allowed Cetus in.

'Yes, they all carry a false soul. It will give them body heat for the time being.'

'How much longer do you think we have?' He thought back at the demon.

'Not much. If they were willing to come up now, it had to be for a reason. They know that it is coming.'

'Should we leave then?'

'Yes the sooner the better.'

'Won't they fall to the ground when we leave?'

'Not if you don't lower your magic. Wait until after the blast to turn it off.'

He thought that over for a second. 'That means we cannot reunite with the others just yet, we will have to watch the blast.'

'Think of somewhere close to here. Somewhere we can see from above.'

He could only think of one place and before he could vocalize it, they were there. "How the hell?"

'I don't wish to die now that I have a body again.'

"Just warn me when you're about to do that!" He yelled at the demon.

'I will only do that if my host is in trouble.' He chuckled.

Just as he was about to snap back at Cetus for calling him a host, a slight hint of blue entered his vision. He turned his head as the blast came, blowing into the side of the ground. The once quiet meadow above was showering dirt and rock everywhere. The sound alone was horrid, like it was sending every animal away for miles.

As the smoke cleared, he could only see a massive crater smack dab in the middle of where the meadow used to me.

Sadness washed over him. His home was gone. The place where he had built so many memories was blasted to pieces. All of which began to play in his mind.

Now where would their guild go? His family was now homeless as were his friends.

'Someone will figure something out.' Cetus said, but he really didn't know how to react.

Just as he was about to flash back to his family, an idea came to him. He heard Cetus laugh in the back of his head and he smirked. "I believe we have a place to be."

* * *

He froze when he heard the blast. He kept his eyes on Lisanna, waiting for her to fall to the ground. He could already fell tears starting to form in his eyes.

He felt Ivan's hand on his shoulder, he knew what was coming as well.

He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. This just felt so wrong. The very idea that he would out live his eldest son was too much.

The echo from the blast began to fade away, but Lisanna still stood. That couldn't be right. They were joined by the meteor shower. There was no going back. So why was she still alive and breathing? Not that he was complaining about it, but it didn't make sense. Was Bickslow still alive and if he was how?

His mind was racing. What if he survived, but was clinging on to life by a thread? He could be bleeding to death at this very moment and he couldn't do anything.

Sure, he had merged with that demon or something like that. But that didn't mean that he got out. For all he knew Bickslow used the last of his own energy to get them out of there, while the demon took over.

He had way too many questions but no answers were in sight.

His eyes went over the rest of the guild. What would they do now?

* * *

Laxus couldn't believe his ears when the announcement rang though Magnolia. Raven Tail was destroyed.

He felt himself fall to his knees. The last conversation between him and his brother going through his head.

This wasn't fair. They had just started over. For the first time in a long time, he felt tears pour down his face.

To his side, his grandfather was in hysterics. He would never be able to mend fences with his father.

The loss was just too great, his eyes going to Mira and Elfman. Not only had they lost Lisanna once, but here they were again. Grieving for the sister they loved.

He wanted to punch something. He would never truly know his father. He would never be able to really meet his youngest brother. And his brother, turned best friend was lost, gone from his life forever.

He cursed himself, as he thought back to that day when Bickslow left Fairy Tail. If he could go back and smack himself upside the head, he would. He would do it over and over again for now he knew the price of his actions.

Laki was crying into Freed in the corner, who was also trying and failing to hold back tears.

He pulled himself to his feet, as Evergreen embraced Elfman.

He looked into Mira's eyes, finding them almost dead. He took her into his arms. "We will never forget. I swear to you that we will have that pig's head."

* * *

Bickslow chuckled to himself as he landed in the familiar office. The man jumped back in his seat. Shaken by his sudden arrival.

"Sorry to drop in like this, but I believe we can help each other out, if you have the time."

The man nodded, motioning him to sit.

He took a seat, glancing across the table. "The Raven Tail guild hall was just destroyed by an Etherion Blast. The members of our guild have nowhere to go. Well we will, if you help me out."

The man leaned back in his chair, he seemed to be thinking everything over. "What do I get out of this?"

He smirked. "You wanted a war Magnus. Give us three years and we will be ready for it."

The man across from him smirked back at him. "Is that so? Then please make yourself at home."

He stood from his chair. "I will after I get the rest of my guild." He turned his back to Magnus. "Keep our involvement in the dark. No one is know that Raven Tail has survived. Not until we are prepared to take his majesty's head."

Magnus chuckled in his chair. "So you plan to kill Fiore do you?"

"I have always planned to spill his blood. Will you keep your word on our involvement?"

Magnus stood and he turned back around to face him. "This conversation is confidential of course. No one will know a thing. Not till the day when the ball drops."

He nodded his thanks and flashed away.

He reappeared on some rocks just above his guild. His parents were talking frantically, as was Lisanna. Vik looked confused, while Carma was almost choking Jose to death. Warner had a distant look on his face. The man was thinking over his future, the guild's future.

'They look worried about you.' Cetus pointed out in the back of his head.

He didn't say or think anything as he jumped down, landing right in the middle of them.

He watched their looks of pure shock as they stared at him. He could already see Remy's eyes filling with tears, but it was Lisanna who got to him first. She tackled him into a hug and he crushed her into a kiss. He felt her tears against his face and opened his eyes to look down at her. She looked at his left eye in shock. "I'll explain later." He held her to his side, looking over the crowd of people in front of him. "Let us make our way to the capital of Absolon! We have three years to prepare!" His voice stretched out as he watched everyone take in what he was saying. "War is emanate. The destruction of our guild hall is tragic, but all of us still live. This is our chance. Our chance to stand up and take back the wrongs that have been set against us."

To his surprise, cheering erupted. He didn't think they would be so enthusiastic over the prospect of war, but he would take it.

Next thing he knew he was crushed by the rest of his family. They all seemed confused over the entire situation.

"How did you survive?" Remy was the first one on him about it.

He smiled to himself and point up at his left eye. "I kind of merged with the demon in the lake."

"But why didn't he take over your body?" Ivan was the next to jump in.

"He did, he just took my left eye. With him, my magic seems to have changed."

Both men looked puzzled and impressed at the same time.

He watched as Vik looked up at the sky. "So now we go to war?"

"In three years' time. Magnus has already agreed to this. We are to be left a secret till then. Not until that day comes will we be alive to the world. All of Fiore thinks we are dead, which gives us an advantage." He crossed his arms, as he too looked to the sky.

He heard a sharp inhale, Lisanna was covered in tears. "I did it again."

His mind went straight to Elfman and Mira. They had lost Lisanna once, now they were reliving that hell once more.

His thoughts then turned to his former team, how would Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus hold up? Just after they had been reunited this had to happen. "They made it once. They can do it again. We must move forward because it's the only way we will ever get back to them."

She nodded with tears still in her eyes.

"Come now." He signaled the entire guild. "We have places to be."

He watched as Warner came up to him now, smirking at him. "Whatever you say Master Bickslow."

He stood there blinking for a couple of seconds. "Umm, Warner, I'm not the guild master." He made to point to his parents, but they had moved around to the back of Warner.

"I don't know son, I think you would be a good guild master." Ivan said laughing.

"Yeah, Ivan and I could just go ahead and retire. It would give us time to train the new recruits. Besides, it was you that found us a place to stay, Master Bickslow." Remy joked.

"Are you serious?!" He was lost for words.

Remy smirked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"All those in favor of Bickslow being the new guild master say Aye." Warner called out.

"AYE!" The single word broke through to him. This is what they really wanted.

"So Bickslow are you going to refuse your guild?" Warner joked.

He felt himself smile. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to the title."

Another wave a cheering came around him.

Vik smiled up at him. "So this is the end?"

"No, brother. It is just the beginning." And with that they flashed toward their future.

The End…..or is it?

 _Author's Note_

 _Alas the day has come. Window to the Soul is finished. I would like to thank all of my followers. Without you I would have never got so far._

 _A special thanks to those that took the time to review this story, your feedback encouraged me to continue forward._

 _Also the winner of the contest for the name of Warner and Carma's baby goes to Latenightships with her name of Gunner._

 _The sequel to this will start up in a couple of weeks. But there will be a small prequel story coming out between then covering some moments between Remy and Ivan, most of them when they were younger._

 _Also time for a small preview of our sequel:_

 _Three years have passed, the time for war has come. Bickslow and his friends run straight into the inferno as they fight not only for their lives, but for fate of the world itself._


End file.
